Just Barely Breathing
by Stir-OF-Echoes8877
Summary: Sequel to: Breathe In, Breathe Out
1. Chap 1:If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Disclaimer : South isn't mine.**

*******************  
****UPDATE: EDITED.  
***********

* * *

**Just Barely Breathing**

**Chapter One : If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**(Spencer POV)**

_Port Columbus International Airport : 6:18 P.M._

My father grasps onto my other luggage bag out of the trunk, lowering it onto the curb beside the car.

"Alright, that's everything."

I felt myself nodding blankly at his words, too caught up in my thoughts to form an answer. It'd only taken us a few minutes to drop off my duffel bag into the cargo drop and find the gate where I was instructed to board, which was a feet considering there must have been hundreds of people inside the airport. As we stood at the end of the long line where I'd give the stewardess my airplane ticket, I couldn't stop myself from looking back at the colossal entrance of the airport. I spent a good five minutes just looking past all of the people speeding past in search of their flights and bags in hopes of seeing the only person I wanted here.

"See someone, Spence?" Dad asks, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head up to meet my father's eyes, and sighed.

"Ashley said she'd be here," I tell him, strapping my backpack over my shoulders. "You know, to say goodbye."

"What if she got hung up somewhere?" He asks, taking his place at my side. "It's okay, if she doesn't make it, sweetie. You'll see each other soon."

"But she promised me, Dad," I murmured, the question striking a chord in my heart. "Ashley will be here."

"_Attention Flight 183 to Baltimore will start boarding in ten minutes. Flight 183 to Baltimore will depart in ten minutes,_" A woman's voice says over the intercom.

I rolled my eyes at the voice, crossing my arms in defiance. What, you can't give me at least another half hour? Bitch.

"You better get moving kiddo," Dad urges, but I still don't budge from my stance. "Spencer."

"I know, I know," I whispered, hating the tears welling up in my eyes. "Bye Dad. I'll call you as soon as I land, okay?"

I threw my arms around my father in a tight embrace before reluctantly stepping towards the ticket station. I walked away from my father, proceeding down to the desk and handed over my ticket to one of the attendants. The woman's movements become a blur as she quickly types something into a computer before ripping the stub off of my ticket and giving it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, barely acknowledging the stranger's fake smile.

My fingers clenched tightly to the straps across my shoulders as I entered the door to her right, leading me down a gray long hallway. Glancing back, I could see the attendant let the last of the passengers through before they start preparing to close the door. In that moment, everything turns in slow motion as the door swung slowly across the air.

I turn back around, too scared to see it actually close.

**(Ashley POV)**

"Come on!"

I screamed, swimming through the sea of rushing people. But somehow, amongst the chaos, I spot Arthur's face out of them seconds later.

"Mr. C!"

Spencer's Dad stops in his spot, snapping his head around to find the origin of the voice. When he sees me sprinting over, I couldn't help but notice the joyous glitter in his silver eyes.

"Where is she?" I half yelled, trying to ignoring my burning lungs. Spencer's Dad opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it, the happiness in his expression quickly fading.

"She just went through the gate," She supplies, solemnly.

My eyes widened. "What?" My adrenaline peeks, head shaking left and right. "No, dammit, not this time. Which one, Mr. C?"

"Gate 7, around that corner, but you only have—" I nodded, smiling in determination, and patted him on the shoulder as I darted in the general direction he'd pointed me in. "—less than seven minutes till' it leaves!"

I pushed my way harder, faster through the strangers around me until I see the gate I'd been looking for, with a woman in the process of closing the door Spencer had went through only seconds up my pace running at the woman. I make my way through a line of already angry people to get to her, seeing her twirl around just as my feet skidded to a stop at her feet.

"I need you to open the door," I breathed, clutching a hand to my heaving chest. "Please, please? You have to open the door!"

Seeing her face, I realized how crazy I must have seemed.

"I'm sorry, Miss," The woman apologizes, almost without emotion. "Departure time as expired for this flight. You'll have to catch another—"

"No, dammit, you're my only chance!"

I nearly growled at the woman, throwing my hands up in desperation.

"Look, I know it's against a lot of fucking rules if you do," I continued, taking in a deep breath to compose myself. "And you don't know me, I get that, but I'm not some terrorist, I swear. My friend, she just walked through this gate not even a minute ago. I _really_ have to talk to her. You don't understand, I _have_ to. Please?"

As I looked into her eyes, I noticed the woman's professional expression faltering briefly before she's shaking her head. My eyes followed her retreating form as she walks back to her station, pushing myself past the first few people of the line to lean over the counter.

"Five minutes, please," I urged, catching her eyes once more. "That's all I need, and you'll never see me again."

The woman sighs, stepping closer to me. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't."

I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat, feeling the tears threatening to spill over my eyes as they pleaded out to the stranger. It was then that I thought if I told her about Spencer, anything about her, maybe it'd help my case.

"Spencer—Her name. She's my _best_ friend," I explained, the words rushing out of my mouth before I could stop them. "My best friend since I was five, who I love more than _anything_in this world. She's leaving today, okay? Leaving for what will seem like an eternity if I don't see her one more time. I promised her, okay? I would say goodbye. Now I've broken too many promises to her in the past that I can't take back no matter how much I want to. It'll break her heart if I break this one too. So, _please. _Open the gate."

I took in a deep breath, watching the woman's eyes flickering in panic behind me. It was then that my ears had registered the people in line behind me, who seemed to all be shouting for the woman to open the gate. I almost smiled then, glancing over my shoulder at the majority of the strangers ruting me on while the others probably just wanted to board their flight. The stewardess stayed silent for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought internally with herself.

"Alright, alright," She murmurs, opening her eyes. My heart stops in anticipation. A faint smile traced her face as she jogs over to pull the gate door open.

"_Five minutes_," She warns, and waved her arm at me expectantly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," is already tumbling out of my mouth, a smile breaking across my face.

I practically jumped for joy, scrambling past the counter, and throwing my arms around the strangers neck before sprinting past the doorway and down the long isle. My legs are burning as I rushed past a dozen seemly passengers on the way, ignoring the security guard the stewardess had sent after me just in case. When my eyes find the looming entrance of the plain at the end of the hallway, I'd started to think I had lost my chance. But then, out of the strangers, a familiar head of blonde hair is also getting closer and closer to the entrance.

"Spencer!"

When it seems as though she hadn't heard me, I suck in a deep breath, bellowing it out louder than before.

"SPENCER! WAIT!"

Spencer's body stops instantly, and I sigh in relief.

She looks over her shoulder then, and deep blue orbs meet with my dark brown's, which strikes huge smiles across our faces as we each took small steps towards each other. As our distance decreased, I could see my name escaping her lips and I smiled another cheesy grin. Spencer drops her backpack a few yards from me, and picks up her pace into a sprint, soon colliding our bodies with a sweeping embrace. You know what, yeah, I realized how deeply, _deeply _corny the whole situation may have seemed, but I didn't care. I'd made it, and that's all that mattered.

Spencer soon breaks the hug, smacking my arm. "God, don't ever scare me like that again, Ashley Davies."

"Sorry, Spence, I won't," I managed, trying not to laugh as I held my stinging arm.

Spencer crosses her arms. "What took you so long?"

"It's too long of a story, Spence," I sighed, taking her hands. "But it doesn't matter right now, only you and me." She gives me a reluctant nod, letting me lower our hands to our sides so I could close the gap between us. "Now, give mama a kiss," I purred in her ear, resulting in Spencer's adorable giggle.

Spencer's hands leave mine to cradle my face, pressing our lips together in a lip-bruising kiss that left us very, _very_out of breath. A few minutes passed, and we're having to pull away to a guy watching us almost crashing into an old woman. Then, said guy getting bludgeoned hard with her purse. Honestly, I'm surprised he even got away.

"_Last call for Flight 183 to Baltimore_," A woman's voice echoes over the intercom, reminding us that time was running out. "_Last call for Flight 183 to Baltimore._"

"I guess that's my cue," Spencer whispers, turning her head to the plane's entrance. I felt her body shiver then, tightening her grip on my waist. Without a seconds pause, I shrugged off my leather coat, and wrap it over her shoulders.

"Ash, no," She protests, shaking her head at the unspoken meaning of this. "Your dad gave you this. I mean, it's your_ lucky _jacket."

"I know, but you need it more than me right now," I replied, pulling her closer against me. "And you'll have it, when you think of me. Besides, I won't be there to protect you. Maybe it'll help, you know?"

Spencer smiles, pressing a delicate kiss on my lips. Which in turn, results in more kisses, until we're once again forgetting time all together.

"I better go," She whispers, untangling from my grasp seconds later. Taking her hand, She leads me back to where her backpack is, slinging it over one shoulder.

"I'll call you when I land okay?" Spencer says, when we're only feet from the entrance. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll come back."

I shook the tears from my eyes, lifting her chin up to press one last kiss to her lips.

"I'll be waiting," I murmured back, before watching her disappear into the plane and out of sight.

**

* * *

**

(Spencer POV)

**Two Months Later.**

_Baltimore, Maryland : BSA Institute : 6:49 P.M._

I had stopped myself from thinking about that day weeks ago, since all it did was make me miss Ashley more. The past few weeks have been amazing with all sites, and the new experiences, don't get me wrong. I just wish she could be here to experience them with me. We've talked through messaging, and phone since then, but tonight's I'm going to be able to make a video for Ashley. It'll be the first time she's seen me in two months, all thanks to Leisha. She's one of the other program students across the hall, who was kind enough to let me use her web cam.

I'm haunched over her computer now, thinking of what to say.

I'd been staring at the button on the screen flashing "start video message" for the past half hour, and I finally gathered up the courage to move the pointer and click it. At first, it was kind of weird talking into a camera, but I soon found myself thinking how happy Ashley was going to be when she saw it, and how the smile on her face would be so worth it.

About ten minutes had passed...

"Well, I better go. "I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm using a friends computer, so she'll probably be needing you use it soon. Alright, Ash, I'll talk to you soon—"

"Hey, Spencer, you done? Shit, sorry," Leisha's voice rings in from the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder, giving her an impish smile as she mouths an apology and starts backing away.

"No, no, it's fine," I dismissed, waving her over, and turning back to the camera. "Ash, this was the girl I was telling you about. The reason why this whole video is possible. Say hi, Leish."

Leisha shrugs, setting down the basket of laundry she'd been holding, and steps beside me into the web cam's view.

"Hello, I'm Leisha. I'm a Leo, and I like long walks on the beach," She jokes, winking into the camera. I suppressed a chuckle, swatting her arm. "So, who's this for anyway?"

I cleared my throat, still amused, and let my eyes flicker back to the screen. "It's for my girlfriend, Ashley, back home."

Leisha nods, raising an eyebrow at me in curiosity. "Well, she must really_ love_ you to let a very fine girl, like yourself, get on a plane and come all the way out here."

I rolled my eyes, watching her pull up a chair, and lean into the camera. "And I bet you do, huh?"

Leisha's silent then, waiting a few seconds, before continuing. "Thought so. Hey, and don't worry, I'm already taken. My girl, Allison, has some trust issues, so she's transferring out of here in a few months. You know, hating long-distance relationships and all that jazz. Anyway, I'll leave you alone before it gets all lovey-dovey in her. Peace out, Ashley!"

With that, Leisha's gone, and I'm alone again in the dorm room.

"Okay, I guess I'll go now," I say, smiling into the tiny camera. "But I'll call you tonight, I promise. Oh, tell everyone I love them, okay—" That's when I hear my roommate, Jen, screaming my name from across the hall. "Just a sec, Jen! Gotta go, Ash, but I just wanted to say that I love you, and I miss you. Bye, Ash."

I quickly waved at the camera before shutting it off. With a sigh, I stood to my feet and jogged out of Leisha's room and across the hallways to our dormroom. As soon as I entered the room, I gathered from my clothes being scattered about, that Jen was freaking out while trying to find a top out of my closet.

"What are you doing?"

Jen freezes in midair, holding a mound of shirts to her chest. "Um. Nothing." I roll my eyes, and crossed my arms. "Okay, geez! I need something hot to wear, and my clothes don't quite exactly scream it, you know."

"And mine do?"I asked, attempting to shove my jeans back into the dresser shelves.

Jen scoffs, like the answer was obvious. "Spencer, you may not have seen it yet, but you're hot. Therefore, you _must_ have hot clothes."

"I'm not hot," I deadpanned, snatching a prized leather jacket out of her arms. The very jacket that Ashley gave me, and one that I would rather die for, than let someone else wear to a college party.

"Yeah, right, and I'm Lindsey Lohan," She huffs, eyeing the leather jacket being held dearly to my chest. "What's with you and that thing anyway? You haven't let it out of your sight since you got here. Hell, since I met you."

I just shook my head, sitting down on my twin bed. "It's just very important to me, Jen."

"What, did your boyfriend give it to you?" Jen cracks a coy smile when I don't answer, settling down beside me. "Oh my god, Spencer Carlin! How come I didn't know you had a boy?"

"Because it's none of your business," I shot back, dreading that me not telling her about the gay thing was finally biting me in the ass. "Besides, it's not something you just spill over breakfast, Jen."

She just rolls her eyes, squealing like a ten year old. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"About two and a half months," I riddled, figuring the question was easy enough.

"Awh, wow!" She gasps, eye huge with all these romantic montages of me and my mystery guy. "Young love, huh?"

"You could say that," I replied, amused by the term. I couldn't help but laugh, thinking of how long we really did love each other. "In truth, we've liked each other since we were five, but never really...acted on it until awhile ago."

"That is _so_ romantic!" Jen coos, eyes widening in curiosity. A second passes and she's pressing on. "Well?"

"What?" I questioned back, not entirely sure what she's getting at.

Jen rolls her eyes. "Duh! What's his name?"

I bite my lip. "Um."

* * *

**R&R.**


	2. Chap 2:Hooked On A Feeling

**Disclaimer still stands.**

**Author's Note: Mia's charater/song, I borrowed from OTH. What? She's freakin' gorgeous. I mean, come on, have you _heard_ her sing?**

*******************  
****UPDATE: EDITED.  
***********

* * *

**Chapter Two :** **Hooked On A Feeling**

**(Ashley POV) **_Columbus, Ohio_

"I don't wanna go!"

Using both arms and all my upper body strength, I tried for the tenth time to pull away from my sister's grasp.

"Bullshit, Davies," Kyla growls from me behind me. "You've been all broody and mopey since Spencer left, and quite frankly, it's fucking annoying. This party is just the ticket to cheer your emo ass up."

Kyla once again began pushing forward on my waist, grabbing onto the arm of the couch nearest to gain more friction. Leaned herself against the couch, she props one of her firm, soccer legs on the small of my back. With a mighty force her leg's strength, my own wass quickly overthrowed as I found myself being flung forward from the door frame and onto the grass of the lawn. I cursed, ignoring the pain forming in my knees.

I scrambled to my feet, and dusted myself off. "Jesus Christ, Ky! What the hell was that—"

"Stop whining and get in the car,"Kyla demands, pulling on her signature scowl, and hands-on-hip routine. When I only raised a challenging eyebrow at my sister, it all fades, and she's pouting hard core. "Oh, come on! You promised you'd go with me last week!"

"You threatened to take away my ipod, if I didn't go," I corrected her. "There's a difference."

Kyla rolls her eyes dismissively, turning up her pout to full blast. "Okay, aside from that minor detail. You still said you'd go. Please, Ash?"

A forced breath leaves my lips, giving into her puppy dog eyes. Damn my lack of self control.

_**(Spencer POV) **__Baltimore : BSA Institute _

"So, you're _gay_," Jen drawls slowly, emphasizing the last word.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, realizing that she was the first person I'd told outside my friends and family. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't think it was important and I didn't know how you'd react."

Jen's brows knitted together then, lifting her head up to give me an incredulous look.

"How I'd react?" She quotes, face twisting into a bemused expression. "Dude, Spencer, it's _me_ here. You know how I am. If anyone would understand the urges to kiss a girl, it'd be my bi-curious ass. Hell, I'd even go for you if I was more—But that's totally not the point."

"Right, right." I laughed, releasing a relieved breath. "I guess I was just scared. I don't know, it seems stupid now."

It was then that I noticed the younger girl's brows furrowing further, seeming to be torn in her thoughts. She catches my questioning glance, and shakes the expression away.

"It's just that this kind of," Jen , "Well, _totally_ complicates tonight's dinner."

"Wait, how?" I asked, confused.

"You know how my family is catholic, and well, ignorant?" She asks, shuffling to sit cross legged on the bed. "Okay, well, my mom doesn't really like gay people. Hell, she really doesn't like country people either—She thinks their inbreds. Anyway, which is why I hadn't told her about my whole not-into-labels thing-"

"You mean, about your preference for both boys and girls?" I snorted, recalling the night she'd told me after she got drunk. "But you like boys a whole lot more so you just identify as straight so it'll make it easier?"

"Yes, _that_," Jen agrees, leveling an icy glare my way. "Seriously, though. She'd kill me, Spencer. Literally."

"She should meet my mom," I muttered, absentmindedly, shrugging off Jen's glare my way. "Crap, sorry. Continue."

Jen groans in annoyance, throwing her hands up in desperation. "Spencer, you're, like, a really awesome friend, okay? I don't want her to try to degrade you like she's done to my other friends I'd brought over who were gay or bi or southern or short—Anyway, She checks up on everyone, no joke. Since you're my friend, she's probably already checked up on you as well."

My jaw drops. "Are you kidding me?"

"Safety reasons," She waves off, like it was no big deal. "She thinks I might get kidnapped or something since my daddy's this hot shot judge. Overreacting, I'd say, but she won't listen to me."

I just stared at my friend, slightly creeped out and nervous that I'd soon be stepping into her home in a few hours.

"I'm serious, Spencer," She continues, frustrated by the disbelief in my face. "She's scared off two of my past friends to where they had to move out of the country! And another, who's now sessioned for a life's worth of therapy."

"She seems neat," I joked, sarcastically. "I'm sorry Jen, but people like her? They don't scare me anymore. I promise, I'm not going move to Canada, or go all loony on you."

"You say that now," she scoffs, shoulders slumping depletedly. "Since you're coming to dinner tonight, I just wanted you to know what your up against. Just don't let her get to you, okay?"

I nodded once, and Jen sucked in a deep breath, slinging her bookbag over her shoulder, and stood to her feet. She gives me a solemn glance before walking out of the room, and shutting the door behind her.

**(Ashley POV) **_Columbus, Ohio_

At this very moment I'm leaning back on the kitchen counter, watching through the entrance as Kyla hitting on some jock in the dining room_._

"This party sucks," I grumbled, picking at the bowl of chex mix on the counter. "I can't believe I came."

"Why not?" I hear a female voice say beside me. "And miss all this? It's a house filled with underage drinking, and drugs. Hell, maybe even orgies, if we're lucky."

"Cross your fingers," I replied, not really intent on giving the stranger my attention.

But then, a shoulder presses against mine, the person leaning deeper against the counter until I finally met their gaze. The strange sense of recognition in the girl's misted blue eyes and red hair that hits me then, knocks me into a minute of silence. So, there we stood, her watching me watching her as I tried to put a name or memory to her familiar face. The girl's eyes narrowed in amusement, watching me curiously. That's when I realized how creepy I must've looked, and broke from her eyes to look back over the crowd of drinking teenagers in the next room.

"I'm sorry for staring, I just," I rambled, shaking my head in embarrassment as my eyes flickered back to her face. "Do I know you? I just feel like I've seen you before."

The red haired teen shakes her head, eyes twinkled mysteriously. I shrugged the feeling away, a small grin appearing on my face that only results in an even bigger, satisfied smile from the stranger.

"There's that smile I was lookin' for," She says, a southern accent vaguely bordering her voice. "Mission accomplished."

"Where are you from?" I found myself asking on impulse, intrigued by the familiarity of the sound.

"San Antonio, Texas," She beams, leaning back to grab a peer from the ice tub on the counter. "I moved when I was like ten though, to Maine. But you can't hide redneck, I guess."

"Yeah, guess not," I replied with a chuckle. "What are you doing in Ohio?"

"Just checking up on a friend," She supplies, after taking a swig of her beer. "But enough about me. Who's got you so party-prone?"

My eyebrow quirks, suspiciously. "How do you know it's a who?"

The red headed teen shrugs, turning around from the sight of drunken teenagers making out, and grinding on eachother. I followed the movement, both of us leaning over the counter on our elbows.

"Sweetheart, I'm from Texas," She adds, popping some chex mix in her mouth. "That drama's bout' to rub off on you sometime."

**(Spencer POV) **_Baltimore : BSA Institute _

I walked into the only night music class I signed up for, not at all ready to come today. Though, being that there was a lot of cool people there, and the class was actually entertaining, I hadn't regretted my decision to sit in on this particular class. Stepping through the scrambling students also finding their seats, I see Mia's figure amongst them in the far corner. I happily go over and sit down near her, making sure to save a seat for Jen for when she decides to show up for class. Mia's hooded head pops up to see me staring at her, resulting in her face glowing in response.

"Spencer, hey," She beams, smiling widely. "I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can stop me from having a heart attack."

I laughed, pulling out my notebook from my bag. "Whatever, Mia, you're an amazing writer, and you sing beautifully. You'll kill major ass up there."

"Hey Spence," Jen says in a bored tone, sitting down in the open seat between us. "Hey, Mia. You ready for today? You're signed up, right?"

"Hi, Jenifer," Mia greets, still smiling. Once her eyes glanced over to Jen's expectant expression, Mia's brightened face dims a little, and she looks down at her notes. "Oh, yeah, I'm totally ready. Who wouldn't be?"

"You know, you're a shitty liar," Jen jokes, shaking her head. "I think you'll do great. I mean, you've practiced way too much to screw it all up now."

"Thanks. I think," Mia replied, a confused smile tugging her her lips. I watched fondly as Jen laughs, nudging her shoulder playfully. Mia just smiles, catching the girl's amused eyes for a second before returning to her notes.

Mia and Jen weren't close, and I knew that it was still sort of awkward for them to socialize. From what each had commented briefly, they'd never even talked to each other before I had introduced them a month ago. Though, oddly enough, both still knew the other existed. But they've been warming up to each other faster than I'd thought over the past few weeks, which I was glad for. Best friends in the making, if you'd ask me. Just need a little push, is all.

"Spencer? Can you sing with me?" Mia raises, after a minute of silence. My mouth slacks in surprise, glancing over to Jen, then back to Mia. "Please? I don't know why, it's just with you...I feel like I can relax, you know? But with other people, or by myself everything gets all—"

"For the love of all that's holy," Jen interrupts, witnessing the girl's distress. "Spencer, you say yes, or I will. If we don't, she might hurl or something."

Mia blushes, giving Jen a thankful smile. I can't help but laugh, telling Mia it'd be an honor to sing with her. She's practically bouncing in her seat in excitement when the professor enters the classroom.

"Alright, class. Get seated!" He calls out, shutting the door. "Now remember, your lyrics project is due today and tomorrow at the end of the class. You've had three weeks to come up with a simple song to express some type of emotion. Original or otherwise. You can either have your song recited by your chosen chorus partner, or by yourself."

He had announced to his class, rummaging through what seemed like millions of papers on his desk.

"We will go by alphabetical order," He continues, ignoring the groans erupted form several students. "It'll only take about two minutes of your life, so get over yourselves. Luckily, I'm not as heartless as I may seem, and I'm letting you sing only a small portion of your selection for you not so shy participants." His eyes flicker down to the chart in his hands. "Ken Abon, you're first."

I watched as Ken's stalky body strutted his way to the front of the room. I rolled my eyes, along with half of the other students. Ken Abon, one of the rich students going to BSA. Their rich families got them there, not talent, like everyone elses did. He didn't earn his stay, and no one liked him for that fact. Also, his cocky exterior, and ignorance had played a role also.

_"_Not too confident Kenford," The professor murmurs, settling down on his desk. "We'll see if you're truly brilliant. Now your feeling was closure. Is that correct?"

"Yes. This song is called Run, and was co-written with Macy," Ken explains, clearing his throat. As soon as the words he sang next left his mouth, I saw Mia's body stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"_Louder louder...  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do..._"

"Very well, Kenford," The professor asserts, motioning him to stop. "You may sit down now."

Ken's smug as he returns to his seat, making sure to catch Mia's angry eyes before he sits down. My eyes narrowed in confusion, along with Jen's, who seemed to also witness the exchange. I didn't understand. Mia's barely even spoke to anyone since she got here. Why would such a snake like Ken pray on her? I don't know what's going on,but I'm not gonna let him get away with it.

"Next up. Carlin?" The professor's voice boomed, reeling me out of my thoughts as I grasped my journal and headed up. "What is your song's feeling?"

"It's about regret, and disappointment," I answered, finding the lyrics inside the notebook. "Like in relationships. When you fall in love with someone, and realize they're no longer the person you fell in love with, who you wished they were. Feeling completely heartbroken."

The man quirks a bushy eyebrow, his critical eyes peering out from behind his glasses. "Interesting. Are you flying solo today?"

"It's kind of a acoustic piece," I say, eyes flitting up to Mia's anxious face. "So, it needs a second person, which I have. Mia's my partner."

The professor shakes his head, waving her up as he settled back in his desk chair. Mia does what she's told and unzips her guitar case, takes out her guitar, and joins me on the edge of the stage. Mia pulls up a stool beside me and sits down.

"Ready?" I whisper, scaring her out of her own thoughts. She gives me a shaky nod, and I reached a hand out to her knee. "Don't think about it. Just pretend it's only you and me here. Okay?"

Mia's eyes flickered up from my hand, managing to nod a few times. I retracted my hand then, feeling like I'd overstepped a boundary, and grasped the lyrics to her song tighter in my hands.

**(Ashley POV)**

The mystery girl and I had been talking for awhile now, and a few minutes ago, she decided we outside, so we could hear each other better. Once on the porch, she swings her leg around the short wall bordering the porch, and perched herself up.

"Let's have it," She says, out of nowhere.

I mirrored the action, sitting across from her. "Have what?"

"Why you're sad at a high school party," The red headed teen revealed, rolling her eyes. "You're moping is so obvious."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I questioned back, eyeing her curiously. "You don't even know me. I could be some psycho killer, or something."

"That's the point." She laughs, taking another swig of her beer. "It's easier, spilling your guts to strangers, because you know you might never see them again."

After nearly drinking her beer dry, the red head drops it into the bushes beneath us, and hops off the wall without a word.

"I should get going," She says finally, skipping down the stairs. "I think I've done what I came here to do."

"What?" I muttered under my breath, pondering the sentence for a moment. Once, I realized she wasn't on the steps anymore, but near the road now, I scrambled off the wall and called out to her. As soon as I hit the steps, I saw that she was farther than I'd thought were possible, body turned to face me. A soft smirk plays on her lips then, seeing that I was still staring at her a few seconds later.

"What's your name?" I asked, saying the first thing that popped into my head. "I mean, I just...Who are you?"

The red headed teen only smiled a faraway smile, backing away into the dark roadway.

"Maybe next time, Ashley," She answers finally, as if she knew something I didn't. "Though, I really hope it's not any time soon."

I narrowed my eyes, staring after her retreating form in confusion. What the hell was that suppose to mean?...Wait. How did she know my name?

"How did you know," I started, stepping out into the street, but found that the girl was no where to be found. "...who I was."

**(Spencer POV)**

Mia takes a long breath, opening her guitar case, and positioning her instrument on her lap as she began to tune the guitar.

"We're ready now," I replied, straightening my posture on the stool. "Okay, well. This is an original song, written by Mia. It's called Wish You Were."

Mia's numble fingers run over the strings, easily strumming out the opening chords. I began to sing the first verse, my voice soft, while Mia's guitar echoed in it's calmness.

"..._I was true __as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind..."_

I closed my mouth, and nodded over to a smiling Mia. She inhales, strung the cords of her guitar harder, and singing out another portion of the song.

_"Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
'Cause I don't want to keep on believin' in illusions_

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here..."_

Mia's fingers slowed as she strummed at her guitar, dark eyes sparkling with satisfaction. Silence filled the space between us as she catches my proud gaze burning into her smiling face. Her fingers stopped moving then, and the song ends. The room is filled with cluttered applause as we took our seats.

**

* * *

R&R.**


	3. Chap 3: Scars of Tmorrow

**Disclaimer still stands...**

**Author's Note: This chapter has 3 titles, all pretaining to the three POV's throughout the chapter.**

*******************  
****UPDATE: EDITED.  
***********

* * *

**Chapter Three**** : There's A Tear In My Beer/Reach Out, I'll Be There/Scars of Tomorrow**

**(Ashley POV)**

Kyla's punch was spiked.

Honestly, I wasn't really surprised when I saw her incapacitated form stumbling from out of the house. After kneeing the jock head in the balls, and dragging her barely concsious body into the car, I drove her home. That night, I woke up several times to the sound of Kyla's constant hurling, so, of course, I was there holding her hair like any thoughtful sister would do. She'd been haunched over the toilet puking for what seemed like hours, and after another promptu' shower to keep her from blacking out again, Kyla was practically leaning into my side as I placed her damp body on the right side of my bed.

...

My eyes fluttered open, eyeing the pulsing red numbers of the clock on the table beside me.

5:37 A.M.

I groaned, realizing it'd only been four hours since we'd crawled into bed. Unfortunately, after that, I couldn't seem to go back to sleep no matter how much my eyes burned and begged. Giving up, I stepped quietly out of the room, and downstairs to our patio to watch the sunrise. About five hours passed, and I'd already watched the sun peek out from the horizon and drift across the morning sky. I'm sitting in one of our beach chairs with a blanket wrapped around me when Kyla's half-naked body plopped down next to me. My eyes narrowed at my sister, who only yawns, getting underneath my cover to hide from the cool morning air blowing around us.

"How long..." Another yawn. "...have you been awake?"

I grinned. "Since the last time you hurled."

"Ugh, don't remind me," She grumbles, laying her head on my shoulder. I just give her an obvious 'I told you so' look. "Yes. I know. Beer bad, sober good," she adds, giving her best Tarzan impression.

"You're disturbed," I tell her, with mock seriousness. Kyla only shrugs, considering it. "No, you definately are."

"I gotta question though," She raises, stretching her legs out over mine. "Who was that girl you were talking to last night?"

I blew out an exasperated breath, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "I don't know. But she _definitely_ knew me."

Her glazed eyes squinted, confused. "How?"

"She just _knew_," I replied, recalling the night. "And I felt like I'd seen her before too, I just couldn't...I can't explain it."

Seeing the indifference on my sister's face makes me look away, trying to make sense of the million thoughts running around in my head.

"I wish I knew what's going on in that head of yours," She whispers, a warm hand squeezing my own underneath the covers. My eyes drifted back to Kyla's tired eyes, offering her a small smile.

"Yeah, join the club."

**(Spencer POV)** _Baltimore : BSA Institute _

**_Flashback : Jen's house_**

_Jen's mother, Jillian, asks Jen to pass the peas, breaking the dreadful silence sitting across from her at the dinner table. __Jen's father, James, sat quietly eating his steak a few seats away from her. His face looked worn, and deflated, like he's never had a days sleep in his life. The way his eyes drooped made it seem like any life they'd once possessed was sucked out of them._

_"Yes, Mother," her daughter replies, reflexively snapping her hand to retrieve the item._

_"So," Jillian starts, barely catching her daughter's dejected eyes, and glances at me. "Sorry, what's your name again?"_

_"It's Spencer, mother," Jen replies quietly, before I can even open my mouth. __My eyes darted between the two Jacklyns, expecting Jen's mother to loose it and tear her daughter's head off. Instead, Jillian's eyes narrowed, glowering at her daughter._

_"How many times have I told you about interupting people when their talking?" She questions, her fork clanking down loudly on her plate. "Is it too much to ask that you obey atleast that?"_

_"I'm sorry, mother," Jen grumbles, lulling her head down to glare intently at the contents on her plate._

_"Lift your head up," Her mother instructs, udder annoyance filling her tone. "That is no way to act in front of company. God, insolent little child..."_

_"I'm_ sorry_, mother," Jen repeats for the second time, clouding hazel eyes fluttering to look at me apologetically. My hand fiddles underneath the table, reaching out to squeeze hers in reasurrance. It's okay. __My eyes flicker to Jen's father at the other end of the table, noticing how his fists had tightened around the butter knife in his hand._

_"Ma'am," I managed to reply, reluctantly meeting the woman's shrill expression. "I'm sorry, but that's very rude. Jen was only—"_

_"It's 'Mrs'," She corrects, patronizingly. "And I'm sure that Jenifer's very capable to defend herself, _Spencer_."_

_Anger flares in my chest, hearing the disgust in her tone when uttering my name. Strike three, bitch is going down. "Well, maybe if someone didn't treat her like some bite on her ass then—" __Jen's hand squeezing my own stops me then, and I took a deep breath._

_"Where'd you pick this one up, Jenifer?" Her mother snaps once more, a cruel smirk tugging at her lips. "She sure looks like an underachiever to me. Was it the park?"_

_"Funny," I muttered sarcastically, fighting the urge to roll my eyes._

_"I do try," She says, smiling tightly. "Where do you come from anyway?"_

_My jaw clenched. "Ohio."_

_"Typical," She quips, with a scoff. My brows pulled together, giving into my simmering anger. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you? Figured trash like yourself would be use to such treatment."_

_"No, Ma'am," I answered, pursing my lips at the fake apology. "I didn't take it personally."_

_As the older Jacklyn huffs, and shoots back the rest of her champaign, I reeled myself in an attempt to leave tonight witout beating the bitch down. But one look at Jen's tear filled eyes knocks it all down the drain, and I turned back to her mother._

_"Since, probably every time you open your mouth you offend someone," I added, lifting myself onto my feet, Jen's hand still firmly inside my own."Honestly, I pity you. Because one day you're going to get bitchslapped back into reality, and you'll find that all the people that loved you—who you treated horribly, but still stood beside you? They will have moved on and are much happier without you."_

_I grasped my coat off the back of the chair, shrugging it on. __"I just pray you'll wake up from your own bitterness before that happens."_

_The older woman's mouth is agape in bewilderment as she jolts to her feet. "How dare you speak to me like that, you little—"_

_"Sit down, Jillian!" James Jacklyn thunders, pounding his fists on the table. __Jen's mother darts her head, raising a challenging, yet, shaky eyebrow at her husband. Tired eyes bore relentlessly into her dark eyes as James stands up silently. __"For too long I have let your hypocrisy control our family. It ends now."_

_I watched in complete awe as the older man exhales slowly, meeting his wife's indredulous eyes._

_"I want a divorce, Jillian," He responds, simply, ignoring her baffeled expression. "I've felt __dead inside for a long time, Jilly...You're not the same woman I fell in love with, or the loving mother of my beautiful baby girl. You can't love her for who she is, and I can't stand by that." With eyes on the table, James takes a deep breath. "I won't feel this way anymore."_

_A trace of a smile crosses his relieved features as he takes one last look at his wife before gliding over towards Jen._

_"I love you Jenny," He whispers, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm going to stay in my condo uptown for a few days. I'll call you, I promise." __James Jacklyn presses one more kiss into his daughter's hair, before pulling away, and proceeding over to me. __"Take care of her for me, will you?"_

_"Ofcourse, Sir," I vowed, finally able to form words. __James Jacklyn smiles, walking past me. Five seconds later, the front door clicks closed, leaving me with a fuming mother and her sobbing daughter._

_"Take me away from here," Jen's voice whispers, wiping her face, and standing up beside me. "I'm leaving now, mother. Don't wait up."_

_Her eyes find mine, and I nodded once, gripping her hand as we stepped away from the dinner table. __We exit Jen's mansion with a bittersweet victory under our belts, or for now at least._

**_End of Flashback :_**

With last night still replaying in my head, I made my way across the court yard in search for Jen. I see her sitting underneath one of the trees nearby, and I sprinted over.

"Jen, hey," I greeted, plopping myself down next to her. Jen gives me a tired smile as she closes her book. "Look, Jen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to snap at your mom..."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, Spencer," She protests, shaking her head. "My mother just...She tries too hard to be perfect. The perfect family, you know? But I know that it's just an act. We're not perfect, far from it actually...I just wish we were happy though. But I guess it's too late for that, huh? I mean, my parents are filing for divorce next week. This is insane."

"It's going to be okay, Jen," I coaxed, throwing an arm around her slumped shoulders. "Everything will work itself out, I promise."

**(Ashley POV) **_Columbus, Ohio_

With my laptop firmly resting on my lap, I opened my inbox to see that I'd received a new email alert yesterday. My finger taps the touch pad, opening the message, and my heart skids to a stop for a second. _'You have one video message from Spencer'_

I smiled, eyes training in on Spencer's name, as Kyla throws herself next to me. After I didn't respond when she asks me what I was doing, I felt the bed dip as she leaned in to read the screen. A second later, there's an audible click, and the video is loading on the screen. I glared at Kyla who only grinned and pointed at the screen. Soon enough a black screen pops up, and my eyes are amazed to see Spencer's bright face appear.

"_Hey, Ash. It's me._"

Everything else fades as I melted into Spencer's angelic voice, and the endearing glint of her eyes as she stared into the camera.

"_You know, I was so nervous about doing this," She starts, chuckling softly under her breath. "But then I thought about happy it would make you, and...that's all I needed. If all I get is a smile, then I'll know I did something right. Now, I don't want to be all cliche, raving on about how much I miss you, and kiss the screen—Okay I might, but I'll resist the urge. But I do miss you though. Every second and minute, I think about you..."_

Spencer shakes her head, blonde curls swaying, and beams that unforgetable smile. I feel Kyla's head fall down on my shoulder, saying something along the lines of how sweet this was, but I'm too focused on Spencer's face to hear it clearly.

"_I can't wait until I get back," _Spencer continues, excitedly._ "God, I miss everything...__But I miss getting to see you everyday the most. Getting to hug you, kiss you...that is what's really killing me right now._" She takes in a shuddered breath, and wipes away a falling tear with her finger. "_Damn, I promised myself I wouldn't get all mushy."_

"_I bet Kyla is right there beside you, balling her eyes out right now," _She jokes, pointing at the screen. "_I wish you guys could be here with me. You'__d love it, Ash. There's this amazing lake by this huge park downtown. It was so beautiful. I swear, one day, you and me are going down here. I demand we see that place before we die, and I don't care what you say. We're going_."

"I'd follow you anywhere, Spence," I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. Kyla's glazed eyes catch mine, and she squeezes my hand.

"_I don't have much time to talk, which sucks_." The smile on Spencer's face fades a little as she weaves a hand threw her hair. "_Well, I better go. I'm using a friends computer, so she'll probably be needing you use it soon. Alright, Ash, I'll talk to you soon_—" As soon as we heard Spencer's voice stop our heads, and hears popped up to attention hearing a girls voice in he background. Kyla and I turned to look at eachother, curious, before returning our attention back to the screen. With an embarrassed grin, Spencer's now looking over her shoulder as the foreign voice rambles an apology.

"_No, no, it's fine_," She protests, motioning the stranger over, before turning back into view. "_Ash, this was the girl I was telling you about. The reason why this whole video is possible. Say hi, Leish_."

After some shuffling around, a brown haired teen, who seemed only a few years older than us, bounces into the frame.

"_Hello, I'm Leisha. I'm a Leo, and I like long walks on the beach_," She lists, with a playful wink. The girl only laughs when she's in turn smacked in the arm by Spencer. "_So, who's this for anyway?_"

"_It's for my girlfriend, Ashley, back home," _Spencer supplies, not missing a beat, as her eyes fall back onto the camera. My attention peaks hearing my name, watching the girl nodding at the information in preparation for some kind of dramatic reaction. Instead, there's a nonchalant shrug, and a _'Oh, cool' _that catchesw me off guard. Atleast Spencer's not surrounded by biggots or something, so that's a plus.

"_Well, she must really love you to let a very fine girl, like yourself, get on a plane and come all the way out here," _Leisha adds, pulling up a chair, and continues talking into the screen, to me. "_And I bet you do, huh?"_

"Damn straight," I muttered, without a second thought. Weirdly enough, the girl's now cocking my head in affirmation, as if she'd heard me.

"_Thought so," _She replies, smirking a little._ "Hey, and don't worry, I'm already taken. My girl, Allison, has some trust issues, so she's transferring out of here in a few months. You know, hating long-distance relationships and all that jazz. Anyway, I'll leave you alone before it gets all lovey-dovey in her. Peace out, Ashley_!"

There's a quick wave goodbye, before the girl's dissapearing from view, and a soft clicking of the door being shut. Seconds later, Spencer's talking again.

"_Okay, I guess I'll go now_," She breaths, grinning sadly at the fact. "_But I'll call you tonight, I promise. Oh, tell everyone I love them, okay_—" She stops then, and we hear a faint screaming of her name in the distance. "_Just a sec, Jen! Gotta go, Ash, but I just wanted to say that I love you, and I miss you. Bye, Ash_."

Spencer's grin turns up a few notches as she waves, leaning into the camera before the window turns black. I instantly frown, missing seeing her face already.

"Okay, Spencer's like the best girlfriend ever," Kyla exhales, sighing like some lovestruck tween at a Jonas concert. "Too bad I'm straight, and she's taken. Otherwise, I'd totally go for that."

My jaw drops. "I cannot believe you just said that."

I flip my laptop closed, and chucked a throw pillow at her. Kyla only laughs, catching the pillow, and throwing it back at me.

"What? It's true!"

"Just keep those little thoughts to yourself, and we're good."

**(Spencer POV) **_Baltimore : BSA Institute : 12__:43 A.M._

A distant rapping on my dormroom door reaches my ears, and my body flinches out of my peaceful slumber. Rubbing the tired from my sore eyes, I pulled the cover away from my body and threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Who is it?" I mumbled into the darkness, awaiting an answer that never came.

But when I'm just about ready to let it go, and return to the warmness of my covers, a small shuffling noise outside of my room perks my attention once more. Though, yes, I admit going to answer the door after hearing a mysterious sound in the middle of the night isn't the best idea. Guess I was just too tired to really grasp the tension building in my chest as my feet hit the cold wooden floor below me. The second my fingers touch the cold metal doornob, another pound shakes the doorframe, making me jump back in surprise. After a few seconds trying to slow down my heart, I finally work up the nerves in my hands to grip the doornob again, pulling the door open just enough to see out into the darkened hallway. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I realised that no one was in front of my door. I leave the safety of my dorm just enough to peak down the hall.

"Damn it, whoever you are, this isn't funny," I whispered, trying to sound braver than I was. Truth be told, I was kind of scared. But now I can hear something moving behind me, farther down the hall. I didn't know why I turned around when I could've just booked it to my room, but I did. And that's when I saw it. Or, more specifically, _her_. She was a few yards from me, twisted up into herself on the floor. Whoever she was, she didn't seem to be moving. I found myself walking towards the stranger without thinking, kneeling down in front of her seconds later. Slowly, I reached out, gently pulling at her shoulder to get a look at her face.

That's when my heart stopped. My eyes squinted harder into the darkness, hoping that they were only playing tricks on me. _Mia._

"Oh, no, no," I rambled frantically, hovering over my friend's frail form. Gently turning her limp face towards me, I inspected the bruised flesh underneath her right eye, and dried blood down her forehead. It was then that Mia's body stirred underneath my fingertips, a whimper escaping her pale lips.

"Thank god," I whispered out to her, thankful to see her eyes flickering open. Her's met mine soon enough, resulting in her then struggling away from my grasp in fright. I held onto her tighter. "It's Spencer, Mia. It's me."

I shifted around to glance down the darkened hallway, deperately seeking any signs of other students. Seeing none, I resorted to my next option.

"Help," I called out, startling Mia once more. "Help, somebody!"

* * *

**R&R.**


	4. Chap 4: I think the world Pt 1

**Disclaimer: South=Not mine.**

_**(AN: **__**I skipped a month or two, so I could bring our girl home.)**_

*******************  
****UPDATE: EDITED.  
***********

* * *

**Chapter Four : I Think the World Needs a Drink (Part 1)**

**(Jamie POV)**

_**Flashback : Four months earlier**_

_I wake up to a very painful amount of pressure on my injured leg, which happens to feel like something's probing knives in and out of every area it touched. __Still slightly half asleep, I clumsily swatted away what I saw were to be hands from my leg._

_"Whoa, whoa! Son of a bitch!" I slurred, sobering up by the second. My eyes adjusted inside the dim-lit hostpital room, focusing in on a man's anxious expression beside my bed._

_"I'm sorry for waking you, Ms. Bristow," He apologized, smoothing out his white jacket. Oh. A doctor. "But I had to check your incisions, if there is any inflamation. If there isn't and everything looks to be going well, then I'll prepare your discharge papers for as early as tomorrow morning. Ms. Davies said that you very much dislike hospitals and doctors, who wouldn't. The faster I do this, the sooner I'll be out of your hair. Now, what do you say?"_

_I swallowed back the lump in my throat, and managed a nod at the Doctor. That's when Ashley stormed inside the room._

_"Oh my god, Jamie!" She calls out, throwing her bookbag aside, but stopping as soon as she layed eyes on the Doctor. __"Wait, what's wrong? What are you doing? Did something else happen? Is she okay?"_

_"She's perfectly fine, well, aside from her broken femur ofcourse,"He concluded, proceeding to inspect Jamie's injury for a few minutes. "It looks like we'll have to recast your leg, a much sutable brace that will grant you a little more mobilization over the next few months while you heal. But I'm afraid that means you'll be staying another night."_

_I groaned, throwing my head back on the pillow, ignoring the headache that followed. After the Doctor left, Ashley just stayed silent for awhile before sitting at the foot of my bed._

_"What happened, Jellybean?"_

_"I got hit," I deadpanned, and Ashley just rolls her eyes. "What, I did. I was driving my car, minding my own freakin' business, and the next thing I know...Bam! My car's a pretzel and I wake up here."_

_"Did you see who did it?"_

_"Well, no, Ash," I snapped, "I was too busy trying not to bleed internally. Besides, whoever it was didn't stick around to see if I was chopped liver or not anyway."_

_"Wait, so it was a hit and run?"Ashley questioned to herself more than anything, looking more pissed than I was. But the very high doses of medication feeding through my IV was dulling my anger by a lot._

**_End Of Flashback : _**

I've been knocking on Ashley's damn door for nearly five minutes now. She's the one that demanded I come to Spencer's welcome back party. It's not that I didn't want to go, it's just—Oh, god dammit.

"For fuck's sake, Ash! Open the damn—"

"I'm so sorry Jay!" Ashley's voice filters through the door, before it's being swung open to reveal the heaving girl on the other side. I give her my best pointed glare as she loves aside for me to hop past on my crutches. "Sorry, JayJay, I was in the back getting it ready for—"

"What ever," I mumbled, treading over to the couch, and throwing down my crutches.

"Shut up. It was time you got out of that apartment anyway," Ashley says, shutting the door. "You've practically been chained to it since your accident."

I scoffed. "Last time I checked, someone hitting you and leaving you for dead isn't really an accident Davies."

"Jamie," Ashley starts, and I can tell she's exhausted. This party has her stressed out, and I can only guess that I wasn't helping that one bit. "It was months ago...I think it would be best if you would just put it all behind you. Live again, you know."

I look up at her through furrowed brows, starting to feel the three beers I'd downed on the way kick in. As soon as thr first wave of dizzyness hit me, I found myself hunched over, head in my hands. The couch dips, and Ashley's sitting beside me, sniffing the air.

"Are you drunk?" She asks, only receiving a groan from my direction. "Answer me, JayJay. Tell me you didn't show up to my girlfriend's welcome home party shit-faced."

"Fine, then I didn't," I grumbled, sitting back. "I don't know why you're so worked up about this party. You're acting like you're gonna propose or something." When I didn't get an answer, my head snaps over to lock eyes with my best friend. "You're fucking kidding me, Davies."

Ashley huffs, and crossed her arms. "So, what if I was? I don't have to expain myself to you, JayJay."

"But marriage?" I pressed, bewildered at the thought. "You're way too young for that. Digging your own grave, Davies. Spencer's a nice girl and all, but she's not worth it."

I regretted those words the second they left my lips. But before I could apologize, a sharp sting envelops on my right cheek, the blow snapping my head to the side. Ashley smacked me. She actually _smacked_ me. I catch my best friend's eyes and stop there. The look in Ashley's eyes then made me wish I'd died in that car crash. I slam my head against my hands, again and again, wanting to take back everything I'd just said.

"Fuck. I didn't mean that...I didn't mean it."

I half-expected her to call me a cab and throw me out the door. But what happened next surprised me even more than getting smacked for the first time. Warm hands are on my forearms, forcing them away from my face, before pulling my chin up to meet the indifferent eyes of my friend who was now kneeling down in front of me.

Ashley reaches out to me, cupping my face. "What the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

I ignore the sound of her voice breaking.

"You've barely shown your face since...," She whispers, stopping before she says the word. "Now you just hide in your apartment. We're best friends, Jamie...We don't lie and shut each other out when it gets too hard to deal."

Ashley shifted herself over to sit beside me again, and I know she's waiting for an answer.

"I need help...major actually," I told her, after a minute of silence.

"Go on," she urges, squeezing my knee.

"After the crash, I just," I stopped. It was hard actually putting what I've been feeling lately into words. "I couldn't shake this emptiness that I felt nonstop. It won't go away, you know? But I've been trying, you know, to let it all go and be happy...But I can't. It just comes back." I glance over at Ashley, her eyes downcast to the carpet. Searching for response. "It feels like I can't really _feel_ anything anymore...and it's starting to scare me."

That's when recognition flashes in my friend's eyes, and I know the question that lies in them. I hang my head in shame.

"Jamie. Look at me."

It's quiet, but I hear her voice. I hear it crack. Then, Ashley's hand is on mine, pressing it against her chest, mirroring the action with her own against mine. I hesitantly lift my head, meeting shimmering brown eyes.

"You feel that?" She asks.

I nod once, recalling the memory this resembled. Because three years ago, I asked her the same question.

**Flashback: Three years ago : Los Angeles**

_Living in Los Angeles, you get used to walking around, exploring whatever there is to uncover. Well, if you're smart enough not to get shot or kidnapped. Believe me, I was as cunning as they come when it came to surving on my own. I hadn't really found anyone I had to depend on or actually care about after my father died. I was alone, until I met her. __It was only a few weeks into the summer before my eighth grade year when I first talked to Ashley Davies. I did most of the talking, of course, but she warmed up to me. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm just that awesome. We'd been friends for a little over a month when I started to see why there was so much worry and apprehension in her Mother's eyes everyime she looked at her daughter. Then, a few days ago, she started avoiding me. Which, yeah, kind of hurt. I had planned on approaching her about it Monday morning at school, but things didn't really work out that way._

_Early one morning, around four, I woke up in a cold sweat. The aftermath of one of many nightmares I've been burdened with since I was a child. So, my therapy to this was walking around town to shake off my nerves. That of which, this morning, led me to the steps of the school. Two legs swinging over the ledge of the roof wasn't that hard to miss. But then I recognized the red and blue striped socks, and didn't need anymore reason to_ not _enter the school. Ashley had broke into the highschool's faulty storage door, and climbed into the roof. When I found her, she was just sitting there, dangling her feet over the edge._

_"Come here often?" Shut up._

_"Why are you here?" She whispers, eyes straight on the looming sunrise peeking out from the horizon._

_"I could ask you the same thing," I replied, several seconds passing before I worked up the courage to scramble down beside her on the edge. "You've been ignoring me."_

_Ashley's jaw clenches. "I just needed to work through some stuff by myself."_

_"And how's that working out for you?" I snapped before I could stop myself, leaning over just enough to realize just how far down it was. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're sitting on the edge of a five story building. That's not very productive."_

_"We've only known eachother for a few months," She murmurs, cocking her head to give me the weirdest look she's ever given me. A mixture between unnerving curiosity and anger. It sends a shudder down my spine. "Why do you care so much?"_

_"Because, if you hadn't noticed, I like you a lot." __I froze slightly at the sudden outburst, feeling the blood rushing to my face. Smooth, Bristow. I catch Ashley's eyebrow raise, only making me more flustered. I suck it up though. I have to. __"And because you deserve to be happy again."_

_She's silent again, as still as a stone. And it scares me, more than I'd like it to._

_"Someone broke you, Davies," I murmured, sharply, wanting to kill whoever it was. "Almost beyond prepare...I know how much it hurts to wake up every morning. How hard it is to feel anything but pain and heartache."_

_Ashley's eyes find mind for the first time, flashing in anger. __"You don't know anything."_

_My jaw hardens. "Then humor me."_

_She looks away from me then, settling her dark eyes onto the scene infront of her. "Just go home, Jamie."_

_"Sorry, can't do that," I protested simply, shifting myself to face Ashley on the edge, which is a feet in and of itself without falling to your doom. "Although she can't admit it, my friend needs help.__"_

_"Nothing's wrong with me," She denies under her breath. Quite halfheartedly, I might add. She's a horrible liar._

_"Ashley, you're on the edge of a building," I forced out, coming to terms with the possible reprocussions of that if I hadn't shone up._

_"I'm not going to off myself, Jamie," She assured me, releasing a long breath. Ashley's head turns, meeting my eyes, and I can see the tears swimming in hers. "But I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it lately...How pathetic is that?"_

_Hearing this, I feel something heavy drop like a steel weight in my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I stare into my friend's eyes then, trying my hardest to will the complete agony and pain that filled them away. __"Who did this to you?"_

_"It doesn't matter now," She breathes, softer. __The way she has to bite her lip to keep it from trembling doesn't go unnoticed. "It's done."_

_"It does," I pressed on, hearing the bitterness in those last words. "You can't deal with the past alone, you need a friend. To help you let it go..."_

_Before I can even register it, my hand is reaching out through the small space between us and pulling her face towards mine. I could see it then, the hesitation and fear in them, but there was something else there too. Something apart from the pain, and I latched onto it for dear life, reeling myself in like a magnet until I pressed my lips against hers. I didn't care about the repercussions of my actions in that moment. I only cared about Ashley, and giving her something, anything to hold onto and know that I'll never leave her. I needed to give her a reason to actually live again, even if it only lasted a moment. Even if whatever we felt towards eachother never moved onto something else, that I'd still be there for her. Always._

_"I know I could make you happy," I hummed against her lips, before pulling away to look my friend in the eyes. "But you're too afraid to let me. Please, Ash. Let me fix you."_

_"What if I can't be fixed?" Ashley rasps, pressing a hand against my chest to push me away. The look on her face is heartbreaking, seeming torn between keeping me close or throwing herself off the building right then and there. "What if I'm stuck in this numb, pathetic shell? Would you still be there when I fall apart?"_

_I had to stop my lips from curling as I lifted my hands to cradle my friend's face, thinking the answer obvious already._

_"I'm here to stay, Davies," I vowed, earnestly, and kissed her forehead before locking my eyes on hers once more. After a second, my right hand falls, and trails down to rest against her heart._

Ashley pats my heart, reciting what I'd told her word for word. "That's love, babydoll. If you can feel that, you can feel anything. It means you're loved. It means I love you, and I want you around forever. I'll do whatever it takes to see that it happens."

I rolled my eyes with a snort. "God, I was such a sap back then."

"But you're my sap." Ashley smiles, kissing my cheek. "I love you Jellybean, I really do..."

I shook my head at my friend, fighting off a smirk. "I knew you still wanted me."

She only laughs, throwing her arm around my shoulders again, squeezing me so tight I thought we'd stay that way forever. We didn't speak one word after that. We just sat there on Ashley's couch, with her every now and then tracing a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"If you want to marry, Spencer," I murmured, cranning my neck to look at my friend. "Then I'm glad for you guys. You guys would be really happy together."

"Thank you for saying that," Ashley beams, tightening her grip around me. "But I'm not proposing, Jamie. Or, atleast not yet, but..."

"You want to," I trailed off, knowing the way she thinks like the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I do," She whispers, sighing contently. "There's no one else, JayJay."

The doorbell sounded us out of our silence. I pulled myself together as Ashley answered the door. Not even half a minute later, the distance voices of my friends traveled closer toward me.

"What up, J Dog?" Glen calls out, grinning his sloppy smirk, as he reaches out for a high five. Obviously, I left him hanging. Before he can embarrass himself anymore, Kyla pushing him away into the kitchen with her.

"Don't mind him. He watched Malibu's Most Wanted four times this morning."

Ashley comes back, and I sigh in relief, bringing Aiden, Rory, Clay, and his girlfriend Chelsea with her.

"What time is Spencer coming?" Chelsea asks, giving me a small wave."Hello, Jamie. How've you been?"

"Chelsea, hey," I replied, remembering the few other times we've met over the past four months. She was really nice though. "Good to see you again."

"Mr.C's picking Spence up as we speak," Ashley pipes in, smiling wide, as she rounded the small crowd. "But before my lovely girl gets here, I want to set everything up perfectly. Clay, Rory, and Glen go help set up in the back. Ky, Chelsea, and I will do the front. Now these two—"She steps back, dodging Aiden's body as it jumped past. "—Can have playtime. You two kids have fun now."

"Jay Jay!"Aiden squeals at me, jumping over the table and landing on my crutches. "Ouch!Sorry!"

Ashley giggles heading towards the kitchen as Aiden unscrambled himself from my crutches' grasp and latches himself onto me.

"Damn, it's good to see you," he mumbles into my hair. I smiled, tightening my grip around his stone frame. "I've missed you these past few weeks."

"Missed you too Aid," I whispered into his shoulder, actually feeling happy for what's felt like forever. I hug him even tighter.

"Knew that'd cheer you up," Ashley's voice says in the distace. I lift my head up in time to see her walking off to help Kyla wrangle Glen, Clay, and Rory out of their wrestling match in the backyard.

"What's this about you needing cheering up?" Aiden inquired, breaking our hug. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Aiden." I smiled at his raised eyebrow, and ruffled his hair. Aiden just laughs, pulling us deeper into the couch cushions.

A few minutes later, my head turns to catch a glimpse of Ashley moving about in the kitchen. Soon enough, a find smile traces my lips when I realize she'd stopped, and is now looking at me curiously. Ashley's nose crinkles into her signature grin, staying there for another moment before winking and walking back outside.

"I think," I started, turning back to Aiden's own goofy smile. "I think I'm going to be okay."

* * *

**R&R.**


	5. Chap 5: I Think The World Pt 2

****

*******************  
****UPDATE: EDITED.  
***********************

* * *

**Chapter Five : I Think The World Needs A Drink (Part 2)**

**(Spencer POV) **_**:Flashback: One Month Earlier**_

_Outside of the window our dorm, I can feel the early morning rays burning into my back as I watch over a sleeping Mia on my bed._

_"I called her parents," Jen whispers, walking up to my side. I nodded, turning to sift through a cabinet for some bandages for Mia's face. "They booked a later flight, so they should be here by tomorrow morning."_

_I shifted myself around, moving back to lean against the door frame, just in time to witness the strange glint in Jenifer's eyes as she gazed over Mia's sleeping form. I raised a curious eyebrow at my friend, which doesn't go unnoticed. Jen __sighs, fists clenching tightly under crossed arms._

_"Last night,"she muttered, almost angrily, but utter sadness in her eyes said otherwise." She asked if I wanted to hang with her on the grounds, help her write something, you know? But Oliver wanted to take me out to meet his family, and insisted I not ditch him for my friends this time." Jen hangs her head. "I wanted to, Spence. I really like talking to Mia, you know. I just didn't want Oliver pissed off, even though I kind of deserve it. But dammit, I should've rescheduled..."_

_"Stop," I interrrupted. "It's not your fault, Jen. It's not."_

_"But I could've stopped it." Hazel eyes softened, blinking through a film of finality and anger as they drifted onto Mia's face. "This shouldn't have happened to Mia, Spence...Not to her. I promise, I will _not_ let this happen to her again."_

_My eyebrows rose, disbelief making me unwilling to believe the endearing tone of her voice when she spoke Mia's name now. __I turn my back on her once again, my hand falling numb in closing the cabinet door. I force myself to move again, __grabbing the bottle of alcohol and close the cabinet. __She'd been with me by Mia's side all night and when I had to leave to go get something for her wounds, she didn't hesitate to stay behind. The image of Jenifer at her side, half sitting against the bed from her spot on the floor and holding her hand, while I sat on the opposing side in a desk chair, glued to the other hand, popped into my head. _

_"When I leave," I breathed out, leaning back against the cabinets to look into Jen's eyes. "You take care of her, and yourself. Watch out for each other."_

_"Promise," She whispers, lips curving, and smiled fondly at the girl in question. "I think she's grown on me anyway. Couldn't leave her now if I wanted to."_

_A silence fell upon the two of us as we settled back into our overseeing of Mia for the next few hours until I had to run to talk to Mia's professors, giving them a heads up on why she would'nt be there today. When I had arrived back at our dorm, I found Jen's exhausted body leaning over the bed in her previous position, holding Mia's hand. It broke my heart, seeing the mirror image of this situation with me at Ashley's bedside for all those months. My eyes drifted down to their linked fingers, transfixed by Jenifer's thumb tracing shapes inside Mia's limp palm. Then to Jen's face, witnessing a familiar glint in her eyes I'd seen a few weeks earlier._

_Jen and I were in the library studying for an English Lit. exam. Throughout the whole hour or two we were there, Jen would glance over at something to our right every minute or so. The faraway expression and slight smile told me whoever she was staring at was far more important than studying. When my curiosity got the best of me, I turned my head around to see what appeared to be Mia sitting on a distant couch reading a book. Jen had caught my eyes and quickly averted hers away from Mia's direction. I didn't think too much of it then because, well, one, Jenifer had started dating a boy named Oliver a few weeks ago and as far as I knew was quite smitten with him...Or, so it seemed._

_My mouth falls open, realizing now why Jen had been acting so strange around Mia lately. A small gasp leaves my lips, which startles Jen who snaps her head towards me, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Registering my flickering eyes between their intangled hands, Jen cautiously removes her fingers, and releases a long breath. She'd been caught, and knew an interrogation was coming._

_"Jen. How long have you...," I started to ask, before I realized Mia was coming to. Jen's expression immediately brightens, though she knows this isn't over._

_Mia's attempting to sit up, groans, and quickly falls down again. I sat myself at the foot of the bed, watching as she held__ her head with her hands. When she feels the bed start to dip, Mia's eyes turn to squint at me in confusion; pale hands snake up to trace her face, expressions twisting into another as she struggled to remember the cause of the injuries._

___"What the hell...," She rasps, sounding like she'd been screaming for hours. Mia's bloodshot eyes narrowed, trying to remember something we couldn't, flickering between our faces. After a long minute, the color drains from Mia's features and she releases a shaky breath. "This isn't some nightmare I'm going to wake up from in a second, is it?"_

_I shook my head. Mia nods, making her cringe in pain._

__

_"This should help," Jen whispers, moving to sit at Mia's side, and carefully pressed a damp rag against her bruised face. Mia's fingers settle ontop of Jen's for a second, squeezing her hand gratefully before letting it drop to her lap. ____"I know it's a stupid question but...How are you feeling?"_

"Like someone ran me over with an 18-wheeler," Mia heaves, scowling down at her scraped knuckles. "Twice."

_The trace of a smile on her face pulls at my heartstrings, and I laughed to myself, while trying not to cry at the same time. The moment was only broken when a few raps at the door errupted the silence. __Jen rolls her eyes, sprinting over to open the door, revealing a man in uniform._

_He immediately flashed his badge. "Hello, my name's Officer Tawnee. I'd like to ask Mia a few questions. If she's up to it?"_

_Jen turns, meeting Mia's apprehensive eyes for a second before she gives her a small nod. Jen lets the man pass, shutting the door, and flitting over to Mia's side once more._

_"Alright, I think it'd be best to retrace your actions yesterday from a few hours before your attack," He says, scribbling down something on a notepad. "Let's start from the beginning. Can you remember your where-abouts at that time?"_

_"It was around six, my class had just been dismissed. I was heading to my dorm when Jen said she couldn't hang that night. So, I decided to go ahead and work on my music on the grounds," __She pauses, noticing Jen's face fall dramatically. __Mia reaches out, giving her hand a squeeze, before continuing. "I was there for a few hours, I think...But then I saw Ken making out with his girlfriend by some tree and..." She pauses, taking in a ragged breath. "The next thing I knew, I was yelling at them for stealing my song. I don't know what came over me."_

_"The song he sang in front of the class?" Jen asks, brows pulling together._

_Mia nods, eyes flashing. "I left my book bag with my songs notebook inside in the library a few days ago. When I came back to get it minute later, I saw Ken and Marcy running out pretty damn quick. They were sitting just a table away from my bag. I didn't think anything of it until I got back into my room and saw that a few pages were ripped out..."_

_"So what you think this Ken guy attacked you?"The policeman asks, leaning forward eagerly._

_Mia huffs, crossing her arms. "Wouldn't put it past him, that asshole."_

_"What happened after that?"_

_"I went to the record store," She drawls out slowly, eyes widening after a second's thought. "The guy that attacked me, he was there. I couldn't see much of his face, he had his hood up, but I swear it was him. The way he was staring at me, I mean, it creeped me out. So much so that I left soon after that."_

_"Where'd you go?" I asked, noticing the officer scribbling away onto the notepad._

_"Uhm, I cut through the park." Mia squeezed her eyes shut, remembing, and winced at the pain it elicited. "I k__ept feeling eyes on me, and footsteps. When I turned around, he was there." Her eyes opened then, completely focused on the memory inside her head. "Then, I was running—so fast my lungs burned—but he caught up with me..." Her lip trembles then, eyes glittering.__"Then I was on the ground, and he was pinning me down. I screamed, kicked, and slapped him, knocked his sunglasses off—It left a scratch, he was bleeding. That's when he started hitting me, I guess...The pain just sort of bled together until he ran off, leaving me there."_

_"Mia, think," I urged. "Did he have any scars, or tattoos? Do you remember if his hoody had anything on it?"_

_We all waited patiently, watching Mia, who silently pondered my question in her mind. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god. It had BSA on it, Spencer. He's a student?"_

_After a few more questions, the officer gave Mia his card, telling her if she remembered anything else to call anytime._

___It turns out Ken bribed some guy to scare Mia into not ratting him out to the professor. Because if that were to happen he'd never be welcomed back at BSA, and that would've ruined him, and his perfect family. Though, Ken said he was only supposed to scare her, but it went too far. Soon after that, the attacker was finally charged, and Ken was kicked out of BSA for good. As for Mia? She's gone back to her normal self which I'm glad for, but I know she'll still carry this around with her. She, most of all, I'm going to miss when I leave from this place. I feel like I should protect her, shield her from harm. Though, Jenifer's undieing pledge to always be there for her is calming me. I know they'll become great friends and go to eachother always. But I know that she can take care for herself, and that I'm going to take with me...  
_

**_:End Of Flashback:_**

"I'm gonna miss you, Carlin." Jen wraps her arms even tighter around my shoulders. "Promise you'll text me every day?"

"I wouldn't dare not to." I pull away when breathing becomes an issue, grabbing hold of the last of my luggage bags, and throwing them into Mia's jeep. " Besides, I'm most likely coming back next fall anyway. But I'm running out of time, my plane leaves in like an hour and a half,and it'll take—"

"Get in the car already, Carlin," Mia calls out, coming up to Jen, and giving her a playful jab her side. Alots changed in the past month. Especially Jen and Mia. But most importantly, they can finally work up a casual conversation that makes sense without it being awkward. Honestly, I thought they'd never warm up to eachother, and now they remind me so much of Jamie and Aiden. It makes me miss home more.

"I guess I should—" Before I can even finish my sentence, I'm being blindsided again with a hug from Jen. Mia laughs, and joins in, wrapping her arms over Jen's. We stay there, just holding onto eachother, because we know it's going to be awhile before it'll happen again.

...

When my plane landed in Ohio several hours later, I was greeted by my dad at the gate. "Daddy!" I screamed, feeling like a little girl again, and ran into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

My father only laughed, wrapping his strong arms tighter around me. "I missed you too, Spence."

We gather up my bags, and head to the car.

"How was your last day?" He asks, tossing the bags into the backseat. "How did Mia and Jenifer take it?"

Just hearing their names made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. "A lot of tears. It was amazing dad, and I'm hoping that maybe I can go there for college next year." I turn my head to look at my father, turning on my biggest pout. "You know, since it would make me very, very happy."

"So that's where you want to go then?" He nods in satisfaction, hopping into the driver's seat, and starting the car. "I could live with that. But you have to promise you'll visit every holiday." He winks. "And every other weekend."

"I think I'd love college there, Dad," I added, getting inside and shutting the door. "Besides, I can't wait until I get to see Mia and Jenifer again. I miss them already."

We pull out, inching through the piled lines of cars around the airport, and proceeded on the hour-long drive home. When nearly half an hour was left, I could sense the anticipation sinking into my bones.

"How much do you miss being home?" My father had asked, switching off the radio.

"Too much," I replied, realizing just how home-sick I was. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again. They had us sleeping on these small twin beds, and it was horrible. But where's everybody? I would've thought they'd be at the gate with banners and silly string." My father only smiles, making his right turn into another intersection. I narrowed my eyes. "Dad. Please, tell me they're not throwing me a surprise party?"

"More of a welcome back party," He corrects with a wink. "Oh, and Ashley can't wait to see you."

Just hearing her name still makes my heart jump, making my eyes flutter closed. Minutes pass, and her face was all I saw in that moment, glowing, and smiling her amazing smile.

Dad laughs, snapping me from my trance. "You'll get there soon enough, Spence."

"Where's the party?" I inquired, shifting in my seat to face him. "Ashley's, I'm guessing?"

"Where else?" He agrees, shooting me a knowing smile. "She's been planning this party for weeks, you know. She was up day and night for a week fixing up the backyard with lights and signs. Ashley's quite a persistant girl when she puts her mind to it."

I couldn't stop the wide grin that stretched across my face then, feeling the need to see the girl in question multiply by a million.

**(Ashley POV)**

"I don't have time, dude." I rolled my eyes at Glenn for the hundredth time that night, too distracted with trying to see over the small crowd of people piling inside my home. "I really need to check on the—"

"No wait!" He shouts, stopping me. "It's only gonna take two seconds I promise!Okay, here's the joke." I groaned in irritation, and crossed my arms. Glenn claps his hands once, starting right in. "So a guy goes up to this girl in a bar and says, 'Would you like to dance?' The girl says, 'I don't like this song, but even if I did, I wouldn't dance with you.'Then the guy says, 'I'm sorry, you must have misunderstood me, I said, you look fat in those pants!'"

I just stood there, watching as he started laughing, along with a few others. Though, I think they were laughing at _him, _not the joke. I just patted Glenn on the shoulder, pretending to find it funny, before dashing off to the drinks table where Clay's girlfriend Chelsea was pouring herself some 'punch'.

"Isn't your girl suppose to be here by now?" She asks, taking a sip of the liquid inside her cup, and cringed. Sensing someone had already spiked the punch, I handed her a water bottle from the tub on the floor. "Thanks."

I slipped myself onto a stool, feeling exhausted suddenly. Guess all those cups of coffe was bound to catch up with me sometime. "Maybe they got caught up in traffic, or something?" Chelsea nods, smiling encouragingly. "Anyway, where's your beau? Are we already tired of the college life?"

"Probably studying, you know him," She replied, solemnly, twisting the cap in her hand. "He really wanted to be here though...We've been away from eachother for only a few weeks, and it's already killing me. I don't see how you and Spencer haven't gone crazy yet."

I snorted."Girl, we were crazy long before we hooked up."

Chelsea laughs, "I'm sure. Well, I'm gonna go find Aiden. I'll tell you if Spencer shows up, okay?"

The second she dissapears into the crowd, the doorbell rings, which sends a ping of adreneline to my heart. I flung myself off the stood, making my way inside the house. Seconds later, I'm pushing through the last of the guests blocking the entrance, only to be frozen to my spot once I laid eyes on the person at the door. Two emotions were buying for dominance at that very moment: love and shock as I gazed at her in disbelief. Spencer. My Spencer.

Seconds pass, and the sounds in the doom dim. I barely noticed the dozens of eyes on the two of us in that moment, too soaked in the angel that was Spencer Carlin. There we were, in silent awe of one another, just as we were on that fateful day when we reunited after being apart for three years. I eyed the radiant blonde as she settled down her luggage at her feet, never tearing her eyes from mine. The now appearing flush on her cheeks, and tears welling in her blue eyes made her even more beautiful. Even then, when she takes the first steps towards me, the breath is knocked right out of my lungs.

"You're home," I breathed out, my heart pounding frantically in my chest as it always did with her near. I willed my feet to move, stepping that much closer.

Spencer smiles her beautiful smile, eyes glittering. "I'm home."

A hand reaches out to me, breaking the hold her eyes had on me, and Spencer's warm fingers intangle themselves with mine. Something in the form of a gasp leaves my lips, my skin on fire at the touch, as Spencer's other hand trails up my arm, resting at the nape of my neck. I let myself fall into her touch, soaking myself in the flames it spread down to my fingertips, in the twisted, painful arousal ignited in the pit of my stomach. Involuntarily, thankfully, my hands snake up her frame, slow, and cradled the angels face inside their palms. I run my bottom teeth over my lip, biting down to keep myself in check before I jumped her in front of the small crowd. The delicate fairness of Spencer's expression and the increased proximity she then applied immediately stopped me from worrying any further.

A faint, definitely seductive smile tugged at her lips briefly before her hands surged forward, pulling my collar and myself forward aggressively until our lips crashed together. The applause that follows nearly shakes the house, causing my own smile to emerge between kisses. When air became an issue, we parted, too wrapped up in each other to care about the swarming guests still cheering and patting our packs. Inevitably, Spencer soon removes herself from my grasp and hugs everyone. But I find myself missing their warmth once again. That feeling is shortlived because a few seconds later, her arms are wrapping themselves tightly around my waist.

"I missed you," Spencer whispers into my ear, her hot breath kissing goosebumps across the already enflamed skin there. It burns so good.

I just breathe her in, turning myself around in her grasp to reconnect our lips, silently telling her my answer to her question. Spencer pulls away smiling, shaking away any hidden tears from her eyes, as I lift a hand to trace the soft features of her face. Once again, my memory of this perfect human being's beauty hadn't done it justice.

"I love you," I whisper, finding the words not quite enough in expressing my feelings for this woman. They'll never be enough. My fingertips hesitated over soft lips, and raised my eyes, trapping the blonde in an immovable gaze. "So damn much, Spence. But if I ever, _ever_ have to go through that again, I'm glueing myself to your hip."

Spencer laughs then, and it's literally heaven. Hands roam my back, pulling me into her until our mouths are crashing against each other once more as we slowly drifted away into our own little world.

* * *

**R&R.**


	6. Chap6:There Ain't Nothin Wrong

**Disclaimer :South isn't mine...:(tear):**

**Previously: **_"Who-hoo!Yeeah!Welcome back little Sis!"Glen shouts over the noise giving her a hug._

_"Thanks!" She removes herself from my grasp and hugs everyone. But I find myself missing their warmth once again and a few seconds later her arms find their way back to mine and wrap themselves around my waist._

_"I missed you,"she whispers, placing small kisses along my jawbone. My face heats up with every kiss. It burns so good._

_"I missed you more." I smile widely at her, missing every part of this. Spencer leans in again, lifting her hand to trace my cheek,my lips..._

_Then she stops, laughing softly before looking into my eyes finally. "I love you."_

_"I love you Spence...So,so much,"I tell her slowly, a few tears pouring down my face. I immediately feel her lips pressed against mine again and we slowly drifted away into our own little world._

**BIG BIG BIG thank you to: **

Hotcutii3 **and**dttdemon **for reviewing last chapter!You two were the only reason why I even wrote this you for going out of your time to review,it meant so much to me****!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : There Ain't Nothin' Wrong With The Radio Boy, It's You**

**A week Later**

**(Jamie POV)**

Flipping through a box of old 1980's rock albums, I find my eyes staring at a girl who had just entered the store. I remember seeing her with group of teenagers outside a clothing store, then with some older people later on. I then pretend to browse the albums as my gaze intentionally followed her perfect body as she glided angelically across the isles of CD's.

She is _fine_. I couldn't help but stare at her long silky hair;Her soft green eyes, and the way her hips swayed with every step. I continued to look at her out of the corner of my eye as she slowly came closer and closer in my direction.

I kept getting this feeling that she knew I was watching because she would look up from reading the back of a CD at me, then quickly look back. It was about ten minutes of this thing of her noticing me noticing her, while I was doing the same, when I finally worked up the balls to talk to her.

She was a few feet away looking at a Hoobastank CD in the Rock Section. By now I didn't have to guess that she was expecting I was bound to do something sooner or later.

"Hoobastank,huh?"I asked and her head pops up at me confused for a second. I raise an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Oh,uh...yeah."She laughs at herself--my heart jumps. "I've heard good things, but um...Are they really any good?"

"Hell yeah!"I scream and immediately get shushed by a few nearby employees. I glance around the store, throwing my hands up apologetically. "My bad,sorry."

She giggled again. I forget my name for a few seconds. "So...If I bought this _right now_, your saying I won't be disapointed?"

Though I was alittle embarrassed, I cant help but smile, the smirk twitching at her lips beyond adorable. I cross my arms and nodded seriously at the beauty."That's what I'm saying, yes."

"Is that so?" Her gorgeous green eyes narrow mischieviously, tilting her head at me curiously."What makes you so sure?"

I stare back, grinning, and making sure not to linger which was becoming more and more difficult. "I don't know...a feeling I guess."

"I know what you mean..." She nods thoughtfully, her smile fading as she glances down at my casted leg. "How'd that happen?"

"Car accident..."I groaned, tapping my braced leg casually. "Pretty soon I won't have to haul my leg around anymore with this thing on...Thank god,I mean, people are starting to think I'm a nub or something."

"Or something..." Another soft snicker as she brings her hand to trace along the writings and drawings the gang sketched down the brace. "Looks like it hurts."

I was so distracted by how close she was--_hello, her hand is touching me_--that I almost didn't hear her."Not...not so much anymore."

We continued to talk for much longer than it seemed as an hour and a half passed by.

During another completely-less-awkward-than-it-seemed staring contests', she breaks away and looks down at her watch. "I-I better go...Dad's probably wondering where I am."

She walks away to pay for the CD,and I find myself right behind her. Then, I ask her, surprising her and myself,"What's your name?"

The girl/angel looks back at me with a . "Now where's the mystery in that?"

I let her comment sink in for a minute...and another. Until, she clears her throat, slapping me out of staring into her eyes again. Shit. _Dammit, what is she doing to me?_ I shake my head, clearing the stupid excuses threatening to spill out of my mouth.

"Can I..."I look at the floor embarrassed for the second time with her. "...see you again?"

I'm shocked to see that my forwardness didn't scare her away just yet. I look up to see that she's, in fact, still smiling at me. But then her eyes flicker behind me, to some people outside the store, and the smile disappears completely.

"I have to go,"leaves her lips so quickly that it takes me a second for my ears to register as she turned away to leave.

My hand reaches out to her arm, reflexively,"Whoa. Where's the fire?"

" It's nothing. My father and brothers are close by and..." Though her expression was slightly panicked, she turned to give me convincing grin. "I wanted to escape for awhile...I just don't want them to find me here."

"You mean with me or something?"I tease which only makes her even more anxious to leave from sight. This question catches me--and her--off guard my eyes drawing to a group of people searching around them in the distance.

"No that's not," she pauses, her eyes narrowing, then slamming shut,"okay yes. But I can't explain it right now. I'm sorry, I have to leave now."

"I know it's none of my business, but why are you hiding?" I ask her and her expression freezes, not expecting me to catch onto that little detail. "Afraid to be seen with your family?"

"It's complicated," she muttered lamely, aware of the ridiculousness of the phrase. "What they do--It's hard to accept. I'm not even sure I even want to be apart of it anymore..."

"Then don't be..."I whispered,absently, only half aware that I hadn't completely removed my hand from her arm.

"Sister!" We turn around to see a bald-headed boy in a black suit yelling our way."Come!"

"I'm sorry. I really have to go..." The wave of sadness that falls over her face right then makes me want to calm her,hold her in my arms. Her lifts her other hand to touch mine on her arm, before shrugging away hesitantly. Then walked away from me.

My mind kept racing with all these thoughts :_ 'What did she mean by that?'Who is she?'What if I were to never see her again?'..._ But instead of the rehearsal that I had played out in my mind, I blurted out,"I'm afraid that I won't get to see you again."

The girl/angel stopped to glance back at me, smiling a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid...I'll see you soon."

A second later she was gone.

**(Aiden POV)**

Kyla, Spencer, Ashley, Jamie, Rory, and I are roaming the mall while Mr.C, Glen, and Clay went to play basketball in the park around the corner. They decided they needed more guy time...which technically would be a good reason why Rory and I were left behind with the girls because--Well,duh.

Kyla left awhile ago, leaving us to play in the arcade a big portion of our time. Out of nowhere I see Jamie finally catch up with the rest of us after being gone for almost two hours. Who, may I add, was also sporting a suspiciously huge grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where'd you go?The CD place was only, like around the corner."

"Oh, I was there,"she chirped happily, swinging her plastic bag back and forth with one hand."But I got distracted."

"By who?"Ashley asks coyly, making Spencer giggle beside her."Come on,JayJay...Spill."

"Someone," Jamie shrugs before getting elbowed by Ashley."Fine,I'll tell you!"

"Okay...it was this girl,"she stops herself, shaking her head. "No. THE girl. She had it all man...Sweet,great body,sense of humor,sexy voice,amazing green eyes...Did I say HOT?I saw her twice earlier today and I couldn't get her out of my mind!Then she just magically appears at the store?This is insane!"

We go and sit on a couple of connecting benches sharing our slushies. I'm sitting beside Rory with Jamie, Ash and Spencer are sitting facing us.

"What's this hottie's name?"I ask her, curiously taking a sip of Rory's slushy. I cringe. "Ew, lime."

"She didn't say." Jamie laughs, deep in thought, as if remembering everything about her. "God, I can't stop thinking about her guys."_... girl really got under Jay's skin..._

"Smart girl. I personally would have NOT given you my name either thinking you'd probably stalk me,or something worse,"Kyla chimes out of nowhere, coming back from her shoe hunt and sitting next to Rory.

"Aww!Sounds like Jamie's in loooove!"Ashley jokes,and Jaime leans over to hit her in the arm.

"Shut up!I am not!She was just so..."She decides to change the subject."But anyways, I can't believe you bought five bags of cornnuts!"Jamie yells lunging them at me.

"What they were on sale!"I protested tossing them into Spencer's purse nearbye."Besides, your the one you just had to by that stupid Beatles album,and three kinds of earphones. Seriuosly, who needs three pairs?!"

"What ever." Jamie rolls her eyes again. i fight the urge to spit slushy at her. "I only have to stock up on them every five seconds because you keep blowing out the speakers. Keep it up Hun and your gonna go fucking deaf!"

I throw my hands up, infuriated. "Good!At least I wouldn't have to hear your nagging anymore!"

Spencer laughs in front of me,covering her mouth to keep herself calm. But is soon joined by Ashley,Rory,and Jamie. I feel my lips curl up as I give in. I start to laugh with them falling to the floor and bringing them down with me.

There we were,sprawled out on the dusty hard tiled floor of the Lake View Mall,and we didn't even take a second to think about how long before someone saw us. Rory lays halfway over me laying his head on my chest and holding my hand.

I can see Jamie who's turned on her Ipod full blast, plugging it into her mini speakers out of her bag, and plays the first song she sees. She smiles to herself as she leans onto her back.

_"...I think that possibly, maybe im falling for you  
yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too..._

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.._

_No one understands me quite like you do  
through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew..._

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes,there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too...__" _

I look over to Spencer and Ashley who's eyes are closed, wrapped up in themselves. Spencer's curled into Ashley's body with Ash's arms tightly around her while she sang the lyrics softly into Spencer's ear.

_"Because, oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over... _

_over you..._

_If I didn't know you,I'd rather not know  
If I couldnt have you,I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while,I never knew_

_All of the while,all of the while..." _I look down to meet Rory's eyes,and he smiles. As I lean in to give him a kiss I glance over to see a few very nicely dressed teens with matching bibles come our way. Great. There were two girls and three guys that looked like they just got back from a prom,or something.

The song fades out as it ends.

"Excuse me,can I have a moment of your time?"A tall bald headed boy amongst them asks, then starts holding up his bible as if on a reflex seeing how close Rory and I were.

We sit up looking at them."Um, sure." The boy nods to one of the girls.

A green eyed girl steps forward to speak. I had to admit, she was stunning. She had on a short white-laced dress over jeans and flips which only made her look more breathtaking. Whlie the other girl behind her had brown eyes and a longer baby-blue sundress with her hair wrapped neatly in a bun. _God, I'm so gay._

"We are here to ask you--"She stops suddenly, her eyes widening. I notice that her eyes were on Jamie's whos headphones fell from her hands while putting them in her ears. The girl cleared her throat, looking back down. "U-um...I was was wondering-wondering if...Um."

Jamie grabs her croutches and hops to her feet along with Spencer,and Ashley. Once again, the girl tries to regain her composure, but fails when receiving a small smile from Jamie who only waved. "Hey there."

"Hi..."She returns it shyly before quickly looking down again as an older man joins them.

His face is way too wrinkled and angry-looking for his age. His bushy eyebrows draw down, asking the bald boy,"Zachary?Having trouble?"

"No Sir,no were just about to inform these-_them _about our weekly meetings before we headed out,"He says glaring toward the silent girl beside him. " I made sure we still had time, sir. The committee lecture doesn't start for another..."

"Like,church meetings?What for?"Rory asks the older man, ignoring the fuming bald boy infront of him.

"Well,rehabilitation meetings. They're for very confused teens like yourself, young man."

"Like myself?"Rory inquires once again, confused, but sees the man look down at his and Aiden's clasped hands. "Oh,I see...What to de-gay people like me?"

"I wouldn't put it like that...We'll help you to get through this phase of your life ,and show you it's not too late to better your lifestyle. You'll soon be welcomed back into the arms of our lord and savior instead of the doomed fate...of burning in hell if you continue to go down this sinful path. We can help you,help you realize that what your doing is wrong. That God will close his doors to you,"He explains with a serious face.

"I wonder how long it took you to come up with that little speech,"I muttered,amazed by the fact that I haven't gone off yet. I didn't have to wait too long. Kyla did it for me.

My face goes blank with shock as Kyla says angrily,"You have got to be kidding me."

"Kyla, hold on." Spencer lets go of Ashley's hand, moving in front of Kyla protectively. She of all people wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, especially her friends. "I'm sorry but...What gives you the_ right_ to tell us this is wrong?"

"What you and your friends are doing is not okay in the eyes of God. Now the bible is very clear about this--"

Jamie steps forward, confused, yet I could still she was distracted by the girl in the white dress."What,so everything that doesn't fit into some stupid box of which you think God wants...you just try to hide,get fixed,or get rid of?"

The man doesn't reply, his fingers aren't as tight against his bible as they used to be. I smirk. Nicely done JayJay.

"It's just too much to live up to,"she shakes her head, straightening out her jacket."No one fits in 100 percent of the time...not even you."

The man clenched his jaw,"I know that."

"Well, I know...in my heart that Jesus still loves me,"Rory starnled,seriously to the man's face,"and nothing will ever make me think anything otherwise."

"Why would God make us all so...different if he wanted us to be the same?"Ashley asked, looking at all of them."What's your answer to that?"

"Stop this, please?" The green eyed girl snaps out of her silence, facing her father. "Leave them alone,please?"

The man's eyes narrow,annoyed by the girl's plea, before whipping around to face the girl."I don't need this from you now,"he scolded at her, pointing a finger in her face before grabbing her arm and pushing her aside. "Why can't you just do what you're told?"

"Hey!"Jamie shouted, stopping his movements. Her eyes flashed and I seriously thought she was going to throwdown with this jackass over a girl. Wow. "Leave her alone!"

I quickly took a step beside her,seeing the three boys shuffle to block her if she lunged forward.

"Stop!Zachary,Berry,Peter...We're leaving. Now." His grip tightens around the girl's wrist as they walk away from us leaving only a small crowd scattered in their wake. But then the girl turned to look at Jamie one last time as she was being dragged away.

The only thing Jamie could do was stand there, stunned, and watch as the girl was ripped away from her.

* * *

**!!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Song : Landon Pigg - Coffee Shop**


	7. Chap7:Awful,Beautiful Life

**Disclaimer : I don't own any inch South of Nowhere. Though there are a few inches of its actresses I wouldn't mind getting my hands on. *winkwink***

**PREVIOUSLY:** _"Stop this, please?" The green eyed girl snaps out of her silence, facing her father. "Leave them alone,please?"_

_The man's eyes narrow,annoyed by the girl's plea, before whipping around to face the girl."I don't need this from you now,"he scolded at her, pointing a finger in her face before grabbing her arm and pushing her aside. "Why can't you just do what you're told?"_

_"Hey!"Jamie shouted, stopping his movements. Her eyes flashed and I seriously thought she was going to throwdown with this jackass over a girl. Wow. "Leave her alone!"_

_I quickly took a step beside her,seeing the three boys shuffle to block her if she lunged forward._

_"Stop!Zachary,Berry,Peter...We're leaving. Now." His grip tightens around the girl's wrist as they walk away from us leaving only a small crowd scattered in their wake. But then the girl turned to look at Jamie one last time as she was being dragged away._

_The only thing Jamie could do was stand there, stunned, and watch as the girl was ripped away from her._

**(AN: I big,big thanks to spashley16,lexj,dttdemon,and Hotcutii3 for reviewing last chapter!Hug and Kisses to all of you!Mwah!Mwah!Thanks bunches guys!**

**Oh!I'm already working on chapter eight,and that should be done later this week. Hopefully. And this one's kinda short,so yeah!PEACE!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Awful, Beautiful Life**

**(Jamie POV)**

"What the hell just happened?"

I feel like a cliched _popsickle_. Literally.

My legs are numb.

My brain can't even comprehend if I'm still breathing or not.

My eyes burn with water, and I slam them shut.

We all stood there in silence replaying the unbelievable event that just went down_...In a fucking mall of all things..._Kyla sighs and plops down on one of the benches. "We were told we're going to burn in hell by some ignorant religious wackjobs." She lets out a nervous laugh when she realizes we were all staring at her incredulously."What?We were."

"Hey...Let's just go home,okay?"Rory whispers and takes Aiden's hand, catching his angered eyes briefly which makes him stiffen slightly. But Aiden smiles a little and nods, the anger fading fast from his expression.

"Home sounds great." Spencer links her elbow with Ashley's silently, motioning at everyone,"Come on guys."

They start to walk away, but not noticing that I didn't follow.

_I couldn't just leave...What if she came back looking for me?What if she got away from them?...Wait!What the hell is wrong with me?I don't even know this girl and I'm already..._

I open my eyes, determined._ I need to see her--to know she's okay._

**(Ashley POV)**

For some reason, I can't feel the expected pair of footsteps behind me, like nothing was there. "Jamie..."

I lift my head of Spencer's shoulder and glance back to see no one. My heart panics suddenly,squeezing Spencer's hand tighter. "JayJay?"

Everyone stops walking and turns around.

"Where'd she go?"

This question doesn't need an answer. We already know. The girl...it was her.

"Did anyone see her leave?" Aiden walks through, scanning the moving crowds around him. It's strange when I feel my lips curving as I glance at Kyla with a knowing grin, the panic fading in my chest.

"No way..."Kyla smiles and knew everything I'd pieced together instantly."What if she...you know?"

My eyes dart back to Aiden, suddenly questioning,"She wouldn't...would she?"

His shoulders lift up, shrugging thoughtfully as his expressioned softened. "Knowing JayJay..."

I sighed,"...She'd go to the end of the earth to find that girl if she had to."

**(Mystery Girl POV)**

I'm being rushed out of the mall to our car with my father muttering things to me; His tight grip on my arm never loosening.

I feel like crying.

No.

I feel like screaming.

I shouldn't even call that horrible man my father. I would've gladly stayed in that dirty children's shelter in Mexico instead of having to live in the same house with that monster.

_George Townson-Rockwell. He's a well known pastor--and saint in a few states--but that's basically the boundary of his fame. He's been moving me and his whole family around whereever he can go to spread his beliefs and get more recognition for years. So he can hopefully run for senator in a few years. We've only been here in Ohio for about a month which is much longer than our usual stay in cities. But I'm not going to get my hopes up. We'll soon have to pack up and move to some other town...we always do._

"Why are you mad at me?" What a stupid question. I cringe. "God, you're hurting me. Let go!"

My fists ball up defensively, his cold fingers beginning to dig into my wrist. I tried to surpress the whimper in my throat, only shrinking out from his clammy grasp, much too defeated and overwhelmed with tonight's events. A slightly bruised and darkened hand print woved around my wrist making me want to vomit. His eyes glare over at me as we reach the Malls'exit, ripping his tie from his neck, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't think she did anything wrong,"Peter pleaded, running to my side."If you're going to get mad at someone, let it be me. She's done nothing but stop a fight from forming."

Suddenly, father turns around at us, pointing his finger in Peter's face angrily. "Be quiet boy before I make you." His hand grips onto Peter's chin, Peter instincively moving away, and fell onto his collar instead as he pulled him up to his face. "You only speak when spoken to. Got it?"

"Stop it!" I screamed into his loathing face, yanking his arm from Pete's face, and pushing him backward until his back was against the glass doors of the exit. I reach out for Pete's hand, glaring, and drifted back from him and the robots.

"We'll discuss this at home." Father lets out a frusterated breath, leaning into the glass door until it fell open under his weight and carried him outside. Then he was walking away from the five of us, his stumps clearly audible. "Stay put, all of you! I'll go get the car."

We glance back as we walked away from the three other teenagers we'd consiered our family, and found that we were completely alientated by them._ The freaks. Which is ironic because the preacher really is Peter's father, and the robots really his siblings. I was the only child that didn't belong at first. Now, it's me and Peter against them._

I let my feet drag us over to a bench a couple of yards away and sigh in relief as we sit down. Finally, time to breath.

"Lo siento Mija,"Pete apologized, putting a strong arm around my shoulders,"I tried."

"Don't be sorry,"I whispered,giving him a faint smile, squeezing his hand tighter against my shoulder. "Your very brave my little Mijo."

_Peter. What can I say about him? Out of all the children in our 'home', he is the only one I feel _really_ connected to. Peter, my brother. Even though I'm seventeen and he's a year older than me, I still call him 'my little Mijo'. It's like our little nicknames for each other since his family took me in when I was was younger. Pete the first to say hi to me when they first brought me to their home whlie the others of George's kids just stood there for a while whispering little comments to eachother. He cared and he still does. This is why he became my best friend growing up. I couldn't have done it without him. He's always been there and I love him for it..._

_As for Jane, George's wife, she wasn't even home half the time. But instead at some bar getting wasted and didn't come home until the next morning usually. What preacher didn't know was that Jane was horribly depressed,and wanted a divorce. She had told me this once, when she was drunk... But it didn't last much longer because after months later, she died of an overdose from sleeping pills. It's been a long time since what happened, but I can still remember everything and every detail of those first few months..._

A light squeeze to my hand catches my attention,listening as his voice sweeps into my ear; Low and soft in hopes that the others wouldn't hear it. "Hey Mija...?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened in there?"His words tickle my ear, making me more anxious as I closed my wary eyes against his arm. "I know...that you don't like what father does. You usually stay quiet,you know? But in there...you were like a different person. Why now,why today?"

"I don't know,"I whispered; It felt like a lie. I craned my neck to look at him, his face calm and he listened. "I just...couldn't take the way he was treating them. I mean, I hated it. I hated _him_ for saying those things. They're just kids,like you and me...What did they ever do to diserve that?"

My breath stops in my throat, choking my words into another second of silence as I inhaled.

"I can't stand by him anymore Pete,"I hissed through clenched teeth, barely controlling my anger toward the person to whom I was referring. "No human being deserves to be told that how they love is wrong. I will NOT stand by and let him degrade people anymore,and if that means I have to leave that house..."I swallowed hard, finally realizing what I was proposing. "You...than so be it."

"Okay..." His expression softens into a mix of concern and endearment, leaning forward, and leaving a gentle kiss against my forehead. "I'll always have your back, Mija, and...I'll be right beside you if you do decide to leave. I promise."

"No,no you don't,"I almost yelled, pulling away from him. "You have much better future with him then wasting it away with me."

" Right. " He scoffs, laughing at my attempt to change his mind. " And end up some boring ass preacher that gets hit on by old cougars on a daily basis? When can I sign up?"

We laugh making the others look back for a second then look away. When Peter removed his arm, I leant back in the bench putting my head against the rough brick wall behind me. Not even seconds later, I immediately switch off to looking around the parking lot in boredom. Instantly, as if by fate, my stunned eyes drift onto a familiar girl in crutches far off to my right.

"No way..." I blinked at the beautiful, confused girl across the lot, feeling myself smile at my luck. I elbow Peter softly to get his attention. "Psst..."

"What?" I cock my head to my right, and he leans back to look. His eyes squint at her closer, his mouth hanging. "No way...Wasn't she with--"

"She's the girl I was telling you about,"I whispered excitedly, my adrenaline bubbling in my chest. "The girl in the CD store?"

He nods, smiling at my childish grin. "I remember."

"I have to talk to her Pete,"I replied, simply, determination soaking through my thoughts so much that I almost didn't feel my legs lift me off the bench.

"Are you insane?" Peter's arm pulls me down again, out of the clouds. "If father sees you--"

"He won't." I roll my eyes, slightly dazed from my reverie. "At the rate he drives, I still got a good five minutes."

"I don't think--"

"Then don't think." I smirk at him, patting his arm as I stood once again from the bench." It only gets us into trouble."

"I'm going to forget you said that,"he says through gritted teeth, hiding a small grin as he waved me off."Now go, I'll stall the robots."

"Thanks Pete,I owe you big time," I whispered back over my shoulder as I slowly slide away from their area and away from the entrance. The closer I got to her the wider I found myself to be smiling.

As soon as she saw me, she had the same goofy grin on her face. "You really weren't kidding about the family thing were you?"

I shook another smile away and grasped her sleeve, gently pushing her out of sight behind a brick pillar. "You came to find me?Why?"

"I don't know," I heard her murmur, looking confused by the question, before recovering with a nervous chuckle. "I really didn't think much about why...It was just something I had to do,you know? I couldn't leave it like that."

"Your sweet,"I tell her, accidentally, still taking in her honesty. I focused on her face as it brightened a bit, hopeful even."Thank you for coming back." I turn to peek out from the pillar to see Peter waving frantically. "Oh crap. Um, I gotta go or I'll get into more trouble with my father so--"

"Yes, we wouldn't want that..." She pauses again looking away for a second, awkwardly messing with the padding on her crutches. I have to bite my tongue to keep from telling her how adorable she looked. "Okay listen, I know we don't know eachother--like, at all, but I was really--"

"Hurry Mija!" Peter yells, and I turn away to see father's car getting closer by the minute. I can feel my body itching to run back to him, but, somehow, find my feet are still planted firmly to the concrete below me.

She steps closer, taking out a small folded peice of paper and placed it into my palm; Warm breathe blowing across my neck and I breathe her in, addictively. I quickly look down when her hand touches mine, feeling a cliched spark there. "What's this?"

"When...you want to get away,"she riddled softly, before removing her hand from mine and leaning back into the pillar."Just think about it."

"I will,"I breathed out, feeling dazed again. I tuck the piece of paper into my small jacket pocket and smiled up to her greatfully,"...thank you."

"Thank _you_,"she corrected, a gentle smirk pulling at her lips,"...for coming into the CD store."

She turns to leave but this time I'm the one stopping her,"Wait. I have to tell you something first."

She looked at me somewhat confused, yet curious as to what it could be."Alright..."

"My name,"I hinted softly, leaning into her close enough to whisper into her ear,"...is Abigail."

"Abigail...Your name is beautiful,"she murmured to herself as I pulled away to her grinning smile again. Then her eyes steady into mine,taking hold of my hand and shaking it gently. "Nice to meet you Abigail."

I giggled at how sweet she was, but then I realized I did not know her name either. "And what should I call you? This girl I met only minutes ago. Does she have a name?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by Peter grabbing my arm pulling me away. "Come on!"

"Wait!" I quickly glance back from over my shoulder at her as we got farther and farther away feeling my heart racing, stirring an ache in my chest.

But then, I see her lifting her hands up to her mouth,her words easily echoeing into my ears. "Jamie!"

Father finally pulls up just as we snap back in place behind the others. They eagerly pile into the car before Peter reluctantly follows after them. I climb up begrudgingly into the oversized explorer and sliding into the back eat, eagerly putting as much space between the robots and me as possible.

As I sat there, head in my lap, my hands started to tremble, and my face grew hotter than it ever has. A small cry left my open mouth, feeling my heart once again pounding painfully fast in my chest. I knew what it was saying now, what it was screaming out for me to do. It was telling me to look back, to run away...to run back to her.

But the real question was...

Am I going to listen?

* * *

**READ and REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Chap 8: Love Her Madly

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine,but that's not gonna stop me from dreamin it is darlin!  
Previously:**

_"My name...is Abigail."I pull away to her smiling face._

_"Abigail...your name is beautiful,"She whispers to me looking into my eyes taking hold of my hand shaking it gently."Nice to meet you Abigail."_

_"And what should I call you?This girl I met only minutes ago.Does she have a name?"She opens her mouth to answer,but is interrupted by Peter grabbing my arm pulling me away._

_"Come on!"I look at her as we get farther and farther away and she nods lifting her hands up to her mouth._

_"Jamie!"she yells smiling giving me a wink.Father finally pulls up just as we snap back in place behind the others as they all pile into the car._

_I was the last to get in climbing into the back seat beside Peter.My hands started to shake,and my face grew hot feeling my heart pounding fast in my chest telling me to look back,to run away...But the real question was...Am I going to listen?.._

**(AN:Hugs and Kisses to CapActive4,lexj,Hotcutii3,dttdemon, and TCHS-SoP-chick for reviewing on the last chapter!Thanks so much guys!Mwah!Okay this chapter is kinda sappy and-well you'll find out.Sooo...yeah.Thanks again!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight : Love Her Madly

**Last Night **

**11:05 PM : Spencer's house**

**(Ashley POV)**

After we arrived from the mall,Spencer and I were too tired to go anywhere else,so I decided I should just stay the night at her house instead of driving all the way back to mine half awake.

I close the front door and take off my jacket as Spencer goes ahead of me.  
"I'm tired Ash.I'm just gonna go lie down,okay"  
"Yeah,you go ahead.I'll be there in a sec!"I say watching her walk up the stairs,and disappear down the hall weirdly feeling like I forgot something.But my thearst for some water was killing me,so I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before realizing what it was."Oh my god."

**(Spencer POV)**  
The second I reached the top of the stairs a trail of red roses caught my eye.  
"Ash...What did you do?"I said to myself cautiously following them all the way until they stopped in front of my room.I open the door to see the room's only lit by candlelight.LOTS of candlelight.

There was candles almost everywhere making sure there was barely any darkness left. Surrounding them was vases and vases of Lillies.My favorite flower,and Ashley's which is weirdly ironic.  
I step toward an envelope in the center of a heart made of rose pedals infront of me.  
I lean down,and already,I can see Spencer etched on the side and gladly break it's seal pulling out two objects.One a piece of paper,and the other a small rectangle shaped black box with a red bow wrapped around it.I set the box down on the bed beside me unfolding the note and proceeded to read...

_"Dear Spencer,  
Roses are red, violets are blue, nothing is more sweeter than kissing you.Can you believe it took me about two hours to come up with that?  
Since I won't be in LA for Valentines Day tomorrow for my record label meeting in New York.I thought I needed to make it up to you somehow.So here's my attempt in hopes of me not ruining future Valentine's Days by being miles away instead of spending it with you,my girlfriend,my best friend.What's wrong with me NOT to stay,right?I know I must be out of my mind.I wish I could be there,but I hope that this will help you understand how much I do really care about you Spencer,and I do...so damn much It's almost not possible to put it into words right now.  
Every since I saw you that day in the park,I knew that I had finally found the thing I was missing that filled this felling of emptiness deep down inside of me.  
The day I left for LA,I knew that was the day I knew I truly loved you because there was no way someone could miss another person so much that could say otherwise.  
The day I came out of my coma...that was the day I knew I didn't want to spend another day without you for the rest of my life.  
Then there was the first time we kissed.That was the moment when I couldn't even think of not ever getting to kiss those lips again.It was amazing,and wonderful and my knees went weak and I felt like I couldn't breathe... and as I'm writing this I'm absolutely positive that was the exact moment I realized I only wanted to kiss you,and only you for the rest of my life.When you were gone for those never ending 5 months...that had to be the hardest five months of my life.I think I would miss you even if I'd never met you.Not being able to hold you in my arms when you were sad,or to run my hands through your hair when you were asleep.  
But that only made my desire of that next time you would be back in my arms when you came home grow more and more inside me.They say" we don't know what we've got until its gone",but we can't truly know what we've been missing until it arrives.  
And now that I have you,now that I'm falling in love with you all over again as I write this...I keep finding myself needing to tell you- everyday-how I feel about you because...one day I might not be able to.That I go to sleep every night with a smile because I knew your beautiful face soon would haunt my dreams.Then wake up the next morning with that same smile realizing you weren't a dream at all.You were real...and it brings tears of so much joy,and gratefulness that someone so dreamlike,so gracefully enchanting could be in my life.  
For that,my heart is,and will forever be at your service._

_So-"_I stop hearing Ashley's voice read the rest turning to see her reciting every word with ease as she stepped closer;Love filling her eyes.Smiling I enclose the letter holding it in my left hand,while my right was clasped over my mouth to keep from trembling.

_"My dearest Spencer...Now as I'm drafting this letter-"_She stifles a small laugh,"_this is my fifth try...my mind going blank,silently beside your sleeping body.I find myself stop in gazing down at your angelic face,and suddenly know what I want to say."_

She brushes the hair away from my face revealing my teary blue eyes."_Spencer,I love you for every reason and no reason at all."_As she leaned in I took a deep breath.Millimeters away from my lips she pauses looking up into my eyes staring back at her.

She takes the small box from my hand opening it slowly to show two rings inside.One had a strong blue heart shaped diamond sitting on a silver implated band.The other an Amber colored diamond.She carefully takes out the Amber diamond ring sliding it onto my finger,then the Blue onto hers.

"The Blue Diamond will always remind me of you,and our love.The Amber means the same for me to you...This means that I'm forever bind to you Spencer.I will always love,and respect you till' I'm no longer here on this earth to do so."

"Ashley...h-how did-"

"It doesn't matter.The only thing that matters right now is me AND you.This doesn't have to mean that I'm-I'm proposing or anything...I mean If-Well it was going to be a Valentines present,and..."She gives up hearing herself rambling.

"Ashley I-don't...know what to say."

"Well,I'll take anything cuz' I'm a little nervous right now."

"Do you want it to be?...A proposal,I mean?"I ask her,and her expression changed to happy for a split second.

"I don't know."She looks down."...Maybe."

"Ashley."I pull her chin up smiling."I'm yours...Nothings going to ever change that,okay?But I think we should keep these as...Promise rings?For now.Promising to love eachother,and always be there for one another."

"Okay...Promise rings,huh?Now we sound like teenagers."We laugh for a minute before she spoke again.

"I love you Spencer Davies..."She looks at me with a humorious look,and I laugh.

"I love you Ashley Davies."We tossed the note,and box aside wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Yours always,Ashley,"she whispered into my lips ending the letter,and I close my eyes as our lips met,and my heart beat rose when we didn't break away.

**(Ashley POV)That Next Morning**

As faint beams of sunlight slid across the floor,and onto my bed warming our semi-nude bodies.Spencer and I layed there on her bed.I had already awoken,but didn't want to disturb the sleeping girl laying on top of me.  
After a few minutes lost in thought,I hear a doorslam,then someones footsteps approaching_...Who could that be at nine in the morning?..._I thought to myself glancing at the clock.Not long after that,quick, quiet pounds on my door followed waking Spencer out of her sleep.

"Who-who's that?"she disoriented mumbled rolling off of me onto her back.  
"I don't know."I lean over kissing her forehead gently. "Go back to sleep baby...I'll go see."She answered with a soft grumble before drifting back to sleep.I threw off my silk comforter feeling the cold on my bare legs,and quickly tip-toe to the door,twisting the handle,and opening it to see Jamie standing there.

"It's nine in the morning Jamie,"I told her mid yawn;My face dead of any emotion other than annoyance.

"9:06 actually.But that's not the point"  
"It isn't"  
"No.Why are you not up yet?I'd think-"

"It's Sunday.We're allowed to sleep late.Now what do you want?"

"We?Spencer's in there?"She doesn't wait for me to reply before cracking open the door seeing Spencer in a white-beater and underwear from under a sheet that was covering a small portion of her while both of her long tanned legs,and mid-drift shown clearly.  
She shuts the door ,and turning to me twisting her smile into a smirk letting out a growl.  
"And why would Miss Carlin be in your bed with all of your clothes spread all over the floor?Nearly nude,I might add"  
"That's none of your business."

"Damn right it is.I have the right to know if my best friend finally-"

"Don't say it."

"I thought it was never gonna ha-"

I point my index finger in her face."I'm warning you."She notices my ring,but doesn't say anything about it.

"Okay,I'll stop."She looks at the door,then me."But I have to ask.I'm curious,you know.But uh...How was it?Was it...magical?"She starts laughing."Or was it mindblowing?Hahaa!No pun intended there"

"That's it.Your ass is grass!"I lunge at her tackling her to the ground pinning her arms above her head."Take it back!"

"Or what Davies?"

"Or...I'll tell Aiden what you did at Bryan Dean's party when he passed out,and you shaved off his hair only leaving a Mohawk.Then marking Daddy on his forehead with a permanent marker that didn't come off for three days!"

She stops struggling from my grasp groaning.  
"Fine!I take it back."

"That's what I thought."I stand up helping her to her feet.  
"You have to admit though...He looked a hell of a lot hotter."

"Your so retarded."She sighs slapping it herself with her other hand just before the door opened to Spencer who's eyes grew wide with surprise grabbing her shirt off the floor to cover the very see-through shirt she was wearing that showed her-umm let's just keep it at that pervs...

"You?Your the one who knocked?I thought you swore to never get up before noon"  
"Well...that was then."She slips past Spencer,and into my room.  
"Now it's totally different."I roll my eyes following her inside.

"How is that?"Spencer asks shutting the door.

"People change Ashley.You,me,the world!So many things happening all around us every day."She looks at the very unmade bed to her right quirking an eyebrow."And some may even already happened." Spencer's eyes dart to me giving me an embarrassed look.I lift up my arms defensively,and she smiles.

"Damn Spence you have some legs on ya'!I wouldn't guess at first glance with jeans on,but DAMN!You should be very,very proud."

"Thanks Jamie,"she says shyly stretching the shirt over her more,and I put an arm around her waist.I see Jamie glance at Spencer's ring on her finger,but look away.  
"Um..uh did you need something?"I ask already to uncomfortable by the awkwardness of this moment.

"Oh,right!Well I was hoping to maybe borrow your car.Please?!Just for a couple of hours!"Spencer take my hand leading me back to sit at the foot of my bed."It'll be right back in your driveway with not a scratch I sware-"

"Why can't you take Aiden's?"I ask her as Spencer leans her head down to rest on my shoulder placing small kisses on each hand.

"Well I was hoping to take someone down to the lake for awhile,and since Aiden loves his car more than me that's not an option."

"Who are you taking?"

"Well...I'm not sure she could break out,or not."My eyes go wide."No not like that.The girl from the mall.The one with the nut-job siblings.She called me this morning from a pay phone at like three in the morning. Her dad must be a real pain in the ass for her having to wait till' everyones asleep,then sneak out to use-"

I feel my head start to hurt form all her talking."Point please?"

"Well she asked if I could pick her up today-"She checks her watch,"In like an hour...So,can I borrow please?

"I don't know..."Jamie's about to protest,but Spencer speaks first.

"Come on Ash...we can stay in today."...Hmmm...alone with Spencer,or-Well come on now.It doesn't get any better than-  
"Yes listen to her Ashley.Please-please-please"  
"Argh!Fine go."I toss her my keys off of my bed stand."If you dare"  
"I know you'll kill me.You really need new material Ash.Bye thanks again!"She yells shutting the door behind her.

"I don't know why I even-"She raises her hand to touch my face.

"Cuz' you two are like sisters that's why."She grabs my hand pulling me back down onto the bed."Now let's go back to bed,"She whispers seductively to me,and I just smile doing what I was told.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review PLEASE!!

**Ok guys,I have to tell you...I was fighting the urge so hard to put more dirty things in.But i knew that if i did,it would've turned out so stupid,and cheesy,so no.This is the closest I think It'll ever be.**

**And then there's the whole ring thing...ahh well I'm not gonna make them get married or anything any time e on they're in highschool.But I do plan to maybe write a an episode set like five years into the future,but IDK yet.**

**But the next chapter is gonna be set in Abigail's POV.It's right after Jamie leaves to go get her.I still haven't decided about these two yet so there's still somethings they'll have to go through before any "couple speak"comes along.**


	9. Chap 9:Whatever You Do! Don't!

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere isn't mine!...I just like to pretend it is,lol  
****Previously:  
**_"Argh!Fine go."I toss her my keys off of my bed stand."If you dare"  
"I know you'll kill me.You really need new material Ash.Bye thanks again!"She yells shutting the door behind her."I don't know why I even-"She raises her hand to touch my face._

_"Cuz' you two are like sisters that's why."She grabs my hand pulling me back down onto the bed."Now let's go back to bed,"She whispers seductively to me,and I just smile doing what I was told._

**(AN: Thanks very,very much for TCHS-SoP-chick, arh1986, Hotcutii3 ,dttdemon ,CapActive4 who all reviewed on the last chapter!(Squeezes you all tight)Mwah!Love you guys!  
This one's Abigail's POV,as promised,but switches to Jamie's at the end.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine : Whatever You Do! Don't!

**(Abigail POV) Yesterday afternoon**

I can hear father yelling downstairs.Once and a while I hear loud crashes like he threw down a plate,or something.He's been doing it since we came home from the mall. My father was never good with controlling his temper.When he was angry,we just steered clear until it died down.Sometimes ducking in closets,or the back yard garden just to be safe. Though as angry as he was,I know he wouldn't go too far...At least I think so.I mean,I only remember one other time when...when he did.

_...I remember when I was around eleven at Zachary's thirteenth birthday party and he somehow got into a small fight with another boy.Father tried yelling at him to stop but Zachary was too busy smashing the other boy's face in the dirt.  
Father had to break it up,and when he pulled on Zachary's coat to pry him off the other boy Zachary swung back his arm on a reflex hitting Father.When he turned around,he saw Fathers bloody face;His face clutched over his nose just glaring down at him. Zachary's face was filled with so much fright,and alarm as he tried to apologize to Father over and over but he wouldn't hear it only walking away mumbling a 'We'll deal with this later.'_

_He kept to his word,and soon after all the guests were gone he marched Zachary up the stairs as the rest of us stood in horror awaiting what was to come.  
First,came the yelling of Father's voice blaring at him.We couldn't hear much,but he said something like,'Never disrespect me in my own house!',and,'How dare you'  
Second,came the loud unreadable sounds.A whack followed by a loud thump,what we were assuming was Zachary's body hitting the floor.  
Last was the small wimpers that escaped his mouth as Father opened the door leaving him there balled up on the floor._

_Not a second went by when father showed up behind us slamming the front door,getting in his car,and starting the engine.We watched as his old explorer squealed down the street. Peter was beside me the whole time holding my hand as I quivered in fear. I looked to the others for their reactions,but their faces were blank,calm.They stood there without any ounce of remorse going through their bodies. My grip on Peter's hand tightened pulling him along and up the stairs to see Zachary almost welded to the floor holding his swollen face._

_"Are you okay?"I asked him quietly crossing the doorframe into the room._

_"I'm fine,"he replied removing his hand to prop himself up.I saw his body fail twice trying to get up to his feet._

_"Let me help."Out of instinct I let go of Peter's hand reaching out for him only to find him swat my hand away._

_"I'm fine!"He grabs his ankle in pain.It's reddened and purple,obviously resulting from him getting smacked down onto the hard wooden floor moments ago._

_"It's probly sprained.Here I'll go get-"_

_"No!Just leave me alone!"he roared at me infuriatedly inching away from my hand._

_I just narrowed my eyes in response."Look...I'm putting ice on that ankle whether you want it,or not."He's still not moved on the subject,and I roll my eyes trying again."If I don't stop the swelling it'll only get worse before it gets any better.Take your pick."His face softens,and I take that as a sign of defeat."Okay then."_

_I quickly ran down the stairs to retrieve the ice,then ran back with an ice pack in my hand. "Here..."His face scrunched up the second the cold ice pack touched his ankle,but he calmed down a few minutes later when the ice nearly numbed the whole thing._

_"I...I didn't mean to,"he told me hesitantly shaking his head."B-but I was so...so mad.I couldn't..."His voice trailed off looking into my eyes for any understandment.  
I sighed removing the pack to see the swelling lessened a bit.Without thinking I dropped the pack back down on his ankle making him scream out in pain._

_"Sorry!I'm so,so sorry."He groans and grabs the pack out of my hands placing it on himself slowly._

_"Sorry again..."I say with a small smile,but soon letting it fade."Zach...As he...Is this the first time?"_

_He looks down;Shame filling his face."I didn't mean to make him so mad."_

_"It's not your fault brother,"Peter said giving him a knowing glance."You know he can't--control--himself when he gets like this."_

_"He would never want to ever hurt us.But I know there had to be something that I-"_

_"No!"Peter pleaded standing up with brows furrowed and stern."How can you blame yourself?He's the monster!Not you...you did NOTHING wrong.He hurts us,and your the one feeling sorry?You wanna' know what he's feeling right now?Nothing.Not one ounce of remorse is going through his head right now..."She stopped shaking his head."...He feels nothing."_

_...This was the first time I've ever,EVER seen Peter get mad.I mean since I've been here he's always been this nice,sweet,timid boy that always kept to himself..._

_Before Zachary had a chance to respond the rest of the robots appeared behind us coming over to scoop up Zachary._

_"You should leave it alone before he does the same to you,"Meredith muttered putting his arms on hers and Berry's shoulders to hold him up.As they trollaped past, Zachary took a quick glance back at our direction with a hurt look in his eyes,and I coud easily see his busted lip.A small line of blood ran down to his chin..._

My heart jumped when someone pounded on my door jiggling the handle finding that it was locked. With my voice suddenly caught in my throat,I almost couldn't work up a reply.

"W-who is it?"

"It's Peter,"his muffled voice said on the other side.

"Pete?"I unlocked the door and he pushed past me locking it back.

"Stay.In.Here."

"What?Why?"I asked.He pressed his ear to the door.

"Mija...He's been drinking.All we have to do is wait until he passes out unless he feels the urge to come up here.Which won't be too long since he just downed three beers." He groans turning to sit on my bed."I can't wait to leave this place."

"Tell me about it..."I went to sit next to his sprawled out body next to me."Hey Pete?"

"Hmm?"He has his eyes closed,and brows scrunched together as always thinking hard about something.

"Can you cover for me tonight?"I see them instantly pop open at the end of my sentence."I need to sneak around to the park to the payphone.Since father checks the phone bills the see who we call."

"Okay..."he says,and I'm already on my feet thinking up ideas."Your nervous...Who are you calling?"

I ignore his last question."Okay...and if that works out I need you to tell a tiny little lie tomorrow for me?"

"What?Why?"

"I-I went out?No it's too dark.Say...that I'm...I'm staying at a friends.Say it's Rachel,she won't mind lieing for me if he gets suspicious and calls."

"Whoa,whoa.Where are you really going then?"

I didn't want to lie to him,but I didn't want to tell him the truth either..."To see a friend."

"Your thinking about her aren't you?You can't be serious Abby.What if he-"

"No.He'll be passed out well until tomorrow afternoon.Then he'll be gone for like five hours to go play golf with Pastor Shays,"I tell him in a half whisper."Plus I'm seventeen now Pete!I can make my own damn decisions on where I can or can't go,okay?"I pause seeing him look down."I need your help...please?"

"Okay..."I give him a hug before we sat back down and waited for him to finally pass out.I creek open the door tip-toeing down the stairs with Peter by my side.I see Fathers limp body lieing back on the sofa with the TV put on a football game.We slipped through the front door and onto the porch as I turn to Peter.

"Okay the park's like only ten minutes away.I'll run there,and back.Stay outside with a book,and pretend to read till' I come back?"He nods,and I skip off the porch and sprinted down to the park.

I run to the nearest payphone by a row of water fountains dropping a quarter into the slot.I put the receiver to my ear,and search through my jacket pocket for the paper puling it out,and dialing the number.

"Please be there,please be there,please..."I stop hearing her voice on the other end.

"Talk..."she uttered angrily with a yawn.

"Umm...I'm sorry for waking you.I-I know it's late-"

"Abigail?"

I could sense the happiness in her voice making me smile."Yeah..."

"God...,"She yawns again,"picked a hell of a time to call babe."

I lean back against the wall in front of me finding myself never wanted her to stop talking."I-I know.I'm...sorry again-"

"Hey no it's fine...I was gonna try out that new thing called coffee anyway,"she replies with a laugh.

"I've heard good things,"I quoted her with another sweet smile.

"Oh really?,"She says mockingly."Well I didn't want to take my chances,you know,the whole insomnia thing."

"It's not so bad."

"So I'll take your word for it then,"She paused letting out a sigh."Now...you gonna tell me why you called?"

"I need someone to talk to,and..."

"And?"Her voice lingered on the receiver urging me to continue.

"...I feel like I can talk to you-about everything.Like I can go on,and on...and you'll still listen;care."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes,"I confess combing my hand through my rustled brown hair.

"But it's worth it right?"

"It is.Can I ask you a favor?"I hear her snicker a little.

"I don't know...is it illegal?Cuz' I'm already to familiar with the cops around here."

"Look at me.One month here,and I'm already friends with a criminal."

"What can I say?The good girls dig the dangerous kids."Even though I couldn't see her I knew she had a big smirk on her face.

"That's...very true come to think of it."

"So what's this favor of yours?"

"Well...I was thinking,you know,in the spirit of getting to know people.I was hoping,if you could,pick me up tomorrow?"

"Well,well,well.Look at you indeed.Two minutes on the phone,and your already planning our date.Moves very fast she does."She starts to laugh again.

"Very funny Yoda,but that's not what I meant,"I griped into the phone rolling my eyes.

"I know,"She said smugly."Just tell me the time and place,and I'll be there."

**(Jamie POV)The Next Day**

I knew exactly where to go fro the directions Abigail told me.I pull up carefully in Ashley's porsche to an old forested,and vacant park,all too familiar to me now thanks to Ashley's stories about it from when she was little.

I get out and look around for Abigail.I could hear dogs barking through some trees somewhere behind me.I decide to walk down a path,then stop as I went to sit down a small wooden bench by the lake_...I FINALLY got crutches off today,so I don't have to hop along anymore..._But I still had to be careful still on my leg for a while,and all that other bullshit."Hello?!Anyone here?!"

After a few seconds of quiet,I hear a twig snap and I dart my head around and nothing was there.

"...Hello?!"I yell around me getting a little nervous,and paranoid after a few minutes of no response.When my hands started to shake,and get sweaty,I started to rethink NOT staying in the car.

* * *

**!!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**I know what your thinking,and it's not Abigail.She's too good to scare someone like that,esp. Jamie. I will say that maybe somethings are not what they seem to be.Pay attention,and you just may uncover them.**


	10. Chap 10: I Will Follow You pt1

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine!  
Previously:**_I__ get out and look around for Abigail.I could hear dogs barking through some trees somewhere behind me,then they stopped as I went to sit down a small wooden bench by the lake.I FINALLY got crutches off today,so I don't have to hop along anymore.But I still had to be careful still on my leg for a while,and all that other bullshit."Hello?!Anyone here?!"  
__After a few seconds of quiet,I hear a twig snap and I snap my head around and nothing was there.  
__"Uh...Hello?!"I yell around me getting a little nervous,and paranoid after a few minutes of no response.When my hands started to shake,and get sweaty,I started to rethink NOT staying in the car. _

****

(AN: Big thanks to :spashley16,**arh1986**,**TCHS-SoP-chick**, **dttdemon**,**moneymoocher**,**and Hotcutii3 for reviewing on the last chapter!Thanks guys!Mwah!Sorry it took me so long to update you guys,but i was kinda going through something really hard,but I'm getting better,so I'm gonna try to write more.)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I Will Follow You Into The Dark Pt 1**

**(Jamie POV)**

I finally jumped up when the the sounds of twigs breaking started shifting around me getting closer.The wind started picking up throwing up,and thrashing leaves into the air,and I began freaking out more than ever.

"_Hey,_"a small voice whispered amongst the winds pulling my eyes in a different direction.

"Hello?!"I screamed even louder rotating every second to look around me_...I was the only one there...I don't think I am __anymore..._

"_Over here,_"I turned around again,as I hear the voice whisper once more."_Over here._"

I stared and stared, until I swore I saw a flash of someone,or something running through the trees,and just like that they were gone.

I was officially freaking out,but my mind,and my body were completely paralyzed.My body simply frozen as stone to my spot staring where the _thing_ was.But thank god,because my cell phone rang waking me out of my state.My hands were shaking so bad that made the phone slip out of my hand and into the piles of leaves a beneath me.

"Shit."I quickly drop to my knees pushing past of these leaves to find it unaware of the rolling clouds above me until I heard I loud crack of thunder bringing me to my feet.I stood still,almost too scared to move.(Without my phone.)  
I then,finally realized what my chances of making it back to the car were.  
I could,One,stay here and probably get cut into tiny little pieces.  
Or,Two,run like hell to Ashley's Porsche and die on the way_...Oh what the hell...__  
_  
The feeling in my legs finally came back pushing myself to go faster and faster as Ashley's car came into view down the path. As bundles of trees and bushes whizzed past me,I swore I could hear someone else running behind me.

I began to repeatedly look back to seeing only me running every time,so I continued running. By the time I got to the car,I was digging through every pocket I had to find the keys.When I did,it didn't make the situation any easier with my hands still shaking because the keys fell out of my hands trying to put them into the lock.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!"Now scared and angry,I was back on my knees grabbing the keys.Out of nowhere,I can feel this odd,cold breeze on the back of my neck making me shiver,and the hairs on my arms stand up.

"..._Turn around..._"As much as I didn't want to,I spun my head around,and the last thing I saw was a blur of something raising it's arm,and thrusting something against my head.It didn't knock me out right away because I could still see for some time,but my vision was foggy,and faded in and out.I felt my legs give out from under me,and I fell backwards hitting my head hard on the edge of the door,then slumping to the ground.

As I layed there,my head was throbbing with agonizing pain_...I couldn't move anything.I could barely speak.I was helpless..._Above me,a hazy figure in black looked down upon me.I couldn't make how much,but I could tell that it was a man.

"H-h-h...elp me,"I stammered,my eyes starting to burn.

He smiled leaning down over me."There, there..."

He gently layed his hand to my head where blood was already in streams down my face.I could feel a cold finger press down into my blood soaked cheek.Then I see him lick the blood off of it slowly making sure I was looking. I would've screamed,or tried to move away,but my mind just...shut down. A small glimmer of metal appeared out of the blackness.

"I've been looking for you for a long time..."My eyes follow dizzily with the blade's path as he lifted up my shirt.

"Your a very hard girl to find..."He digs the blade into my stomach leaving a barely deep gash followed by smaller,but way deeper cuts below my ribs,and along my lower stomach."Did you really think I wouldn't find you?That you were safe?"

He shakes his head,clicking his tongue."...silly,silly little girl."

I was too out of it to scream so every cut he made felt like it hurt a thousand times worse.

As he lifted his blade to clean off the excess blood smears,I heard muffled screams behind us,and he starts looking around in a calm panic.

"Hey!You!Get away from her or I'll shoot!"I familiar voice yelled getting closer.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this some other time..."He sighed gazed back down at me to touch my face before running off into the woods.

I hear another pair of footsteps running over to me.

"Miss?Miss are you okay!?"A girl screams rushing to my side stuffing a metal-like object into her pocket,before recognizing my face.

"Jamie?Oh my god!Jamie-Jamie are you okay?"

Even though I could barely see it's details but,as soon as I saw her face...her beautiful face I couldn't help but smile.That moment.That small moment,was the moment where I swore I already died.I was in heaven,and she was an angel.

Looking at my bloody contorted body,she tries to put pressure on my stomach with her hands,and using her jacket to apply the pressure as hard as she could.

"Push down.Hard."She takes my hands pressing them down onto the jacket around the cuts."You need t-to bend your knees Jaime."She lifted up my legs bending them as I layed there on my back.

"Hold on!I'll call 911,okay?Just,oh god..."She frantically takes out  
her cellphone dialing the number,but still hold onto my hand with hers.

"Yes hello?M-my friend she-she's been attacked."She moved away my bangs to show a long cut inching toward my eyebrow,then saw blood on the back of my neck.

"She-she has two head wounds on the back of her head and temple.She was stabbed in the stomach...sh-she's bleeding.She's lost a lot of blood!"Her voice was frantic,but still soft speaking into the phone."We're b-by King High at the park on Grand.Please hurry!I don't know how long..."

As I stared up at her,I can see black closing in around her face. She puts two fingers to my wrist to feel my pulse before speaking again.

"Her pulse is weak."She looks up to my face seeing my eyelids closing,and immediately bring her hands to my face."No!Jamie!Stay awake,stay awake.Please stay with me.The ambulances are coming,okay?"

"_Ma'am?I need you to do everything you can to keep her awake.Can you do that?We need her awake and lucid until the paramedics arrive.It'll take them a while but,I assure you they'll be there."_

She hangs up tossing it to the side."Jamie listen to me!I need you to stay awake,okay?"

My eyes are already starting to droop down,and I hear her voice slurring in my head.

"Hey!"She slaps my face,and I instantly pay attention."You gotta stay awake.T-tell me something...um how about what we were gonna do today?Yeah..."

I nod slightly inhaling to breathe."...I gues' we're gonna h-haf' to re-reschedule our...date huh?"

She laughs laying down beside me holding me hand shaking hand in hers.  
"No-don't say that because y-your going to be fine.Your going to be just fine,okay?"She repeated trying her best to convince be.

"You-you...don't know th-that."I try to laugh,but only coughing out blood in the process.

"Yes I do.Your not going to die."

"'S not very...romantic f-for a first-date."I give her a weak smile, even though I can taste the blood that was now clogging my throat.

"I don't care..."She leans into me to kiss my cheek."I'm here with you now.That's all I need." Siren sounds start to rumble near us startling me at first.

"Hey...it's okay,"I feel her body scoot closer to mine as the wind started to pick up again.  
"They'll be here soon,"she whispers into my shaking chest,"and they'll get you patched up,and you'll be fine."I could hear from her voice how afraid,and scared she was for me,and honestly I was too.

**Mercy Hospital : Three days Later**

As the darkness around me fades,I hear several people talking from what sounds like news reporters all yelling questions and comments blending together into one group.

I open my eyes slightly seeing a TV on the wall in front of me.I look around me and there's bunches and bunches of flowers,Ballons, and bears surrounding my bed.I look back to the TV.An officer is on the screen talking to the group of reporters; Microphones,tape recorders,and cameras flashed at him as he started to read form a piece of paper in his hands.

"_Three days ago,a seventeen year old girl was attacked in Windlin Park.She was hospitalized from having two bludge wounds to the head,and several incisions to the abdomen.For now we have no suspects,but we've found an eye witness to help maybe ID whoever done this._"The reporters wriled up some much screaming out questions in response.

"_What's her name!"  
"Can you tell us the witnesses name?!  
"Does this have any involvement with the string of murders around the southwest area of New York that had recently spread downward?!"  
"Do you think they'll strike again?!"  
"Are the girl's injuries life threatening_?!"

"_No the girl's sustained injuries are no longer life-threatening.As for the witness,we are keeping their identity covered for their own safety.County police examined the scene finding the knife used.From the tire tracks leading away from the scene they concluded that the victims car was stolen after paramedics took her to the hospital.We've put out a warrant out on the vehicle and are now awaiting any further leads to help us crack the case.Thank you,_"he told them with a calm face walking out of the camera view.

It took me a few minutes to think about what happened to me staying there trying to figure out if this was all a dream,or that this is really happening...and it was.As much as I wished,and wished for it all to my in my head it wasn't.I was in this,and there was no way of getting out.I was trying to catch my breath when someone opened the door to my room.It was an older woman,probably a little taller than me,peeked her head in with a huge fake smile on her face.

"Oh!Hi did I wake you?"She decides to let herself in walking up to the foot of my bed."I know your probably very tired,and..."She sighs shifting to a chair beside me."My name is Olivia Gorell.I'm a journalist from Avon Weekly,and I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about what happened to you?"

_...This doesn't feel right.I can't-I won't do this..._"I-I don't...want to-"I suddenly felt uncomfortable seeing as could not move that much,and my heart rate shooting up very noticeably.

"No need to be frightened."She reaches out for my hand."Please?If you could just give me-"

I warily inch it away from her."N-no."

She doesn't give up still,pulling out a small notepad out of her coat."If there was just one thing you remember that day-"

"She said no,"a feminine voice called from the door frame.

The reporter flashed the girl a not impressed look,but still tried to reason with her."I'm sorry,but I-"

"Leave,or I'll call security to escort you out instead,"she demanded with a tilt of her head showing two security guards talking in the hallway.

"Fine.If that's what you want,"she said looking at me,sounding like a question more than anything else.

"Yes...sorry."

"Alright then.I'll leave you two alone."She tossed the pad into her purse and walked out receiving a glare from the woman at the door.

She shakes her head shutting the door."Sorry...I thought we got rid of all of them."

"We?"I asked her a bit curious to whom she was referring.

"Yes we."She smiled down at me gliding over to sit on the chair the journalist was just sitting in."Your friends came the second I called. One of them--Aiden--from your cellphone.About a half hour later-BAM-they're all here in one bunch worried,and yelling at the nurses for you!."She laughs."They just left a few minutes ago to go empty the giftshop."She stops looking around the room at all the gifts."AGAIN...They love you very much."

"Yeah,they really do...What about you?What happened after...?"

"My...Father saw me on the news getting into an ambulance all bloody,and--he came down thinking I was hurt."She take a deep breathe,then exhales.  
"Then he saw me crying with not a scratch on me in the waiting room demanding that I tell him what happened,and... when I did he was so furious at me for lieing and coming to see you."She looks at my face,and already knows what I was going to ask.

"He told me...I wasn't his daughter anymore,and kicked me out of the house."

"He'll come around,at least if he really loves you he will."

"Honestly...I don't really care if he does.I'm going to live my life without worrying if he'll be around the corner anymore.I'm free..."She smiles,and takes my hand."You really scared me there,"she said seriously looking into my teary eyes."I thought you were going to die."

"Yeah,well...So did I for a minute there."I give her hand a squeeze,smiling.I try sitting up a little but only to slump back down again feeling a huge pain in my gut.

"I wouldn't do that right away.Your still weak,you know,"she says a little amused,and I groan again.

* * *

**!!READ AND REVIEW!!  
I know I have like an obsession with getting them hurt,like Ashley with her coma.I don't know why,I guess I'm just mean like that.But in the end it all is good and dandy isn't it?  
Well...Jamie's attacker is someone who knows her.Well from her past anyway.Even though she doesn't remember what he looks like now,she'll have to after other things start to happen afterward.AND no it's not Abigail,I told y'all already.But she does have a few secrets she's been keeping from Jamie that will be out in the open soon.****But you never know,I might change everything,and do something different that what I just said.**


	11. Chap 11: I Will Follow You pt2

**Disclaimer : South isn't mine!I think that's obvious, you tards...  
Previously :**_"Honestly...I don't really care if he does.I'm going to live my life without worrying if he'll be around the corner anymore.I'm free..."She smiles,and takes my hand._

_"You really scared me there,"she said seriously looking into my teary eyes."I thought you were going to die."  
__  
"Yeah,well...So did I for a minute there."I give her hand a squeeze,smiling.I try sitting up a little but only to slump back down again feeling a huge pain in my gut.  
__  
"I wouldn't do that right away.Your still weak,you know,"she says a little amused,and I groan again.  
_**  
Thanks as always to the people that reviewed on the last chapter!****Hotcutii3,dttdemon,moneymoocher,andTCHS-SoP-chickthanks for your reviews!Mwah!Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven : I Will Follow You Into the Dark Pt 2

(Abigail POV)

The door slams open behind us.I immediately remove my hand from hers,and her face looks hurt.Her expression changed when she saw who it was.

"Guys,"she says warily with a smile.I think it was meant to be louder,but instead,it was slightly higher than a whisper.

The first ones to appear from the door frame was a teary-eyed Ashley pulling Aiden in by the arm.In each arm,Aiden had filled with countless tiny,big, and bigger bears.

Jamie laughed when he unloaded them onto the foot of her bed in one swift motion.

"Are there any left Aid?"

"Yes,"He says defensively.He smiled innocently grabbing one of the bears before looking down."They'll order more."

Ashley's hand slipped into Jamie's as she sat down on the bed.

"How are you doing Jay-Jay?"

"I'm...alive,"she mused trying to laugh."That's a plus."

"Yes you are..."Ashley brushed her hand across Jamie's pale cheek.

"I'm sorry,"Jamie whispered to her,and Ashley's eyes glaze over for a second with tears.

"Whatever you did it doesn't matter.Your-"

"Your car..."Ashley looked puzzled,so she continued."I promised it'd be back without a scratch.I don't even know where..."

"Screw the car.I don't care-your way more important than any fucking car."She gives her a long look before Jamie nods.

"They didn't find it?"

"Oh they found it alright,"Aiden snarled through her teeth.

"Where was it?"

Ashley glared at him."They found it parked in front of,"She stops looking at Aiden,"My house.Not one scratch on it.T-there was a picture taped to the windshield."

She shuffles around in her pocket to show Jamie. In her hands,was a white crinkled photograph of them.Ashley,Aiden,Spencer,Kyla,and Jamie.They were at some dinner,or something and it looked like it was taken outside.Maybe in some bushes accross the street?

"What?How did he-"Jamie's body shoots up,but Ashley stopped her.

"We don't know,but...there isn't anything to worry about right now,okay?"

"Nothing to worry about?"She shakes her head at Ashley."Are you serious?If he knows where you live?That I know you.What if he tries to hurt Kyla,or Aiden?"

"Your overreacting.I don't think-"

I grab onto her arm."No!Ashley...What if it were Spencer?Would you just sit here,and...and do nothing?"

She looks down at my arm grasping hers."Never."

She loosens her grip,and took hold of both Ashley's hands this time.

"I'm sorry.I just-"

"I know..."

"Wait...You had a meeting in New york that morning,right?"Jamie realized,then her eyes went wide. "Oh no...Tell me you didn't-"

"Hey,hey..."Ashley shushed her."It's fine.When I told them what was going on they said we could reschedule the meeting."Jamie sighs in relief,as Ashley continues to smile down at her.

We start hearing a girl's voice swearing outside,then the door opened to two girls with their arms full of tiny bears.

"Aiden you dork!Spencer,and I've picked up like fifteen of these in the hall all leading here!God,could you get any mo-" Kyla stopped ranting when she saw Jamie."Jaybird!Oh my god your awake!"

She drops the bears,and flew into Jamie's arms on the bed.I could tell she didn't care if the girl was in pain,or not.

"I'm so,so,so,so glad your not dead!"Kyla continued to squeeze Jamie in a hug before Aiden pryed her off."What?I'm just so happy!"

"It's cool Ky.I'm glad I'm not dead too,"she told her smiling.

I could tell that it had so much more meaning behind it then intended because the room suddenly went quiet.No one didn't know what to say to make the situation better,or if they should at all.  
Spencer appeared from the doorway,and Ashley's eyes immediately locked with hers as Spencer sat down beside Ashley.  
She reached out to touch Jamie's arm gently with a sweet smile trying to comfort her.It must've worked because I saw a flash of color return to her face,and she smiled brightly for the first time since she woke up.  
I don't know how,but the mood in the room changed when Spencer walked in.Just by her presense,I could feel everything I was worried about subside for that moment.It's like she took all our mixed feelings and threw them out the window leaving us feeling calmer,thankful.

Jamie's eyes roamed to every face in the room before asking us something almost under her breathe,almost fearful,as her body shuddered in Ashley's grasp.

"It's...over right?I'm safe now?"Aiden's body appeared at her side within seconds holding her free hand.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.I promise you,I will die before that happens."She smiled leaning her head down against his forehead as he wept silently into her chest.She just cradled his head in her arms without a word letting him cry it out.

I wipe my eyes,and I can feel someone else's on me.I see Ashley looking up to meet my gaze.Her eyes were filled with so much searching as she threw a quick look at Jamie before turning her attention back to me.She saw the love in my eyes everytime I looked at Jamie.She knew how much I cared for her,before I did.

She pinned me with her gaze leaving me feeling like I shouldn't been here right now.I'm not apart of their family.I excepted her eyes to narrow,and glare at me,but instead I see her face soften looking calm as she spoke to me.

"Thank you."Behind her raspy voice was so much meaning,so much love that I almost couldn't take it for another second without crying.

"I was just there at the right time,is all."I nod taking a step back to leave them alone.As I turn to leave I hear Jamie's soft voice stop me.

"No...I don't believe that,"she says quietly,and I can sense the tears in her voice."I can't."

"You saved my life Abigail.It had nothing to do with timing."I look up to Jamie's flushed face gazing intently into my eyes.  
"You saved me."I walk over to her,shaking my head feeling the threatening tears stinging my eyes.Kyla,and Aiden moved aside letting me sit next to her.

I take hold of her cold hand in both of mine grasping onto it against my lips.I wanted to stare into her eyes forever,and never look away as she gazed down at me.

"Your afraid...,"she confirmed,and I look away. "What are you afraid of?"I don't respond,so she just waited patiently until I raised my eyes back to hers.

"That I was too late..."I wipe away a solidary tear that ran down my cheek."That this is all a dream, and...when I wake up you'll be gone."

"I'm pretty sure I'm real...I mean I'd have to be if you were here in this nightmare with me.It's impossible to think of you being a part of a any nightmare..."She laughs leaning closer to my face.

"So how's our first date doin'?"I laughed through a few sniffles nodding.

"It's different,but...I wouldn't mine having a redue in the future because this is gonna be hard story to explain to people."I hear a few chuckles from everyone before focusing my hearing back to her.

"It'll give them somethin' to talk about...other than themselves,I mean,"She whispers smiling.

"Hey!"Kyla protests beside Aiden with a scoff.He nudges her in the side forcing her to say something else.

"Fine.I probably do talk about myself too much. Occasionally...Often."

"She'll be out of here in no time."Ashley threw me another loving smile.

**(Jamie POV)**

**Five Months Later  
**_Los Angeles  
__9:25 A.M._

"What?!"I bark into my phone after being rudely interrupted from my sleep.

_"Jamie...I say this because I care,"She says pausing."Get your lazy ass up and go to school!"_

"If I wanted to talk to you,I would have called you first Kyla."I yawn sitting up.

_"You never want to talk to me,"_she shot back.

"Good point.I would've called you then hung up."I remove the phone form my ear to stretch momentarily then begrudgingly reattached it.

_"Ha.Ha.I'm serious Jamie!You were suppose to go back two days ago!I'm surprised Aiden didn't make you."_

"He has a job now Ky,"I reminded her."It's called morning shifts.Besides,how do you even know that?"

_"Ms.Jagger called my cell-"_

"You have her number?!That's wrong Ky."

_"Shut up!She's called your apartment over,and over since Tuesday!She's too nice for you to be that mean."_

"Hey,it's her problem if she wants to call,"I say absentmindedly looking at my reflection in my bathroom mirror.I only had board shorts,and a black sportsbraw on that clearly showed my scars that I now desperately hide daily from my life now.Five jagged cuts ran from under my right breast down to above my hip. They've faded into smooth lines barely visible if you weren't up close.

Kyla's voice screams at me again."_Ugh.Just get your head out of your ass and get to school!"_

I roll my eyes."Why?I'm only gonna get expelled, or something as soon as I walk into that hell-hole."

"Fine."I hear her sigh in exasperation on the other end."Anyway how are you?Are you healing okay?"

"Yes!And if you keep making me yell like this i'm gonna bust open my stitches."I roll my eyes a second time emphasizing the last word."Again!"

"Okay,sorry...It's just we're worried about you.You haven't come you visit in almost _three_ months Jamie.You haven't called,or..."

"I know.I've just been...busy."

"Right.Busy avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then what about Abigail,huh?She hasn't heard one word from you since-"

"I don't want to talk about that,"I hissed suddenly feeling my stomach tense up.

"Why not?Whatever went down with you two,you can work it out.I can call her again,maybe she can come down-"

"Stop.Just...stop."All the days,and hours I'd spent trying to forget about her all vanished.All the feelings I had tried to suppress about her reappeared bringing with them a huge stabbing pain in my heart.

**: Flashback :****Three months ago**

_Abigail and I were arranged to meet in the blue,after Kyla thought I was getting too lonely and thought we needed to try and reconcile.So she made reservations all the way from Ohio for us to meet at a restaurant.I haven't seen her in over three months,and she still looks more breath-taking than ever.After a few minutes of awkward silence,she clears her throat to speak._

_"I need you...to tell me something."_

_"What is it?"I ask curiously pouring whine into my glass._

_"What happened to us?We were-I don't even know what we were.But..."She leaned forward on her elbows."I knew we could've been...something.But you were different after the...and I guess I wasn't what you wanted,was I?"_

_"Of course not.Don't say that.You know what I was going through-"_

_"No.No I didn't know.Because you wouldn't tell me.Anything!No matter how hard I tried..."She trails off,and I look over my shoulder seeing that we've turned a few heads in our direction._

_I stop drinking my whine slowly placing the glass aside._

_"This isn't a good time Abby."__Her face hardens._

_"Don't call me that."She let's her fork slam down on her plate.__"And this is a perfect time.Tell me what's going on?Don't you think I deserve to know?"_

_"No.This is something I can't tell you."I stand to my feet grabbing my coat and throwing it over me."I gotta go."_

_I storm out of the restaurant escaping into an open alley beside it,and Abigail follows me screaming for me to stop._

_"Why won't you talk to me?We told each other everything,and then you decide to close up?I don't get it Jamie."_

_I stop,and turn around angrily.__"You wanna know?"_

_"Yes!"she yells,and I hear her voice crack._

_I look down collecting my thoughts,then started to speak._

_"I thought...I was protecting you.All of you,"I say slowly seeing the confusion in her eyes._

_"Why?From who?"She takes a step closer to me,but I take a step back from her in response."What are you doing?"_

_"I can't...It's not safe."I cautiously glace around me in the dark alley surroundings that were on either sides of us._

_"Why is it not safe?"she asks trying to follow my gaze,but failed._

_"I meant...,"I pause finally looking at her;My eyes were already swimming with tears from the overwhelming fear bleeding into my thoughts._

_"It's not safe for you."__I backed away giving her one last look.__"I'm sorry...I won't let him hurt you too.I can't."_

_I didn't,or couldn't stick around to hear what she said so I ran away down the alley..._

**: End Of Flashback :**

* * *

**!!Read and Review Please Guys!!**


	12. Chap 12 : Those Who Cannot

**Disclaimer : South isn't,and was never mine.So there.Alright then.I'm done with that.**

**Previously:**_"I can't...It's not safe."I cautiously glace around me in the dark alley surroundings that were on either sides of us._

_"Why is it not safe?"she asks trying to follow my gaze,but failed._

_"I meant...,"I pause finally looking at her;My eyes were already swimming with tears from the overwhelming fear bleeding into my thoughts._

_"It's not safe for you."__I backed away giving her one last look.__"I'm sorry...I won't let him hurt you too.I can't."_

_I didn't,or couldn't stick around to hear what she said so I ran away down the alley..._

**Much thanks and appriciation to** **_chaoschaos ,__TCHS-SoP-chick,arh1986,dttdemon,and Hotcutii3 for taking the time to review on the last chapter!Thanks so much guys!  
_****I just wanted to say that Jamie,and Abigail were never a couple.If you didn't catch that already.But You should already know that I said they would be,but there would be stuff they'd have to go through.Soon enough guys.Soon they will be together,just be patient.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Those Who Cannot Accept The Past Are Condemned To R****epeat It**

**Present Day : Ohio :One day later**

**(Ashley POV)**

_"You know the drill! You leave a message...and I ignore it!"_

I groan throwing my cellphone on my bed.

"That's the sixth time she hasn't picked up!She'll talk to Kyla,but not me?!I'm going to kick her big tattoo'd a-"

"Ouuch...That hurt,you know,"Spencer cried rubbing her sore butt.She was laying on my bed on her stomach reading a magazine before my phone fell hard hitting her ass.Now she's upright on her knees practically holding her butt with both hands.

"Shit Spence.I'm sorry baby..."I try not to laugh as she pouts with her watery eyes.

I walk over to her,and climb onto the bed.

She inches away from me."No...you threw a phone at my butt."

"Aw Spence don't be like that.I'm sorry..."I say sincerily,but it probably sounded more seductive.

"Your laughing at my pain..."

"No,no I'm not..."She rolls her eyes turning away form me."Okay,I'm sorry...so so sorry.I'll do anything Spence."

"Anything?"she asks with a less hurtful face than before.

"Mostly anything,"I say through slanted eyes.Her reddened face began to clear,as she turned around to face me.

"Then...kiss me,"She whispered,and I'm sure she was serious.

I start to lean in to kiss her,but feel her finger on my lips stopping me.

"No..."She points to her collar bone."Here."

_...Ohh okay..._I nod leaning down giving it a lingering kiss that makes her let out a moan.Just as I was getting into the kiss,she pulled me away from her smiling.

"Now..."She whispers in a husky voice trying to keep her composure.Her hand slowly rose to touch her neck. "Here."

Again I happily lean in kissing the nape of her neck gently,then I moved up to just below her jawline letting the kiss grow into a more passionate,and steamy make out session before she broke away from me breathing heavily.

"Okay..."She exhales deeply,and put each arm on my shoulder struggling to stay on her knees."Your forgiven."

"But...I feel like I need to work for it a little more..."I say brushing my hands across her cheek tangling my hands in her hair.

"Oh you do,huh?"She laughs wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Oh absolutely..."I said nodding my head."Maybe you should-I don't know-punish me for being so rude..."

"You know..."She looks down for a second,and I know she's delaying her answer just to tease me_...God I love her...  
_"I think that sounds very,very tempting."She smiles as her face got closer,and closer to my own.

A few minutes in to another make out session,we somehow made it off of the bed,and onto my floor rolling,and laughing together.But that still didn't stop us_...Not at all..._

Clothes were thrown,belts unbuckled,and before I knew it,I'm on top of her straddling her waist.  
My hands cupping her delicate face.Just as I lean down for another kiss,I pause hearing my phone ringing on my bed above us.

"Screw it."I ignore the ringing and resume what I was doing,but Spencer stopped me.

"Ash..."

"They'll call back,"I pause kissing her again,"if it's important."

"Ashley,"she pulls me away with her arms to look at me.

"Spence,"I whined rolling my eyes at her.

"Ash answer the phone."

"Argh!Fine..."I reach up to feel around on the bed. Finally finding the phone about a minute later,I looked on the caller ID.

"It's a LA number."I click on the 'One Missed Call' button."You better be dieing Jamie."

Spencer laughs smacking my arm."Stop it."

Out of the static,a small murmur kept repeating over and over,but I couldn't make it out until the static cleared out and I could hear everything the person was saying.I recognized the frightened voice whispering into the receiver.

_"Ashley!He-he found me...I-I don't know where...I-I can't see a-anything.It's r-really c-cold...l-like a big fr-freezer.R-really big..."_Her voice cracked, and hoarse.I knew she must've been screaming for hours.By the time the phone message ended my body was frozen in that stance with a tear falling from my eyes.

"Ashley what's wrong?"Spencer asks concerned. With no response,she took the phone from my hand putting it to her ear to hear the message for herself.My ears focused on a crashing sound beside me,and I look down seeing that the phone had dropped from Spencer's hand.

My body snaps out of my catatonic state looking into Spencer's tear filled eyes staring back at me.

"Oh my god..."

**Los Angeles : (Jamie POV)**

"Ashley!He-he found me...I-I don't know where...I-I can't see a-anything.It's r-really c-cold...l-like a big fr-freezer.R-really big..."

The phone shakes in my hands,as my body's convolsing from the freezing temperature of the space I'm in.My body's pressed tightly against the wall sliding my way around since my sight can't help me through this dark abyss around me.

"H-help m-me A-Ashley..."Even from the overpowering droning blaring throughout the room,I could hear the static as I spoke.  
"I-I'm sorry for e-everything I've ever done t-to you.I-I'm sorry for not telling y-you the truth about me.For lieing to you all those times-I just had to t-tell you that...in case-i-in case I die."I mentally slap myself for giving up just like that.

"No!D-damnit I'm not.I-I can't..."A low beeping noise comes from the phone.I pull it away from my face."N-no...Ashley t-the battery is low.I-I can't use..."I stop hearing a door slam open,and loud footsteps coming closer.I start to back away croutching lower down to the floor.  
"S-someone's c-coming-I have to go."I slam the phone shut shoving it back into the soul of my boot.I stayed down to try and figure out where he was,and where he was moving by the sounds he made.The distance of his voice,his footsteps shuffling about the room.

"Come out,come out where ever you are..."His voice echoed in the room,and I kept backing away from it.

Something roars to life loudly,and the darkness slowly brightens.

"You can't hide from me now..."He said,and my heart beated too fast for me to focus if he was closer,or not.The lights above me head flickered for a second.Then the brightness steadied,and I quickly looked around me recognizing where I was.It was an old building,vacant-like.

_No...it was a factory.But not just any broken down factory...it was my father's.I'm sure of it,I know it was.It has to be!The walls still had that verminous green paint on them,but now the paint is chipped off,and there were huge whole in the walls exposing it's caved out interior.Golden framed pictures of my father's best-selling guns were mostly still nailed to the walls.Half were either on the floor shattered,or crookedly still hanging up on one corner.Hundreds, of trash,and gun parts were on the floor...Even the spiraling staircase up to his office was still at the far end still intact.He only took me there once,or twice but I still knew where everything was because I would always stay there until my mom got off work at around midnight...  
_Rows,and rows of now dusty,and rusted machines that once were used to manufacture some of the best illegal automatic weapons in the early 1980's when my grandfather died passing it on to my father. No one's even stepped foot in here for over a decade since my father died...if they did they were either arrested,or shot by people who live here.Most who've done the shootings but never weer found were my father's friends.They thought this was sacred ground for him,and that no one would ever be caught trespassing on it without permission from them.

_...God it's been so long since I've even met any of them since he died...  
__Rooney,he was nice to me.He was only a few inches over five foot.The shortest of my dad's friends,and the youngest.He was only 21,almost seven years younger than my dad.He had just graduated college,and moved back home when he started to work for my dad.  
But Robert wasn't as nice as Rooney was.He was a little older than my father.He thought me being there was too much of a distraction for my dad,and the workers.But I could tell that he still liked it when I was around.  
Then there was Georgie.Gosh I used to think he was the beautifulest guy in the world.Every time he smiled at me,I melted into a little puddle making Rooney laugh.He had huge dimples,and golden blonde hair that hung down to his jaw.  
__It was rumored that I was going to take over my dad's throne after he died.I was only seven at the time,so obviously that option was out.The only one left was to shut down the business,and forget about it all.It was like everything I remembered of it was erased,and I knew that there was something else they weren't telling me.But I was too young to understand..._

I glance around me,and saw that I was hiding behind a big shelf that cloaked me from sight.I held boxed tools,and nails.I lean up to grab a rusted screw driver two shelves up.  
The only windows were so close to the ceiling that I couldn't climb up.Several were broken out leaving huge shardings of glass sprinkled out below that scraped into my hands,and jeans.I was too caught up in my memories,and forgot to track his voice.

"Duck..."He voice chimed in suddenly,and I ducked back down into the bottom half of the shelf.

"Duck..."He said again,and I finally saw that he was really close to my location from seeing his actualy body,other than my reliance on his voice,and footsteps.

"Duck..."

From under the safety of the shelf,I saw a pair of long legs striding down a row of machines near me,then I saw him duck his head down to floor level.I didn't even think of sticking around to see his face,so I quickly slipped away from the shelf,and under a table in front of me curling up into my chest with the screwdriver tightly grasped in my hand.

I looked around from under the sheltered table seeing that there was nothing around.

"Goose..."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!!**

**I know I just made it a whole lot confusing to some already still trying to understand the last chapter...**

**Okay what you don't know is what happened after Jamie was released from the hospital that influenced her decision to not go back to Ohio for good without a word.All you know is that she left because she thought it wasn't safe for them to be around her.  
I will do a flashback on the next chapter that will hopefully answer that question.Along with when,and where she was abducted from. **

**If you have any more quesitons,just ask and i'll answer them for you hopefully in the next chapter.**


	13. Chap13:Rage Against The

**Disclaimer : South of nowhere isn't mine!  
Previously** :  
___From under the safety of the shelf,I saw a pair of long legs striding down a row of machines near me,then I saw him duck his head down to floor level.I didn't even think of sticking around to see his face,so I quickly slipped away from the shelf,and under a table in front of me curling up into my chest with the screwdriver tightly grasped in my hand.  
__I looked around from under the sheltered table seeing that there was nothing around.  
____  
"Goose..."  
_  
**((AN:Okay...I just wanted to thank these kind people for a small second...**_**SouthOfNowhere09,Hotcutii3,TCHS-SoP-chick, dttdemon,phoebejoss****, and **_**spashley16!!**

**Thanks so much guys for your re****views on chapter Twelve!I was so,so,so happy!No-overjoyed is a better word for it!Gosh I was so worried that people wouldn't understand it,or they'd have to read it over and over just to see what I meant!But nope,that very day I was already getting feedback!I'm so,so,so,so thankful for everyone that has ever reviewed on my stories!Thanks again guys,and I hope that this one is at least as better as the last one was...Well see ya!Mwah!))

* * *

**

**  
Chapter Thirteen : Rage Against The Machine **

**(Jamie POV)**

Forcing myself not to scream when I saw the shadow of two legs in front of the table,I summoned all of the agilness in my body for what I was about to do.The blood rushed from my hand as my grip on the screw driver tightened even more.

I clenched the muscles in my arm as I slowly swung it back above my shoulder.With all the strength left in my body,I focused in on my target,and my arm lunched forward puncturing his right leg.

Leaving the screwdriver still lodged into his thigh,I crawled as far away from him as possible desperately searching to find an exit hearing him let out a cry of pain as he tried to pull it.

My eyes land on the spiraling staircase leading to my father's office. In my head,I was quickly calculating the time it would take my to reach it,but another scream interupted my plan followed by a loud metal clank. I looked back seeing a bloody screwdriver rolling on the floor,and the two legs hobbling to where I was.

Without a second thought,I booked it straight for the stairs.

**Ohio : (Spencer POV)**

Ashley's hand slipped into mine when the officer played back the recorded message that Jamie had sent to her just an hour ago.Ashley's living room was filled with over fifteen police officers,and crime specialists who brought with them the latest technology guaranteed in the field of tracking the location of phone calls.

Ashley,and I were side by side on the couch with Aiden,and Kyla sitting together on the right side.Aiden had his arm protectively around Kyla as she sobbed silghtly into his chest.Ashley's mom,and my dad were talking to some detectives in the kitchen.Whle Clay,and Glen were standing arms-crossed against the wall beside us.

I slip my arm around her waist letting her head fall on my shoulder.

"This is all my fault...",she whispers and everyone of us listens in attention.

"Ashley,don't say-"

"N-no.It is,"Her head lifts up from my shoulder,and looks at me with wary bloodshot red eyes."I knew why she left...I knew."She looked down,and closed her eyes."It was a couple of weeks after she got out of the hospital...she was sleeping over."

**_: Flashback : Four Months Ago_**

**_(Ashley POV)_**

_"Okay Jay-Jay..."I open the door holding up both arms.  
"Twix,Snickers,or Butterfingers?I personally would take the twix because I had a really bad Butterfingers-caught-in-teeth accident when I was little.So I guess it's just Snick-"I stop seeing her quickly shoving something under the bed.She snaps up putting on fake grin."Oh!Hey Ash... Your home early?"_

_I eye her suspiciously tossing the bars onto the bed. "What are you doing?"_

_"N-nothing.Just...sprousing up a bit.That's all."She bends down to straighten the already made bed spread. _

_"Ri-ight..."I sat down where she was supposedly sprucing up making her stiffen a bit."Jamie.What ya hiding?"_

_"What do you mean?I-I'm not hiding anything,"she said glancing her eyes to where my feet were by the bed. I look down at my feet seeing that they were about an inch away from hitting the edge of a box._

_"What's that?"_

_"Just a box...W-with pictures,pencils,necklaces...You know,what people would normally put in a box."_

_I ignore her lame attempt at lieing,leaning down to pick it up._

_"No!D-don't-"She tried to grab it out of my hands,but the lid was already off._

_Inside I could see several envelopes that each held only one picture,and other envelopes that were letters to someone.There were some old baby toys,and rattles.The last thing was a yellow package that hid over thirty or more picutures of us.Of everyone.Taken in the corners of windows,bushes, cars.But then there were others that looked like they were taken almost twenty years ago by the clothes,and the hair of the people in the pictures._

_My hands come accross a picture of a little girl,and a man and woman.The little girl is smiling,and the man has his arm around her laughing with an X over his face.The woman was in the background looking serenely into the camera with two small X's over her eyes,and one on her stomach.  
It's caption said 'Helen,James,and Jamie.'  
Another picture of the same woman in a waitress uniform holding a little boys stubby hand with a different,older man in the background.This picture was different than the rest.I couldn't figure out what it was until I looked more closely at the picture.On the back was a small patch of writing on the bottom corner.My fingers traced over the etched letters of ink._

_"Helen,Patrick,and Benji..."I said looking up to see her eyes furious."Who are they?"_

_My hands were just starting to shake when Jamie snatched the box away._

_"Damn it!Ashley why can't you just listen to me!Mind your own business for once!"She screamed every word,every syllable with not one look in my direction as I stood there montionless,stunned._

_I shrugged off all of the hurt she put into what she just said."I thought you didn't have any family?Who are those people Jamie?"_

_"That's none of your business.It's my problems,not yours,"she answered bitterly,but I saw a wave of regret in her eyes._

_"Problems...why are they problems?"_

_"Please Ashley..."She whispered starting to cry."I begging you.Stay out of this.This one thing,you can't know...please?"_

_"No!I'm not!"I grab one of the pictures pointing it at her."...and your going to tell me why you have these things!"_

_"Some one sent them to me!I didn't actually have a choice in the matter!"_

_"Who?Who would send you pictures like this?People with X's on their faces?Baby toys?Who Jamie?"_

_"Don't..."She shakes her head forcefully."Don't ask me that!Don't get involved!Don't ask questions!"_

_"Why?What are you so scared of?!"_

_She sighed exasperated giving up."Him!"_

_"Him?"Jamie didn't answer,she just pointed to the pile of junk on the bed._

_"The guy that attacked me in the park!The guy that's been taking pictures of all of us!The guy that tried to kill me!"She groans again throwing her hands up I the air."Twice!"_

_"What?"I breathed out confused,and she sighed kneeling down to mess with a board within her wooden floor.She pressed down on a random board,and one side tipped up to reaveal a dusty picture underneath.She brought it over to me._

_The corners of the picture were worn,and the color faded,but I could still see,plain as day,what it was._

_It was taken looking through a broken windshield of a car,blood ran over the shattered glass.There was a girl's battered face laying sideways against the steering wheel.Blood rolled down from her forehead making her hair stick to her face._

_"Oh my god...Jamie.W-who would do..."_

_"I don't know,but whoever it is wants me dead,"she says crossing her arms._

_"H-how long has this been going on?"I asked still looking intently at the picture._

_"Since the car crash..."She whispered,and she breathed out heavy breathe sitting down._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"The only thing I can think of..."She sighed looking up at me."Leave.Before someone else gets hurt."_

_"What?No we-we can call the cops Jamie!That's what they're here for,right?T-they can watch the house.Surveillance?!"_

_"I came back here to spend time with you guys,before I left for good,"she said."I need to lay low for awhile,away from here.I'm going back to LA before Summer ends,and I'm going to stay there.I've already got my bags packed."She motions behind me where a two black duffel bags where lieing against the wall._

_"When are you coming back?"I ask her with tears in my eyes that I was trying so hard to keep back.She walks up to give me a hug without saying anything._

_"I don't know..."She whispers in my ear,before pulling away giving me a peck on the cheek."I love ya' Ash...take care of Aiden and Ky for me,will ya?They need all the supervision they can get now."_

_"I will."I wipe away a few traitor tears from my face."I'm going to miss you...Try and call me atleast,please?" _

_She nods leaning up to kiss my forehead."But if I don't...just know that I'm protecting you,okay?Don't tell anyone what I just told you.Only when you HAVE to,okay?I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt Ashley..."She broke our embrace to grab her bags,and opened the door._

_"What about this?"I ask looking at the pile of stuff displayed on the bed,but she doesn't look back at me._

_"Keep them hidden.They'll come on handy when you need 'em..."_

_"What am I going to tell everyone Jamie?I mean,it's not like I can tell them this."_

_"Tell them...what you need to tell them without saying too much.Tell them that I'm sorry."With another sigh she stepped through the door frame and disappeared down the hall.  
_**_: End Of Flashback :_**

**_(Kyla POV)_**

_"'They'll come in handy when you need them'..._" Ashley whispered to herself biting ing her lip."She knew...she knew he'd find her again eventually.She knew what was going to happen to her."

"I can't believe she would keep this from us,"I say looking at Ashley wince for a second.

"I didn't think she could,"Aiden replied,"I mean,she must've been really-"

"Scared,"Spencer said finishing his sentence."So scared,so afraid that we would risk our own lives to save hers.She wouldn't allow that even if we begged her."

Just as Ashley was about to speak,one of the officers at the computers interrupted her.

"We've got it,"He said looking straight at Ashley.His voice was filled with accomplishment,and affirmation."We've found her.Her cellphone traced to a factory building South,Southwest of the 101-22B Bridge."

"A little more specific Arwan,"An older male addressed him coming out of the dining room.

"3124 Lawrence Street.Just Two blocks north of the Fuelea Bay Sir."

"That's like a mile form her apartment?Why would he take her there?"

"She's afraid of the water,"I remind them,and I could easily the panic in my voice."What is he's gonna drown her?!"

"No.That area's too populated,too many risks of witnesses.Up north there are mostly factories that no one care for anymore.Less people,more opportunities,"He says,then he whistled for the rest of the officer's attention.

"Listen up!The girl is well over nine hours away!If we take the F4 Stealth choppers,we'll be able to cut that in half to about four hours!I'll need Sargent Ca'all's Swat,Lieutenant Murry's,and Sargent Brey's whole East quadrant to report to the sky!I'll be giving you orders form the command stations!"He stops seeing that no one moved."Now!Today!"Every snaps to attention finally moving out.

**_Los Angeles : (Jamie POV)_**

It took alot of balance to keep my body up,as I ran through the building feeling very weak,and tired.When I reached the stairs,I took one look back to see him charging forward from about a few yards away.One hand was against his numb leg,the other fidgeting in his coat.

I flung onto the railing running up the stairs feeling my legs scream in agony pushing them farther,and farther up.

I was about a yard away from the top when,I heard a metallic sound followed by a large bang sending an extreme burning in my leg.I felt the bone crack sounding like a twig breaking,and sending me to my knees.

My throat heaved out one horrified yell,as I lost my balance falling backward.

My arms curled into my body as it flailed,and tumbled down the spiraling stairs until my distorted frame crumbled onto the flat surface below with one hard smack. I instinctively held out my hands to lessen the blow of my fall,but the friction instead,ended up pealing off skin on both of my hands,and the pieces of glass scraping into my forearms as I slid to a stop on my side.

Laying there,almost lifeless,I try to breathe but there's not a breath left that my worn out lungs could produce without leaving me coughing and choking from the agonizing interal bleeding stirring inside my body.

A few seconds later,through the incessant ringing and throbbing of my ears,I heard glass being stepped on making a crackling sound.

Painfully,I turned my head around to see the same two legs hobbling toward my body leaving a thin smearing line of blood as he dragged his right leg along.

The muscles in my arms were already weakening when I reached out trying to crawl away from him getting only a small distance before he grabbed onto my injured leg pulling me back.

"No...stay awhile,"he said giving my leg one good tug sending me back a few feet as my stomach slid across the glass encrusted floor."I'm not finished with you yet."

"No!"I screamed feeling the pain in my limbs growing."Let go of me!"

The tugging of my leg stopped.

"If that's what you want." He dropped my leg from his hand letting it fall to the ground,and I screamed again.

"Why are you doing this!"I yelled,as my face pressed hard against the floor leaving fragments of glass pressing into my cheek.

He sighed pressing his foot down hard onto my injured leg,making me scream more.

"Quiet!"He yelled pressing something else on my other leg."Or I'll shoot the other one!" My screams softened into slight whimpers, so he removed his foot,and the gun.

"Glad we understand each other Jamie.I would've regretted shooting you again."

"Why did you shoot me!"As stupid as that question was to ask when your near death at gunpoint,it sounded better in my head.

"I don't know..."He stopped for a second."Seemed like the only thing to do at the time,I'm sorry."

"Your fucking crazy!"I hissed at him,and he laughed knowingly. "What do you want from me!?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that..."He grabs onto my jacket pulling me onto my back.I look up seeing that he was wearing a back suit and tie like he was going to a funeral.He had tore a piece of his white undershirt,and tied it around his thigh to stop the bleeding.His tie was undone laying awkwardly over his shoulder,the suit wrinkled and disarrayed from walking around the dusty factory.

When I got to his face,he had chiseled high placed jaw bones,and a square shaped chin that made him look older than he was which was probably no older than twenty-six.Beads of sweat rolled down his face,and down his long neck.He wore his dark brown hair slicked up into a small curl falling over his two straight eyebrows.

"This..."He holds up a silver gun as he knelt closer to me."This is going to hurt.Alot."He smiled at me as the corners of his thin mouth turned up a bit before lowering down into a serious line.He swung his arm back,then hit my face with the gun with blunt force smacking my face against the floor.

His eyes...Those two narrowed,bright silver colored eyes were the last thing I saw before the brightness of the room swirled away leaving me to the dark contrast of the back of my eyelids.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review Please!!


	14. Chap14 : A Cursive Memory

**Disclaimer : South of nowhere is not mine...enough said.  
Previously** **:**_"This..."He holds up a silver gun as he knelt closer to me."This is going to hurt.Alot."He smiled at me as the corners of his thin mouth turned up a bit before lowering down into a serious line.He swung his arm back,then hit my face with the gun with blunt force smacking my face against the floor._

_His eyes...Those two narrowed,bright silver colored eyes were the last things I saw before the brightness of the room swirled away leaving me to the dark contrast of the back of my eyelids._

**(A.N:Hugs,and kisses to:****SouthOfNowhere09****,****Hotcutii3****,****spashley16****,****TCHS-SoP-chick****,****moneymoocher****,****dttdemon****,and ****phoebejoss!!  
****Thanks for reviewing on chapter thirteen!Sorry this is sooo late guys!This chapter had to be one of the hardest things to write,and it was!But please tell me what you think!Please!)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen : A Cursive Memory Revealed**

**(Jamie POV)**

_I hear something._

_Something quiet._

_Birds?Seagulls,I think..._

I open my eyes.

They burned badly...begging me for just one more hour of sleep,but I couldn't listen to them.I wouldn't listen,not until I know I'm safe.The raging pain in my leg now had become a distant burning that my mind was already used to feeling.

One of them,was swollen so much that I could only see out of a small slit.I squint at the blinding sunlight draping my face.For one second,a shrivel of hope made me wonder if I was safe.If I was home...far,far away from this awful place.From _him._

I looked around,giving into the sudden ghostly feeling besieging that thought.I was on my side looking straight out at the field of glass,and paper.The walls were still that decayed green,wholes still blown outside of them.

_...Just kill me already.I'd rather die than go through another second of this...I feel myself dieing slowly inside.My heartbeats thumping getting weaker,and weaker.My body feeling frozen,and damp.Just a matter of time now..._

_"_Slept well_?"_His soft voice startled me making my body flinch.

"Eat me,you sick fuck."I groaned turning onto my back seeing his leaning figure sitting in a chair to my left."Why am I still alive?"

"Because I let you."He stood from the chair walking over to me.

With one good pull with his arms,my body was halfway up into the air.My legs dangling sloppily as he dragged me opposite of his chair on a corresponding wall facing it.Once he dropped me back on the floor,took my wrist and handcuffed me to a pipe beside me,he resumed his position on the chair.

"Now..."He sighed leaning his head back against the wall."I need you to answer a few questions for me,Jamie.Can you do that?"

I rolled my eyes from across the room,and he laughed."Only if you answer some of mine."

"Fare enough..."He crossed his arms,his grin turning into a serious frown."I'll answer your questions.But if you lie to me Jamie..."He holds up the gun."I will shoot you,I'm not jocking."

"What happened to your father Jamie?"His first request caught me off guard slightly,and I grimaced looking at my bloody knuckles that layed numbly on the floor."Answer me."

"He died,"I stated grinding my teeth together.

"When,and Where?"

"Is that why you did all of this?To fucking ask me 20 questions!"I blared across the room.His frame didn't move an inch until he lifted the gun pointing it at me.

"One."He paused loading the chamber."Two."He was aiming the gun toward my head,until it focused directly on me."Thr-"

"Okay!"His face softened.I spoke."When I was nine.He died...he died here."

"How?How was your father killed?"He quizzed me almost with a smirk.

"I-I don't...I don't remember."His mouth makes a familiar ticking sound.He shakes his head.

"I know you know how he died Jamie.I also know that since he death..."He paused getting up off his chair,and walking slowly to me."...you've blocked out that particular memory,built up walls against it because it was so traumatic,and painful for you as a child..."

"I really don't-"

"...let's just try and give you a little push then."His brows furrowed looking down at my confused face.

"Why do you care about how-"

"Can you remember where you were when he died?Just think..."

"It was over ten years ago!How in the hell am I-"

"Lies!"he sneers about a foot from me.His leans down,crouching on his knees. "We both know exactly where you were that day.Remember,remember that day..."

I stared at him in disbelief,so he leaned forward putting both hands the sides of my temple,almost shaking me.

A sudden jolt of tremors ran down my body,and my hands find his trying to pry them off.

"W-what are you doing!No!N-no!G-get..."I no longer could form words, because I was no screaming so loud that my throat was caving in on my voice box leaving me to only squeals,and whimpers.

"Look at me,"His voice whispered that shook me even more,but I did look at him.

"I need you to see..."He whispered searching my eyes,my face.In his bulging silver eyes,I swore I saw them turn a lighter before my mind escaped off to somewhere else...

_**:Flashback:  
**__  
My mind brought me back to the now cleaner,and busier version of the factory.It was like I was there,actually there...ten years ago.But I wasn't,no one could hear or see me...I was a ghost to them.  
__The factory smelt of fresh cut grass.Even now,as my adult self walked dazed through this strange,familiar scent.The pain in my leg was gone,and I felt great besides the feeling of horror settling in my gut.  
__I walked around as busy workers passed through me one by one.It felt weird actually;it turned my stomach the first couple of times until the nauseousness subsided._

_The moving people began to move so fast all of a sudden until they were just mere flashes of color around me slowly shrinking in size at the day flew by. I guess it was closing time,since there was only my father left,and a couple of his friends out back.My father was in his office for awhile until the door opened,and he walked down the stairs.He looked exactly the way I remembered him in my head,and it only made me cry more._

_"Daddy!Daddy!"I little screamed with cheer running through me,and into his arms before he reached the bottom step._

_"Whoa!Hey there sweetie!What are you doing here?I didn't think school was out this early."His face was indifferent,torn.Back then,I'm sure I would've also recognized the worry that held so clear in his eyes._

_"Daddy...what's wrong?"she inquired,and he knelt down to swoop her up into his arms propping her against his waist._

_"Nothing you need to worry about okay?"He smiled kissing her forehead.The little girl's nose crinkled giving her dad a hug.__I watched intently behind them wiping tears from my eyes before I started to hear tires screeching down the street._

_"Now go play in my office,and lock the door until I come."The little girl nods her head obediently."Promise me Sweetheart.Don't open that door,unless you hear my voice on the other end.Okay?"_

_"Kay' Daddy..."He smiled again,letting her down.The little girl started to skin up the steps with a doll in her arm,before the man spoke._

_"Be careful young lady.One day you could slip and fall all the way down these stairs and break ya' neck.That's not a good thing is it?"The littler me responded with a yes before taking slowly steps up the stairs.He looks out at the open door to his factory seeing the car zoom past._

_He sighs with relief turning around.__"Geez!"_

_He was startled by someone standing there.He eyed the young teenager with a chuckle building in his chest.The boy was almost the same height as my dad was.My father was well over 6 foot,and it seemed odd to see a teenage boy so big.I mean,he looked no older than sixteen.His bronze hair was styled short,and cropped over his eyes.Which,they,were an unusual,almost glowing silver.I couldn't bring myself to get over the chilling resemblance he struck against my father.They both had they same chin,jawbones,and silver eyes which started to make my stomach feel uneasy.__The boy didn't respond,only glaring into my father's eyes with an unusual curiosity,and hatred._

_"Hello?"He waved his hand in front of the boy's still perplexed face repeatedly. "Fine,kid.Just leave before you get yourself hurt.This is a very dangerous-"_

_"Dangerous..."This word escaped from his thin lips so freely,and again,curiously that unerved both me and my father._

_"I'm sorry son.You must be lost-"_

_"Your not my father.Not really,"the impervious boy said tilting his head to the side as if observing a butterfly on a leaf.The sentence had no specific tone.It wasn't angry,or spiteful.Neither of those,it was hollow, emotionless.  
"__Your a stranger to me,I didn't give you one thought.To me you didn't exist,"he conveyed taking a small piece of paper out of his jacket pocket."Until I found this."_

_I was now standing near the small space between them locked on the small picture.It was the same picture that had been sent to me of me,my mom,and dad.Except that there were no longer X's on their faces,only the shine of the overhead lights shinning down on it's surface._

_"Where did you get that picture?"My father asked the boy completely shocked._

_"The same place I got this."_

_My colorless face seemed to get more paler when the boy brought out another picture that I had received of my mother,a guy named Patrick,and a boy Benji..._

_"My mother hid them in a box behind a cupboard in the closet." The boy noticed my father's chin stiffen,and he scowled slightly._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want justice for my mother's death James..."He quietly put the pictures back into his coat pocket._

_"What makes you think I had anything to do with her death.I loved Helena!"Father exclaimed,then started eyeing the boy's unusual grin._

_"Yes..you loved her very much James,"he told my father with a only one nod."But not enough to stop yourself from killing her when you found out about her."__My father didn't answer,only looking down as the boy spoke once more._

_"Her other family,house,car...this whole other life that she lived.A life that made her more happy to live apart of,a husband that made her more happier than you could ever make her.A child that she loved,and could never leave."He said taking slow steps to the side,walking around my father. "You were so...so blinded with rage when you followed her home one day after work.You saw that she had hidden this world of hers from you,and you couldn't stand the thought of her betraying you like that.Betraying your daughter..."_

_"No...Dad tell him-"My useless ranting to back up my father and contemplating what he said about my mother was at a standstill when I looked over at my father's face.His face said it all.He had a secret.A horrible,terrible secret that was now out in the open._

_"Dad...he's lying.He has to be-you didn't kill mom.You couldn't!"I stepped between them trying to catch his gaze.The worry in his eyes turned to guilt,and fear."No,no,no,no.Daddy you didn't..."I began to sob when he spoke.My sobs were replaced with anger."How could you!You-you killed her!"_

_"What are you going to do,huh?Call the police?Kill me?"he scoffed with a laugh._

_"I will kill you James,"The boy assured.His eyes slanted to look at the stairs.My younger self was still peering down from the top stair"Then I'm going to kill her."_

_"You stay away from her!"Father roared at the boy clenching his over-sized fists at his sides._

_"My mother died at your hand James,and I promise her death won't go unavenged.You took the_ one person _in this world that meant more to me than anything,and in return my father killed himself because of you.Now I'm going to take the one person you love most.I'm going to let you watch her die James.To let see how it feels to have someone ripped away from you...and there's not a thing you can do about it."_

_"Over my dead body!"Father yelled charging forward to tackle him._

_"Daddy no!"I screamed straightening my arms out in front of me to stop him but he just passed through me._

_"As you wish,"the boy whispered with a sincere grin.My father was only about two feet away when the boy lowered down into a crouch.A knife appeared from his coat as he was spinning,and with one thrust his blade sliced the back of my father's left ankle,then his right.He easily moved aside,just as my father's body hit the ground,rising back up into a standing position._

_I ran to my father's side.His scream echoed across the walls of the factory as he layed there grabbing his bleeding ankles. "What did you do to me!"_

_"It's sad really...the strongest tendon in your whole body can,in the end,be the most vulnerable,"the boy told my father wiping the blood off his blade onto my father's shirt.He cuffs my father's hands in front of him.__I stood there glaring intently at him as he did this.I already found out by now,that swinging at him wouldn't do any good seeing as this was a memory._

_"Daddy!"Me,and my younger self both screamed.I looked up seeing her small legs clanking down the stairs to her father._

_"No!Stay back!G-go away!"Father urged reaching out a shaking arm toward her._

_"Hmm-mmm,Hmm-mm-mmm..."The boy sang silently stopping the girl's retreat."Hmm-mmm..."_

_"W-what did you do to my daddy?"She asked between sobs as he inched closer to the girl's trembling figure._

_"No!Jamie get away from him!"Father pleaded._

_"Your daddy has been a very,very bad man.I was punishing him for what he's done,"he whispered placing a pasty white hand on her shoulder and slowly moved it to her neck twisting her around facing father._

_"Daddy..."He brought the knife to her throat slowly dragging the blade into her skin."Daddy it hurts!"_

_"L-l-leave...her-Argh!"I saw my father's body start to quiver,and squirm in his handcuffs.Blood had rang out of his ankles spreading more than a few feet away from us._

_"No,no look...this is going to be fun."The boy smiled grabbing the girl's jaw forcing her to see._

_"No!Daddy!No,no!Your hurting him!"She struggled form his grasp as father's body began to steady._

_"Daddy?"My hands hovered slightly over his shivering chest._

_"Can you feel it James?Can you feel yourself slowly dieing?"He asked my father bringing the girl closer. "...Soon your body's temperature will weaken, and you heart will stop.But first..."He paused,and my father's eyes were directed me as I struggled away from the knife._

_"N-no!"He slapped my hands away every time I pushing away from his body turning him away from my father._

_"This is going to hurt...a lot."As the pressure from his knife deepened I saw the boy get hit from behind and he fell forward.My father had thrown a pipe at his head,and he involuntarily released me and I was on the floor near him._

_"Go!Run now!"He demanded as the boy began to stand up again.The little girl ran toward the open door,but turned around to see the boy glaring at her._

_"No!"She screamed,but he didn't budge.__The boy walked up to my father,leaned down,grabbing his face._

_"That wasn't very nice...Now I'm going to have to kill her in front of all those people."He pressed the knife against my dad's throat."Goodbye James."_

**_:End Of Flashback:_**

"No!"I yelled as the memory blacked out of my mind bringing me back to reality.I felt the pain in my leg,the scraping in my chest,the burning in my eyes...I felt _him._His hands,his cold claw-like fingers were still baring into the sides of my head with full determination.

"You..."I hissed pushing out of his embrace."You!You killed him!You killed my father!"

He fell to the floor,but quickly got himself back up."Yes."

My rage enveloped from my eyes...to my fists.I looked at the pole I was cuffed to and started repeatedly yanking it from the wall with both hands.It seemed to work because it's position started to falter,and a bolt loosened.

"What are you doing?"he inquired almost humorously.

"I'm going to kill you!"I screamed giving the pole another forceful pull freeing it from the wall and flying into my lap.I slid the cuffs down the circular pipe to the end of it.My hands were both now places in front of me wiggling out of the oval-like rings as he stood there and watched.After much agony,I heard a crack in my hand but I continued successfully prying one of my hands out.Before I could take my shot at the other,he spoke.

"...foolish little girl..."He clicked his tongue again taking a step forward opening his hand.I stopped my movements to gaze at the glimmering object in his palm before he dropped it to the floor.

I look down at the key,then back up to his slanted silver eyes staring back.I didn't break our gaze as I knelt down to retrieve the key unlocking my cuff.

"I've decided that I will let you fight for this life of yours.For that you have lived unscared until now."

"What if I kill you,huh?What then?"I shot back picking up the pipe.

"Hmm...I'll know when the time comes,I suppose."He looked down,and tossed his knife aside."We will fight with our minds and hearts,not with weapons."

My pipe clanked hard against the floor,and he threw off his jacket showing his wrinkled white buttoned shirt underneath as he stood opposite of me.

"It will be an honor killing you after all these years.I've waited,and searched and now...here we are,"He said with another sincere grin,"fighting to the death in the same place I killed your father ten years before."

"The only one who's going to die today is you,_brother,_"I sneered at him clenching both my broken,and bruised fists.He laughed,and charged forward swinging one hard blow into my stomach making me crouch over in pain.

"Come on,_dear sister_...I thought you would fight harder than this,"he whispered into my ear before pulling me backwards by the hair into his chest.He swung his arm around my neck pinning me there with no escape.

* * *

**Read and Review Please**


	15. Chap 15 : A Farewell Rescue

**Disclaimer : South isn't mine.I mean honestly guys!Come on,me?Psh!Yeah right!  
Previously :**_"The only one who's going to die today is you,brother,"I sneered at him clenching both my broken,and bruised fists.He laughed,and charged forward swinging one hard blow into my stomach making me crouch over in pain.  
__"Come on,dear sister...I thought you would fight harder than this,"he whispered into my ear before pulling me backwards by the hair into his chest.He swung his arm around my neck pinning me there with no escape.  
_**  
Big hugs and kisses to:****cheyane****,****TCHS-SoP-chick****, ****spencexx****, ****spashley16****, ****Hotcutii3****,****phoebejoss****,****dttdemon****,****degrassi1son****,and ****Life-Live-Love-Learn****!  
****Thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed on my stories,and read them-every chapter-since the beginning.Thanks,thank you so much! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen : A Farewell Rescue

**_(Jamie POV)_**

"I have to say I'm very disappointed.You can't even hit even me!"he huffed at me with a loud chuckle.His arm pinned against my throat pulling me closer into him.

I tried to free myself from him;he laughs again."Come on!Hit me!"

His rough hands grabbed my shoulders again and wrenched me back into his body.My father's face flew into my mind saving me from giving up and letting him have me.He was smiling at me with this amazing warm smile.His face lit up my memories with countless pictures of him that I could remember growing up.His face was filled with such love_...He was so loving,and kind...He was alive,and now...Now I will never see that warm face again...now-_

"He's gone!"I rasped,and threw my elbow into his gut,then an upper-cut to his jaw.I turned to see his body stumble back a few inches.

"You took him from me!"I yelled grabbing into his hair pulling his face to look at me."I will never see my father smile,or laugh...Because you ripped him away from me--from my whole entire life I had before it crumbled beneath me!"

I swing my arm back again,but his hand catches me.With a hard blow from his head I found myself fumble to the ground.I struggle to get up.He rushed forward clamping his rough hands down on my throat.

"He killed my mother!"he roared into my bleeding ears."Our mother Jamie!Ours!Can't you see that?!"

His shrill scream shook the severed glass shards on the windows above us.I hear some of them fall and crashing against the floor beside me.

"You knew!You knew something was wrong that night! When you saw him push your mother down!When she didn't get up!When she stopped breathing!...y-you let him get away with it!"He confided and a small hint of pleading filled his eyes.

_...It felt like with every word he spoke,that was pointed at me,was meant to tear my insides apart.It did...I felt everything he was trying to say..._

"Don't even try to remember that..."He sighed."You were too young so it was easier,I guess,for the specialists to brainwash you.To erase it.You can't remember...they blocked out everything!They said you couldn't even go to sleep without being sedated because of all the night terrors!That you had to be home schooled until you were fourteen because you were so afraid of the outside world!"He paused to stop his chin from trembling.  
"He killed our mother Jamie...and yet you defend him still...after what you know now."

"I was just a kid..."I breathed out rubbing my throbbing temple.

"So was I,"he said under his breath.

"How did you find me?How do you know all this about me?"He removed his hands from my throat leaving reddish hand print bruises that stretched across my neck.

"The witness protection program have always had it's leaks Jamie,"he tells me wiping a line of blood from under his nose."It just depends on who is desperate enough to attain such highly protected information...and what they would do to get it."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say..."he said spitting out blood."...your father isn't the only person I've killed to get to you."

"Why did-"

"Enough!"He threw his hands back on my throat."Stop asking questions."

"I-I'm s-sorry,"I stuttered from under his grasp.

"Your sorry?"He inquired with another laugh."Your giving up that easily?"

"No!"My voice cracked from the pressure on my throat."I'm not going to die!"

I slung my arms up breaking his hands away from my neck.My hand heaved at his face hard,and struck him back down on his knees.

"There she is!I was wondering when she was gonna show up,"he yelled with a grin propping himself back up.

I let out a deafening yell before connecting my fist to his face with a single orbit knocking it against his left shoulder.He touched his jaw,and rotating it a second before looking at me."Nice arm...Father would be proud."

"Fuck you!"My leg swept up to kick him,but he blocked it easily with his right arm.Then threw a punch with his left hitting me in my stomach.

"Heheh..."He laughed deflecting another kick,then tossing me aside."Fuck me?"He laughed lightly."No,no my dear...I think your the one who's fucked in this situation,hmm?"

"Go to hell!"I spat out the remaining blood in my mouth at his feet.

He easily averted it,and started circling around me. "Gladly,but I have some business that's needs tending to Jamie."

I dragged myself up with my good leg pulling the other with my arm.I ignored the defying pain in my hand which I know has to be shattered from me hitting his stone-like face.  
"S-sorry to put a d-damper on your plans!"

"We'll just have to see about that,"he hissed taking a jab at my ribs,then head-butting me again.

Disoriented by the blow,it was getting harder to balance myself.Looking down,I saw small drops of blood drip onto the floor.  
I touch my face,and looked at my hand through my blurry vision_...Blood?...blood means I'm still alive. Okay,okay that's good just-let's keep it that way...  
_Before I knew it,I was leaning against the wall.I felt a tug on my jacket pealing me away from the wall and back into his circle.

Punch after punch,Jab after jab...His hits became more and more painful as they grew on.No matter how unsteady I was,he made sure I would never hit the ground.I could only get a few punches in before it was too hard to lift up my arms.I was sure several ribs were broken among other bones in my body.I can feel my lungs closing up inside me contracting more with every breath.My breathes were greatly transforming into wheezing,and coughing.

After a much forceful right-hook,he fell silent.He struggled to breathe from wearing himself out.I opened my blackened eyes and saw him looking at me with great confusion,and frustration.He probably wasn't expecting me to last this long,or to at least still be standing.

"I..I have to say,"he managed through breathes,"you have proven...me wrong.I'm impressed."

"I..."My head swayed slightly as I tried to speak."W-will...kill you."

"It's best if you wouldn't fight it anymore sister...you see,"he suggested straightening his posture,"it'll only make the pain,and the agony your feeling lengthen...your death will be slow,and much,much more painful than I had planned."

He sighed,turned around,and retrieved his knife.

"Let me make it easier for you,"he whispered in a concerned voice putting a hand on my shoulder."I want to make it easier."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to pumble me to death then,"I sneered stiffening my sore jaw.  
I glare at the knife in his hand shaking my swaying head and best as I could muster.

"That's cheating brother,you know the rules,"I taunted bitterly and he removed his hand.

"All you have to do is say yes,"he pleaded subtlety."If you don't...I'm afraid I can't promise what will happen next Jamie.This way...this way you won't suffer like your father did."

I stood still.My mind rewinded back what he'd asked many times, and still I couldn't believe it._But...some part of me.Some small part deep down wanted him to kill me.To take the pain away...Then I started thinking of everyone and what would happen to them when I was gone.I couldn't do that to them,no matter how selfish I was I was NOT going to leave them.Not now,I can't..._

"No.No...I won't do it."My head shook vigurously at him before he nodded once in agreement.

"Then we're agreed..."He affirmed raising his knife.A glint of affection hit his face as his arm raised."I'm sorry-"

"No,your not,"I told him letting my tears spill out waiting for a chance-any chance-of me surviving.

"No...no,I'm not."The affection dissolved.Only determination remained now.

The knife's speed increased as it darted toward my heart.But before it's blade could puncture my skin a sudden ringing filled the abandoned factory startling the man wielding it.This caused the blade to change course gashing just below my shoulder instead. I could feel the cold blade inside of me ripping at my tissue as he pulled it out abruptly leaving a clean rectangular cut that blood was now pooling out of.  
My hand immediatly clutched onto the wound trying to stop the bleeding.The blade going in didn't hurt as much as the bullet still lodged in my leg,but it was just as extremely painful when he pulled the blade out.

"What is that?!"He yelled recognizing the sirens blaring that were getting closer.Grabbing hold of my jacket again,he pulled my body off the ground to meet his eyes."You called the cops!"

"N-no I didn't!"I shot back angrily.His hand raised again,and slapped my face.He dropped me,and started to pace.

While I sat there on the ground,hope sprang back into my mind,and I felt myself smile.There was no more space for doubt now.I knew,I knew I was going to be safe soon.

"This doesn't change anything,"he reminded me.

I looked back to see him,and the knife charge forward.This was it_...my chance.If I wanted to get back to the people I love I had to do something now..._So.I did the only thing I could.

Remembering a glimpse of how his killed my father,I crouched up slightly and swept my leg out in a wide,graceful kick slamming into his ankles and hurling him on his back.He layed there sucking in deep breaths of air showing his bloody teeth as he spat out whats of blood.His body started to shake from pressure building in his chest.That's when I noticed a small pool of blood just underneath his arm.

I hesatantly grabbed his shoulder,turning him into his side making him let out a scream.A small whimper escaped my lips when I saw a jagged piece of glass in his back.Without a seconds pause I pushed him back onto his back hearing him wincing as tiny pebbles from the glass dug painfully into it.

I yanked the knife from his hand resting it under my chin as I sat there staring at him.

"A-are you go-going t-to kill me Jamie,"he inquired with a weak grin.His ears were bleeding,and the small pool of blood under his arm had spread out so that I was about a foot away from it's path.

I didn't answer him.I couldn't look at him any longer,so I glanced away staring at the floor.

"I-I deserve it."He took a deep,staggered breathe. "Here it is Jamie...your chance to get r-revenge for you father.Right in front of you."

"Your right,"I said rising to my feet.  
I swung a hard kick to his ribs,then several to his face and legs before I stopped looking at the knife in my blood stained hands_...w-what am I doing?I couldn't.I couldn't do this..._The knife slipped form my hands,falling to the ground.

I gazed down at his pale face.His eyes could only open so far,but the sight of glowing silver still remained.Those eyes,no longer showing determination,clearly showed that he was afraid_...afraid of what?..._I stood there and pondered about that question in my mind.

"Your afraid of you living,aren't you?"I asked him,but he didn't respond back."You _want_ me to kill you..."

"For what I've done,I n-no longer deserve to exist,"he told me with a sigh.His eyes glazed over,and no longer looking at me but up above him."Hell will take me with open arms."

"And the living?"He snorts a laugh.

"Will be w-worser than the fires o-of hell."He gave me a smile before returning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"A different voice screamed from outside.Above us I could hear the sound of helicopter's engine as he soared in the sky above the factory.

"...and so the cavalry of light shall arise to defeat the evil and unjust sending them back to their fiery grave,"I hear him whisper before his eyes locked with mine once more.

"So it seems I have lost...and you g-get to life your life..."

He stretched his arm out to take the knife,and slowly put it in my hand without speaking.I looked down at the blood that was dried on it's blade,but tightened my grasp on it's handle.

"Use it."

I opened my mouth,but I took one look into desperate eyes,and closed it.

They softened then closed for a long moment before looking to me.I positioned myself next to him,and held the knife up with both hands.He looked up at me,and smiled.

"I'll see you in hell sister."His tone was meant to be casual,but I could tell he was scared.

"Save me a seat,"I joked with a fake laugh.

He nodded,and I prepared myself.The muscles in my arms tensed just like before.I closed my eyes as the knife rose fast then fell.His body shook even more,and his legs started to squirm around against his will before the sounds stopped.

The knife was lodged in his heart.

I reach over closing his lifeless eyes,then stood to my feet.

The dazed tunnel vision that threatened to take away my sight just minutes ago finally cleared as I walked toward what I thought was to be an exit.

I watch the floor on my way out.Spots of light lined the path I walked.  
My steps slowed as I reached one of the glowing rays and walked into it.Eager to feel it's warmth dancing down my shivering back and arms,I stood there in this serene light and looked up into it intently until my eyes closed.

I was then lifted out of my blissful state by the man's loud voice again.

"LET THE GIRL GO OR WE'RE COMING IN!"It was quiet for a minute before I heard the sound of boots marching."MEN TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"

I took one last look at my brother's lifeless body before stepping out of the light.

I came across what looked like a rusted old steel door,I lifted up several of the levers that sealed me inside until the door creaked open with a loud screech.  
Instantly I hear men voices screaming orders at me on the other side.

"Put your hands up!Now!"One of them,the nearest to the door commanded.

_...I thought about answering him.To tell him that I'm okay.That I'm alive.I saw how the scene would play out in my head,but my voice couldn't catch up with my brain.My voice fell silent,and would not speak out no matter how much I had pleaded. I couldn't speak to them...What was I going to say?What would they do after?What will happen now?...So many questions..._

I carefully pulled the door open,but still hiding behind it when they cocked their guns in response.

"Put your hands where I can see them,"the same voice ordered,"and step out slowly!"

I willed myself to step away from behind the door,and into their line of fire without any thoughts holding me back.

**_(NO ONES POV)_**

Out from behind the rusty door,what seemed to be,a young girl stepped out slowly.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"The man yelled again with more urgency."I SAID HOLD YOU FIRE!"The men lowered their guns with matching looks of horror,and shock on their faces.

Her bangs were ratted with dried blood near a wound on her face as fresher blood still ran down.Her bottom lip had been busted,and left eye was blackened and bruised.Her clothes were withered,and ripped at some seems. Her jeans were dusted with dirt and blood stains.If you looked closely,you could see that she had been shot in the right leg.

From her face's pale features,and her condition every person there was stood still for a long moment in silence at what their eyes were seeing.

With her leg lifted up slightly in a limp,she slowly made her way from the factory and into the arms of the EMT's on arrival there.

**_(Jamie's POV)_**

"Jamie!Are you okay?Did he hurt you?"I recognized the man's voice from before.Only this time he wasn't speaking into a megaphone.

He put his hands on my shoulder's,and that made me immediately pull back clutching onto one of the EMT's.

"I-I'm sorry.I'm sorry Jamie.But you have to tell me.Is he still in there?"

I nodded my head from under a gray cover that was wrapped around me.

He asked me another question in a lower voice."Is he still alive Jamie?"

I looked into his face for a second uncertain for some reason to why I should trust him.But I had to remember that I was safe,that I could trust him.

"Tell me!"He asked louder."Is he dangerous?"

"N-no,"I whispered shaking my head.

The man nodded,then turned away to talk into his walky-talky.He fastened it back onto his belt,then looked back at me.

"It's okay now Jamie..."He knelt down in front of me,and said with the most endearing tone he could,"Your okay now.It's over."

"I-I know,"I whispered sobbing silently into the cover.

**_Ohio : (No Ones POV)_**

Aiden couldn't take it anymore slamming his fists into the wood table he was sitting at."I-I can't believe they told us we couldn't go!Those unbelievable sons of a-"

"Aiden stop!"Ashley pleaded from Spencer's side.Her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night,and the nights before that.Then again,so had everyone else.

"How can you say that?Huh?!We haven't had ONE phone call since they left to find her!One Ashley!"His voice had already begun to crackle from under all the frustration,and grief.

"Aiden."She stood from the couch to console Aiden."Aid look at me."

"Aiden please?"He turned his face away,but she stopped him grasping onto it with both of her hands."Hey..."

He leaned his face down against her temple looking into her eyes with the same helplessness,and guilt her eyes were telling him.

"_I'm _telling you Aiden.Me,"she said seriously."She's okay...Alright?"

He nodded warily,and she smiled."Good."

He swung his arms around her into an embrace that made her gasp surprisingly. "I'm sorry Ash...I should've said-"

"No,no it's okay.I understand,"she reasured him with a few pats on his back."Okay?I love you."

"Love you too Ash,"he said breaking their hug with one more squeeze making her groan in pain.

Ashley went back to the couch,and sat down next to Spencer.She wrapped her arms around Ashley,and kissed her forehead.Glen,Clay,and Kyla stood against the kitchen door in

They all sat there silently,like they've been doing hour by hour since they first heard Jamie went missing.

The doorbell rang,and Glen went to answer it."Hold on!"

Abigail rushed in with Glen behind her.She had tears pouring form her eyes as she stormed into the living room.

"Oh my god...Did they find her?I-Is she okay?"She begging looking to everyones face for an answer that deep down they really didn't know themselves.

"We-we don't know yet,"Spencer spoke from the couch."D-don't worry okay?Abigail she's fine.She is-"

"How do you know?She...she-she could be..."She stopped her stammering when she heard the phone ring on a table in front of Ashley.

Ashley quickly picked up the phone with a clear sense of hope in her voice."Hello?!"

"Miss Davies."A man's voice rang on the other end.She pushed a button to put him on speaker for everyone to hear.

"I-Is she okay?Did you find her?!"She urged at the phone.

"We've got her,"he said happily."She's alive Ashley.She's safe."

_

* * *

_

**I would really,really,really love to see how you guys liked this chapter guys!Please READ and REVIEW!**


	16. Chap 16 : Army Of Me

**Disclaimer : South of nowhere isn't my property****...****never was.  
Previously :  
**_"Miss Davies."A man's voice rang on the other end.She pushed a button to put him on speaker for everyone to hear._

_"I-Is she okay?Did you find her?!"She urged at the phone._

_"We've got her,"he said happily."She's alive Ashley.She's safe."_

**(AN:****lexj**** ,****TCHS-SoP-chick****,****dttdemon****,****MasterDanniSoN2, ****n****iecyx3****,****Life-Live-Love-Learn****, ****phoebejoss****, and ****Hotcutii3 ****thanks so much for your feedback on the last chapter!Mwah!I love you,I love you!  
**  
**As for this one,well I thought about it a lot.Honestly I didn't feel like doing a mushy-teary welcoming for Jamie cuz' she's already had too many of those moments.So,I sn****uck around that subtly this time,and hopefully in the next probably write a small one with just the gang.  
I've decided to start another pairing/couple.Yes,there's already too many that obviously don't matter as much as our spashley,but sometime****s it's what needs to be done.SO that gets me to my next point.This chapter is manly,okay basically Kyla's POV cuz' she deserved it.It's about her,and someone else but you'll find out about them in a minute.  
It is a little...eccentric per say,what this chapter's leaning towards,and I know people are gonna get confused.Psh!****Please,I've already gotten ****used to that by now.)**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Sixteen : Army Of Me

**_(NO ONES POV) Two Weeks Later_**

"Okay everyone!"Kyla yelled across the room standing on top of a table in the living room."Hello!Guys!"  
She groaned seeing as pretty much everyone was ignoring her._They problably think I'm drunk_,she thought to herself and scoffed.

"People,hello?!"She yelled again waving her arm repeatedly in the air.She leaned over and poked some dude in the head."Hey!Listen up!"He laughed turning around to talk to some girl.She poked him again,this time harder.

With still no prevail,she put her index finger,and thumb to her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

All eyes landed on her,and she smiled to herself.

"Thank you.Now Spencer just called from the airport,and they are on their way,"she confirmed cheerfully."I give them about half an hour so be ready guys.Oh!And be prepared to duck if she starts throwing objects cuz' she REALLY doesn't-"She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Ashley's wide eyes in shock.

"Kyla get down from there!"Ashley begged knowing how unsteady the table was over the years. They've already had to super-glue the back legs twice this year.

Kyla,who had accidently leaned backward,unhinged the two legs away from the super glue's hold,was now on the verge of tipping over.The legs snapped,and sent her flying in retrograde at full speed.

"Ah!Ash-"Instead of bashing into the wooden floor on her ass,Kyla was safe in two strong arms that held her tightly to the persons chest with ease.She held onto the person's body with all her might closing her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now,"a deep voice whispered into her ear."It's okay,I've got you."

She squinted through one eye glancing around her.Some chatter of the crowd was still going,but the majority of them was standing open-mouthed at Kyla. She freed her arms from the person's embrace for a better hold unknowingly clamping her arms around their neck.

"Hey thanks for-"She turned to look at them,but a pair of blue eyes,and a bright smile stopped ANY memory that said she knew words,and how to speak them.

"Do you fall off tables often,or is this my lucky day?"she heard the bright smile speak as she just stared into his face for a long,long moment._This guy-this perfect guy_,she thought to herself again-_had messy brown hair that stopped in curls below his ears.He also had big baby blue eyes that rounded out his high cheek bones,dimples that pressed against each side of his mouth when he smiled._

"Wow,"she muttered out dumfoundedly caught up in his beautiful face.

"Thanks I've gotten that a lot lately,"he replied blushing a light red on his cheeks.

"Oh!No,no,no...Uh-um I meant I was just-then the-and I...uh you,"she muttered completely embarrassed."Y-you must think I have some brain defect o-or something.I don't though!I- just..."She exhaled deeply,and he laughed."I'm just gonna shut up now."

"No it's fine.I'm still sort of getting used to this whole women-falling-for-me thing."

"Oh I'm not-I didn't,"she managed again before agreeing to just shutting her mouth for the time being.

A few seconds later,he finally put her down after saying she was dizzy.

"You should sit down,and drink something.If you don't you'll only get more dizzy in a min-"He looked ahead of me for a second looking like he was thinking real hard on something.He turned his gaze back to me with the smile gone from his face.

"What's wrong?"I looked behind me repeatedly,but couldn't figure out what he was looking at.

"Someones looking for you,she's mad but...relieved that your not on the ground dead,"he said in an odd tone like he was certain whoever this person was-

"Kyla!What the hell?!"Ashley yelled running to her sister. "Are you hurt?!"

"She fine,just a little flustered is all,"the boy said giving the unusually quiet girl beside him a brief glance,"and somewhat intruiged...?"

Kyla avoided that last bit of infromation,and looked at her sister.Ashley glared at Kyla."I can not believe-"

"I'm fine!God just go watch the punch,or we'll all be drunk off our asses by the night's over!"With a loud huff Ashley strutted back over to the punch.

"I-I'm just gonna go,"Kyla told him pointing toward the kitchen,"in there to get some water."

Kyla's legs were already killing her from running around all night so she just sat down a couple of feet away in the kitchen with a glass of water at her side.Just after she had closed her tired eyes,someone cleared their throat startling her.

**(KYLA POV)**

I looked up at his tanned-skinned face,and just about fainted from the heat coming off him._In my imagination,of course._

"Do you like sneaking up on people,or is it just me?"I teased with a weak smirk.He smiled slightly staring into my eyes with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?"I asked him,then put my fingers through my hair."Is my hair messed up-"

"No.You hair's great I was just...nothing,it's nothing."

"Oh come on!"I hit him on the shoulder.

He stayed quiet for a second,then looked at me."I was...trying to keep calm,you know.I get nervous,and shaky a lot so...It helps to concentrate on the solid objects around me,like you."

"Oh...well that's-"

"Weird?Yeah,but...It's just what I do sometimes to help calm me."I looked at him in confusion."Panic attacks,but only rarely,like when I get really nervous."

"That's what you were doing just now?Calming yourself?"I inquired crossing my arms.

He nods doing the same."Yes,you did get my heart racing a bit."

"I did huh?"I asked smirking,and he blushed again."Don't worry...My heart was kinda doing the same with you."

"So did it work?"I asked."Are you okay now?"

"Yes,I'm fine now...I'll make sure to remember those eyes when it happens again."He was quiet for a couple of minutes before he realized I was the one staring at him now. "Something's bothering you..you seem a little agitated."

"How did you do that earlier?"My request unbarred him a bit.His brows furrowed slightly,and the dimples bracing his smiling disappeared.

"What do you mean,"he asked trying to convince me he didn't know what I was talking about.

"When you said someone was looking for me,"I pressed. Before my sister even showed up,you knew she was mad at me.How?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips."You think I'm some alien,or psychic...I don't blame you I mean it's what I would think first too."

"See right there.How did you know all that then if your not,huh?"I retorted,and he turned to look at me.

"Are good at keeping secrets Kyla?"he enquired with a near grin before leaning closer to my face.

"Y-yes,"I stuttered seeing how close he was now.

"That's good to know."His eyes gazed to my lips,then back to my eyes."I'll keep that in mind."

He pulled back quite smug,and I just stayed in my position frozen still thinking about how close our proximity was.My body began slowly began to unthaw itself after a moment,and I felt more embarrassed than I ever was right now.

"S-so why,"I uttered as I struggled to finish my question,"are you here anyway?I mean,do you,uh,know Jamie?"

"No,not me."He smiled to himself."My sister is...well _was_ good friends with her at one point.But..."

"But?"

"There were--too many secrets and,"he paused,"my sister,she...stopped trying to get Jamie to trust her."

"Where is she now?Your sister?"I asked getting the feeling that this sister of his sounded familiar in a way,but still.

"I convinced her to come tonight.She told me she visited Jamie in the hospital,but she was asleep.She had no idea my sister was there."He sensed her concern."She's hurting really bad,but tries so hard to keep it all in."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is-"

"Pete?What are you doing on the floor?"A feminine voice called from the kitchen doorway.

"Pete,"I whispered,but he seemed like he was somewhere else after he heard his name.

"Kyla is that you?"she asked me.

Both mine,and his head turned to look at her while at the same time the back door swung open.

"I don't see why we're sneaking in the backdoor when the front-"

Spencer was interrupted by Jamie's laugh.She stalked through the doorway with her cane."You expect me to believe that you don't have a room full of people waiting to pounce-"

"Kyla what-"Abigail tried to ask before she looked toward the door.

"Abigail?"Jamie muttered glancing at Spencer with the same oblivious look."What are you doing here?"

She took a step forward."Jamie I-"

"I thought you were in Europe with-"She looked at the boy standing next to Kyla."Peter?"

"Jamie I'd take it,"he cast a small gape at my befuddled face muttering to himself,"This is going to get difficult..."

"What are you doing here Abigail?"

"I thought,"she avered quietly knowing that Jamie could hear everything she was saying perfectly,"you wouldn't see me again if you knew I was coming."

"So you just assumed that I didn't want to see you again?" Jamie alleged beginning to feel overwhelmingly angry towards her.

"Can you blame me?I mean...from what you said to me last time?What was I suppose to think?"she provoked.

"I was triyng to protect-"

"I can protect myself Jamie!"Abigail shouted hurt,and starting to feel so enraged at this girl it made all the resentment she had balled up turn livid inside her.

"That wasn't enough!"Jamie threw her cane down against the floor.

"A-Abby..."Peter barely whisperd behind me.I looked back at him.He was leaning against the wall and his hand rubbing against his temple.

Abigail groaned yelling,"why can't you just-"

"Peter?"Spencer's worried voice had spoken cutting their argument short when she saw Peter's body suddenly collapse to the floor.

My attention had been placed onto Abigail and Jamie having no idea what had been really happening to him while they were fighting.

Peter's body was crouched down on his knees,both of his hands arched up masking the sides of his head.

"How could I be so stupid?!"Abigail sneered to herself running over to a whimpering Peter."Pete?Pete can you hear me?"

She forced his arms down to his sides only making his whimpers louder."Shush!Pete calm down!It's okay,it's okay now.I'm sorry,I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong with him?"Spencer asked trying to help keep his arms down.

"T-too much,"he muttered staring right at his sister's face.His blue eyes were now pinkish,and completely swimming with tears.

"I-I can't...It-it hurts...Abby!"Another scream came from his lips,and my hand found one of his.I held onto it with both of mine to stop his whole arm from shaking.

"S-should I call 911?"Jamie stood over us with a look of horror on her face.

"No!T-they can't help him,"Abigail yelled turning back to look at her."I have to do this..."

"What can I do?"She asked,and Abigail immediately responded.

"Whatever I'm going to ask you just trust me please?" Spencer,and I nodded."Jamie?"

"O-okay..."She said going to kneel beside her."What do you need us to do?"

She took a deep breath."We need to take him away-I don't know-somewhere quiet before he-he gets worse."

Jamie,Abigail,and I grabbed at his limbs while Spencer went to reason with a confused Aiden and Ashley after walking in on us in the process. We carried him out to the family garden half a mile from our house,and laced him under our oak tree there.Then pushed him up slightly against the tree so that his back was now leaning back onto it.

"What do we do now?"I asked quite exasperated, and out of breathe.

"We wait..."She shifted in her sitting position so that she ws facing her brother.Peter's quivering body slowed after a minute,then stopped completely.

His head lolled forward lifelessly,and he opened his eyes to look for his sister."Abby..."

Sweat rolled down his beautiful face,and he was still breathing hard and panting.

"I'm here...I'm here."His sister gave him a kiss on his damp forehead.

He seemed almost lucid,but he still let his head lean back to rest on the tree behind him.

"Why did this happen?"Spencer asked."What's wrong with him?"

Abigail looked at her brother nod."T-tell them...it's okay."

"Tell us what?"Abigail went quiet before looking at her brother and began to speak.

"Pete has always been...the odd child in our family.He didn't play any sports,no school activities.He kept to himself,but wasn't shy at all.Everyone would always wonder why he seemed to understand what they were going through,what they were feeling at that exact moment.Some thought he could read minds...that's when he started to tell people he couldn't do it anymore.That whatever it was,it was just a phase or something...He was a good lier,"she whispered in a less bleak tone.I could hear Peter's small laugh grumble in his throat.

"Until about four years later when he was in eighth grade.We were walking home from school one day,and I was walking on the side of the rode,Pete on the sidewalk.I remember him telling me repeatedly to get on the sidewalk or I'd get hit.I thought he was so stupid,and brushed it off."She sighed,"Not less than a minute later I heard this loud,loud sound of a car behind us.Pete grabbed my arm, and yanked me away from the car but...he barely got away,the car snipped him in the hip,and knocked him out."

"I-I'm different than you,"he whispered,then looked to me."You knew that the first time we talked..."

"What...are you?"I asked him;He smiled.

"Don't worry,I'm not an alien."He choked out a laugh."I just...experience more than you do.I'm more sensitive to the things around me.Feelings,smells,sounds, vibrations-it's like everything was turned on high,and I'm seeing the world with new eyes.But..."

He rested,and tilted his head."If I take in too much,if I overloaded on any of those things,if I couldn't get away..."

"You'd die?"I asked horrified of that as an option.

"I don't know...It's like what happened in there,"he suggested."I could feel what your sister was feeling when you fell.The worry,the sense of relief."He looked away at his sister, and Jamie."The heartache,resentment...love."His sister gave Jamie a small glance."When I'm in a situation like that,it overflows and...I can't take it anymore."

"I knew it wasn't safe for him to come.Being around all these people.But he wouldn't listen,"Abigail says sharply giving her brother a poke on his leg.

Spencer walked over with Aiden,and Ashley.

"So what,your a _feeling_ reader,or something?"Jamie inquired sitting next to Abigail.

"Hmm...not quite,"he replied coyly."I'm what they call a HSP meaning...that I'm one of millions of highly sentive people in the world.I remembered thinking that I was the only one,that I was going to be alone in this."

"You weren't.You had me,and mom,and everyone else like you,"his sister told him holding onto one of his hands."All you have to do is find them."

"Uh...I'm totally confused,"Aiden suddenly popped out frustrated."So your like ET,or like a...like a volcan?"

"Oh my god."His eyes bulged."Am I being punked?!"

"Dude!"He jumped up and down in excitement."I get to meet Ashton!"

**

* * *

**

!Read AND Review!


	17. Chap 17 : Putting Holes In

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine...blah,blah,blah...  
Previously:**_"Uh...I'm totally confused,"Aiden suddenly popped out frustrated."So your like ET,or like a...like a Vulcan?"_

_"Oh my god."His eyes bulged."Am I being punk'd?!"_

_"Dude!"He jumped up and down in excitement."I get to meet Ashton!"_

**Thank you to : Life-Live-Love-Learn, niecyx3, Neverwithdraw, MasterDanniSoN2,TCHS-SoP-chick,Hotcutii3,dttdemon, CapActive4,and cheyane for reviewing on my last chapter!Thanks guys!Mwah!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen : Putting Holes In Happiness**

_**(Ashley POV)**_

Kyla and I sat there in their seats in utter dismay at what was taking place at Spencer's desk.

"Oh god...that was so,so good,"she said with a moan of pleasure.

"Um...uh-Spencer?"Kyla spoke scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Hm?"she replied between stopping to lick her fingers.

"You _ate _my whole bag of Hershey's kisses in like five minutes,"Kyla explained amazed."Did you see her Ash?It-it happened so fast.I couldn't keep up."

Spencer gasped and smacked her on the arm. "I mean honestly Spencer...You eat like a dude,and your still hot.It's not fair."

She peered over her shoulder at me.My eyes were riveted on Spencer.My curved lips beamed at my girlfriend in nothing but happiness.

"Are you saying I eat too much?"she grilled Kyla.

"No,"she says in her defense,"I'm saying that you eat way too much. There's a big diff-"

Without missing a beat,I blurt out,"Is it weird that I get a little aroused watching her eat chocolate?"

Spencer grinned at me making my smile widen because there was a smudge of chocolate just above her chin.

I rose in my seat,and reached over to wipe off her chin.Spencer's face turned a shade of red,and I giggled.

"Your definitely the one for me fatty,"I joked giving Spencer a kiss just as their teacher came in the door.

"Davies,you do realize students kissing on school property is grounds for suspension?"

"I wasn't,I was,uh telling her s-something kinda secret you know a-and,"I protested poorly,"you just think you saw...uh what you saw?"

"Right well..."He pulled out his chair and sat down folding his hands neatly in front of him."You can wait to tell Miss Carlin that secret for ten more minutes,can you not?"

"Yes Sir,"I agreed shifting myself back around in the correct seating position.

"Good.Now tomorrow we're going to start our discussions on modern literature:poems,novels, memoirs.Our first story to be dissected and critiqued is a universal fairytale called Cinderella,"he directed to the class."But tell me who of you have been in love?"He laughs when he sees that more than half the class had their hands up.

"That many huh?No,no I mean real love.Love that stood high above every obsticle that was thrown at it.Love that could stand the test of time,"he told us in a dramatical tone.

After a minute the pool of hands were dismissed to only about twelve."Okay now that's better."

"Mr.Kelly,have you been in love?"Lillian,one of the ones who had their hands raised,asked him.

"That's a stupid question Lil'!"Jack,a boy behind her,yelled."Of course he's been in love.I mean he's like 40,that's just-Ow!"He received a kick at his feet under her desk.

"Bitch,"he muttered;She kicked him again.

"There are no stupid questions Mr.Eldin,just-"

"Stupid people?"Jack implied dumbly as people snickered around him.

"Yeah,like you dumbass,"Kyla teased him a desk away from his.

The bell rang,and everyone scurried out the door.Jack followed behind Kyla,Spencer,and I into the hall.

"Dumbass huh?"he said,and glared at her."Look who's talking Malibu Barbie."

"At least Barbie had real friends instead of ditsy airheads!"she shot back.

"Oh really?!"He gave her a death glare before replying,"well if Barbie is so popular,why do you have to buy her friends?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"she screamed turning to face him.

"What do you think it's suppose to mean you little spoiled brat!"

"You do not talk to her like that!"I roared at him. "You don't even know her!"

"Yeah,some little rich kid who thinks she's better than everybody else-"He was interrupted by Kyla's hand smacking against his face.

"I've never thought I was better than anyone else!Never!My mother worked three jobs,in Baltimore no less,just so I could go to school!We didn't have a fancy house,some big shiny car,or expensive gifts given to us every damn day for no reason!"

She smacked him again."You don't know what the hell she went through just to make sure I had a roof over my head!How dare you judge me..."He pressed his palm to his burning face.

"Kyla we gotta go.Kyla now!"I pulled her away from the hallway seeing one of the school's security guards coming their way."Come on!"

"Why'd you do that?!"She asked me snapping her hand back when we got to the car.

Spencer's hand tugged on my hoodie,and I let Kyla go ahead of us.

"I'm sorry,I don't know what's wr-"Kyla's slamming of my door stopped my apology."She's gonna make me loose it I swear."

"No,I understand,"she whispered pulling into a brief hug."Something is bothering her,I know it.Talk to her,she needs her sister.Okay?"I nodded,and kissed her on the cheek."You can call me later."

"Okay,I love you."

"Love you too.Now go talk,"she said turning to walk away,an I hesitantly walked back to the car.

I opened my door,and got in.Kyla was still yelling in my ear.

"I just saved your ass back there Kyla!Did you see that security guard?!"

"Did you hear what he was saying?I don't care if I would've gotten suspened!"

"What's wrong with you?You've been acting like this for weeks now."

"It's none of-"

"That's bull Kyla I'm your sister!Tell me what's wrong."I stared at her until she gave in.

"Fine!"Kyla groaned before whispering,"I-I've been getting calls from my Mom's sister." She looked away at the school."She's been s-sick for a while and...I just found out that--she's not going to get better.S-she's getting worse."

"Oh my god Ky..."I took her hand."What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."She sighs again."I-I can't just sit here while she-I won't."

"Okay.You should go,she'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah,I miss her,"she said smiling."Okay...I'll go Friday,it's the weekend so I can stay till' Monday..."

I started the ignition,and pulled out of the parking lot of King High.

_Sunday Night : Spencer's house_

"Did she make her flight okay?"Spencer asked me laying down on the couch.

"Yeah,she got in Friday night and immediately went to the hospital.I haven't heard from her since her plane touched down,"I say going to sit next to her."Maybe it's the storm.Maybe she's been trying to call,but couldn't get through."

"How bad is it anyway?,"Glen asked coming over with a bowl of popcorn."I mean,is her mom gonna die,or what?"

"Dude!"Clay slapped his brother on the back of the head.

"What?"He rubbed his head,and Clay rolled his eyes at him."I was asking a _question,_damn..._"_

"Anyways,"Clay said changing the subject."Isn't Jamie,and Aiden coming over to watch the movie too?"

"They should be here by now..."I reach over,and pull the curtain away to look out the window.I look out at the shaking trees,the dark gray clouds,and the small dots falling faster and faster on the cement until they coated the ground with water.

I see a car's headlights hit the house,a car I'm sure I didn't recognize.

"Finally,"Glen said pushing Spencer's body aside to make room for him on the couch."Now we can start."

"I don't..."I stop focusing on what could see of the people in the car through the swirls of rain pounding down on it. "I don't think it's them. It's...someone else."

"I didn't envite anyone,did you?"Clay asked his brother.Glen shook his head before doing an army roll toward the window.

I looked at me with a weird face."What are you doing G.I.Joe?"

"What?I saw The Strangers okay!"he hissed beside me away from the anyone's sight outside."What if they're some weird psychopaths with masks?"

He glanced at Spencer."Spencer quick!Hand over your pepper-spray!"

"What?"Her eyes went wide,then shook her head"No way!I'm not gonna let you spray some poor old lady.Nope,no,not gonna happen!"

"Come on,I doubt that a-Argh!Just open the door,and I'll spray 'em!"

"You need to stop watching so much scary movies,"she said throwing a handful of popcorn at him.

"You need to start cuz' one day they'll help you survive,"he whispered putting his ear against the door."One day you'll see."

"Yeah,I'll see that you need metal help.Now just open the door,and see who it is."She put the bowl down,and stood next to Ashley.

"She's right.Move,"I demanded facing him.

"Are you kidding me?"He tightened his place at the door so that I couldn't pass."No,I'm not gonna let you kill us."

I grab at his shirt pulling him close to me."If you _EVER_ plan on having babies I suggest you move,"I threaten shoving him away from the door.I unlocked the door,and swung it open.

"There's no car outside,"Spencer whispered beside me looking out the window.

"What?"I step closer into the doorframe looking out into the darkness of the storm."They were just-Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they were lost in the storm,and needed to take a break?"Clay joined us at the door,while Glen put the movie in.

"I don't get it,why didn't they just ask us for directions or something if they really were lost?"He flinched at a sudden bolt of lightning stretching across the dark sky.

"Okay that's enough."I back up into the house shutting the door,and locking it."It was nothing.Let's just...watch the movie."

Glen grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "Well their gone,now we ca-"

_Knock,Knock!_

I glance back at Spencer.She looks to Clay,and he with Glen.

"Jamie,and Aiden?"Clay asked.

"Psycho with a chainsa-Ow!"He smacked him again,and shushed him to be quiet.

_Knock,Knock!_

"One more word,and I will neuter you!"I whispered harshly wagging my index finger in his face."Got it?"I turned the handle of the door,and it creaked open.

**(No Ones POV)**

Spencer slowly left my side to the window in the dining room to try and get a better angle of the front yard.Peeking out through a small crack in the curtain,she cautiously peered through.

"I don't see anyone..."She stopped to hear a response from her girlfriend,but it didn't come."Ashley?"

She went to take her turn at the door,when she heard a womanly voice call her name.

"S-Spencer?Spencer,is that you?"

Spencer froze.Her hands shook viciously at her sides,and her body started to feel like it was burning.

She closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten slowly in her mind. When that didn't calm her nerves,she counted to fifty.

"Your not there,your not there,your not there,your not there,"she mumbled repeatedly.

She could have sworn she had heard her voice calling out to her.A voice that she dreamed she would not hear ever again.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the cliffie guys!I am,I'm really sorry so don't threaten me or something because of it.(you know who you are)

**But I don't know when I'm going to update again cuz' I'm working on this other story on here so It'll probably take me longer for awhile so I can get use to the whole idea of writing a completely different plot,starting new...I'm going to go insane if I don't get it out of my head,so that's what I'm going to do.And if I decide I don't like it when I do,then I'm not so sure I'll put it up.Gotta think more about it for now,see ya!**

**(Oh P.S. the next chapter is called I'll Keep Your Memory Vague) If that gives you a hint of who it is at the door.**

**!!READ AND REVIEW!!**


	18. Chap 18: I'll Keep Your Memory

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!  
**_**Previously: **__Spencer froze.Her hands shook viciously at her sides,and her body started to feel like it was burning._

_She closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten slowly in her mind. When that didn't calm her nerves,she counted to fifty._

_"Your not there,your not there,your not there,your not there,"she mumbled repeatedly._

_She could have sworn she had heard her voice calling out to her.A voice that she dreamed she would not hear ever again._

**(A.N: Okay,I have to say thanks to the only people kind enough to send me a reivew this time.I mean o****uch guys.Only four?Four?Come on...That hurts.**

**So dttdemon,Hotcutii3,Life-Live-Love-Learn,and cheyane thanks for reviewing!Thanks so much guys!I mean it!)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen : I'll Keep Your Memory Vague**

**(No Ones POV)**

"What are you doing here?"Clay asked her confused."I thought you were-"

"I wanted to see you,"she told him blankly."I missed you.All of you.It's been too long,and I've dieing to see how you've been since I was gone."

"Not long enough,I guess,"Ashley blurted out suddenly,and the woman's eyes darted straight across to meet her eyes.Ashley glared her,and the woman let out a fake chuckle.

"Hello Ashley,"she muttered trying to be polite,but still giving the girl the once over before continuing. "You look so--different."

"Funny,because you look the same,"Ashley snapped back,and Clay grabbed onto her arm just incase Ashley couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Why are you here?"Glen questioned crossing his arms.Her mouth fell open,but the woman quickly recovered and smiled at him.

"What?I can't even see my own children?"she asked dumbfounded by the way she was welcomed. "Where's Spencer?Is she here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Paula,"Ashley suggested.

Paula fought an eye roll,and faked another smile. "She's my daughter Ashley."

She began to step through the door,when Glen's arm caught her."Glen?What are you doing?"

"Mom,maybe you should keep your distance from Spencer.I don't think she can handle-"

Spencer's voice stopped him."Ashley?"

Paula immediately was drawn to attention."S-Spencer?Spencer is that you?"

**(Ashley POV)**

"Your not there,your not there,your not there,"I hear Spencer mumble over and over as I came up to her.

"Spence?"My hands held onto hers to try and stop them from shaking so much.

"Baby talk to me,"I coaxed."What's wrong?"

"Please t-tell me,"Spencer stumbled squinting up at my face,"I d-didn't hear...that she's-she's not..."

"Spencer calm down,"I encouraged lifting up her hands to caress the frightened girl's face.

"This is a nightmare,isn't it?"Spencer asked with a slight optimistic tone."Yes,that's it.I'm dreaming.I-I need to wake up.I need-"

"Spencer baby,"I whispered that seemed to yank her away from her ranting,and look at me."Don't fall apart on me...okay?"

"I'm not dreaming,am I?"she whispered to me.Her blue eyes were infused with so much grief,and despair as she barely held herself up against me.

"No baby,"I told her,"your awake.This is really happening."

**(No Ones POV)**

"Spencer?"Paula asked again,and invited herself inside the house.

"Whoa!Mom hold on a second,"Glen urged blocking her from going any farther.

"Why?I want to see my daughter who I haven't seen-"

"Why is that,huh?Don't you remember what you did to us?"

"I'm different now.I've changed in these past few years,and now...I need to make amends for what I have done."

"Amends?You really have to idea how messed up we are now because of you,do you?Especially,Spencer!Were you that drunk out of your mind?"

"You can't speak to me like that,"Paula said in a calm rage. "I'm your mother Glen."

"Were,"he replied leaning closer to her face."Past tense."

"Glen,"she whispered shaking her head."Son,you don't mean that."

She reached out for his arm as he began to walk away.

"Don't,"he said swatting it away,"touch me.Ever."

**(Ashley POV)**

I felt Spencer's body removed itself from mine.Then a yank at my hand leading me up the stairs,and to her room.

Spencer locked her door,then turned to see my perplexed face.Without a word,she flew back into my arms hugging me tighter than before.

"I-I can't talk to her Ashley,"she muttered putting her head on my shoulder."I w-won't.Don't make me."

"Spencer.You can't..."I pull away,and look at her face.My fingers stroked across her cheek,and swept away a falling tear."You can't hide from her forever."

"I can't-"

"She doesn't have any power over you anymore Spencer!There's no reason for you to be afraid.She has nothing to do with your life now."

"I-I know.I shouldn't be.It's just when-when I heard her voice after all this time..."

"Spencer,don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be what she said you were.Weak!If you stay like this,that's what you will always be in her eyes."

"Then what?What am I supposed to do?"

"Something,"I say unlocking the door,and pulling it open."Do something you couldn't do four years ago.Say what you wouldn't."

"Ashley I-"

"Ashley!You up there girl?"Jamie beckoned downstairs.

"I should go down there,"I mutter turning to walk out.

"Wait,"Spencer whispered,and took my hand."I'm coming with you."

**(No Ones POV)**

Aiden,and Jamie stood awkwardly in the dining room awaiting Ashley.

Aiden peeked a glance at the unfamiliar woman in front of him.

"Hi,"he said with a smile."I'm Aiden,this is Jamie.We're friends of Ashley's from LA."

"But we've gotten used to the Carlin's so much down here in Ohio,"Jamie sprang out jokingly,"that we're thinking of getting an apartment,or maybe just go to college and get it over with."

"Yes,hi there."Paula laughed,and shook his hand."Paula."

"So,you know the Carlin's?"he asked undoubtedly interested. Glen,and Clay exchanged a look.

Jamie stood there in awe at the way they were acting."Did we miss something?Because-"

"Not anymore apparently,but yes I do,"she told him cutting in."I'm-"

"My mother,"Spencer said with Ashley from the stairway."Our mother."

Paula's eyes finally landed on her daughter."Spencer.Oh,Spencer. You have to idea how glad I am to see you.There's so much I have to tell you-so much I have to make up for.I-"

"Why are you here?"Spencer interrupting her. "Why now?Why now you decide to show up at our doorstep?"

"Spencer,please?If I can explain to you just how sor-"

"No,Mom,"she said letting go of my hand to stand in front of her mother."I don't care what you have to say.Why should I?I mean,give me one reason why I shouldn't show you the door."

"I've changed sweetie.I-I am not that person anymore.I pushed those horrible,horrible memories away.I'm so sorry Spencer!I swear to you-"

"You mean how you would beat us for not doing our chores?How I had to explain why I had all those bruises to my teachers?Or how you lied to the doctor when I had three broken ribs!"she roared at her. "Of the mother who hit her children?Does that refresh your memory Mom!" Spencer yelled at Paula,so completely enraged that she didn't realize she was crying.

"People like you never change,"she pressed glaring up at the woman. "They can only adapt,and numb what they really are."

"Spencer I-I'm so ashamed of how I treated you,and your brothers!I can barely live with myself because of what I did to you!...I just needed to tell you how I feel.You don't have to see me again after tonight if you want.Just let me tell you how-"

"Paula?"Aurthur's voice boomed from the door.His clothes were dripping wet,and his hair fell over his eyes.

"Aurthur?"Paula barely asked before he grabbed her arm pulling her toward the door."No,listen!I just came to see them.I needed to-"

"And look how it ended Paula!Spencer's crying!Are you happy?I need you to leave,"he commanded slamming the front door open."I need to you to leave right now.You can't stay Paula,I'm sorry."

"Aurthur,please?"He started to close the door,when Clay's hand stopped him.

"We can't not just--Dad."He turned to his mother.

"I think you should get a hotel room.Everyone needs some time to cool off,and maybe...,"he paused,"...come by in a few days.You can speak your peace then."

Paula nodded smiled gratefully at him."Thank you Clay."

She took one last look at Spencer before walking down the front steps and into the rain.Clay shut the door,and looked at his shocked family.

"Not right now,please?We've all been through enough tonight,"he announced before walking up the stairs to his room.

"So..."Aiden said tugging everyone away from another awkward silence that happened way too often with these people.

"Anyone still up for Amityville Horror?It's the new one with the hot guy,not the old fat one.Two words:shirtless,rain, "he said with a goofy smile that showed all of his teeth in a bright grin.

Jamie's frown was the first to crack,and then Glen's,and Arthur's as they made their way into the living room.

"Spencer,"Ashley whispered tugging at her hand. "Come on.It's okay..."

"No,it's not,"she replied never looking away from the door."She's back Ashley._My mother..._and I-"

"No,you did nothing wrong.You told her what needed to be said,"Ashley says holding onto her waist.

"I don't understand!Out of everything she's done.All the pain she put us through.I-I still can't..."Spencer shook her head,and the sobs started again.

"I yelled at her.For once in my life I faced that monster,and now...Now I feel digusted!Disgusted about the girl I became back there!Who was that?I felt-"

"Felt what?"

"I-I felt...,"she started,"I felt the way she did,I know it!I couldn't think of anything else,but her dead!That life would be so much livable with her erased from it!" Spencer pushed past Ashley,and walked to the door.

"How can I think that?!That wasn't me!"She took her coat,and walked out the door and into the rain.

"Spencer!Spencer wait!"Ashley screamed out after her not caring that she was only scavely clothed in a white-beater,and jeans.Still,she managed a confused gesture for the people who'd been looking at them both as she bolted out the door.

"Spencer!"She grabbed the girl's arm pulling her back.

**(Ashley POV)**

"What?!You think I can just pretend that my mom didn't just come here?!That I can just watch a stupid movie,and that'll make me forget?!"She said halfway down the road,as I sprint to catch up with her;My socks smacking against all of the puddles.

"No!Of course not!"I squinted around me,and saw that several people were looking out at us through their windows.

"Because of her Ashley!Because she came back a-and it messed with my fucking brain!I can't-I just can't do this right now!"

"Why?!"I yelled through the rain knowing that she could just barely hear me."Why can't you deal?!Huh?!She's back!Fine!Now what are you gonna do about it?!"

"I don't know!"She snapped back at me,turning around to look at me."I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do!Ashley,you know what she did to me!What she MADE me do to you!That nearly killed me!I let her take over my life,don't you understand that?!Don't you understand how easily she could do it again?!"

"I WILL NOT let that happen Spencer!I promise I won't let her-"

"How do you know?How do you know she won't get into their's and they'll take her back with open arms?!"

"Are you kidding me?Because she's your mother!They've felt what you've felt when she beat them.Thought what you thought Spencer when the pain was too much!This isn't about you anymore,"I informed her and desperately cupped her face with my hands."This is about all of you...Glen,Clay,Aurthur!Your family!Don't shut them out,don't shut me out,please?"

"I'm pushing you away...That's something I would never do Ashley!I'm not acting like myself,and I'm scared!Do you think I want to be saying this?That I want to be yelling at you in the middle of the street in the rain?"she asked looking around her.

"She-she ripped away everything,and everyone I cared about.Even you...you the person I loved more than...,"she sighed letting her knees give out as she collasped.

"Spencer!"Before she could hit the ground;My arms found her waist and I layed her head on my lap.

Spencer's face was unusually warm under my hands.My mind reeled at that touch.Her sudden fever was probably urged along by the lightheartedness that came from her sudden spurt of running mixed with the terrible cold of the rain,and what had just happened.Not a good mix.  
Even though it was raining,I could tell that she was still crying as streams of tears from both of our faces shawowed the drops of rain showering us.

"I-I-I'm sorry,"she managed sleepily before her breathing started to hitch."Your still here...your still here with me."

I leaned over her protecting her from the rain,and looked down at her confused face."I meant it,when I said I wasn't going anywhere."

She drew another rough breath,and clung tightly to my arms."I don't want to become my mother..."

I smiled running my fingers through her drenched curls. "That's never going to happen,trust me."

"I'm s-sorry I doubted you before,"she said in a higher tone as her voice cracked."I'd trust you with my life in a heartbeat,but I don't k-know why I threw that all on you...I'm so sorry."

"No,don't apologize.Spencer,it would've happened anyway sooner or later,"I reassured her once more as she fell silent in my arms.

A few minutes after that,I heard Spencer started to softly cry as I held her.

"I won't let her get you again,you hear me?"I whispered in her ear.She nodded,and I gripped her tighter with my sorrow and remorse for her overwhelming my senses.

When I felt her body starting to shiver,I gently lifted her body into my arms pushing upward onto my feet. She stirred in my arms,and shifted her arms around my neck as I carried her home.

**(Jamie POV)**

_Warmth._

_It wrapped itself around me,and I felt myself smile in response wanting to stay inside its grasp forever._

_That was the first feeling I sensed as I entered a brightly lit backyard. __I began to focus deeper into this foreign place becoming aware of a sudden movement in front of me.The brightness started to dissolve,and I saw several images and people more clearly than in the light._

_I caught glimpse of a small boy hiding behind a tree,and a group of adults as they searched around grabbing plates,and silverware from the kitchen._

_"Be careful!"A woman called out to him as he pranced about in the grass.I turned to see her face concerned as she gaped at the boy.She wore baggy blue overalls,and a white blouse underneath with her long hair tied into a ponytail.She wasn't old really judging by the youth of her face.She didn't look no older than in her mid twenties._

_"It can't be,"I uttered incredulously at the strange woman before me."M-mom?"_

_This isn't how I remembered my mother at all.Before she died,anyway.I mean,I remembered how she would always tell me how to look proper,and clean.When she wasn't wearing her uniform,she would have a simple skirt,and top with my grandmothers pearls around her neck.She said we should always dress as if we were going out to a fancy restaurant not like savages in the jungle._

_"Patrick!Do something,"she told the silent man to my right._

_He laughed shaking his head at her."What would that be Helen?Tell him to not to renjoy the outside?Would you rather him be glued to the television,or the computer?Because if you do-"_

_"Just be careful sweetie!"She glared at him,but that soon faulltered and she started to smile._

_"He needs to learn his own mistakes,Helen.If he falls and breaks a leg or two he'll no better not to do it next time,"he quipped simply with a nod of his head.She slapped his shoulder._

_"Next time?You want him to be in pain?"_

_"Hunny,relax.He's fine,"he cooed leaning in to kiss her cheek.She gave in,and hugged him."I love you.You know that?"_

_"I'm sorry,Patrick."He mumbled in agreement into her hair,and she laughed louder."I love you too-Ha ha!Stop it!"_

_I smiled at the two,drawing closer into their space.I knew my mother really loved him,I could feel it.She cared deeply for this man,and that only made the pain in my gut worse.I remembered that he had killed himself after my mother was killed...__Murdered,I had caught myself gloomily._

_Then,looking back to the little boy._

_If that's Mom,and Patrick.Then he's..._

_"Benji?"I asked shakily seeing that the boy had been staring at me.He wasn't the normal,happy little boy I had seen just mere seconds ago.His face had lost almost all of it's color making him appear very pale.Tears glistened down his face,and soon his eyes started to narrow in rage._

_"What's wrong?"By looking at him,it seemed like all the life was drained out of him in an instant.It took me a moment to realize that his gaze had moved,and he was no longer looking into my eyes anymore.He was staring directly behind my head._

_With fear,and paranoia slowly sinking in,I almost couldn't bring myself to turn around as I heard a deafening shriek in that direction._

_My body shifted around to find a masked man standing there.I gasped in terror when I saw,that in his arms,my mother cradled tightly to his chest.She wasn't moving,she wasn't breathing,she wasn't doing anything.Just dangling from his arms with not an ounce of fight to get free from them._

_"NO!What did you do!"I screamed at him glancing over and over at my dead mother in his arms."You killed her!"_

_The man titled his head slightly,and looked down at my mother._

_"Patrick!Patrick help!"I yelled frantically glancing back at where I saw him last._

_He stood in the same spot he had been in a few seconds ago.He hadn't moved one inch.In his hand was a carving knife he had been using to carve the food._

_He smiled at me,and sliced one of his wrists.Then,the other followed without a cry or shout as his body dropped to the ground._

_"Why!"I screamed out not caring his my sobs were beginning to get louder._

_He dropped my mother,and looked at me.His shirt stained with blood. I couldn't feel my knees anymore.I couldn't feel anything.My two legs crumbled beneath me,and slammed to the ground.His steps stopped a few feet in front of me,then removed his rotty mask that hid his face._

_"Jaybird,"he sang quietly as if trying to wake me up from a sleep."My little girl..."_

_"No,no,no,no!"I ranted in disbelief to see my father's warm face staring down at me."No,it's not you!Not you!Not you!"_

_His reached out a bloody hand to touch my cheek,leaving a hand shaped burn etched into my face._

_"My beautiful,beautiful baby jaybird,"he whispered softly not caring about the burn he had just left.I glances down at the blood spilling down from a gash on his neck,and grimaced.I pulled away from his hand feeling the stinging unbearable any longer.This hurt him.His smile faded,and he was now__ pulling a silver gun from his back and pointing it to my chest._

_"Don't worry,"he said cocking back the chamber."We'll be together this way...forever."_

_He smiled as she aimed at my heart,and pulled back the trigger.__I winced at the loud noise.I felt no pain,like I should be feeling.I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't the one who was shot._

_A small little boy layed in front of me.Blood was starting to pool out of a small one in his chest.I quickly grabbed onto the boy,and placed my hands on his chest trying to save him.But the blood was coming out too fast,and the boys body started to shake verosiously.I saw the man's legs move backward,away from us before he disappeared._

_The boy stopped shaking,and I knew he had to be dead.I brought his face to my chest,and rocked back and forth crying into his shirt before I finally layed him back onto the ground._

_After what seemed like an eternity of crying beside him,I looked at his face.His eyes were closed,and a line of blood ran from his mouth._

_"I can't see this anymore,"I stammered getting up before something cold pinned my arm down.My eyes darted back to the boy's face.His face looked as if he'd been dead for days;some of the skin bruised,and peeling away.His furious eyes were staring into mine leaning his body forward to me._

_"Remember me!"he whispered harshly pulling her face closer."Remember me!"_

I bolted off the couch screaming my lungs off completely terrified,and tears down my face.My hands darted to my arm,and I gasped again.Down my forearm was a tiny imprint of someones hand that only made me scream more.

After a second,I felt a pair of strong arms pinning me against the wall to stop my skirming.

"Jamie!Stop,stop!Your awake!"I recognized Aiden's voice,and my body calmed slightly,but still struggled form his grasp."Jamie,it's fine...Shush!Your okay."

It took almost an hour to finally get me to calm down enough to actually stop screaming._I must've fallen asleep during the movie,_I thought myself,then looked around to see Glen's face still staring in shock.

Clay smacked his arm,"Stop staring at her!Your just gonna scare her more than she already is."

Aiden took my hand."You wanna talk abou-?"

"No!"I hissed yanking away from him.My mouth fell open at what I just did.

"Oh!Aiden I'm so sorry.I didn't mean-"

"It's fine.I understand,you just need to get your bearings back,"he said with a comforting smile."I'll sit with you till' you fall asleep okay?"I nodded pulling him closer,and into much needed embrace.

**

* * *

**

!Read and Review Please!


	19. Chap 19 : My Never

**Disclaimer : South isn't yours either?Well join the club.  
Previously : **_"No!"I hissed yanking away from him.My mouth fell open at what I just did."Oh!Aiden I'm so sorry.I didn't mean-"_

_"It's fine.I understand,you just need to get your bearings back,"he said with a comforting smile."I'll sit with you till' you fall asleep okay?"I nodded pulling him closer,and into much needed embrace._

**_Thanks for the reviews by:Hotcutii3,littletiny, DaNoodleUpNorthWatsUp,TCHS-SoP-chick,u.luv.me , dttdemon,and cheyane!!  
_It seems that we've reached the final-chapters-stage of this story.I don't know how long this one(story)will be yet,or if I'll write another to offset this one.That's still in theory.**

**But here's the part you might not like about this one,and the one's to come.As you read on you might find yourself making weird faces,and scrolling back up to make sure your reading the same story.You are so don't fret dear readers. I've decided,though,to set this chapter in the future,and like I've done in the past place little flashbacks,hints if you will,to tell what happened.You may not like it,and I don't know if that feeling will go away or not.I'm going on my gut here,and I gotta admit it's a little unsettling thinking about all this. Now,Rory-you remember him right?Well he was set to come in a later chapter but one of you was asking where he went and I couldn't keep them waiting like that.But you'll meet him again,very soon.It starts with Jamie,at a college,then she meets him.Quite simple to say now,but that's gonna change. Plus there's ALOT of flashbacks in this one!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen : My Never**_

**_(Jamie POV)_****_Four Years Later_**

"Why are you here?Well obviously it's college.But I mean,why did use choose a place so far away from Ohio?"

"I don't know..."I looked down,and shuddered at the memories.I sighed breathing in the fresh air of the campus;its finely trimmed green grass could line ten football fields all around the college."I had to get away...away from there."

Josh nodded,and wrote down my answer."What made you choose-"

"…Excuse me?"Someone said,seemingly uncomfortable about interrupting our questioning.

"Yes?" Josh answered,impatiently.Class was almost over,and we weren't near where we were suppose to be with this damn interview assignment.

"I know this sounds...Um,well,I think I know you from somewhere…,"he trailed off,now completely embarrassed.

"Well,this is a college campus,"I said blankly,not looking away from the window,then turning to him.

"Which are known to have many people so-" I told him,then I saw his familiar face smiling at me."Rory?"

"Hey."He smiled,and gave me a hug."I'm glad your here...I mean this college is a little harder to get use to than the other one I was in.Way bigger."

"It's been awhile,"I broke away,and socked him in the arm. "Don't disappear on me again!"

"I won't!I won't,"he yelled rubbing his arm,but still smiling.

"Jamie?"Josh's voice rang distantly,and I tried to ignore him.

"Five minutes Josh."I waved my hand back at him.

"But Jamie-"

"You can do it,"I muttered still looking at Rory. "Just think of what to say to your girlfriend on the computer,and you'll be set."

"God how long has it been?Almost a year?"I asked Rory as we walked away.

"Too long,"I uttered sadly with a half smile.

"Where's everyone else?I mean do you guys still-"

"Uh,"I laughed glancing away for a second."Well, sometimes...I mean after what happened to me,and all that mess I couldn't-"

"Jamie I still have three questions,"Josh whined.

"I know Josh!Five more minutes."I rolled my eyes at him."Jesus that boy is annoying."

"So you haven't talked to them at all this past year?"He asked, confused at how that would ever be possible."I can't believe it..."

"Yeah,well me neither."He gives me a smile,and I can't help but remember all the times I had spent with him."Have you and Aiden talked lately?"

The smiled faded,he began to bite his lip."No...I haven't-"

"Jamie!"

"Suck it Josh!"I flipped him off and walked to a nearby bench.

"But you want to,"I finished realizing that I wasn't just talking about him.

"You miss him?Aiden,"he asked sitting down.

"You too.I mean,after what happened with you guys,"I answered,half serious,but he knew what I meant.

**: Flashback : (Aiden POV) **

_"May I help you Sir,"a well dressed man said to me at the door._

_"Yeah is Rory here?His brother said he came-"_

_"Yes,he is,"the man said walking away,and into the house."Come with me."_

_He led me to a large dining room where I could hear laughter bellowing it's walls."__Right through there,"he said pointing down a hallway before disappearing. From the hallway,I could see Rory's smiling face talking to someone else I couldn't see._

_"Well,it's good to see you two smiling again Mother,"he mused happily."I thought y'all would never stop bickering."His comment invited even more laughs,and cheerful banter into the room._

_I inched closer out of the hallway seeing that Rory was sitting beside a woman.She was holding his hand,and curling her fingers in the hair that layed against his neck.He looked different,they all looked different.His hair wasn't smoothed up anymore,but instead curled just below his ears.A black sweater vest replaced his usual T-shirt and jeans.He looked like a different person,but somehow,if you looked at his face,he seemed distant.Like his mind was somewhere else._

_"So,Bethany dear,"an older woman,Rory's mom,asked the beaming girl beside Rory."When are you and my son gonna move in together,huh?"_

_"Mother,"Rory complained,agitated by her sudden question."No talk of that."_

_"What,you two have been dating for awhile now Rory.Is that so crazy for you to hear?"_

_"Yes."His voice was firm,and unmovable.The girl beside him decided to change the subject._

_"Anyone up for a drink cuz' I'm parched."She stood up along with Rory's father to handle the drinks. I don't know why I entered that room.I don't even remember the thoughts that went through my head as I saw him find my eyes.His face...looked so guilty.He knew I had to be listening._

_"Oh Aiden!"The woman exclaimed wildly coming over to hug me.I fake a smile,and hug her back never taking my eyes away from him."It's great to see you again!"_

_"You too Mary,"I added and broke free of her embrace looking at Rory's father smile."Lincoln."_

_I_ _put my hand out to shake his,and he does so."Always a pleasure Aiden."_

_"Hi Aiden,"Bethany chirped awkwardly shaking me hand.I couldn't even think of a thing to say to either of them,so __I only nodded._

_"Why are you here boy?"Lincoln inquired sipping his brandy._

_"Well...I was just here to tell,"I stopped,feeling the pain his name would bring.__"The news."__I looked at his trying to keep my eyes from watering."I got in to West ridge."_

_"That's great!"Mary shouted estatically as Lincoln patted my shoulder aprovingly."Did you hear that Rory?He'll be with you next year!Isn't that wonderful?"_

_He nodded looking down at his feet,and I bet he was debating on whether to confront me or not._

_"But,"I explained sourly still looking down at him. "I've decided not to go.I'm going to Brown."Rory's eyes shot up,and I immediately had to stiffen my jaw."With Jamie,Ashley,and Spencer.We're going together."_

_"Well I'm glad for you Aiden..."Mary's excitement halted,and she turned to her son."I guess you two won't be going together afterall.I'm sorry for that.You really were the best of friends."_

_"Yeah...friends,"I said quietly,a tear spilling over and hitting my shirt."I'm sorry I...I have to go."_

**_(Rory POV)_**

_"Aiden don't!"I screamed after him as he darted to the car."Stop!Please just listen-"_

_"Listen?You want_ _me to listen while you come up with a reason why your parents think your with her!"he whirled around punching me straight in the jaw almost knocking me down._

_"That they don't even know about us!Or why they think I'm your friend Rory!We've been together for six months!"Aiden yelled turning around to me briefly before heading to the car again._

_"Aiden!Wait!"I spit out part of the blood that was now filling my mouth running after him.  
"They heard the rumors around school,then started to talk about you and me!They said they wouldn't pay my tuition Aiden!That is the only way I can get away from this place!Away from them!Beth doesn't mean anything to me!She knows that I love YOU!That I want to be with YOU!I swear,I never meant to hurt you!"He slammed the door to his jeep,then locking both of them._

_"I did this for us!I want to be with you!"I screamed pounding on the window.He was crying,and that killed me to see...I promised I wouldn't make him cry over me.I promised him._

_"Aiden...?"My fists were starting to bruise leaving red spots on the sides of them as I began to pound again."Open the door.Please?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?Them!"he snapped putting the keys in the ignition."You said they knew!You've been lieing to me this whole time!"_

_At that exact moment my body went rigid and cold knowing that I was responsible for how he was feeling.I was doing this to him.__"I'm sorry!I'm sorry I lied to you!Please,you have to believe me!"_

_Aiden looked at me one more time showing me all the hurt,and betrayal he felt through his eyes.He turned the key's silently.The engine roared viciously before he slammed his foot on the pedal and the car sped off in a whirl of dust down the path._

**:End of Flashback:**

"I wish I could talk to him again,you know?"he explained."I wish,I never did what I did..."His voice trailed off again."He cared about me,trusted me.I didn't tell him the truth,and now I have to live with that."

"I know."I swung my arm around his shoulder pulling him into a hug.

"What about you and that girl?Abby?"I looked away,and he asked me again."You and Abby...what happened?"

"She loved me too,and wanted to be with me.I just...I-I was scared to love her back.She wouldn't wait for me anymore. She couldn't take how much pain it caused her,I whispered."I don't blame her.I would've done the same thing.I screwed up.I screwd up with everyone.Ashley,Aiden...Abby,"I murmured,looking down at my arms and traced the scars on them."Spencer."

**: Flashback :** Four years ago

_"T-thanks."I took a deep breath and handed the cup back to him,I wish I knew his name.Clay?I think that's what they called him._

_I __looked up at several people surrounding me.These people,I knew them,I did.I looked over at a girl on the ground.I focused on her face seeing tiny fragments of her face in my mind."Spencer?"_

_She__ was still aside the wall with a rag against her forehead to stop the bleeding.Another girl,Ashley I think__,__stood firmly in front of her incase something happened again,but still staying a good distance away for her own safety.__Abigail,I knew her name.Her face wouldn't leave my mind.__She __w__as staring right back at me as Ashley did the same__.Another boy,__Aiden?He __was the farthest away sitting fists tight in a chair about ten feet away.Flashes of the nightmare sctratched into my head again,then more of when I woke up that made me grimace when I realized what I had done.__I clasped my tired eyes shut again wishing that I was still dreaming that horrible nightmare...this couldn't have happened.It shouldn't have happened.I would never hurt her!I couldn't!_

_"Spencer I-"The lump in my throat got the best of me silencing my voice.The best I could do right now is NOT talk anyways._

_"Do you remember us?"he asked me,hopeful._

_"It's hard...__I think,I mean I can remember somethings about you-"He nodded glancing at Ashley who's cold eyes started to water._

_He opened __his eyes to stare at me."What do you see now?Is he still-"_

_"N-No."I whispered cautiously watching his expression with great concentration as I remembered who he was talking about.That person I remembered.The boy I've been dreaming about,my brother."I don't see him..."_

_He eyes me suspiciously,and got up off the chair,still clenching his fists as he stepped toward me.His towering frame came about a foot away from me then lent down to his knees.Aiden stretched out his arms and held onto mine as he pulled me in closer.His face zoned down to my eyes and stayed there as he observed them._

_"W-what are you-"I asked,shocked,before he silenced me._

_"Your pupils were dilated,your eyes were dark__,"he responded gravely looking closer into them now."But not now."_

_Aiden let go of my arms,then asked,"What do you remember?"_

_"I-I remember dreaming a-about him.The same,but different.He didn't get shot,I did.He let me die,he watched me.Then him saying something about goodbye.But__ I heard screaming and yelling,"I stuttered sadly then looked at Spencer again.  
"I-I didn't know she...I didn't mean to Spencer!I thought you were him.I'm sorry.I'm so sorry..."I shook my head repeatedly bringing knees to my face,and rocking back and forth.__Spencer stood up from the floor with a little help from Ashley. _

_**(Spencer POV)**_

_Ashley reached out for my arm."Spencer don't-"_

_"Ashley..."I turned around and kissed her hand."It's fine."_

_I slowly walked over to Jamie,and lent down in front of her. She let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at me once more._

_"I'm so sorry.I would never hurt you,"she whispered quietly.__My eyes began to tear,and I couldn't control myself from wiping hers away.She winced,and looked away from me._

_"Jamie..."Another tear fell from my eyes as I looked at her. "I'm okay."_

_I smiled silently,and smoothed some of her hair from her pale-white face.I__ touched the scrapes etched into her forearms,and grabbed the rag gently dabbing away the blood._

Two hours later...

_"Spencer maybe you should lay down-"_

_"No,I'm fine,"I pressed at Ashley again leaning my head against the wall of the kitchen."I'm more worried about Jamie more than me right now...Do you really think it's over?That she's gonna go back-"_

_"Yes."I gave her my best you-have-to-be-kidding look,and she groaned."Yes,she will.I'm not letting that happen to her again."_

_"What if she forgets us again?"I ask her,but she doesn't answer."What if this time she goes back to sleep and doesn't wake up?"_

_**(Jamie POV)** Six Days Later_

_"Jamie?"I hear Abigail ask,and I roll over to look at her feeling the heat return to my face for a second,before my body began to cool again.__I realized her voice was worried.She was worried,scared.So was I..._

_"How are you feeling?"she asked,and I shrugged._

_"Cold,"I narrowed down the things I was feeling at that moment,and changed my mind."Confused."_

_"Why?__"_

_"Not about what happened...,"I explained,and she pulled up a chair near me."About me.I don't know what's wrong with me.Why can't I remember you?All of you?My memories of you,they're barely there.I can't reach them,they're blurry."_

_"Nothing's wrong with you Jamie,"she said."Not anymore.Things are going to get better,they will."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because we won't let anything bad happen to you again."_

**_: End Of Flashback :_**

"Before I knew it,I was about to leave for college in a few weeks.But I felt...off.I didn't see everything like I did before,like I had traded my eyes for new ones..."

"...Wait you thought your were going blind,or something?"

"No,no!Not blind."I was beginning to feel more confused than he was."Like I was seeing them for the first time.Like I hadn't seen them before.Not clearly anyway.But later,after I left,I started to have these dreams even when I was awake.They were like clips of the past-h-how I saw them.I remembered,well mostly.Some things haven't cleared up yet...Am I making any sense?"

"I think so,"he said rubbing his forehead."What happened to make you want to go to a different college?"

"Exactly that,I don't know when it happened.I couldn't click with them anymore,you know.It's what I used to feel awhile back,but I thought it went away but...I guess it didn't."

**_: Flashback : A Month Later_**

_"So..."Abigail came to sit next to me."Have you thought about where your going to go for college?"_

_"B-Brown,I think."I looked at her smile,and quickly looking away to avoid anymore questions I didn't want __to answer.I wish,I knew her...ever since that day...I keep losing bits of them.Like her,I can't remember-I don't know why it hurts to think about her._

_"You don't want to go?"she asked me,worriedly."I thought you,Spencer,Ashley and Aiden all were-"_

_"So __did I..."I stayed silent listening to her breathing beside me.It was unsteady,and I wondered why."But I've been thinking of going somewhere else...There's this college upstate that I want to go to.I've already told the guys..."_

_"Are you okay?"I asked;she nodded._

_"J-just a little nervous that's all,"she dismissed with another smile._

_I leaned over,and gently touched her chest feeling the slow thumping of her heart."Your heart beats are __slow...why?"_

_"I tend to do that around you,don't know why...It's rather odd,isn't it?"_

_"It is,"I agreed."But so is having her body be two times colder than it's suppose to be.They say I feel like I'm a Popsicle,but I feel like I have a fever.That's odd."_

_She started to laugh again before stopping to rest her hand on my arm."Your n__ot so cold anymore,"she pointed out slowly tracing up my arm with her hand until it stopped at my neck."Your perfect..."_

_She __traced my jaw...cheeks,and __watched as my eyes widened at her touch.The mood suddenly shifted;serious. Before I knew what she was doing,ever so slowly,Abigail leaned in and kissed me._

_"A-A-Abby?Why'd you just do that?"I asked,way passed being flustered._

_She looked hurt by that,but still scooted nearer. "Jamie,I can't be away from you anymore.I know your still in there,the Jamie I love.I know you remember me...__You just have to find her__-"_

_"W-Wait just a second,"I said moving away fro__m her.My voice was rising,and breaking forcefully with her heavy breathing.My mind was racing from the kiss.The kiss.Her kiss.Our kiss._

_"Jamie?Don't freak out,please?"I shook my head,and she became quiet.I sighed finally looking into those bright green eyes who had tears falling from them._

_"No,"I pleaded sitting back down,"don't cry.Don't cry please?"I reached out,and grasped her hand,but soon regretting the decision.__I smiled tentatively at her tightening my grasp on her hand._

_"I shouldn't have kissed you.It was wrong taking advantage of you like that.You don't even know who I am.__"__She sighed and poured her heart into my hands as best as she could."I shouldn't have kissed you,I'm sorry.But I really...really want to do it again."_

_"Abby I..."Her face saddened,breaking my heart in a thousand pieces.I didn't know what you say,how to sat it.I didn't know what to feel,or how to show her..._

_Show her,I suddenly thought to myself closing my eyes as hard as I could trying to remember...Images of a store...Cd's...a girl popped into my mind._

_"Hoobastank,huh?"I asked and a girl's head pops up at me confused.It was Abigail,she looked different._

_"Oh,uh yeah."She laughs at herself,and I find myself memorizing her laugh."I've heard good things but um...Are they really any good?"_

_"Hell yeah!"I screamed,then getting shushed by a a few people around us."My bad,sorry."_

_She giggled again, saw myself smile."So...If I bought this right now,your saying I won't be disappointed?"_

_I crossed my arms,then nodded at her."That's what I'm saying,yes."_

_She tilted her head smiling at me."What makes you so sure?"_

_I smiled back staring for a second."I don't know...a feeling I guess."_

**_The images rang forward..._**

_"What's your name?"I asked._

_She looked back at me with a smirk."Now where's the mystery in that?"_

_"Can I..."I looked at the floor."...see you again?"_

_She smiled,but looked away outside the store at some people that also looked familiar,then her smile disappeared._

_"I have to go,"She told me before turning away to leave._

_My hand reaches out to her arm..._

_**That memory snapped back to another...**_

_**I was in a different area,larger.I was on the floor looking down at my Ipod just as some people walked up.I looked up to see Abigail with them.**_

_"Yes.Well we are here to ask you...,"She stops suddenly as her eyes fall on me.My headphones fell from my hands."U-um I was was wondering-wondering if,um..."_

_I grab my crutches and hop to my feet along.I see Abigail trying to not look back at me,but I smiled at her stopping all attempts.She smiled back shyly before looking down again._

_**The sound of car honks,and squealing tired snatched her smile away forming another series of images...**_

_I saw myself smiling at Abigail as she came near me._

_"You weren't kidding about the family thing were you?"I said as she took hold of my jacket pulling me away._

_"You came to find me?Why?"_

_"I don't know.It was just something I had to do,you know.I couldn't leave it like that,"I said messing with my crutches._

_"Your sweet,"She tells me.I can see her face brighten a bit."Thank you."_

_"Here."I step closer taking out a small folded piece of paper and placed it into her palm._

_She looks down pausing a second feeling her hand my touch mine."What's this?"_

_"When...you want to get away."I smile at her before removing my hand."Just think about it."  
"I will...thanks."She says tucking it into her pocket._

_I nod,and turn to leave but she stops me leaning in."I have to tell you something first."I looked at her confused,and very curious of what she wanted to tell me this close._

_"My name...is Abigail,"she whispered into my ear and pulls away to see me smiling._

_"Abigail...your name is beautiful,"I whispered looking into her eyes.I take her hand,and shake it gently."Nice to meet you Abigail."_

_"And what should I call you?This girl I met only minutes ago.Does she have a name?"I open my mouth,but I am interrupted by a boy grabbing her arm and pulling he away form me._

_"Come on!"She looks at me as he pulled her farther away.I nodded lifting my hands up to my mouth._

_"Jamie!" I yelled smiling before the memory dimmed and faded away._

_I smiled looking into the crying girl's green eyes that I fell in love with."You were so beautiful..."__She looked up hearing how I used the past tense in my sentence."The moment you walked into that store,and I saw you...I knew that couldn't be the last time I would see you.I wouldn't let that happen.I fell in love with you right there,and I didn't even know your name,"I whispered,and she laughed."I wish I can remember you better..."_

_"You will,"she said confidently moving closer to me.She brought her hands to my neck again pulling me closer.__My whole body fell numb in that instant,and I collapsed into her touch,her kiss,her everything._

_**: End Of Flashback :**_

"The day after that,I don't know why I did it...that's one thought I don't want to remember."I looked away wiping away my tears."I left...I left without a word heading straight here.I had to work two jobs for almost two years to make tuition.They tried to find me a couple of times,but I managed to slip away.I hate myself for what I did to them,to her."

"Why didn't you stay?"Rory asked me,and I wasn't sure I knew the answer myself.

"I don't know,but I'd give everything I have,all of this...Everything to get them back.To get her back."

**

* * *

**

!Read and Review!**Please!**

**So the last time we left our peeps,they were in Senior year I believe waiting for graduation.Jamie left in Senior year to go to college early,but didn't get in until a year later.She's been going for three now,when she met Rory.I know this ones really really confusing!But I don't think I could make it any simplier,it would hurt my brain too much!**


	20. Chap 20: A Place To BuryPt1

**Disclaimer : South isn't mine,and all that jazz.Got it?  
Previously :**_"Why didn't you stay?"Rory asked me,and I wasn't sure I knew the answer myself._

_"I don't know,but I'd give everything I have,all of this...Everything to get them back.To get her back."_

**A.N : ****Thanks to:****Hotcutii3****,****dttdemon****,and ****u.luv.me**** for reviewing on the last chapter!**  
**You know when you feel like you've heard something before?Well,that's what it felt like these past chapters from several of you."Catch a break".I realized that you were right.Their life sucks way too much,and it needs some bettering doesn't it?So,I've decided to make it better,a lot better,starting with this chapter and the other parts to follow.Hopefully it will make sense.****Oh,and hey didn't go to Brown afterall,their at BSA with Mia and Jenifer!Sorry,it just seemed to make it easier for me to bring eveyone together.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty : A Place To Bury Strangers Pt.1

**(Ashley POV)**

I sat down at one of the lunch tables and pulled out my homework I was just assigned in my last class. It was only reading so I figured I could get it over with now.

I sat alone as people talked amongst themselves in the collasal of a cafeteria.That didn't bother me,I liked the quiet. But after reading for quite some time,it wasn't long before someone interrupted my thoughts.

I felt two warm hands cover my eyes,as she breathed into my ear,"Guess who?"

Of course,her sweet angelic voice,and the smell of strawberries from her shampoo already gave her away.

"Spencer I need to finish this chapter,"I mumbled into her hands pulling them away.

"Hey,you were suppose to guess."She rounded the table and sat down pouting at me."I'm sorry I stopped you from reading."

"No,baby..."I toss away the book picking up her hands in mine on top of the table."It's just I've been so swamped with finals,and the midterm next week...I'm sorry."

I leaned across the table,laying on my stomach as I missed her not caring how long.Spencer laughed pulling away to see many curious eyes witnessing our little kiss,and a few guys high-fiving.

"I love you,"I breathed,returning my gaze to hers.

"I love you,"she whispered back pulling me onto her lap.I sat upright positioning myself between the table and her.I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer.She wrapped hers around my neck just as someone gasped.

"Oh.My.God."We turned to Aiden's shocked face with Mia and Jenifer.

"We were going to see that,uh,new movie,"Aiden stopped forgetting the name.

Jenifer nudged him,whispering,"Vicky Cristina Barcelona ."

"This definitely tops Vicky Cristina Barcelona,"Mia cited pulling out a camera."Say cheese!" _Click!_ "Peace out!"she yelled running out of the cafeteria.

"Give me that camera! Mia!"Spencer lifted me up and sat me on the table,kissed me on the cheek,then raced after Mia.Jenifer ran after them just in case someone got hurt. Aiden laughed pulling up a seat next to me.

"Geez,it's like you two never got married,"he mumbled."Your supposed to be all boring,and old now.But your the same.But you never know,it's only been-"

"Two years,"I mutter dreamily leaning back into Spencer's chair.

"I know,"he said leaning over the table."The time will pass by fast,and before you know it,your eighty."

"Married."I studied the word for a second."Me married to Spencer.Who knew?"

"Uh,everybody,"he scoffed rolling his eyes."You guys are kinda' slow."

"Maybe,but it all worked out in the end,didn't it?"

"Almost,"he said giving me a knowing glance."Too bad Jay's not here,you know.I wish I knew where she was..."

"Me too."I get up,and grab my bag."But she left us,Aiden.She wanted to leave,and maybe we should respect that."

I walked away when Aiden's voice stopped me."You don't mean that.You want to know as much as I do."I turned around noticing that he yelled it making several people look at us.

"Does it matter?If she cared about us,let alone,even remembers us anymore,don't you think she would've-"

"What if she does?What if she's scared,and she wants to be here?"he asked suddenly,walking toward me."What if she's afraid-"

_...You...You of all people.I thought you at least would believe me.I guess I was wrong..._

I whipped around."What did you say?"

"I said what if she's afraid Ashley..."I let his voice trail off when I started to hear the other in my head again.

_...I love you Jamie!You are NOT alone in this world.You have me,Aiden,Ky-All of us.We're gonna help you through this.Okay?..._

It was me.Why was I hearing this?_...Love you Jellybean,I really do..._

"Stop!"I sighed walking out of the cafeteria with him behind me.

"Ashley!"He kept yelling my name all the way to my dorm.I ran into the room locking the door.

"Ashley,"his voice repeated once again through the door."Ashley I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that."

Jamie's shot itself into my mind._Come On Ash!Don't be mad..._I stopped looking at the door hearing faint pounds on the other side.

"What the hell was that?"I muttered in disbelief shaking my head.The door unlocked and Aiden walked in throwing the key on the bed.

"Make sure I don't know where the hide-a-key is next time,okay?"He laughed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Aid..."I sat down next to him."It's just ever she left,I've been trying to avoid that whole subject."

"I miss her Ash,"he whispered next to me.

"Me too...We'll give it one more shot,but if it doesn't work that's all.We're done."He looks at me,and I smile."One Aiden,I mean it."

Loud clapping sounds rang in my ears making me wince for a second before hearing Jamie's voice..._Yes!That's rockin' man..._

**(Spencer POV)**

"I don't believe it,"I said in shock staring at the text in front of me."I found her."

I looked at Ashley's eyes light up as she jumped to my side.We've been at this for two days,searching for something to lead up to Jamie.

Aiden's head popped up from a pile of newspapers.His hair frumpled,and ungelled."What does it say?"

"I did a search for her name on any college in the state's registry.In case she did go to a college here-"

"Jamie Bristow,"Ashley recited leaning over me."University of Massachusetts,third year-"

"Massachusetts?"Glen threw his book back into a pile of others."You mean she's been in Massachusetts this whole time?Seriously?"

"Not for long though,"she mumbled reading on."It says she's taking fourth year courses early.She'll graduate by the time this year is over."

"Less than three months away,"Aiden said looking at Ashley.I could hear the frustration in his words,and I wished that this wasn't so difficult.It was hurting them,being away from her,and I knew where ever she was...she was hurting too.

"We'll find her,"I reasured them both shutting off the computer."But that can wait until tomorrow,let's just get some sleep tonight."

Ashley nodded,and hugged Aiden and glen goodbye.

"I'll tell Kyla you said hi,"Aiden said walking away.Kyla and Aiden have been roommates,since she moved out of her dorm.It's worked out pretty well,she keeps him sane.

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the cool leather seat of Ashley's Porsche,her warm hand in mine as she sped down the dark road.

"You should've stayed in our dorm,"she said kissing the back of my hand,then placing it back on her thigh."You need to rest..."

"_You_ need rest.I've gotten more sleep than you have these past few days Ashley,"I said slowly feeling my eyes droop back down.

"I can sleep when I'm dead."Her hand gripped the steering wheel steadily as she concentrated on the road.

I tilted my head glimpsing up at the sky before I drifted off to sleep.

**(Ashley POV)**

Last night's cram-session really took a lot out of me.By the time we arrived back at the dorms,I almost couldn't make it to my bed.Spencer was right,I did need to sleep. My mind has been on non-stop lately and last night was the first night in awhile that I could.

I squint open my eyes at the morning dawn's light coming in from the shades.I smiled to myself looking down to see Spencer sleeping next to me.I kissed her neck softly,she smiled opening her eyes.

She looked at me,a question in her soft blue eyes.I nodded my head answering.She worries about me,too much for a person to take on.I don't want her to worry.She tilted her head up to kiss me softly.My arms tightened around her waist,her hands pulling on my neck.We broke away when my cellphone rang. Spencer laughed getting up from the bed taking off her shirt and throwing it at me.She looked at me before opening the bathroom door.

"Just-hold that thought,"I told her as the rings droned on.I groaned jumping over the bed,and answering the phone.

"Hello?"I grumbled impatiently grabbing at my socks,while trying to balance on one foot.

"It's me."

**

* * *

**

Read And Review Please!

**Sorry it's so short!I'll try to update soon!**


	21. Chap 21: A Place To Bury Pt2

**Disclaimer : South...isn't...mine!  
****Previously :**_"Just-hold that thought,"I told her as the rings droned on.I groaned jumping over the bed,and answering the phone._

_"Hello?"I grumbled impatiently grabbing at my socks,while trying to balance on one foot._

_"It's me."_

**Thanks to these kind people for reviewing last chapter :** _**dttdemon,Hotcutii3,LoveAsh87, and lexj!!  
THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!AND I LOVE THE REST OF THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THE CHAPTER ANYWAY!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One : A Place To Bury Strangers Pt. 2**

**(Spencer POV)**

I wrap a towel around me running out of bathroom after I heard Ashley scream.

"Oh my god!Ashley?What is it?"I ran into the room to see her on the floor laughing on her back.

She sees me and stops,then her eyes go wide."Oh my god!"

She picks up the phone."Hello?Hello?Are you still there?"

"Who is it?"I asked,but she waved her arm at me.

_Oh,really..._I took the phone from her putting it on speaker.

"Uh,"Ashley said giving me an apologetic smile."Y-your on speaker.Spencer's here."

"Hi,"I say into the phone,still confused to why Ashley was acting so strangely.

"_Hey Spence_,"she whispered after a seconds pause.She sounded nervous,like she didn't expect to talk to me too.

"Jamie?Jamie is that you?"

**(Jamie POV)**

I put the phone down."I can't do this..."

Rory picked it up covering up the receiving end so he couldn't be heard."Jamie listen to me,okay?You can do this.You _need_ to talk to them."He pressed the speakerphone button and threw the phone back at me."Talk!"

"_Hello?_"

"Fuck!"I took a deep breath before answering."Y-yeah it's me...Um.How are you guys?"

"Your doing good,"Rory mouthed to me urging to me go on.

"_We're doing fine_,"Ashley answered before a "_Great_" from Spencer.

"That's,"I started glaring at him,"good-I mean great. That's just-Um...Your probably wondering why I called?"

"_Well,it's been a couple of years.That's a long time.We missed you,you know..._"

_"Jamie you there?"_Spencer asked after I didn't speak again.

"I'm here."I bit back tears as I nodded silently."I missed you guys too...I'm really sorry how I left things Ashley...I shouldn't have left like that."

"_Don't worry about that now,Jay_,"Ashley whispered sniffling.She would break down soon."_We're just glad you called.Really glad.You have no idea how much we've wanted to find you and bring you home._"

"I know,I know."I closed my eyes again and began rubbing my temples to distract myself from pain in my gut.

"But uh...I think I might take you up on that offer. Maybe come down next week for Halloween.Give Mr. C a scare,or something..."

"_Really?_"both of them gasped.

"_Are you sure_,"Ashley stepped in."_I mean,well,are you sure?_"

I looked away at Rory smiling at me."And I'm going to bring an old friend with me.You'll love 'em."

"What?"he said out loud,then quickly covering his mouth.

**A Few Days Later...**

**(Abigail POV) Somewhere outside London**

"Aiden,you can't ask me to do that,"I whispered into the phone outside of my apartment.I buried my face deeper into my warm coat.

"_Abby,please?_"he pleaded again."_I won't stand by and-you want to see her again.I know you do!_"

"Aiden!Don't you get it!"I yelled at him.I cursed at myself shutting the door."Five years Aiden!My life has changed so much since-I have a whole new life here!I'm happy!"

He sighed,"_I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking,I just...saw something in you guys.I know that you still love her,and somewhere inside of her she feels the same._"

"I do,"I whispered staring out at the busy city."But...that was a different time.It doesn't matter now."

"_Abby_-"I cut him off.

"No,Aiden.I'm not talking about her anymore."

"Just...sleep on it please?"

"Alright,alright,"I gave in heading back into the apartment."I need to go now Aiden...I'll talk to you later."I shut the phone,and climbed into bed quietly putting away my boots and coat.

I laid back down, unable to close my eyes.

_Why?Why did I answer the phone?Why did Aiden tell me that?Why!_ I cram a pillow down hard over my head to stop the questions.

"Why did he want me to come?"I muttered silently trying not to make much noise."That went well last time,didn't it?Showing up unexpected,yeah what a picnic that turned out to be."

I glanced at the bathroom door open,and I saw Rachel's smiling face.She wrapped her arms around me and whispered,"Did I wake you?"

"No I couldn't sleep anyway,"I said slowly trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

_Rachel...What could I say about Rachel?  
I mean,she's my best friend.She's so sweet,and funny and beautiful...She was the first person I met here in London for school that didn't treat me like some foreigner.I found balance,and peace in her eyes and presence,forgetting all the sorrow and everything else that was destroying me inside that past year._

_It'd been awhile since I let anyone in since Jamie,so I kept denying what I felt for her for a long time.  
Until one day,just a typical day in the park,she said that she was moving away.That word burned me up from the inside,and I couldn't think of being away from her.Either just as a friend,or something more than that.I didn't care,I wouldn't let her leave unless I would be there next to her.So,what did I do? I told her what I'd been keeping from her,and to my surprise,she kissed me right there on the bench.It's been three years since that day in the park,and we're still together,solid as a rock._

"Your feet!"she yelled suddenly starting to laugh. "They're freezing."

"Sorry,I was out on the balcony.Aiden called.He asked me to come visit,"I let out before I knew what I said.

"Really?"Her head popped up to look at me."Where are you off to then?"

"Nowhere,"I sighed."At least not yet.I don't know right now Rach."

"Okay."She nodded intently laying her head on my shoulder."Well...not too long then?I mean if you do decide to go.I'll miss you too much."

"What about William?"I added changing the subject."Isn't he coming up to see you and your Dad?"

"I don't know really,"she assumed giving out much aggravation in her words."Will's been a brute lately and I honestly do not care if he comes."

"You don't mean that,"I responded ignoring her grunt. "You always say that before he comes.But when he does,your always happy afterward."

After a seconds pause,her gaze softened."So.When are you going?"She nearly spoke,but Rachel's eyes grew intense with meaning.

"I'm not sure,I want to Rach,"I told her."If I do...I'm just gonna' regret it.It's going to end badly,I know it."

"Why?"

"Because someone,someone that we haven't seen in years is coming,and knowing her..."

"Who is she?"

"A friend,"I said making as little eye-contact as possible.She glared at me,so I continued."Honestly, she _was_ my friend.She's the one who convinced me to move away from my father.Jamie was,"I whispered quietly,my eyes began to tear and I looked away,"so strong,and brave.Even when her own life was in danger,the only thing she worried about was our safety.She wanted to protect us.Protect me."

"Why?What happened to her?"She wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"I don't even know where to start,I mean she's had it bad Rach,"my voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard me clearly."You don't even know-"

"It's okay,"she said understandingly."You don't have to tell me,I shouldn't have asked."

"I'm fine.It's just hard to think about what happened,"I started giving her a wary smile."It just...hurts to talk about her sometimes.I miss her,I really do."

"You cared about her a lot,didn't you?"she asked,and I nodded.

"Yes...but that doesn't matter now.I was a different person,and I've changed."

"This Jamie,"she whispered into the dark,"you fell in love with her..."

"_I thought I was in love with her_."I suddenly felt a weight in my stomach reminding me of that lie once again.

"It hurt you, her leaving,"she told me,and shook her head,"But Abigail,I understand if you still do.I won't judge you,I promise."

I sat up,rubbing my aching forehead."Can we _not_ talk about this?"

"Listen to me."She did the same,climbing into my lap."I get it,I do...I'm not the crazy-jealous type,you know that.I'm okay with you going there."

I leaned my head back,and laughed."Oh,really?"

"Hey!That was one time,and I swear she wouldn't stop looking at your ass.It had nothing to to with your skirt."

"Well, it did have skulls on it,you know."I controlled my giggling."Okay,okay...I'm sorry.Your right,she was definitely admiring my _assets_."

"Abby!"

**(Rory POV) Two Days later...**

"Hey,I gotta' talk to you."I said pulling Jamie aside in the hallway.

"Your not backing out on me now,"she guessed."We leave tomorrow!"

"They don't want me!"I yelled at her."They want you.I really,really don't feel comfortable seeing them again.Especially,you-know-who!"

She rolled her eyes."Come on!You gotta go!You said-"

"No,_you_ invited me,"I corrected,very pissed off at the moment."I have no business being there with those people!"

"Yes you do!"she snapped back."They were your friends!Aiden was your boyfriend-proof of business right there."

"Ja-a-amie!"I whined feeling the urge to start pouting at her."I really,really,really don't-"

"I.Don't.Care."She gave me one glare before giving me a smile."7 A.M. tomorrow,be ready."

"Forget it!"I screamed at her as she walked away."I'm not going!I'm not!Watch me!I won't be there!Just watch,you'll see!"

_The next morning..._

Jamie's Land Rover screeched to a halt in front of me. I threw my bags into the backseat climbing in. I looked at the smirk stretched across her face,and I glared at her.

"Don't you _dare._"

**(Jamie POV) After we arrived in Ohio**

"I forgot how hot it was out here,"Rory said fanning himself in the cab.

"That's why we invented air-conditioning,"I said reaching over to turn up the cool air.The driver gave me a cold look before returning his eyes to the road.

"It feels like we're minutes away from our impending doom,"he muttered staring out the window.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much,"I replied,annoyed.I hear the cab driver's heart laugh looking at me in the rear-view mirror. Rory gives me a glance,and I just shrug.

The door slammed,and I waved goodbye to the driver.The cab swirved forward to show Mr.Carlin's two story house.It almost looked the same,but the white paint was now a light gray,and the red panes on the windows had faded.Vines had grown from the bushes trailing up the house,curling around the yards arched fences.

We stood outside the front door, staring at the words above it.

"Welcome Home,huh?"Rory said beside me."Well...isn't that ironic."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	22. Chap 22: A Place To Bury Pt3

**Disclaimer : I DOn't own South of Nowhere.Yeah right,no I don't!**

**Previously : **_The door slammed,and I waved goodbye to the driver.The cab swirved forward to show Mr.Carlin's two story house.It almost looked the same,but the white paint was now a light gray,and the red panes on the windows had faded.Vines had grown from the bushes trailing up the house,curling around the yards arched fences._

_We stood outside the front door, staring at the words above it._

_"Welcome Home,huh?"Rory said beside me."Well...isn't that ironic."_

**Thank you to :****Hotcutii3****,****LoveAsh87****,****cheyane****, and ****dttdemon**** for reviewing!And to ****ElloEllo9**** who review'd on the chapter before!**

* * *

**Chapter** **Twenty-Two : A Place To bury Strangers Pt. 3**

**(Jamie POV)**

"You go."

Rory gave me a weird look."No,you."

"Dude,go."

"No,_you_."

"Dude!"

The door opened,and we froze in our spots.A much older Arthur Carlin stood their speechless,his arms full with two bags of ice.

His two blackish-gray eyebrows rose in astonishment squinting at me,his smiled widening."Jamie,is that you?"

"Hey Mr.C,"I said before he pulled me into a hug.I could not stop smiling.

"Welcome back,"he said patting me on the back.Arthur broke away to look at the boy next to me."I do believe I met you before...Hm,Rory is it?"

Rory nodded,and shook his hand."Nice to meet you again Aurthur."

"Well come in!"Arthur yelled gladly pushing us into the house.There were already mostly thirty people there sitting around,and picking out of the desert tables he had set up."You guys are early,Spencer and Ashley should be arriving any time now.So you guys dressing up,or what?"

"We picked some masks up on the way,"Rory said holding up two mascaraed masks.

"Forward thinking."Arthur offered us some drinks sitting down."So Jamie,Where have you gone off to all these years?Please tell me you at least took a shot at college first-"

"I did,"I murmured sipping my coke."Still there,third year.That's where I met Rory again,he goes to my college.But I'm taking some extra classes so I can graduate early some time soon."

"That's great Jamie,"he said smiling."I'm proud of you."

I listened to the loud howls outside the door as Arthur got up with a bowl of candy."Duty calls."

I peeked out the window,watching the trick-or-treaters attack the bowl like it was stuffed with money."Shoot,"Arthur said displaying the empty bowl."I'm going to run and get some more candy guys.Just sit tight."

Just as they ran down the driveway,a Porsche pulled up along with a red hummer and a jeep.  
I had never thought that I would one day be standing inside this house again,watching out this window,peering out at the people who I once knew.The thought of it was really questionable,but regardless,they were there.  
Two guys dressed as pirates jumped out of the hummer and I recognized that they were Clay and Glen.  
Aiden dressed as a vampire,got caught by his cape and almost stumbled out of the jeep while another guy I didn't know laughed at him.  
The last to exit their car was Spencer and Ashley dressed as Cinderella and her prince.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit."

It rang again,then another.

Rory throws a mask at me."Put it on!Quick!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled it on."Yeah,they'll never know it's us with these."

My mind said to go with him,but my body refused.He grabbed my arm,"Oh,no you come on!"

Ashley's costume was the first thing I'd seen when the door swung open.She had her hair up in a tight bun and one of those curly mustaches painted above her top lip. She wore a slender,black pin-stripe suit,tie,an old top-hat.The costume showed off her womanly curves yet still passed her off as a dude.

"Hi,"she chirped in her best guy voice."Is Arthur home yet?"

_I cannot.Believe it_,I thought to myself as Rory nodded a yes moving aside to let them in.

Someone dressed as the green ranger whistled at Spencer,"Damn,girlie you fine as hell...Wanna' go for a ride?"

"What did you say?"Ashley said stepping in front of her.

The guy laughed when he saw her,"It's okay,you can join too...I love a woman in a suit."

"Big mistake,"I muttered absent mindedly seeing Spencer's blue eyes flicker to mine before looking at Ashley.I back away keeping as much space between us as possible.

**(Ashley POV)**

I really really didn't want to get into a fight tonight,but did you hear what he said to her?to me?Oh-Hell-No.

"It's Halloween.Therefore,I'm not going to spoil the rest of the night,"I said taking a deep breath before pushing the guy into the wall."...and neither are you."

I smoothed out my suit,and took Spencer's hand."Now...where's the punch?"I glances at two people talking in a corner,almost arguing.

The masked girl's arms were folded awkardly around herself leaning against the wall.The boy,also in a mask,was next to her."I wonder what's wrong..."

"Who?"Spencer asked,looking."Oh,them?I don't know,but they've been doing that for the past few minutes."

"Think we should-"

"No,"she breathed."It's none of our business Ash."

"It is when they're in Papa C's house,"I said standing up."What if objects are thrown,huh?"

**(Jamie POV)**

"Jamie,go talk to them,"he repeated myself for the third time.

"I think we should leave,"I mumbled through my mask."We shouldn't have come.What am I suppose to say to them?"

I stopped his chance to answer."...I can't do this Rory,not now.I have to clear my head,I'll be at the bridge."

"Whoa!"Ashley jumped back after I almost knocked her over."Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah,"she sighed trying to disguise my voice."I gotta be somewhere."

I practically pushed my way from the house to the door.I swing it open just in time to see Abigail's smiling face.

"Abby?"I muttered in disbelief,but still managed to keep it quiet.

"Huh?"She asked looking up at me.Or not so quiet after all.

"Um,I-I wasn't..."My eyes wondered over to the girl beside her,then to the arm around her waist.Something in my mind clicked as I stared at the two.

"Do I know you?"Abigail asked me after a second.

"No."I shake my head."No...I guess not."

"Are you going to let us in?"The girl asked,and I immediately realized that she was English or something which only made the urge to slap her more evident.I took a step back to let them in. I gave one last look behind me to see that Abigail was doing the same before she disappeared into the house.

**(Abigail POV)**

"Rachel stop,"I told her pushing her hand away;My chest felt so heavy for some reason,like I couldn't breathe.

She glanced at me,and sighed."Did I do something wrong Abby?"

I winced at the word."No,never it's just...I feel a little weird."

"Hey Abby!"Aiden screamed over the music giving me a hug."When'd you get here?"

"Just now!"I screamed back,struggling to keep my breathing even.

"Hey,"he said putting his hand out to Rachel."I'm Aiden!"

"I'm Rachel,"she replied shaking his hand eagerly."It's great to meet you."

**(Rory POV)**

I walked into the living room and saw Aiden talking to some girls.His pale makeup was smudged off almost completely making the eyeliner more apparent.His white shirt was halfway button,and cape tied around his waist.

"Aiden?"The second that slipped from my mouth he looked my way.

"Shit."I quickly ducked down behind some wholly mammoth,until he turned back around.

"Rory,"Arthur said,holding two filled bowls of candy."There you are,hey where's-"

"Um,"I said moving him away from Aiden so he wouldn't hear us."She had to get some air,you know.But-"

"Rory,did she talk to the gang?"he asked,his voice a little louder over the music. This time Aiden heard Arthur,and he walked over to us.His face twisted into something between confusion,and understanding.

"Aiden!"Arthur yelled putting his arm around him."Dear boy,it's good to see you."

"You too,"he answered,keeping his gaze on me."You letting anyone in off the street,or what?"

"No,actually,"Arthur said looking into my worried eyes."He's come to visit me,his father is an old friend from back home."My body softened.

Aiden saw this."What's your name?"

"He was just on his way out,"Arthur replied changing the subject."I'm afraid he's leaving,got to catch a flight and all."

Aiden murmured still looking at me,"take off your mask."

"No,"I defended stepping back,which only made him step forward."I have to leave.Goodbye Arthur."

I reached sidewalk outside,almost running down the street.Someone yelled at me sending an awareness that shook me to the core.I turned around to Aiden standing there.

He started to walk to me,"Take off your mask Rory."

I slowly pulled the mask off."Aiden I can explain-"

"Why are you here?"

"I came with Jamie,"I whispered,gripping the mask in my hand.

"Wait,"he stopped me."Where is she now?"

"I don't know,"I whispered,gripping the mask in my hand. "She needed some air,I mean,after she saw all you guys...she didn't know how..."

"Aiden bro!Why aren't you inside partyin'?"Glen yelled running over.He almost tripped when he saw me,but I couldn't laugh right now."What the hell are you doing here?"

Spencer and Ashley followed him over.Great.Ashley stopped halfway here."What are you doing here?"

I groaned sitting down on the curb,"Can everyone please stop asking me that?"

"Rory..."Spencer leaned down to sit next to me,and smiled."Your the friend Jamie was bringing,weren't you?"

I nodded,"Yeah,but...I kind of wish I wasn't at the moment."

"Yeah..."She ruffled my hair,smiling wider."Missed you too."

"I'm sorry,I didn't tell you I came."I looked up at Aiden,but he soon looked away."We should've told you,all of you.Jamie--she needs you guys,more than she can live with and I was afraid that If I didn't come she would..."

"Where is Jamie?"She urged as the rest stood quietly over us.

"She's..."I thought for a moment before I looked up to see an extra person in the crowd,farther away than the others."Right here."

**(Jamie POV)**

"Hi guys,"I whispered as they all turned around. My tears had been hidden under the mask;they felt so cold against my face and now even colder in the night air.I tear it off and throw it to the ground."Happy Halloween."

"I was talking to you?"Ashley asked herself."Why didn't you tell me it was you?Why did you hide?"

"What do you want me to tell you Ash?"I almost screamed."I was scared as hell when you came to the door,and then you came up to me and Rory.I freaked!"

She looked at my tear streaked,reddened face. "I'm sorry...We're just trying to understand all this...Jamie,please talk to us?"

"I don't know if I can,"I said,in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"Try,"Aiden yelled,his voice radiating with worry,and a hint of anger.He slowly reached out to me,and I almost broke down right then and there."Jamie...please?"

Without a seconds hesitation,I took my his outstretched hand.He pulled me inside his arms,and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go inside,"Spencer said pulling us along,and into the house.

**(Abigail POV)**

I was listening to Rachel's rambling for the past few minutes when I finally saw Aiden and them come back inside.I was about to yell for him when he pulled Aurthur aside and whispered into his ear.

"Okay,"I heard him announce seconds later to the house."Party's over guys!I'm sorry,but thanks for coming,and uh hope to see you next Halloween."

"Aiden!"I yelled getting his attention,but we walked away to the stairs.Spencer,Ashley,Glen,and someone else ran up with him."What the hell?"

"What was that?"Rachel asked as I pulled her up the stairs after them.I pounded on the Spencer's door.

"What are you doing up he-"Aiden pulled us inside,and shut the door."What the hell Aiden-"

"Shush!"he whispered crashing his hand over my mouth."I'm sorry,but it was the only thing I thought to do,but just don't start yelling.Okay?"

I nodded and he slowly moved aside. Spencer,and Ashley looked at me from the back wall before turning to look at something else.I glanced at Glen and Aiden in the corner,and then I saw why.

"It was you?"I asked,horrified at the familliar mask in the girl's hands."Why didn't..."I looked up at Jamie's worried face,and I couldn't think of another word to say.She looked so different.I mean form the last time I saw...she's looks so _alive_.

"Yes."Jamie's voice sent a chill through my body,it showed.Rachel's hand let go of mine.

"Where did you go when-"

"To the bridge,it helped,"she whispered,standing up from the bed,"at first...but I couldn't make it go away.I never could,and I realized that tonight."

"I need to leave,"I said;her eyes darted up almost pulling me into her spell again.Two parts of my heart were waging war,but I couldn't bring myself to fight for the outcome.I unlock the door."I'm sorry,but it's my turn to leave now."

**(Jamie POV)**

I started to run after her,but Ashley grabs my arm.

"Jamie don't think about it,"Ashley warned reading my mind."She just needs time to cool off."

"Ashley I can't,"I paused seeing that Rachel girl,with her arms crossed, against the wall staring at me."I'm not letting another second go by knowing that I hurt her.I spent the past five years regretting what I did!I'm not letting her go this time."

I yanked away from her and trailed off after Abby.I reached the end of the block when I saw her fall to her knees.

"I don't even know what to say to you,"she told me when she realized I was there,and I couldn't stop feeling the silent rumble of anger in her chest.

"Then don't say anything,"I said hitting my knees in front of her."I don't deserve it,I don't deserve you.Any of you,but I'm _here_.I'm running scared right now,and I don't know what to do either._But I'm here_,tearing my heart open for you to listen..."

"Here I am Jamie!"she screamed grabbing my shoulders."I'm here,I have _always_ been here for you!"

"Abby,I'm sorry."I took me into my eyes' hold,and didn't let go knowing that's the only way she'd believe me."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry,"I repeated,lowering taking her hand."I guess it's kind of pointless,but I am.I wish I could take back everyday,second,and minute since I shut that door five years ago."

"Jamie don't-"All to fast,I was starting to feel her heart slow down."Let me go,please?"

"No,"I whispered tightening my grip,pulling her closer."I'm not letting you go.Never again."

"I needed you,"she whimpered."God,I needed you so much.But you left me...and you didn't come back."She banged into my chest with her fists tearing me away from her."Why didn't you come back to me!"

"I don't know why!All I know was that I was afraid!I didn't know what to do with us!"I wiped away her tears,slamming her hand onto my heart."This,this will never change Abby!I will never stop feeling this!I promise you!"

I took her face between her hands,and kissed her hard on the mouth.She ran her hands though my short hair stumbling forward.

"Don't do that..."I could see the intense sparkle of her eyes,stepping away from me."I can't--I can't do this with you.I-I'm with Rachel,I shouldn't be-Oh god.What am I doing?Oh god-"

"I don't care.I don't care what's going to happen,I only care about you,"I whispered reaching out to her again,she swatted me away.

And without warning,I leaned down and kissed her again.When she pulled away,her green eyes were glittering like crystals.

She lifted her head and smiled at me.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!


	23. Chap 23 : Sewn

**Disclaimer : I don't own South of Nowhere!  
Previously : **_"I don't care.I don't care what's going to happen,I only care about you,"I whispered reaching out to her again,she swatted me away._

_And without warning,I leaned down and kissed her again.When she pulled away,her green eyes were glittering like crystals._

_She lifted her head and smiled at me._

**Authors Note : Thanks for the poeple who reviewed:ElloEllo9,dttdemon,Hotcutii3,and louisabradford-also reviewing on Chapter 18.**

**Okay...it has come to my attention that I don't put enough Spashley into my stories.Though,it wasn't purely intentional at first,my imagination got the best of me.I gave into that imagination letting other characters and their conflicts through and they ended up in my stories.  
Take Jabigail's confusing relationship for example.These two were the first characters I ever thought about writing before Spashley.Shocker,I know.I couldn't help myself I guess,it seemed perfect to tie them into the story.But that was before all the other things I thought up occurred.Now,I think their clouding my judgement and that's not good is it?  
****So,I've decided to finally intertwine the tangled threads of their relationship and be done with their problems.The final chapters will deal with Spashley related plots with the regular characters of South.Though Jabigail will be in the final chapter,this is the last chapter they'll star in until that comes.Or until I change my mind and make a guess appearance or something.Gotta give me time here people.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three : Sewn**

**(Jamie POV)**

_Caution :_ May cause drowsiness.

Yeah,right.

I looked down at the remaining pills in my hand,little yellow capsules ringed with blue.I'd already drowned down two and the pounding still hasn't stopped.

_I close my eyes,taking in every possible sensation of the memory.I never want to forget those_ _feelings.__Her lips leave mine,and I open my eyes.__She's smiling.God...I love her smile._

_"You shouldn't have done that,"she whispered,that perfect smile still dancing on her face._

_"I know,"I replied after a second."But I'm not going to apologize for doing it."_

_I kissed her neck,and she moaned softly."Jamie I need to go..."_

_"Stay,"I pressured reaching for her again."Stay with me."_

_"What?"she asked quietly,pulling back to stare at me._

_"Stay with me?"I asked seriously._

_"Jamie..."Abigail's smile was gone in a flash,and I once again felt her break away from me."No...I'm sorry,but I can't."_

Maybe,one more will do it.

I knocked back the pill,and chugged a red bull."Stupid pills,stupid redbull...stupid girls,"I mumbled into the can.

"All girls?"Ashley asked from the stairs.I rose my eyebrows at her as she stretched,her shirt riding up and showing her priceless abs.

"Damn,"I grunted throwing the can at her.The can bounces off of her stomach and she laughed."Five years and you still got those babies,not fair."

"Two hours a day,five days a week baby,"she said mid-yawn."But what are you swearing off girls for?"

"No reason,"I answered.She stared at me."Nothing...really."

"You're such a crappy liar,Jay,"Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Okay,I'll tell you..."She sat down beside me."You can't tell anyone,not even Spencer."

"Ouch,"she muttered,hurt."I can't make any promises-"

"Ashley!"

"Fine!Fine I won't."I took a deep breath,and she glared impatiently.

"I...kissed Abby,"I admitted carefully."We kissed."

"Abby?"she gasped,her eyes as big as headlights."Oh my gosh.Jamie...when?"

"The night I came back,"I muttered,her eyes getting bigger.

"What happened?"Ashley asked in a steady voice.

I ignored my trembling hands resting them on the table."We were fighting,and the only thing I thought to do was...But then I asked her to stay with me.She said that--that she couldn't and left."

"Well,I don't think I liked that Rachel girl anyway."Ashley gave a watery chuckle,and hugged me."I'm sorry Jellybean...I wish you guys could work things out,you know?"

"We're ancient history,I should be over her by now,"I whispered."But I'm not...I never was."

Ashley's mom intervened, "Break it up,you two.I need my makeup to last until noon."

"Oh Dear..."Christine dabbed at her eyes with a paper towel."You poor girl..."

"Mom,"Ashley stopped her patting her shoulder."You don't want to get too excited,remember?You have that doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Doctors,smoctors,"she grumbled sitting down at the counter."I can't believe they think I have high blood pressure._Me_?"

"What you need to do is re-"

"If you tell me to_ relax _one more time,I'm going to hurt you,"she threatened wagging a piece of toast.Ashley laughed grabbing the toast and taking half.

**(Ashley POV)**

"So,what are we doing here?"Jamie asked me for millionth time.

"What are we—" she began again,but I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Jamie,shut up,"I told her."I told you I was getting you out of my Mother's house.You've been cooped up in there ever since you,you know,and it was starting to be a little unhealthy."

She glared at me for a moment,before she nodded."Okay,now be quiet and follow me."

"I hate you,"she groaned staring at the sign.

I smiled."Your doing it,sorry."

"No."

"Oh,yes you are."

"_No_.I'm not."

"Yes,now come on,"I grabbed her arm pulling her into the shop.

_Buzz._

"Ouch."

_Buzz-Buzz._

"Ouch."

_Buzz._

"Ow,ow,ow!"

"Geez Jay,give it a rest already,"I uttered squinting down at the emerging script."It's almost done so you can quit your whining."

"Okay,"Jamie finally managed,her voice slightly quivering."If your so tough than you do it!"

"Uh,sorry already got one thanks,"I told her,smiling.

She stared at me,"When?"

"About a year ago,then another a couple of months after that,"I said turning around and pulling up my shirt. Along my shoulder blades were two huge tribal-etched wings that stretched down to my lower back.Then I pulled over my collar to show a scripted S on the back of my neck.

"What happened to the Ashley Davies,and what did you do with her?"She asked me in shock,staring down at the measly words running across her wrist.

"She was seduced into the dark side,"I said roughly,"by a smokin' blond who digs tattoos."She smiled as the pierced guy finished the last of the lettering.

"Thanks,"she said walking over to a mirror.

"Subtle."I laughed paying the guy."Why did you get that anyway?"

"I don't know...I liked it,"she whispered stepping away from the mirror."It sounded right,I just didn't want to forget it."

"Well,you won't,"I said."It's written in blood now."

**(Spencer POV)**

"Did you tell anyone else?"she asked me.I shook my head.

"No,of course not,Abigail,"I whispered."I wouldn't do that to you."

"I shouldn't even said anything-"

"No.You were right to tell me."I gave her hand a squeeze."Have you talked to her?"

"NO,no,no,"she stammered,nervously."How could I?I mean,the last thing I said to her was-"

"You need to talk to her Abby."

"I know,"she sighed,"I know.What am I going to do Spencer?"

"Your going to have to figure that out on your own,"I said just as the door opened."That must be Ashley."

Ashley skipped into the house."Spencer you gotta check out Jamie's-"She looked in Abigail's direction."Oh crap."

Jamie stopped at the door as she saw us standing there.She looked at Abigail for a spilt second before looking away again.

I glanced between the two."Ashley I need your help with something upstairs."

"But I just got here-"I glared at her,before she realized what I meant."Oh..._Oh!_Right well,we'll be up there.Bye!"

**(Jamie POV)**

"I think I should go,"I said grabbing the door.

"Wait,"Abigail stopped me pulling it back."Don't leave."

"Why?"I asked her,finally looking straight into her eyes for the first time."Why should I stay?"

"Because we need to talk,"she trailed off holding the door open."Please?"

I braced myself for the inevitable,and walked in.

Abigail crossed her arms and tilting her chin up."There's something I have to tell you…"

"Then say it,"I answered her staying nearer to the door.I stared at her wary expression.Dark circles rimmed her eyes and I felt a stab in my gut.

"I'm sorry,"she finally said."The way I left things that night...I didn't want to do that to you."

"I guess I deserved it.The things I said,"I murmured."Kissing you...I should've kept my mouth shut and let you be happy."

"Then why couldn't you?"she asked.

"Because,"I started to say too late before she began to walk away from me.I grab her arm,turning her around."Because I love you!"

"That doesn't matter now-"

"Doesn't it?"

"We had our chance,"she whispered looking away,"it's gone..."

"Love is about making chances Abby!"I screamed."Even when we think there's none left,there always are._We_ should know that by now."

"I can't love you again..."She glided over to the couch,and sat down,head in her hands.

"You don't mean that."

"No,I don't...but I'd rather do that than hurt like this anymore!Wouldn't you?"

"No!"

"What do you want from me Jamie?"she breathed,sobbing harder.I hugged her as she cried.

"I want you...I want to be with you,"I whispered into her hair."I only want you."

She stopped crying lifting her head from her hands,and stared at me.

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

At the foot of the stairs,Ashley and Spencer sat overseeing the two girls.

Ashley sniffled into Spencer's sleeve."I'm promised myself I wouldn't cry...b-but it's just so beautiful."

"I know,"Spencer whispered,handing her wife a ball of tissues."But it doesn't top our whole little love confession right?"

"Oh,no baby."Ashley threw an arm around her."Ours was way,_way_ sweeter...and hotter.I mean,come on it was in the _rain_ for god's sakes."

"Good point."She gave Ashley a kiss before heading upstairs.

**(Abigail POV)**

Rachel slapped me hard on the face."How could you!"

"I'm sorry,"I muttered,trying not to look her in the eye."It just...I can't explain it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"she screamed at me leashing a torrent of tears."I just wanted the truth from you.You of all people."

"I was too scared to tell you,I wanted to forget that it did!"I yelled back,my cheeks burning."But I couldn't..."

Through gritted teeth she hissed,"I should've known.The way you talked about her...but I didn't want to believe it."

I reached for her,but she moved away in disgust."Rachel just-"

"No,"she answered picking up her bag."I'm sorry for ever thinking that you loved me."She stopped me before I could respond."You didn't...your heart belonged to Jamie.I hope you too have a happy life."

She slammed the door to the hotel room.I closed my eyes for a brief second trying to pretend that this wasn't happening to me.When I opened them,Jamie was there.That longing went away,and I only wished that we were far away from this place.

"It's going to be okay,"she whispered."It's all going to work out,I promise."

I nodded tearfully."Let's go..."

The engine revved to life,and Jamie turn to look at me."Where should we go?"

I thought for a second before smiling."Anywhere's perfect as long as your _right beside me_."

"As you wish."She bent her head down,and kissed me."Are you sure you want to do this?"

I couldn't help myself,I kissed her again."Absolutely."

* * *

**Read and Review**

**For the love of all that is holy,I hope that this one didn't leave anyone confused too.  
**


	24. Chap 24 : Duck and Run

**Disclaimer : South isn't mine.  
****Previously :**_The engine revved to life,and Jamie turn to look at me."Where should we go?"_

_I thought for a second before smiling."Anywhere's perfect as long as your right beside me."_

_"As you wish."She bent her head down,and kissed me."Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I couldn't help myself,I kissed her again."Absolutely."_

**Thanks for u.luv.me,ElloEllo9,lexj, goshNyikes,Hotcutii3,louisabradford,Life-Live-Love-Learn,dttdemon for reviewing last chapter.**

**lexj :** _Ha,ha...oh my god lexj I just noticed I said that.Wow,I forgot they were married,lol...sad isn't it?Gotta get used to calling them that,huh? _

**louisabradford :** _You...you my dear are really stressin my brain with your reviews.Now-no offense-I'm kind of scared to see what you say every time I get one from you. And I didn't have time to put how they got there so I'll give you an idea.You fine with that? Okay,I'm guessing that Jamie probably drove her there for,I don't know,support.Rachel and Abigail stayed there at the hotel since,I mean they wouldn't stay in A or S's house.So,I just cut to them at the hotel so I could get the chapter out faster for you guys.Happy?_

**u.luv.me : **_I hadn't really thought that much about what it is,since I was planning to cut it into another chapter somewhere,but good eye.And you might wanna check out Breathe in Breathe Out-this stories prequel.The love confession thingy should be in that one._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four : Duck and Run**

**(Ashley POV)**

"Ashley stop staring at her."

I look around Aiden's head again at Spencer across the auditorium.Even though I was mad at her,I couldn't stop smiling as I saw her laughing with Mia."_God!_Why is it so hard to be mad at her?Why?"

"Maybe cuz she's your wife?"he asked throwing a fry at me."Stop staring."

"Your right,"I muttered dismissively."This is kind of stalkerish,isn't it?"

"Major.But...you haven't heard from JayJay yet,have you?"

"Yeah,I got a call from her a...few days ago,"I said,swooning over the fact that she just smiled again."She and Abigail were somewhere outside Colorado,they're going to make a stop at LA-"

"Wait,what about school?"

"Well,Jamie called the supervisor and told him she'd take the make up exams...about a week...from now,so uh it'd give them more time together,"I said in one breath."Abby's gonna take a semester off from London then go back next year."

"I'm just glad their back together,"Aiden sighed."It's hard seeing two people so perfect together not...being with each other."

"Yeah,"I whispered,ignoring his sappy moment."Oh my god Spencer's coming over."

"Sorry,but I'm going to go...away,"he said getting up."You need to sort things out anyway."

I glared at him as he slumped down the steps of the auditorium.Spencer shook her head as she stopped in front of my table.

She smiled down at me,and I laughed."Does this mean I can talk to you now?"

She shook her head making her hair fall over her face so that I wouldn't see her rolling her eyes."It means...I'm sorry for what I said."

"Me too,"I replied jumping on her back and kissing her on the cheek.She stumbled briefly but managed to still carry me as she walked.This has been a routine with us this past week,since I sprang my ankle.Let's just say things got a little _rough_ last week.

"Good god,I'm out of shape,"she muttered breathing heavy.

"One more step Spence,"I mocked as we hit the final set of stairs."Don't let the stairs win!"

She groaned managed to make it to the top before collapsing onto the ground.She fell onto her side,"Next time...your walking.I don't care if your disabled."

The floor was cold and dusty but we still layed there anyway.I layed beside her as she started to breathe normally again.The dean walked up and crossed her arms.

"Can I help you?"I said,my voice radiating sarcasm.She glared down at me and Spencer.

"Baby,"Spencer urged pulling herself and I up."Sorry Dean Palun...I was just helping her up the stairs but I fell and-"

"Your class is at the end of the hall ladies,"she said sternly,eyeing us carefully."I suggest you two not loiter around.Someone might get seriously hurt,you know?"

"Yes Sir,"I said with a salute,the evil glare grew.

"I'm watching you Davies,"she replied coldly.

"Don't hurt yourself Agnes,"I said dryly as she walked away.The bell rang and Spencer was down the hall before I could grab my crutches.I limped into the class just as the second bell rang.

"Safe!"Professor Miller glared at me through his glasses."I'm not late,I swear!"

"Sit down Davies,"he grumbled finishing the rest of the notes on the board.

"Do you want to get expelled the rest of the semester?"she murmured jotting down the board notes."Because I don't and if you keep messing with her she'll get us both."

"The old broad was asking for it Spencer-"

"That _old broad_,"she stopped me,"has written you up three times this month."

"The first wasn't my fault,"I muttered,and she stared at me."Really,it wasn't.I'm sorry it's just I don't like being told what to do by that woman."

"I don't either,"she whispered back."But that doesn't mean I'm not going to listen to her.She's our_ dean_ Ashley."

"Are Mom and Dad fighting again?"Mia and Aiden laughed beside her.

"Come on guys,you've been at this for days now,"Mia griped."Why can't you two kiss and make up."

"Or,if you just kiss that's okay too,"a guy said behind us.

"Pay attention Mr.Stanton,"Professor Miller instructed and he sat back in his chair.Spencer sighed beside me,and I noticed her clenching her jaw.

"That's it,"I said,no longer whispering."Professor Miller?Can Spencer and I have a bathroom pass please?"

"What?"He and Spencer asked.

"That's so hot,"Alan uttered grabbing his friend."Can we come too?"

"_What?_"Spencer gasped again,confused.

"Well?"I asked him taking Spencer's hand.

"Erm...very well,"he cleared his throat and shrugged."Hurry up you two."

"What the hell are we doing Ashley,"she scolded as soon as we hit the hallway.

"Well,we couldn't fight during class now could we?"

She stood there,"What are you talking about?"

**(Spencer POV)**

"I'm talking about how we can't make it through the day without fighting lately Spencer,"she almost yelled."That's not good,you know!"

"Ashley,keep it down,"I whispered,slightly enraged."People will hear you."

"Half of our class is at the window waiting for either a cat fight,or girl's gone wild video,"she answered throwing down her crutches,"and your worried about someone hearing me yell at you?"

"Why are we talking about this now?"I groaned walking away."I'm going back to class."

"No,"she muttered pulling me along to the bathrooms.As soon as she opened the bathroom door,pushed me inside and locking the door firmly behind her.

"This isn't the place Ashley!"I reached for the door handle with determination,but she yanked my hand away from it.

"No!"she protested."Not before we figure out what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!"

**(Ashley POV)**

"No."I gasped,tears forming."There is Spencer...What?Is it me?Am I not doing enough?Or am I not paying enough attention to you?If it is I swear-"

"No!"she wailed,her scream echoing through the bathroom walls.

I winced at the pain in her eyes as she went over to the sinks."Then what?"

She started to say something before we heard the college's sirens. "_Attention_,"the Dean's voice cautioned over the intercom. Her squeaky voice carried through out the halls and into the bathroom."_This is not a drill!I repeat this is not a drill!Students,teacher stay in your rooms,and lock the doors!I repeat stay in your rooms!_"

I glanced at Spencer,"Are you kidding me?"

"What's going on?"She asked just as the sirens stopped.We listened into the silence for a moment before we heard someones walking outside. The pair of footsteps clomped back and forth down the hall before halting to a stop in front of the bathroom door.

_Bang-bang-bang! _Spencer jumped back from the door,and held onto my arm."Ash..."

"Don't speak,"I whispered,"we don't know what's going on yet..."

We heard another muffled sound before the bangs continued again.

"Open it!"A man's voice demanded on the other side."Open the door!"

Another voice hissed,"Stop!The door locked automatically when they turned on the sirens.There probably isn't anyone in there anyway!Come on!"

"You don't know that!"he yelled back,repeatedly kicking the door,shaking the metal lock on our side until I was sure it would give out any second.

_Bang!_

"Stay here,"I warned witnessing the door's lock loosen by the second."I need to lock the door manually,or it won't hold...stay here,get into that cabinet under the sinks,it's barely noticable."

_Bang!_

"Ashley!No..."She held onto my arms pulling me away from the door."Your going to get yourself killed.There has to be a way out of here."

_Bang!_

I yanked myself away from her,"No,I won't!Just go hide,please?I'll be right after you I promise!"She hesitated lowering herself into the darkened space before closing the small door behind her.

I quickly took a step forward.

Then another.

_Bang!_

Then another.

With my hands trembling,I quickly reached up for the top latch on the door,almost jumping to slide it into place. Just as my hand slid over the bottom,the door tremored against me throwing me back.I screamed as I felt my head hitting against the hard tile wall.Spencer grabbed me by the collar and dragged me across the bathroom and into the farthest stall from the door.

"Ashley!"Spencer held onto my blank face,"Are you hurt?"

"No...J-Just my head,"I murmured dizzily,placing my hand against my throbbing head."Yeah,ow that really hurts."

"Oh my god..."Spencer gasped beside me and leaned my head sideways."Ashley your ears...they're bleeding."

"Yeah,well...They're not the only ones."A slowly rose my hand that had been on my head.She crawled over to the sink and damped some paper towels.The bangs grew on for about another minute or two before they stopped all together,but the sirens still rang loudly through out the college.

**(Spencer POV)**

"I'm sorry for y-yelling at you back there,"she whispered after a few minutes,and I continue placing the paper towels against her head."I was just scared..."

"You were afraid I was unhappy?"I asked,and she nodded."I don't want,or will ever want to leave you Ashley Davies."

She sighed,"I'm sorry,it's just...the fighting-"

"...can be worked out,"I finished,wrapping my arms around her waist.She kissed my cheek.My phone dinged to life,and I bolted up.It finally reached enough bars in the closed space for us to make a call for help.I dialed Aiden's number,and he answered instantly.

"Ashley!"he whispered happily.Loud popping sounds around us quickly made his tone switch to concern."Where are you guys?Are you okay?"

"We're fine Aiden,"Spencer pleaded."What's going on?What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know much,"he muttered,breathing heavily."When they sounded the sirens everyone sort of went crazy-we're all huddled up in a corner.They're saying some kids were planning to get a hold of their dad's rifles and shoot up the school.The SWAT's inside trying to get them to-"

A loud siren ripping through our ears as the wooden door of the slammed open.

Someone walked through,"Is anyone in here?"

We were both too scared,and too terrified to answer.I peeked my head down from under the door to see two black boots walking towards our stalls.

"Hello?"A rough voice asked,getting closer to us."My name is Officer Bradley,I'm not going to hurt you."

**(Aiden POV) **

We'd just heard that the two kids were shot down by the cops when I remembered that I still didn't know where Ashley and Spencer were,and if they're okay. I shrugged away from the crowd of students into the cop-swarmed halls and was immediately blocked.

"Whoa!Kid what are you doin?"Some fat cop with a cheesy mustache asked me.

"My friends,"I said looking over his head at the bathroom where they were last at,"asked if they could going to the bathroom before those damn psychos came and I want to know if they're okay!"

He stopped another attempt to get passed,"Now son I don't want to restrain you."

"Tell me where my friends are and you won't have to fatass!"

He glared at me but resumed his posture,"Follow me."

"Ashley?Spencer?"I screamed when I saw the battered bathroom door.Two police officers stepped out,Spencer and Ashley following warily behind them.

**(Ashley POV)**

"Do you ever think that we lead fucked up lives?"Aiden asked."I mean,with so much that's happened to us over the years...it's kinda not fair,you know?"

"Yeah...,"I sighed enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face.

"Do you have five minutes Ash?"Spencer asked me sitting beside me suddenly.

"Well,I got a class in about five minutes but..."I looked up at her smiling."...Why?"

"So,I could do this,"Spencer whispered kissing me gently.Suddenly,I couldn't be close enough pulling her on top of me.

"I love you…"we whispered simultaneously before our lips touched,making us only laughing harder after we parted.

"...and I'm gone,"Aiden said leaping to his feet and running after Mia."Have fun!"

"Now…"I murmered,locking my arms around her neck.I stroked her cheek softly,pulling her closer to me."Where were we?"

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

**This is going to be the last chapter with violence in it-I know.And I know that I'm gonna get a lot of flack from several of you about this one,but do I really care?No.So,If your gonna say stuff about it then don't bother writing a review cuz honestly I don't want to hear it.**


	25. Chapter 25 : Author's NOTE

**

* * *

**

: Author's Note :

**Okay...**

**Well,I know It's been decades since I've uploaded anything to any of my stories right now.**

**I don't feel like continuing this story in particular.**

**Because right now I feel like I can't write about this plot anymore.I think it's because where they are in their lives,I think every thing's pretty much leveled.**

**It's too hard,you see,trying to imagine them in my head.****That's what made it so easy for me to write this story in the first place.**

**For now,I'm going to let this story gather it's much needed dust,and carry my attention to the other ideas in my head for awhile.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story along with it's prequel Breathe In,Breathe.**

**Your many thoughts have always pushed me to finish each chapter,and I thank you for them everyday.**

**Who knows?Maybe one day,I'll wake up and start cranking out the final chapters to this.**

**

* * *

**


	26. Chap 26: Art of Parties

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer still stands**

**Previously :** _"Do you have five minutes Ash?"Spencer asked, sitting beside me suddenly._

_"Well,I got a class in about five minutes but..."I looked up at her smiling."...Why?"_

_"So,I could do this,"Spencer whispered kissing me. Suddenly,I couldn't be close enough because I was pulling her on top of me._

_"I love you,"we whispered simultaneously before our lips touched,making us only laughing harder after we parted._

_"...and I'm gone,"Aiden said leaping to his feet and running after Mia."Have fun!"_

_"Now…"I murmered,locking my arms around her neck.I stroked her cheek softly,pulling her closer to me. "Where were we?"_

**Authors Note :  
So, I have something to tell my readers, if they still want to know. I've decided to try and write the rest of this story over the summer being that I have nothing to do. IDK,I've just missed writing for these characters and their circumstances. As for chapters,I don't know either...maybe five--ten--fifteen more? Haven't decided. **

**Thanks to : .me ****, ****lexj**** , ****ElloEllo9**** , ****jazziejazz94**** , ****Hotcutii3**** , ****louisabradford**** , ****dttdemon**** , ****cheyane**** , and ****mermaid340**** for reviewing on chapter 24!  
****And ****River.R**** , ****louisabradford**** , ****EagleSenior**** , and ****jazziejazz94**** for writing back on my author's note awhile ago. Okay,a _long time_ ago.**

**As always,I don't know when I'll be able to update with me also writing another story at the same time. But I'll try as best as I can.**

**.........**

**Jamie/Abby are visiting Spence/Aiden/Ashley/Kyla at their school for awhile in this point in time. Everyone is fighting in this one which is what Glen points out and tries to fix later.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 : The Art of Parties**

**Two Months Later**

**(Ashley POV)**

I was almost eighty percent sure I was still drunk.

I think.

Shit.

I'm so screwed.

Since it was way past curfew I had to climb the tress of vines up to our window. Thank god our dorm was on the second floor. When I finally stumbled into the building, I made my way dizzily to our door at the end of the hall. I crept back into my dorm at a quarter to four in the morning.

I walked inside the room dreading the fact of having to face Spencer in my drunken state. Surprisingly, when I clicked on the lamp our bed was empty.

"That's odd,"I muttered,feeling the burn of alcohol still lingering in my throat. "She must have crammed all night in the library again."

I glanced over at Petie,our clown fish, staring at me threw the thin plate of glass that was his fish bowl. I laughed, stepping carefully over to him and tapping his food into the water. "There ya' go little guy...Looks like I got another few hours till' I have to face the beast."

I didn't take one step before stopping, almost falling back onto the bed, as the lamp bathroom light clicked on.

There she was,sitting on our small couch, legs crossed,watching me silently. I felt trapped, like a deer in headlights. I froze bracing myself for the worst.

"What are you…?"I slurred, slowly fading into sleep."I thought you..."

Spencer stepped toward me, rather aggressively. "First, why don't you tell me how you got that." She pointed to my face;My hand snapped up to touch the right side of my face and I cringed.

_What the...How the hell did I get a black eye?_

"I, uh,"I stammered poking at the bruised skin around my eye."I-I don't know. Probably fell d-down the stairs...or something?"

"Ashley,"she demanded,darting her worried eyes over my face."I'm not mad,okay?Just...tell me the truth. Where were you tonight?"

"I can't tell you how I got this cuz'...I can't remember,"I muttered dazed,losing my balance. Spencer caught my arm leading me down to sit on the bed. After a minute I noticed her hovering over me, a look of concern etched across her angelic face.

"But I can tell you where...you just have to promise you won't get mad at her."

"Who's her Ashley,"she demanded. For a second, I debated whether or not to tell her the truth. I wondered how she would react.

_Yeah....I'll take the truth for 700, Alex._

.......

The next morning I found myself running around campus in search for Aiden and Jamie on the grounds. When I finally spot them I noticed that Spencer was already making her way toward the two.

"Making me run while I'm hungover,"I muttered groggily making my best attempt to run while my head felt like a jackhammer. It didn't matter because she beat me to the punch after all. I ran up to them just as Spencer started screaming at Jamie.

"...showed up at our dorm at four in the morning _drunk_ with a fucking black eye,"Spencer fumed angrily."And you expect me to calm down?"

"Spencer,I'm sorry,"Jamie apologized, halfheartedly."Abby and I had this _huge_ fight last night...I just needed to blow off some steam,you know?"

"So, you go to a bar?"

"I asked Aiden and Ashley along for a few drinks, and it got a little out of hand. It's my fault she has the shiner,Spence. Some douche started talking shit at the bar, and took a swing at her. She didn't have one drink until that,to numb the pain...I _am_ sorry Spencer. "

Spencer sighed,finally cooling off. "I believe you...But drinking shouldn't have been your first option Jamie." She turned to Adien and punched his arm. "I can't believe you let my wife get pumbled by some drunk."

"Hell no,Spencer."Aiden smiled rasing up his shirt to reveal his bruised ribs. "He got what he diserved,we made sure of it."

"Thanks,"she muttered softly,giving them both a small smile."I'm sorry for yelling at you guys..."

"Is everyone okay now?"I sighed and tried to unclad my fatigued brain."Cuz' all this is giving me a headache."

"Not everyone,"I heard someone say from behind me as Abigail and Mia walking over to us.

Jamie crossed her arms doing the best she could to look intimidating,but it ended with her fumbling with her pockets. "Jamie...Can we talk?"

"Whatever you have to tell me...you can say in front of them,"Jamie uttered defyingly. She meant for her voice to be full of authority, instead it sounded soft and weak.

"Jamie...Please?"she gets out through grinded teeth. I cringed at Abigail, her inner pain reflecting on her hurt face.

Jamie hesitated before answering Abigail, still studying her face."No,Abby."

"Alright...I'll say it in front of everyone then,"Abigail sputtered, defeated. She sighed as her head turned and her gaze came across the others. "I know your angry at me for not telling you. But can you blame me? You would've freaked out, Jamie! You would've closed up before I got the chance to explain myself...and that's exactly what happened last night. Even now."

"What are you talking about,Abby?"Aiden asked giving me a confused glance;I shrugged backing over to Spencer who was equally confused.

Abigail blinked in the afternoon sun, shocked and relieved. "She didn't tell you?"

"Abby's Ex,"Jamie muttered under her breath;Her eyes narrowed. "She was in town a couple of days ago...She called Abby,asked to meet up for coffee. "

"If I knew,"Abigail whispered,"that she wanted to get back together with me I would've never said yes. You have to believe that!"

"But that didn't stop you from kissing her Abby!"Jamie screamed. "What pisses me off even more is that you kept it from me...now I'm not sure I can trust you anymore."

"Jay...Abby,"Aiden muttered."I just think you two need to cool off for awhile,you know. Don't make big decisions right now."

"I want you to leave,"Jamie said thickly,looking away from Abby."I can't talk to you right now."

"Jamie,please?...Just hear me out--"

"No,"she grumbled,silencing her."We're done here."

....................

**LATER THAT DAY** **:** **Aiden's Apartment**

**(Spencer POV)**

"Why do farts smell?"

"That's gross Aid."

"...just curious,"Aiden said, innocently sipping his beer."Oh!Got another --"

"Aiden, you can't play twenty questions if no one else wants to play,"I pointed out, receiving another glare from the semi-drunk boy.

"Alright then _Mrs. Tightass_." Ashley snickered beside me,but because I'm almost as drunk as he is,I let it slide...for now. "What do you do when a _blond_ throws a pin at you?"

"Oh,oh!"Ashley screamed excitedly."Run like hell!She's got a hand grenade in her mouth!"

I grind my teeth,slightly angered. But still drunk."You're really gonna go there?"

"Oh,I believe I am,"Ashley teased,jokingly.

"Alright,"I challenged, flicking an empty beer cup at Aiden. "What's black,blue,brown and laying in a ditch?"

"What?"

"A brunette who's told too many blond jokes,"I whispered coldly,giving Ashley the death glare.

"Cute." She laughed and gently took hold of my collar,pulling me into a quick kiss. "Very cute."

"I try,"I breathed, as Ashley scrunched her nose with her famous smile.

"Where's Glen anyway?"Kyla's voice asked from beside us,beer in hand."He wanted us all here while there's practically a hurricane going on out there. Don't you think he should be present too? You know,so we can all die together?"

"Last time I talked to him he was stuck in traffic. The roads were backed up for miles,"I wondered,regretfully looking away from Ashley to the sound of the door opening."Speak of the dumbass."

"Hey!" Glen appeared,shaking the water out of his hair,with a box full of beers and cups. "What's up party people!"

"Your party blows,"Jamie grumbled, walking up from behind him to steal a beer before walking back into the living room to sulk some more.

"Come on guys,"Glen said way too enthusiastically,"It's my first day back from Florida! I only get a month with you guys before classes start up again. So,I'm milking this vacation for all it's worth."

"Does Dad know your here?"

He shook his head,"Nope.I'm gonna head home after I get done here to visit to surprise him. I talked to him a few days ago though..."

"Is he okay?"I asked, straightening up.

"He's okay,"Glen says giving me a small smile."Just misses us,you know?"

"Yeah,"I whispered;Ashley squeezed my hand. I looked at her and read her endearing eyes. She knew I missed my father. I worry for him,especially now that he's sick.

We found at a month ago when we last visited him. He said he'd gone to the doctor for his yearly check up with chest pains. But he wasn't expecting to leave with a diagnosis. Heart disease. They said if he didn't come right then we would've had a heart attack within the month. If he would've come out of it alive,they didn't know. But what they did know...My father was alive,and he was lucky.

......................

**(Aiden POV)**

"Anyone else you invited to this suck-fess?"I asked Glen and he smiled."Who is it?"

"Just a few old mates of ours,that's all,"he dismissed."You know...since everyone's been fighting with _everyone_ lately. I decided to do something a little crazy....even if you guys might murder me in the process."

"Glen,"Spencer warned."Tell me you didn't..."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see,"he mumbled slyly as we heard a bang on the door. I see him grab a few beers and head up the stairs before looking back at us."Uh,I'll be upstairs....You gonna answer that?"

"Ugh,fine." Ashley jumped up and ran toward the door.

"What do you think he did?"I asked Spencer who only shrugged.

"I don't know,"Kyla replied with a shocked look on her face,"but I have a feeling that this party is going to get a hell of a lot more interesting."

When I looked back, I noticed soaked Abigail walking over to Jamie not caring that there was a puddle forming at her feet. Jamie didn't get one word out before she grabbed her hand and left the room.

"If you don't hear anything in the next two minutes." I pointed to the ceiling. "We call the cops to break em' up."

When Kyla's shocked expression ceased to fade,I waved my hand infront of her face."Kyla, I was kidding."

Spencer looked up from spinning a beer bottle on the table to look behind me. "Hey,Pete."

"Pete?Are you _that_ drunk,you can't even remember my--"

.....................

**(Kyla POV)**

"Look at you," Peter said;A demonic,enticing smile on his face. "I'm gone for two days and your already drowning your sorrows with Brandy."

"Pete,what are you doing here?"I asked, miserably aware of the way my voice squeaked on his name. I'm thrilled to see the man standing there. Shocked, of course, but thrilled. "I thought you wouldn't be home for a couple of weeks."

"Could've called bro,"Aiden grumbled in that disconcertingly deep voice of his."At least this party would've been half way sane. Way too much estrogen."

"An earlier flight,"Peter said gliding over to my side;A silent hand stretched out toward me."Glen's doing, I'm afraid. But it gave me a wake-up call of some sort. I shouldn't have left us on a bad note. No,I will never do that again...you mean too much to me Kyla."

"Pete...I don't know what,"I sputtered, grabbing his hand, and rising on unsure feet."I-I mean I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said...I didn't mean them, Pete."

"Try multiple syllable words," he suggested, playfully."It's alright...We're together now. So,let's forget those things and maybe...just take a stroll down to the peer. What do you say?"

"Okay,"I stammered out,still in disbelief."I mean--Yes,that's great."

I silently take his hand as he laughed softly.I wanted to cry but I couldn't.I wanted to say that I missed him, but it seemed silly now that he was here with me. Peter smiles, and kisses me on my forehead. I stop breathing.

We walk out without words as the door closes.

**............**

**(Abigail POV)**

I guided Jamie down the hallway, up the steps to the first room I could find, and lock the door.

"What the fu--"I smack my hands over her mouth to stop her and wait till' the rage fades from her eyes.

"I never,"I began in a hushed voice full of suppressed rage while trying to keep my composure,"cheated on you. Rachel kissed me out of nowhere, and she got her conceded nose broken for it. I told her I never wanted to see her again--that I better not see her again and stormed out of there. That's it. Why she chose to fuck up this perfect life we had at that moment,I don't know...and I hate her for that. I wish I could make you understand,make you see that_ I love you._ That I've missed you every single second that we've been apart these past few days."

I feel a tear from Jamie's concerned eyes spill against my skin and remove my hand. "But there's...this jaded about the way you look at me now. I can't see love anymore,only the pain I've caused you. A-and it's _breaking_ my heart so fast I can't even breathe. I don't know if we will ever be like what we were again...but I don't want that. I want us to be _better_ than we were."

"I'm sorry,okay?"I repeated those two words over and over until I was screaming them,pleading for her to hear me. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry,I'm sorry!"

"Abby..."She tried to take my hand, but I pulled away. Jamie's eyes narrowed;They were rimmed with tears. She gritted her teeth and caught my eyes hesitantly before wrapping her arms around me. Jamie hugged me tighter than she ever held me before. It scared me at first,but the warmth of her arms around me eased my worry.

"I _do_ trust you Abby,"she whispered into my hair."I was just angry at myself,at her...I blamed you and I'm sorry. I got a second chance with you. I-I can't waste that...I h-have to show you how much you mean to me. I'm not going to let you go again. I can't." She pulled away,moving a strand of hair out of my eyes."Because I'm not finished loving you,Abby."

"I love you...so much."

"Love you more,"she joked and took my hand,trailing kisses along my wrist. My slippery lips crashing into hers suddenly, causing us to giggle at first. Jamie's hands slip to my waist, and pull me against her. Finally, she has to break away and take a gasp of air.

Then she said something I thought she would ever say to me.

...**....................**

**(Aiden POV)**

I entered the living room with a new six pack of beer to find...

"Dear god!"I screamed;My hands flinging over my eyes ignoring the thud of the cans against my carpet. I peek through a small crack between my fingers to see Spencer pulling her shirt over her head,and god knows what Ashley is doing--Ahh bad mental image! "Please tell me you guys aren't having sex on _my couch_?"

I felt something abruptly crash into my face. I grab at the soft cloth and glance down at it in my hands.I cringed at the sight of Spencer's braw in my hands and quickly throw it away from me as if it was soaked in acid water. "Come on guys!Oh fine! But your paying for my couch to be steam cleaned!"

I tossed a few empty beer cans into the trash by the window. It was then,when my eyes drifted to the outside,that I saw him.

He was sitting on the hood of a familiar red jeep, rain trickling down his flushed face.

"Shit."

**_: Flashback : Years Ago_**

_As sleep faded from me,my eyes opened to an empty space beside me. But before I could even question it,a soft humming noise sounded at my right. I look over to see Rory sitting near the window. He didn't even __seem to be pronouncing words,but humming __softly from his throat. From that moment on, I swore that I would memorize every single note of the melody._

_"You can still make a run for it, you know,"I whispered,nuzzling my head against my pillow. He turned to look at me,smiling slyly._

_"Not a chance,"he remarked,crawling over to my bedside. His hand touched my cheek,the other moving my bangs out of my eyes. "You looked so peaceful...I didn't want to wake you just yet."_

_"So,"I drawled, hintingly, as my hands found his chest,broad and chiseled._ "Y_our not gonna leave me, right?"_

_"Are you kidding?" he questioned,touching his brow in confusion and amusement."You've turned my world upside down Aiden Dennison."_

_His thin lips crimp into a smile and replied,"I'm here with you now...and always will be. Whether it be in the future you can't even look at me anymore,or me hating you...We'd always sense the other,I think...remember what we had. _That_ won't fade."_

_"I don't_ _want to think that we'd end up like that."_

_"Then we won't,"he assured leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips,making me feel oddly safe and cherished." How about we stay in bed for just a little longer...?"_

_"Oh,alright...if you insist,"I sighed and dragged him back onto the bed,fighting the gigles threatening to overthrow me. _

**_: End of Flashback :_**

I closed my eyes tightly,to forget the memory for now. In the back of my mind I knew it was inevitable, but at the same time, I never believed this day would come.

"I'm going downstairs,"I mumbled grabbing my keys and slamming the door behind me.

I stepped outside and rounded down to the parking lot. Before long, as I I turned the corner to it's entrance, I saw him for the second time.

I took five reluctant steps toward him and that's when he looking up at me silently.I could feel my legs becoming numb. Time seemed to stop at that point...just for that moment when his eyes caught mine again after all this time. The thrashing rain,the growling thunder and lightning, all came to a halt for us. Fading away.

"R-Rory? What..." I couldn't find the words. "What are you...?"

Rory pursed his lips,then finished my question thoughtfully--I heard the voice I could pick out for miles."...doing here?"

Not able to answer him,my eyes suddenly fixed on what he was wearing. What was probably once a smooth,pressed tuxedo and tie was now drenched with rain,sagging a bit;His mud-rimmed pants dragging under his shoes.

Rory laughed,his thumbs in his pockets,and raised his eyebrows. Honestly, he looked distractingly cute. _Damnit. Focus._

"Today...is my wedding day,"he confessed,releasing the loose tie around his neck and tossing it down on the hood. "Well,_was_ my wedding day. I'm the runaway bride,so to speak."

**

* * *

**

! Read and Review !

**Sorta good? Really bad?**

**Please tell me what you guys thought!Thank you!**


	27. Chap 27 : Life In Technicolor Pt1

**Disclaimer : SON Isn't My Property!**

**Previously : **_I took five reluctant steps toward him and that's when he looking up at me silently.I could feel my legs becoming numb. Time seemed to stop at that point...just for that moment when his eyes caught mine again after all this time. The thrashing rain,the growling thunder and lightning, all came to a halt for us. Fading away._

_"R-Rory? What..." I couldn't find the words. "What are you...?"_

_Rory pursed his lips,then finished my question thoughtfully--I heard the voice I could pick out for miles."...doing here?"_

_Not able to answer him,my eyes suddenly fixed on what he was wearing. What was probably once a smooth,pressed tuxedo and tie was now drenched with rain,sagging a bit;His mud-rimmed pants dragging under his shoes._

_Rory laughed,his thumbs in his pockets,and raised his eyebrows. Honestly, he looked distractingly cute. Damnit. Focus._

_"Today...is my wedding day,"he confessed,releasing the loose tie around his neck and tossing it down on the hood. "Well,was my wedding day. I'm the runaway bride,so to speak."_

**Author's Note : Thanks for ****uluvme****, ****Hotcutii3****, ****louisabradford****, ****Coachkimm****, ****.HEART****, and ****dttdemon**** for reviewing last chapter!**

**I'm so sorry,I haven't updated this story guys. I know I promised,It's just I hadn't had time. This summer's been tough,and I'm sorry I hadn't gotten a chance until now. this chapter might not be my best,but I just needed to get a chapter out there at least. I'm sorry it's not as long as usual...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six : Life In Technicolor Part 1**

**(Ashley POV)**

I force myself to open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a couple of aspirins and a glass of water side-by-side on what I realized was Aiden's glass table.

_Aiden's table? Why the _hell_ am I still here?_

I painfully lift my head off what I now knew was Aiden's couch;My much deserved hangover drilling into my consciousness. I pinch at the stinging over my eyes. My head lulled back involuntarily and thudded against the hard arm of the couch. "Son of a--"

"_Good morning_,"Spencer emerged,singing in her soft sweet voice which decreased the nails against my brain the tiniest bit before spilling over again.

"You were drunk too,"I grumbled,groggily as she pulled my feet back and sat down indian-style next to me."Why aren't you all...?"

"Hungover?"Spencer said,a smile playing on her lips. She handed me the asprins and the water before answering me." I don't know really. I guess I wasn't nearly as drunk as I thought I was. Thank god,I mean...we were _so close_ from having sex on this couch last night."

"Were?"I asked,confused,my eyes dropping back to the ground before catching hers. I could barely remember anything after we sat down on this forsaken thing,let alone,half of last night to begin with. "You mean...we didn't...you know."

"We were definitely intending to,"she confessed slyly,letting her fingers dance up my thigh."But, somewhere between me taking off my shirt and you unzipping my jeans with your teeth..."

"Oh,god..." I remembered this part. Kill me now. "I passed out, didn't I?"

"Maybe,"she murmured,looking down. I saw the love of my life smiling,laughing at my embarrassment. Today, her eyes were of unidentifiable mixture of blue, grey,and green, which made it all the more difficult to stay mad at her. She was just so damn _cute_.

Spencer slid off the couch and held out her hand to me,smiling widely."Come on...I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"I'm never getting drunk again,"I mumbled as I took her hand, and apparently a little too confident because she began to laugh. "What?"

She only said nothing,slinking her arm around my neck as we walked to the kitchen.

**(Spencer POV)**

"I just made a new batch this morning so...,"I trailed off as we opened the door. The first thing I see is Aiden's toned legs around another man's waist,sitting on the kitchen counter. "Oh,dear god!"

"Aiden,what the hell!"Ashley screamed,stumbled back, her widen eyes dancing between the two as they fumbled to the other side of the counter. We both stared in shock at a familiar face hiding behind a cutting board.

"Rory?"

'No way!"Ashley gasped,her hand smacking against her mouth to keep from laughing."Well...this is rich!"

"Ashley,Spencer what the hell are you guys still doing here!"Aiden yelled from across the counter before stepping over to us,greatfully wearing a pair of boxers. "Damn it guys! You two have the worst timing ever!Well...?"

"Karma's a bitch Aid,"Ashley murmured,smirking over at his neon blue briefs."Nice bulge."

"Um…" Rory started nervously, rubbing his hand behind his neck wiping some flour away. " As much as I want to stand here completely embarrassed in my boxers....I think I should check in with my parents,you know,tell them I'm still alive. I don't think I'll be able to reach them with the land line. Can I use someones--"

"You can use mine," I whispered, coming out of my stupor of shock and astonishment of the whole situation,motioning toward the living room."Follow me."

"Thanks,"he commented,sighing in relief. His eyes met Aiden's for a small brief second. But there was so much compassion in their gaze that I had to look away from them, as if undeserving to see so much affection and love there.

"_Talk to him_,"I mouthed to Ashley as we exited the kitchen;Her brow eyes rolled as I hear a soft groan from her direction.

"Here you go,Rory,"I offered,handing him the cellphone."You want me to give you some privacy?"

"It'll only take a second,"he promised,dialing what seemed like the longest number in the world before the receiver was against his ear."Sarah,it's Mattie. Thank god it reached you. Where's Mom? More importantly,how is she?"

His face fell the slightest bit,his smile turning into a scowl."...I deserve it,Sarah. I just walked out without any explanation...But I couldn't marry her and you know that. I shouldn't even have let it go that far,but I didn't want to let Mother down...and Dad. I've hurt them so much already,I couldn't bare to tell them. I let them all get in my head and brainwash me into thinking that I belonged there. That I loved Meggy. I wasn't happy there. How could I ever be happy in that--that hell."

_"What it worth it?"_She asked him,just loud enough for me to hear,and I heard him take in a sharp breath of relief. The way she said it,her tone,must've took all the stress away from the conversation and made it lighter,forgiving.

"Yes,"he whispered,laughing lightly at his quick answer."I knew it was worth it the moment I saw him...I love him,Sarah. I'm going to stay."

"_Mahal kita Mattie,"_She says, much softer this time and yet almost humorous;It made me smile. _"Ako nagkaroon ka..."_

"Ako din,"he whispered,hanging his head solemnly."Mahal kita...Paalam."

Rory flipped the phone closed,half-turning so that his flushed face was nearly visible to me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know,"he muttered,uncertain of his answer."I feel angry...Numb. I just wish Sarah was here. She'd know what to do,what to say...I really miss her."

"Ask her to come see you,"I suggested,reluctantly."I'm sure she'd--"

"I haven't talked to Sarah in months...,"I heard him confess before walking over and slamming his back against the wall. Now I could see his face clearly now,and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter,"he dismissed,rubbing his face until you could barely see the red anymore and handing me the phone."I shouldn't have brought it up. So, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"I asked,sincere concern in my voice. I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole story. "You can talk to me,Rory. I'm here if you need someone to--"

"Thanks,Spencer,really"he murmured, walking over and giving me a hug. I kissed the back of his neck;His face buried in my hair,clinging tighter to me before pulling away. "But I'm fine. I mean,all this...it will sort itself out. It's going to be okay."

"Okay. Just remember I'm here for you,"I whispered,smiling,and pulling him with me toward the kitchen."Come on,let's see what Ashley an Aiden are up to."

**(Ashley POV)**

"Say it!Say it,come on!"I screamed digging my knees farther into Aiden's back as he squirmed under me;My throat was already sore from laughing so hard it was hard to even utter the words.

"No!"Aiden groaned louder,forced giggles of pain escaping his mouth.I grabbed the nearest bottle of wipcream among the scattered contents on the kitchen floor,shaking it and spraying it all over his face making sure not to forget his ears and nose.

"Say it,and it's all over,"I whispered,sincerely,fighitng another attack of laughter as I poked his face with the bottle."Come on...Say it!"

"Fine,fine!"he ceded finally,snorting out the remaining cream from his nose;A low gurgle of words left his lips in defeat."I do."

"You what?,"I pressured,slyly,and plopped down lower to his ear."I'm sorry I couldn't hear you will all that wipcream in your mouth."

"I do!"

"You do what?"

"I do believe in fairies!"He screamed,and I grabbed the bottle again,shoving it toward his ears."I do,I do!"

"You owe me fifty bucks,"I whispered into his cream caked ear and patted his pancake-mixed hair. Before I could muster up the strength to lift myself off of him,being that just minutes ago I'd gone through a strawberry-throwing attack on my back,a tiny whisk of sound made me jump.

"Spence,"I drawed out her name,as I pain-stakingly stumbled off of Aiden and to my feet. I smiled sheepishly at my wife,hoping that she'd let me slide,but her face said otherwise. "I did talk to him,I swear! It just..."

"Got out of hand,"Aiden added,clearing his throat before jabbing his elbow into my side. "Uh,did you get hold of your parents?"

"Ashley get dressed,we're leaving,"Spencer ordered stonely before turning to Rory and throwing her arms around him. "Good luck with everything. Call me if you need to talk?"

"I will,"Rory whispered back,pulling away,and Aiden and I shrug at each other. Spencer takes my hand,pulling me away and out of the kitchen.

"Whoa Spence!"I whispered quickly,shrugging into my jeans,while Spencer's still pulling me toward the door. Once my fingers grasped my car keys,Spencer was already outside in the hallway.

"Give me a sec,will ya? God,I'm only human,you know? I'm slow!" She tangles her fingers in mine without a word,quickening our pace, and it's like that all the way to the car.

"I'm sorry!I just couldn't say this in front of Aiden,"Spencer apologized,slamming the passenger-side door behind her. Her voice was strained with excitement and nervous tension. "We would've up and left and hunted them down. He just looked so happy with Rory...I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Her eyes burned into my confused expression,and I could see she was torn between whether she should tell me,or not. _What is she hiding in that adorable head of hers?_

"Spencer,I'm going to find out anyway," I groaned, glaring at her expectantly as she twisted her body in her seat to face me.

"When you were still passed out on the couch this morning,"she replied,giving in reluctantly. "Well, I heard Jamie and Abigail talking before they left and..."

"And?"

"I think they're engaged."

"What?"I uttered from my lips,clearly thrown off by her confession. A hysterical giggle forced itself through my lips and I started the engine,shifting the car into reverse and backing out onto the road."Your definitely hearing things, Spence."

"They said something about running away to do it,and Jamie's grandmothers ring being beautiful,"she added,ignoring my last statement. "Then something else about Canada. Ashley,I think they're running away to Canada to get married."

"That's ridiculous Spencer. This is Jamie for crying out loud,"I retorted,slightly unnerved by the sincerity in her voice,and glanced into her pleading eyes."You really think so?I mean, your absolutely,positively sure that's what they were saying?"

"No,but I'm halfway positive that's what they meant,"she sighed,staring thoughtfully into the dashboard,strangely joyed by the idea of Jamie's marriage."I wish we would've went to see the ceremony,Ash...They would make an adorable bride and bride. How about we get married again,Ash?Wouldn't that be so wonderful!""

At that moment my foot slipped onto the brake,briefly shocking the car to a stop before I could throw my foot back onto the gas again and jolting us forward into the dashboard. Luckily,I wasn't going that fast in the first place and that we braced ourselves quickly enough before slamming into the dash. The only giggles that forced themselves through at that moment of looking at Spencer's annoyed face were nervous and frightened.

"What?"I asked,innocently,slowly hitting the gas again as Spencer crossed her arms."Come on,you can't spring up the word marriage on me like that. I mean,hello,I'm driving? This car is practically a deathtrap for disaster with me in it."

"Ri-ight,"she murmurs,fighting one of those amazing smile of hers before taking out her phone."Hey Ash?"

"Yeah babe,"I reply looking over at her face scrunch up in confusion."What is it,Spence?"

"Um...I've got four missed calls from the same person. But I don't recognize the number." She hands me the phone."Do you?"

"Not a clue,"I say before pressing down the call button."Let's call and see..."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Hint to next chapter : Mia gets drunk for the first time,resulting in calling Spencer for advice. Turns out Mia has been hiding something from Spencer since the beginning and lets some liquid courage take over.**


	28. Chap 28 : Life In Technicolor Pt2

**Disclaimer : SoN isn't mine and never will be sadly. :(**

**Previously : **_"Ri-ight,"she murmurs,fighting one of those amazing smile of hers before taking out her phone."Hey Ash?"_

_"Yeah babe,"I reply looking over at her face scrunch up in confusion."What is it,Spence?"_

_"Um...I've got four missed calls from the same person. But I don't recognize the number." She hands me the phone."Do you?"_

_"Not a clue,"I say before pressing down the call button."Let's call and see..."_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven : Life in Technicolor Part 2**

**(Mia POV)**

"Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid..."

Out of the thunder of burning pain aboved my blood-shot eyes, I can distantly hear my phone ringing.

"Stupid phone."

I let my pounding head fall into my hands, and pushed speaker. At first, I don't bother to murmur a hello, seeing as the stolen whiskey I had just downed just a few hours before still stung my throat. But the sound of Ashley's voice sobered me out of my drunken state in that brief moment, allowing me to respond in low whispers.

"Can you, um..." My voice cracks;I inwardly cringe, taking in a breath."...give Spence the phone. I-I really...I just need to talk to her."

"_Yeah...Spence, it's Mia_,"Ashley whispered back. I hear a faded reply from Spencer in the background then she's whispering lower this time. "_Something's wrong Spence...she's been crying_."

"_Mia_?" Spencer's voice distanced me from the labored panic attack in my chest. "_What happened_...?"

"Honestly...I made a complete ass of myself, "I answered, reluctant to relive and accept todays events. "And now...now I'm hiding in my room with an empty bottle of whiskey I stole from the RA. Oh, and I'm a little drunk."

She gasped. "_You never drink._"

I snorted, tossing the empty bottle onto my bed. Too late for that now, little Spence.

"_Something must've...tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong_."

"How...?" I shook my head. " Man. I hurt her, Spence..."

"_Who?" _She pressed on, pleading now. "_Tell me, please?"_

My lips trembled, and I let out an exhausted breath. "Jen."

_**Flashback : **__**About three hours ago...**_

_"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"she asked as we walked away from the corner cafe. I motioned for us to sit, along a winding wall, where a deserted wodden bench stretched down for a few yards._

_"Oliver, actually,"I responded in a flat voice. I truly hated and loathed having to say his name outloud, or even at all._

_Beside me Jen tensed. "Oh?"_

_"Oliver," I continued, grimacing, and glanced at her hard face. "Do you love him?"_

_"What?"she asked, skeptical. "Why would you even ask me that?"_

_I leaned forward into her, unintentionally, my eyes dubious. __"Do you?"_

_"What's not to love?" Jen answered, shrinking back against the cold granite wall and crossed her arms."I mean, he's very...wonderful and polite. Oliver is a good man. He has a big heart, you know?"_

_"You didn't answer me,"I mumbled, observing silently as Jen pursed her lips. She stared into my eyes for only a few seconds before looking away, knowing that she couldn't lie around me like she did with everyone else._

_"I don't know,"she finally admitted, her face twisting into a new expression;thoughtful. Arched eyebrows knit together. "I thought I did, in the beginning...I really did. But I do like him. Alot ,I mean..."_

_"And now?"_

_I pulled my legs up my chest on the bench, wrapping my arms around them, and rested my shaking chin on my knees. The moisture in my eyes seemed to build up faster,hazing my vision of her face in front of me._

_"It's more complicated,"she breathed, then eyes me seriously. "Why did you _really_ come here? I mean, you've never came to this place when I asked you before...Now you show up out of nowhere while Oliver and I are having breakfast?"_

_"I had to tell you something," I blurted out not being able to control myself anymore, especially my impulses at the moment. I shake my head. "But as much as I want to tell you..."_

_"Mia,"she whispered, irritated by my vagueness. Jen had been waiting for me to continue, but my voice failed to catch up with my mind. Jen studied my face for a long moment, speculating. "Just say it."_

_My eyes close. I was really doing this. "You're happy though, right?"_

_"Why?"_

_I lift my chin from my knees, pulling my eyes open. "Just answer, please?"_

_"Alright then," Jen replied faintly, "Yes. I guess I am. What does that have to do with--"_

_"You guess?"_

_"What?"_

_I groaned in irritation. "Damnit Jen."_

_Come on, Mia. Say it. Now. SAY IT!_

_"Look,IthinkI'minlovewithyou," I stumbled out one breath, before taking in another one._

_"ButIdon'twanttoruinyou'rehappiness,soI'llleaveyoualonenow."_

_My palm smacks against my face. Great. She totally understood that, Mia._

_I dare a glance. Jen's face is blank, unreadable, but she's staring at me still. She understood;knew the truth. Instantly I feel the weight of all these months lifting off of me, yet, slowly, another lowering to take its place._

_"I'm sorry if we aren't friends after today...But I'm not sorry for this..."_

_I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Jen's were, widened in surprise, because my lips were suddenly on hers. And I'm feeling her whole body freeze under them in an instant. For one blissfully selfish and miraculous moment, I let myself pretend that she was kissing me back. That she wasn't dating some rich,irresponsible,naive boy and that she wanted this as much as I do....  
__It was in that one painful, wonderful moment that I realized that Jen was no longer catatonic under my lips. I could've bet on my entire existance that I felt her begin to kiss me back before she jerked away from me, stumbling back and to her feet.  
__Releasing the breath I'd unconciously been holding,I looked up from my silent misery and into her confused, agonizing eyes. It was a special kind of torture, seeing what I saw in her eyes then, and knowing that I'd put it there. My own private hell. My inflamed skin burned from embarrassment and her rejection until it numbed my ability to feel anything. And in the coming seconds, I wouldn't even feel the tears cutting down my face._

_Any confusion or emotion drained completely from her face as comprehension flickered across her glossed, hazel eyes."Oh my god..."_

_"I'm sorry. I-I have to leave,"I whispered, my voice cracking at the thought. My feet slowly unhinged from their bolted roots on ground and I backed away from her. "Oliver's probably wondering if I kidnapped you or...or something."_

_"What?"She cried out, pulling on my arm for me to stop."No,no don't! Mia, just give me a second to--"_

_"To what?" The anger in my voice scared both of us, but I was beyond the edge of breaking down. My consience was slowly being swallowed whole by the bitter black of my regret. By the rage at waiting all this time only to have my heart ripped and burned. I hated myself for being angry at her,being angry at the wrong person. She didn't do anything...and that was exactly what made me blow up. "You would've done the same Jen!...I just beat you to the punch. Am I wrong?God what was I thinking coming here!"_

_"Mia,no..." She stared ahead into the alley where I stood, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "...I wouldn't have--Damnit, stop walking away from me, please?Can't we talk about this?"_

_I bite back another wave of tears against my closed eyelids. " You know..Before, I thought I could stand it...being your friend even if it killed me to see you with other guys who weren't me. Now I realize that I can't do it anymore. I won't because I would just be torturing myself."_

_"Damnit Mia..." Her mouth hung wide open, taking in my forced confession."Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It doesn't matter now," I told her, cruel humor slitting my broken voice. I finally turned away from Jen for the last time, each step pulling me down by gravity, feeling like a hundred weights bashed down into my shoulders. "It won't change this..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I kissed her,"I admitted into the receiver.

I scoffed, leering at the tempting bottle of asprin on the table beside the bathroom door.

"Then basically told her we couldn't be friends anymore because it hurt me too much."

"_Your gay_?!"Spencer's voice screamed loudly from the phone,making me cring away in pain again before the beer numbed it away like everything else. "_I'm sorry I just...I had no idea_--"

_"You always had shitty gaydar,Spence," _Ashley noted faintly, before another scream rumbled the speaker of my phone. "_Jesus!Why did it have to be the straw?!I got freaking Coke in my eye--Ah,I'm blind!Do you want me to crash--""_

_"Drive!"_Spencer shushed her,taking in another breath."_Um,I mean...Wow,when did you know_--"

"I don't know,I mean...,"I trailed off, hesitant to dive deep into my past again. "It was just this thought...Like, in the back of my head you know?It was like this for years, nagging at me!God,it was really annoying!...That was it, until you showed up in my life all beautiful and awesome and...really, _really_ gorgeous. When I saw you,and sang with you? Spence, man...you made me open up my eyes!Everything was finally clear,like BAM!Like _Mia,your so gay_,you know?"

"_Wait_,"she stopped me,before a low gasp left the speaker."_You thought I was_..."

"Really,really gorgeous,"I repeated,slurring slightly on that last part and cracking up into a burst of giggles."But don't worry, Pez Dispencer..."

Another giggle as I painfully lift the phone to my face. "I'm totally, _totally_ over you now..."

"_You've got to be freaking kidding me_?"Ashley yelled,clearly overhearing my second confession of the day,and obviously not overjoyed with the idea."_Did I just hear_--"

"_Keep your eyes on the road_,"Spencer demanded,after a few shufflling sounds and murmured cursing."_You grab this phone again Davies and your sleeping on the floor tonight_."

"I'm gonna hang up now before your wife turns that car around and strangles me in my sleep,"I suggest, not too keen on the possibility. "Maybe later, when I'm_--_Jen?"

She was half-hidden behind the wall farthest from me and beside the door, one of her clenched fists across her chest. If it weren't for a sudden bang of sound from outside my room near her direction at that moment, I probably wouldn't have known she was in the room. I didn't know how long she had been standing there, or when the last time I even glanced in that direction before now.

"Spence, I'm going to hang up...,"I whisper into the receiver, flipping the phone closed before she could protest. As I stood, my body swayed unsteadily,almost sending me back onto the floor.

"How long have you been stand--What are you doing here?" As I asked this, Jen was suddenly beside me now,an arm slug around my waist for support. "I'm fine. Damnit,let go of me...I'm not disabled and don't you have classes?"

"Only about a minute. Classes can wait. And I cannot believe your drunk,"Jen grunted,scoffing loudly, and looked over my shoulder at the bed. Her grip tightened as she drug me forcefully over to the bed and practically threw me down."Why?Why would you drink?"

The corners of my mouth curved mockingly as she crosses her arms awkwardly under my dazed eyes staring up at her."You're really asking that question?"

Her eyes narrowed and I gave into them, defeated by the quickly diplating alcohol in my system. "I wanted the pain to go way. And was working until about five minutes ago when it wore off. Now my head hurts. Happy?"

"Yes,"Jen whispered through her teeth, smiling faintly. "Enjoy it because this is the last time. I will not let you get drunk because of me again." My head snapped up, distressed by the implied proclamation hiding in her sentance. "I'm not going to lose you because of this. I mean, your like...my best friend."

I stared at my hands, clentched in double fists on my lap. "Best friends aren't suppose to want to kiss eachother."

"Your wrong,"she snapped, breaking off suddenly, like something smacked the remaining words back into her lungs.

"I mean...your wrong about me walking away. I wouldn't do that to you. I mean, I'll admit I was pretty shocked at first because I thought--" Her hazel eyes slammed shut in frusteration, before opening and scutinizing the disbelief in my expression. "But I'm okay now. I mean, I guess I knew...With how you used to look at Spencer in class when she first came here, and how you were around me these past few months with Oliver around. "

"Unbelievable." My laugh held no humor in it. "And I thought I hid it so well."

"God,"Jen moaned suddenly, eyes shot to her face seeing the humor there. But I could also see pain again so I looked away, hiding in my self-pity. "You know you've seen too many movies when every forbidden romance cliche comes rushing into your head all at once."

"Which one are we?"I asked her, ignoring the hidden meaning in her sentence. Jen laughed, but then she was quiet for a long time,her face thoughtful, as she looked on at nothing. I sighed. "That's stupid question, isn't it? Ours is easy..."

"We've been so close lately,"she muttered to herself. "After Spence left and it was just me and you...We just,I don't know, _bonded. _Calling us 'best friends' is an understatement_..._We're _so_ much more than that now."

I shook my head at her words, hearing them more like riddles."What's your point Jen?"

"My point? My point is that I'm a selfish ass who couldn't see that I was hurting you. It's just I really care about you and I don't want...I'm so sorry,you have no idea how sorry--"

"Point taken." I let out a weak, painful laugh and groaned;My head fell back onto the bed and stretching my limbs groggily.

"Mia,"she paused, eyes tightening at my stretched out form. I'd be asleep in minutes. Her chin rested on her palm, arms still crossed. She stood there watching there was a smirk there on her lips, etched with something I couldn't understand; a secret only she knew.

I groaned slamming my eyes closed again. More riddles.

Then, finally, she moved. Her steps were sure and gracefull before she perched herself at the foot of my bed. But then, the weight shifted as she carefully plopped down next to me and lowered herself onto her side.

"I think I should tell you something..." Jen's face seemed completely tortured, confused by something I couldn't see. She twisted her hand up to grab mine, and her smile turned fond, glancing toward my wary eyes. The instantaneous reaction that hit me at that moment was to pull her to me and kiss her but I had to keep calm. Though, keeping calm was proving to be rather difficult because I could feel my heart thrumming loudly in my ears. I squinted sleepily at Jen's face, too tired and too hopeful to be uncomfortable at the gesture.

"Isn't this a little dangerous...?" I raised an eyebrow at her, eagerly tracing my fingers over her skin, trailing up her arm before resentfully removing my hand to smirk at her. "I mean, given the circumstances and the gay in me, this isn't the smartest thing to do..."

A soft, serene expression lingered on her beautiful face as she giggled at my attempted humor. But her hands still didn't stray from my own, instead, grasping my waist and pulling her into me until I could feel her legs wrap around mine."Easy. Then I don't wanna be smart."

"Your kinda weren't smart to begin with Jen,"I teased,half-heartedly;The warm breath hitting my face made me incoherent briefly before I could form words to respond. I can't stop the smile from forming at her touch, though I should be used to that reaction by now. It happens everytime she touches me.

"Well...I may not be the sharpest person in the world,"Jen added, somewhat ignoring my response before resting her eyes back to ours hands."But I know, without a doubt, that when I'm not with you..."

My body jolted and froze when I heard a voice screaming from the other side of the door. "Mia?Mia you in there girl?" Kammy? _Kammy? R_eally God? Out of all the people you send _her _to ruin this moment?

"Hailey told me you were in here,open up! We have a library date to tend to. Come on, you need the study time for Sheckler's class..."

"Shit. God,I'm too sober for this..."I grumble more obsinities,raising onto my elbows weakly, and trying to compose myself. I glance up when I feel Jen move away from me, grateful and disappointed all at the same time. That would've been a hard position to explain if Kammy had opened the door right then.

"You should go,"I hear Jen whisper from behind me."We both know you need to pass that exam. So,um...I should be going too then."

"Wait,"I pleaded, grabbing her wrist as she walked past, stopping her. Instead of pulling away completely, she steps in closer and I suddenly feel lightheaded. I can feel the blush starting at my neck and quickly traveling up through my cheeks. "Back there, you were going to...I mean,you can't just do that and say that then just leave me with more questions than answers."

"You still alive?" Kammy's annoyingly squeaky voice yells again through the wood. _Shut up Kammy._ "Hello in there?"

"Hold on a second!" I screamed, partly to both of them, because Jen was pulling away again. I grab her hand tightly, making sure she wouldn't shrug out of my grasp, and pinned it against my hip. I lead her to the door quietly, pulling her behind me and opening it only a few inches peeking out at Kammy's annoyed face. "Um...Can you give me a second?"'

"Why are you busy at the moment or something?" I guess I didn't pull my mask on fast enough because she saw through my blank stare. "No way! You got a guy in there?"

"No. Not a guy." I roll my eyes, disgusted by the accusation. "Kammy, I'll be out in a minute. Just hold..." I stop when I hear Jen starting to speak again.

"Do you think,"she whispered barely, half to herself as if she wasn't aware of her slip. I glance over to see Jen watching me intently, the worry lines wrinkling her forehead apparent. "I mean...that it's possible to love someone and never really...realize it until something happens that makes you see?"

"Um." I shake myelf out of my shocked silence, swinging the door back to look at Kammy."Can you give us a second Kam? There's something we _really_ need to talk about."

"Ri-i-ight,"I hear her yell sarcastically,"Have fun!", as I quickly slam the door shut and turn to Jen.

It was after I had stared open-mouthed at her for a few moments before regaining the power of speech. _Did she just imply that...?_

"Did you just...?"

Finally she turns her eyes up to meet mine, giggling at the effect she has on me. "Wow, we really are a cliche, aren't we?"

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	29. Authors Note

**Author's Note :**

**.........**

**....**

**.........**

**No, I'm not dead. Just busy as hell...which is worse, I suppose. This past seven months--has it really been that long?--it seemed that I had put my stories on hold indefinitely to you guys. I promise to never do that again to you. I mean it. No matter how much work I am assigned at school, or how tired I am, or if I am fighting with my girlfriend, or just detoxing from Writers Block...**

**I will update. I'll tell you guys whats up and why I hadn't been.**

**Because I've missed writing, you know? Hell, I used to dream about this story and many others at night. I got excited over getting to come home and writing my new ideas down for the next chapter. I want that to happen again...or at least try this out and see what happens. I just need some help getting used to this again.**

**As for my latest chapter and coming chapters, I've decided that there will be more. How many of which, I do not know yet...but there will be more than planned last time.**

**This chapter, the newest, was really...strange to write. I wrote it last weekend and was pulling the reins a bit creatively, you know? I have no idea where the Mia/Jenn plotline came from you guys.....probably the result of too much mountain due and starburst. Just go along with it and try to give it a shot for me, please?...**

**I've set aside this weekend to write the next chapter and will be racking this dusty brain all I can the next few days for new ideas. Wish me luck?**


	30. Chap29: I Wanna Make You

**Disclaimer : South of Nowhere isn't mine. At all. Seriously. I'm poor.**

**Previously : **_"Why are you busy at the moment or something?" I guess I didn't pull my mask on fast enough because she saw through my blank stare. "No way! You got a guy in there?"_

_"No. Not a guy." I roll my eyes, disgusted by the accusation. "Kammy, I'll be out in a minute. Just hold..." I stop when I hear Jen starting to speak again._

_"Do you think,"she whispered barely, half to herself as if she wasn't aware of her slip. I glance over to see Jen watching me intently, the worry lines wrinkling her forehead apparent. "I mean...that it's possible to love someone and never really...realize it until something happens that makes you see?"_

_"Um." I shake myelf out of my shocked silence, swinging the door back to look at Kammy."Can you give us a second Kam? There's something we really need to talk about."_

_"Ri-i-ight,"I hear her yell sarcastically,"Have fun!", as I quickly slam the door shut and turn to Jen._

_It was after I had stared open-mouthed at her for a few moments before regaining the power of speech. Did she just imply that...?_

_"Did you just...?"_

_Finally she turns her eyes up to meet mine, giggling at the effect she has on me. "Wow, we really are a cliche, aren't we?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine : I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes**

**Later that day....**

**(Abby POV)**

"Abby..."

Soft oldies music wafted into my ears as they registered the raspy voice over me.

Fingers gently smooth hair from my face. "Abby, wake up..."

My muscles twitched, begging to be stretched and twisted from a long night of uncomfortable sleeping. My lungs cracked first, inhaling deeply at the crisp air rushing through the balcony door of our hotel room as my eyes squinted open.

A familiar face slowly crept out of the darkness;A smile.

Jamie was grinning. " 'Bout time. Thought you'd never wake up..."

I then realized that my head had been resting comfortably on her lap against the bed of our hotel room all night, and a lazy smile reached my lips. That's when last night's events all flooded back into my head. Where we were, what we had planned to do...

Jamie's voice pulled me from my reverie, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about last night," I whispered, catching as her smile's intensity dimmed for a second before her expression changed into understanding. "Jamie, listen...I'm sorry for kind of freaking out and if you--"

"Stop," she shushed me, giving me an assuring grin that calmed my nerves instantly. "Abigail, do not apologize...You were right."

I took a steadying breath, eyeing the glint of metal on the table a few feet from us. "I really do want to marry you though."

Her lips curved into a smile, and my heart beated ten times faster. "Yeah, I kinda want to marry you too."

"Someday when we're ready," she replied, looking out at the fogg swarmed sky outside. "When we're older and out of school, you know, a little more grown up."

I bit my lip thoughtfully and nodded." Okay..."

"I love you, you know."

She leaned down slowly, pressing her lips against mine briefly before pulling away. I looked up into those big brown eyes, so sincere and full of warmth. Unable to still my screaming muscles from kissing her anymore, I raised myself onto my elbows and pulled her back down by the neck. When we pulled apart from eachother minutes later, my dizziness took a moment to clear as I tried to sort up from down. God, I loved kissing her.

My eyes slid closed once again as my fingers, with a life of their own, tangled themselves sleepily in her tangled locks.

"I love you too."

* * *

**(Spencer POV)**

"Spencer!"

I twisted my head around, my hand stopping in mid-air reaching inside my mailbox for today's mail, and saw Mia sprinting toward me. Mia with an unusually giddy grin on her face....

Weird.

"Hey Mia," I greeted her brightly, feeling her cheerfulness was a little contagious.

Mia practically bounced to my side and wrapped her arms around me, almost knocking me over with the force of her hug. I swear, when she pulled away, it looked like she was literally high on life.

"So, I'm guessing everything went good with you and Jenn?" I asked, narrowing my eyes with a mock anger, and poked a finger at her. "right. After you hung up on me."

A nervous laugh left Mia's still curved lips. "Will you forgive me if I tell you everything that happened?"

I pretend to think about it. Come on. I'm a girl, ofcourse I wanna know!

"Sure Mia, but can we make a raincheck? I was going to meet up with Ashley before my afternoon class in about an hour."

"Awesome, gotta go meet Jen anyway," Mia says slyly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. " Plus, I don't think it's safe for me yet to be around your wife." But before I could reply, she was already backing away. " I'm going to go now so..."

"Go get her Tiger." I laughed, shoving her away and watching her bounce off again into the busy crowd of students. Adorable.

....

I reached mine and Ashley's door a few minutes later, and tossed the mail onto the bed.

"Ash?" I called out, my eyes searching the vacant-looking dorm room, as I peeled off my jacket. "Hey baby, are you...?"

I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Hell, I couldn't even breath.

Because, honestly, if you saw your wife wearing barely anything on her hands and knees cleaning the bathroom floor...could you?

No.

No, definately not.

As I stood there--speechless and awfully flustered--I felt a big, slow smile spread across my face as I watched the love of my life begin prancing around to the distant music blaring from her ipod earphones.

I had to hold in my laughter with both hands, thinking if my smile could get any bigger it'd break my face. Just then, Ashley turned around, finally noticing that I was there.

"Jesus!"

She nearly tripped over her feet inside that little bathroom. Ofcourse, the tube adorable tube socks she was wearing didn't help her case because not even a second later, she was stumbling over to me. As quickly as she lost her balance, Ashley was right back up against, dusting herself off quickly.

She chuckles, straightening her shoulders to relieve tense muscles. " I was just, you know, cleaning up a little."

"If that's what you're gonna wear when you clean," I teased, reaching out and trailing the exposed skin of her stomach and winked. "Then by all means, clean away."

" Oh, I will," Ashley smirked, raising an eyebrow at me before strutting back into the bathroom. " Have fun oogling me while I clean OUR bathroom."

"Mhmm, with pleasure," I laughed, watching her go with amaused eyes. "Hey sexy lady?"

"Yes?" Ashley scoffed, looking over her shoulder which only made me laugh harder.

I cleared my throat and grinned back at her. "Nice tube socks."

Ashley huffs and struts right on back to the bathroom and turns the music even louder.

That's my girl.

I giggled, leaning back and reached for a book off the shelf to read.

....

Not even twenty minutes later, a wash cloth was being thrown into my lap. I push off my glasses and looked up to see Ashley standing there with a wicked grin on her face.

"What?"

"I found stuffed something underneath some first-aid crap in the cupboard."

Wordlessly, Ashley pulled something from behind her back and walked over toward the stereo and pushed a button.

Curiously, I listened intently as a very familiar string of violins rushed out of the stereo's speakers. My mouth dropped. No way. I haven't seen that Lifehouse CD in months.

"Oh, my god!"

"Yep." Ashley beamed proudly and walked over to me. "How much do you love me?"

"Very, very much!" I jumped excitedly and threw my arms around her. "I can't believe you found it."

"Hell me neither," she says, cringing." That bathroom, Spence, I swear...I don't know who the hell lived here before us but I can't even...Just _ew_."

"Thank you for finding it, Ash," I whisper, pulling her face down to mine and kissed her. "I love you."

" I love you too Spence." Ashley grinned before pulling away, ignoring my concerned eyes. Then she bowed, her hand extended, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled at her dorkish formality, grasping her hand. "Why thank you Miss, you may."

Ashley wrapped her arms around my waist firmly, swaying me gently to the music.

_Every little girl dreams of this day._

_A day to celebrate finding your prince._

_A day that marked you're new life, you're happily ever after._

_The white dress._

_The flowers and wedding cake._

_The best day of your life._

_I dreamed of this day, of my prince...I wished every night, on every star. Honstely, I didn't think my wish would ever come true...but it did. Yes, my prince wasn't who I'd thought it be. Not a prince, but a princess. My beautiful princess and now my wife. I had found her. No. She had found me._

_The wedding, our wedding, had gone...amazingly to say the least. We held in our home town at our lake, so you could've imagined the surprise of everyone. Our wedding was small and intimate, only friends and family. That's all we needed really, just the people we loved._

_As I'm thinking this, I look out at the rippoling water of our lake as it shimmered under the moon. I had snuck away not too long ago, just to catch up with the memories of this place...It was so peaceful here._

_"You're not having second thoughts are you?"_

_Though the question sounded serious enough, I could hear the smile in Ashley's voice._

_I laughed, turning my head to look at my bride. Ashley, my wife. Wow. "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_She made her way over and sat down next to me on our bench overlooking the lake, our gazes still locked. Ashley smiled even brighter and winked at me, leaning over to kiss my cheek._

_"What are you doing out here anyway?"_

_"Just thinking...," I assured her, taking her hand and planting a small kiss on the back of it. "Before tonight ends and life catches up to us tomorrow."_

_"True." Ashley nodded, resting her head against my shoulder silently. Soon, we began to register that we weren't alone in the forest and that our wedding was going on right now. Then Ashley stood without a word, turning to listen to the soft music eminating from a people filled tent a few yards away from our bench. The look on her face made me listen harder to the melodies lyrics, finding a smile on my face._

_....what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time...._

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

_Ashley cleared her throat and looked down at me, smiling now, her eyes glittering with tears. She extends her hand out to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Dance with me?"_

_"Ofcourse."_

_I took her hand as she gently brought me to stand in front of her. Ashley took a deep breath, intertwining our fingers, and wrapped an arm around my waist as we began to dance. I held her tighter, tears forming in my eyes._

_.....cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_with nothing to do_  
_nothing to lose_  
_and it's you and me and all of the people_  
_and I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you...._

I bit my lip with a smile, suppressing the memory away, as I caught sight of my wife's curious eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just..."I pulled back and snaked my arms around her neck, letting the pace of our steps slow slightly. "I was remembering our wedding, our first dance."

"Really?"

I nodded mutely and closed my eyes, soon feeling her hand on my face. When I opened them, the brown eyes I had fallen in love with years ago were gazing down at me gently. Before I knew it, my lips were locked on hers again, not letting go. Kissing Ashley, well, was like crack for me. One kiss and I was a goner...

My back hit the bed's surface and I took a steadying breath, the room spinning in a good way, as I fought to be that close to Ashley again. Hands pressed against my back, nails digging into the skin there, our kisses never ending it seemed.

That was until a knock rapped at the door.

Ashley groaned into my shoulder. "Are you kidding me?"

Regretfully, we pulled away from eachother, but Ashley made sure to push me back down unto the bed when she saw I was following her to the door.

"No, no, no. You stay there, this'll only take a minute, I swear," she whispered seriously, motioning me to stay put as she backed away toward the door murmuring,"Fucking cock-blocker..."

I laughed, standing up and straightening out the wrinkles of my shirt. "Ashley, language."

Ashley made a big point of rolling her eyes, but still nodded compliantly, as she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"Whoa, Glenn? You look like you're gonna hurl. What's wrong?"

"Glen?" I almost leaped off of the bed in surprise, running to the door. There my brother was, the color drained from his scruffy face, fidgeting with his hands anxiously.

As soon as his eyes locked on mine, I could see the sad glimmer filling them. "Spence..."

"What's wrong?" Panic lurched in my chest and I stepped toward my brother. "What happened....?"

Then, for only the third time in my life, I saw my brother cry.

"It's Dad."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Yes, yes. I know I'm evil for leaving it like that but that's all I had written so far and didn't want to prolong this chapter more than I already have. Not my fault by the way, I didn't expect to be that busy last weekend. Therefore, I didn't get as much time to write this chapter as I had planned.**

**Buuutttt I did finish it eventually which I'm proud of considering my writers block thing going on lately. I'll try to update again soon but can't make any promises....though, maybe by next monday. Hopefully. I might be hanging out with my girlfriend this saturday and that'll most likely take up the whole day so writing's not an option. I'll try my best guys. :)**


	31. Chap30 : Baby, You're A Trainwreck

**_Disclaimer: South of Nowhere isn't mine._**

**_Previously: _**_Regretfully, we pulled away from eachother, but Ashley made sure to push me back down unto the bed when she saw I was following her to the door._

_"No, no, no. You stay there, this'll only take a minute, I swear," she whispered seriously, motioning me to stay put as she backed away toward the door murmuring,"Fucking cock-blocker..."_

_I laughed, standing up and straightening out the wrinkles of my shirt. "Ashley, language."_

_Ashley made a big point of rolling her eyes, but still nodded compliantly, as she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open._

_"Whoa, Glenn? You look like you're gonna hurl. What's wrong?"_

_"Glen?" I almost leaped off of the bed in surprise, running to the door. There my brother was, the color drained from his scruffy face, fidgeting with his hands anxiously._

_As soon as his eyes locked on mine, I could see the sad glimmer filling them. "Spence..."_

_"What's wrong?" Panic lurched in my chest and I stepped toward my brother. "What happened...?"_

_Then, for only the third time in my life, I saw my brother cry._

_"It's Dad."_

**Author's Note: Arthur's dead. Sorry. Also, sorry for any spelling errors or if something just doesn't sound right. Spell check is being an ass right now so...yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty : Baby, You're A Trainwreck**

**(Ashley POV)**

_Now here we are together, in our little home town..._

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking..._

_Was there anything I could've said or done?_

It's been two months.

Two months since...

Spencer's dad had a heart attack in his car on the way to the hospital.

Two months since...

We buried my father in law.

Two months since...

Spencer lost her father.

It's been two months...and life still seems to be moving forward again. The first weeks were the worst. Spencer wouldn't even talk, I mean, at all, and I didn't rush her. She wouldn't even go to visit his grave after the funeral. She was like a ghost sort of, just walking around like a zombie for days. Then there were the nightmares. I was so scared. There she was, my baby, going through this horrible thing...and I couldn't do anything to make it better other than to just be there for her. Show her that I loved her and that I would'nt leave her.

But then, slowly, the nightmares lessened and soon there weren't any. It's summer vacation now and she, her brothers and I are back in Ohio, helping her shuffle up some of her dad's stuff. It was hard to convince her at first, packing the memories of her dad away like that, but eventually she agreed. For the few days we've been here, she's even started to go to his grave site. Today, she went. I think it's her way of dealing, talking to him, you know? It's been really hard, but we got it together. We lose our loved ones and we go on living without them. We make each day, minute, and hour more precious than the one before because we realize that life really is short, as cliched as it sounds.

...

This week was our last in Arthur's house, and we're finishing up packing away his things. Clay and I were responsible for his study and the attic, while Glenn finished up downstairs.

The study was literally filled ceiling to floor with books, though, the room was strangley cluttered, yet, organized all the same. Almost done with my duties, I pushed the already filled boxes away from my feet and stepped to another pile near his desk. Most of the books were poetry related, the rest were memoirs really. There had to be over fifty people's detailed lives in those boxes, all shut out for no one to experience anymore. Arthur loved these books, he really did, and if it were possible to bury him with them, I'm sure he would. But as a last resort, he had willed half of them to his sister in California. Spencer would get the other half.

Settling the stack gently into the box, my eyes flitted to a blue hardback book hidden away a few shelves up, and balanced myself ontop of the desk to grasp it before quickly hopping down.

It looked familiar to my eyes instantly...and when realization finally dawned on me, I had to fight with all I had not to cry right there. It was the book of poems. _God, it's been years... _With shaking fingers, I flipped back the cover and held up the creased blue ribbon with a smile that could literally break my face. I nesseled the ribbon into my coat pocket and continued to skim through the yellowed pages until I came upon another discovery tucked away inside the books folds. An old dried lily as a bookmark..._my old lily_, I thought, eyes watering, remembering the flower's significance.

Behind me, a throat clears.

"Ashley?" It's Clay.

I trailed my index finger over it's wrinkled pedals, ignoring the moisture on my eyes.

I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and raise my head. "Yeah?"

There's a minute of silence as I waited for his response, before his feet shuffled forward for a second before stopping. "Are you alright?"

"What? No,no, I'm fine. It's just...," I whisper, rushing over the words. Another deep breath. My back turned to him, I side-glanced behind me and eyed the worn, dusty suitcase in his arms. It was locked. "What'd you find?"

" Um, I don't know yet," He murmured clearing his throat. I wasn't fooling him, but he'd respectfully leave me be anyways. "We were gonna open it together, once Spence gets back, in the living room. You game?"

"Yeah, yeah ofcourse." With the control of my emotions again, I ran my hands through my tusseled hair and gave him a faint smile. "I'm just going to finish this stack over here then I'll be down."

It was enough for him to see that I was okay. He didn't need to worry about me too right now. Already trying to be strong for his younger siblings, Clay had more than enough on his plate. He nodded a polite smile and drifted back through the doorframe.

I take another deep breath and turned back to the stack of books on Arthur's desk. shuffling the book of poems back into her hands and flips through the yellowed pages anxiously until she finds the desired section. The lily. I smiled, fingering the fragile bookmark into my palm and closes my eyes.

...

_**Flashback**_

_I trudged down the sidewalk hesitantly entering Spencer's driveway, clutching the book I'd bought with my baby-sitting money for the week tightly to my hip. It was a peace offering, being that Spence and I were fighting and not talking to eachother at the time. It was killing me, though it had only been a few days. _

_You can do this, I thought to myself as I rounded a bush and instantly caught sight of Spencer's dads form hunched over the flower bed._

_I froze._

_"Hey, um, Mr. C.," I muttered in shock, surprised that he didn't jump when he heard my voice. He looked up at me with a smile, waving a small shovel near my direction to signal me over. "What are you doing?"_

_" Oh, just gardening." As I got closer, I saw that h__is eyed zeroed in on my arms, sensing that I was hding something behind them. "What do you have there?"_

_"Nothing." I try to make the hard egded book fade into my back and squeezed it harder. He wasn't buying it. I sighed and uncovered it from my arms. "Just...just something for Spencer. I know we're not talking right now, I do, but..."_

_" You miss her, sweetie, I know," He whispered softly, eyeing me seriously until he saw that he really understood. "What you two are going through, no mattter how bad it may feel, it is no match against your friendship." He turned back into the jumble of bright roses and tulips bunched into his make-shift, yet, beautiful garden he had put together._

_"So, you're saying...,"I thought over his words for a second, pushing my young mind to understand them as best as I could. "Mr. C.?"_

_"Yes, Ashley?"_

_I couldn't do it, I knew that. I was a wimp and couldn't face her yet...but maybe he could do it for me. "Can you do something for me?"_

_"Sure." He lifted himself up from his knees and dusted himself off, a smile towering over me. " What is it?"_

_"Will you give this to her?" I slowly bring the book from behind me and inspected it for the last time. The book was wrapped loosely with a blue bow, a bright lilly peaking out from under the satin stripe of cloth. Perfect._

_" It's amazing, Ashley, " He marveled, gently taking it into his hands as I handed it over to him. " It'll be safe with me until Spencer gets it, I promise. I'm sure she'll love it."_

_I nodded solemnly, took a deep breath, and started my way out of Spencer's yard. But then my feet stopped me. I turned around. __"Mr. C.?"_

_He had nearly entered the house when I'd called his name, body halfway hidden from behind the front door. " Yes Ashley?"_

_I let myself smile at him, straightening my ball cap. "Your're a good dad."_

_I never forgotten the look on his face when I told him this...a smile brighter than the sun, but his eyes were sad and glazed over._

_"Thanks."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Why did you leave us old man?" I whispered, smiling faintly at his face in my memory, tears nestling in the corners of my lips.

A noise. The doorbell.

"Ashley!You better get down here!"

The book fell from my fingertips, thudding against the hardwood floor.

"_Jesus_, " I mumbled into my palm, letting my stunned heart slow down. " I'll be down in a minute!"

Wiping my face with my arm, I shake my head, and set the book into the box before taking my leave out the room. Almost sprinting down the hallway, I push my feet forward down the squeaky staircase and peered around the corner.

"Hey, who was at the door?"

The first thing I see is the suitcase laying on the dining room table. Unlocked and open.

"Whoa, who opened...?"

I let my feet carrying me closer toward the mysterious case and it's contents. Glen and Clay are huntched over the table, eyeing small squares of whithered paper which I figured were pictures.

"What's going on?"

"Dad, he's...," Glen stops. My heart beats faster. Fists clench against the tables edge, threatening to break the glass there. " I can't believe he would...Dammit, this is bull!"

My eyes narrow, disbelieving of his sudden anger, and toss a confused glance over to his brother. "Clay."

He doesn't answer; nothing, not a word. Beads of sweat fall from his temple, and his mouth is open like he's about to say something any second...but he doesn't. My hand flies to his shoulder fearing he might faint. My voice breaks. "Clay?"

Like that, he cracks like a stone in front of me, and catches my eyes wearily. Apologizing.

"We—We found these pictures," He says finally, hanging his shoulders in defeat, and sat down into the arm chair behind him. " Of a girl, the same girl. Since she was a baby until a few years ago. There's a lot, I mean, like he's been keeping them for over a decade."

"I don't understand..." But Clay was already lifting a hand toward me that clutched a few peices of folded papers. I took them reluctantly, realizing that the smaller ones were pictures of a girl who bore a strange and creepy resemblence to Arthur.

"There was letter," He continues, pointing towards the biggest papers at the bottom. " I almost didn't see it but...It's to the girl in the pictures. Her name is Darion."

I set the pictures down, fingering open the withered papers of the letter and recited the words to myself.

_" Dearest Darion,_

_You must resent me, I suppose, and I do not blame you. What Helena, and I did, our circumstances, it was stupid for both of us. If I would've known that...But I cannot take back what I did, I've accepted that. Your mother getting pregnant with you, honestly, was one of the only surprises in my lifetime. But as much as what the time I spent with your mother had nearly torn apart my family, I do not regret it. Because you were the result, Darion, and how could I not want someone like you to have never existed?_

_You're reading this letter because I am to tell you about something very important. I don't think it is possible that I could love you any more than I do now. You are fragile, and vulnerable, and the world can be a dangerous place. Hold on, because life is difficult, your heart will get broken, you will have disappointments and fears and tragedy._

_Today, as I am writing this to you a few weeks before your sixteenth birthday...I consider how difficult that balance is, between holding on and letting go. I'm here writing this because I'm sick, and I do not know how much...longer I have. So, let's get down to it then...You received this letter and now know that we will not have the pleasure of meeting when your were older like your parents had told you. I want more than anything, to hold you in my arms and protect you from the world...But I'm afraid that we cannot have this day. Because today, your mother gave you this letter and for only one reason. It is because I am no longer living, Darion._

_Day and night, I walked around wondering who you are and what you are like and what you will think of me when you're older. Everyday, I hoped and worried about you...I hoped you were healthy and strong, that you could make the world better, hoped you changed someone's mind. You are now a young woman, compassionate and intelligent, and I know that you are all I hoped you would be and so much more. I am so proud of you. So proud. I want you to feel like you can accomplish anything, overcome anything. Promise me that will you? If you take nothing else from reading this letter, promise me you'll remember what I've just told you._

_Take care of your mother Darion because you are her world, and she loves you more than you can understand right now. But you will, when you'e older and you have a family of your own. You'll make a wonderful mother one day, I know it._

_Goodbye and I love you so much..._

_Sincerely,_

_You're father. "_

I looked up from the words on the paper and met Clay's blank, glittering eyes. "Oh my god."

Clay took the letter from my hands silently, gently placing it back inside its envelope. "She should be around sixteen now."

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

How could he do that?

I mean, all these years, keeping it from us?

Does Paula even know? Hell, how could she? If my husband cheated on me with a woman who later had his kid, I definately would've have stayed in the marriage. God, this is messed up, so messed up.

I squeeze my hands so tight that my knuckles turn white as I fumbled back to find the couch and sat down. Clasping my hands under my chin, I bow my head, close my eyes, and silently freaked out until a thought passed my attention.

I turned my head up. "Does Spencer know?"

A beat passes; Clay hesitantly opens his mouth.

"Does Spencer know what?"

My eyes widen as I realized that the voice I heard then wasn't from Clay or Glenn.

It was from Spencer.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Yeah, yeah, I kinda made Spencer's dad into a douche, just a little bit. But you know, I blame my sister for bringing up something that sparked the idea. Feel free to hate her. :) And I know it's been forever, and there's a good chance half the people who read this story hate me too or have died waiting on an update...soo...yeah, I got nothing. But it's summer now and that means I can definately update. Yay? Maybe?...anywho, this chapter was suppose to be longer but I was afraid FF might cut some crap out like it always seems to do. Ugh. Speaking of. That effing annoys me. Alright, well the rest of it should be finished and put up tomorrow or wednesday I PROMISE.**

**And Darion, the bastard child, should be making an appearence as well.**

**Oh yeah. I went there.**


	32. Chapter 31 : Have Faith In Me

**_Disclaimer : South isn't mine. Like at all. Seriously. No Ownage._**

_**Previously:** I squeeze my hands so tight that my knuckles turn white as I fumbled back to find the couch and sat down. Clasping my hands under my chin, I bow my head, close my eyes, and silently freaked out until a thought passed my attention._

_I turned my head up. "Does Spencer know?"_

_A beat passes; Clay hesitantly opens his mouth._

_"Does Spencer know what?"_

_My eyes widen as I realized that the voice I heard then wasn't from Clay or Glenn._

_It was from Spencer._

**Author's Note: Here's the rest of the chapter guys. :) The next one will have a time lapse, it'll be set a few days later. And another thing, I forbid this story to go past 40 chapters. So, expect it to end soon. :( OH! and thanks to those of you who reviewed I'd name you specifically but I'm very deprived of sleep and want to get this out to you as soon as I possibly can. I hope you guys like this one. :)**

__

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thrity-One : Have Faith In Me

"Come on, Spence," Clay had whispered into the door of their father's attic room, for the hundredth time, in the past hour. "It's been four hours, open the door."

Silence.

"Maybe its time to rotate," I suggested warily, gently pushing him away from the door, and patted his shoulder. "Go on, keep an eye on Glen. He's probably getting shit-faced or something in the kitchen."

"Yeah, you're probably right, " He murmured, and gave me a nod before dissapearing around the corner. Once I was sure he was gone, I reached up above the doorframe for the hide-a-key Aurthur hid years ago the first time Spencer locked herself in here after her dog died.

"Gotcha," I whispered, grasping the key, and slid it into the rusty locked doornob. With a groan, I relieved my aching muscles and stretched briefly before facing the door. Alright.

Let's do this. I twisted the doorknob and pushed it open to reveal the darkened attic. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized how much the room hadn't changed over the years, and also, neither had Spencer's thinking spot near the small window in the right corner.

"Took you long enough..."

"Sorry, I was a little busy trying to keep Clay from giving himself a heart attack," I apologized, finding myself closing the door and moving closer to Spencer's voice," and Glen away from the liquor."

After a long minute of silence, I hear a shuffling noise, a click, then a burst of light errupted the darkness infront of me just enough to see Spencer's huddled up form. I focused harder seeing an old pink and green lamp settled a foot beside her and smiled. My birthday present for her in the third grade. A few weeks before, she saw Night of The Living Dead and had nightmares for days. So, I got her the lamp, so she could sleep.

I settled myself into her side, wrapping an arm around her slumped shoulders. I didn't need to say anything else, she already knew what I would say anyway.

"Ash." Spencer's voice was small, and she felt even smaller balled up into my side. "My dad died."

I sucked in a deep breath. " I know."

"Dad's dead...and I have a sister. I have a sister I don't even—"

I feel her head shake against my shoulder as her voice cracks, and it feels like someone punched me in the gut. And I'm afaid, I'm so damn afraid she's going to pull away again.

"I know baby, I know," I soothed, kissing her hair and pulling her tighter into me, hoping to god that whatever he's planning is worth the pain he's putting her through.

...

When I started to hear Spencer's breathing getting heavier, I decided it best to let her get some sleep for the rest of the evening. I slowly untangled myself from her side and pulled her to her feet, letting her body settle into me as we silently exited the darkness of the attic. When we reached her old room a few minutes later, I tried the doornob to her room and proceeded to her bed.

"Alright Spence, sleep time," I whispered as I reached her bed, pulling back the covers and settling her down onto the mattress. Her muffled protests came through the thunder and darkness eminating through the cracked window at the opposite end of the room, instantly knocking me back to earlier memories. Memories of confessions and thunder storms, staying up past bed time and junk food.

I smiled, pulling the soft comforter around Spencer, and kissing her forehead. As I pulled back, Spencer's lips curved sleepily for the briefest second. Her weary eyes squinting up at me, a warm hand stroking my burning cheek.

"I love you so much...," She whispers, emphasizing every word, and pulls me closer. "Kiss me."

As Spencer's eyes start to flutter, succuming slowly to sleep, Ashley stroked her lover's warm cheek and offered a tired smile that matched the girl beneath her.

I leaned down across the space and the half-second between us, grabbing her by the neck and crushed her lips into mine. As always, the feel of her lips against mine travels from the nerve endings in my scalp to my feet. Swallowing hard, I reluctantly pushed myself away from Spencer, my worried thoughts getting the better of my judgement at the moment because we both knew she was too exhausted to do anything more tonight. So, temptation rose and fell, untouched for the night.

"I love you too, Spence..." I said it loud enough to hide the fact that my voice was shaking and my blood was pounding like I'd been running the track: My obvious reaction everytime I kissed my wife. It was incredible, so so so incredible, and I hoped I'd never lose this feeling.

"Sleep now," I whispered, kneeling once more to kiss her feverish forehead. As the love of my life's eyes finally closed, I pushed myself onto my feet. Outside a blizzard of rain and wind raged on, the house quaking beneath their wails. My eyes glance to the rain splattered window.

I smiled. Perfect weather for Spencer to fall asleep to.

* * *

Ashley paced herself as she walked down the stairs of the Carlin's house, trying to catch the breath she seemed to have held in without knowing so. Beyond the windows of the old house, another gust of wind howled, shaking the shutters once more. Weather like this wouldn't have scared Ashley one bit, now grown strangely comfortable with it over the years. Though, these past few months her view of it had seemed to take the opposite affect on her. So many bad things have happened lately...But this night, this storm...It gave Ashley a sense of dread and apprehension she'd already come occustomed to these past few months every time it had stormed like this.

"Dammit," she murmured, shutting off the weather channel and throwing herself at the sofa. Everything was going to change, she could feel it, and again for the second time today, Ashley was scared of what it could be.

* * *

**That night...**

Outside, a moped that had been parked out of view of the residents inside shut off its engine. The rider of the bike dismounted the moped and pulled off her helmet, untangling dishevled raven hair before soon taking safety from the rain inside her hood.

The rider took a deep breath, cringing as the cold engulfed her lungs, and sprinted toward the house. Once under the safe haven of the porch, the girl tried again to calm her nerves and stepped toward the front door reluctantly.

"Showtime."

Trembling fingers inched out at the small circular buttom to the right of the door, but soon froze before a finger could touch the doorbell. The girl scoufed at her stupid nerves, stomping a foot as if she were a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Come on, dammit, " she cursed herself, snapping her fingers anxiously against her sides, something she did since she was a kid to calm herself down. "You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this..."

Trying once more, the girl closed her eyes tight and pushed in the doorbell, before snapping them open again. "Oh, crap."

Footsteps.

_Really freaking close footsteps_, she thought, eyes widening.

"Oh..._crap_," she repeated again to herself, every muscle in her body seeming to scream for her to run away. But she couldn't, she _wouldn't_. She promised herself, promised her mother she'd do this. She had to do this no matter how much her body was against it at the moment.

The door opens; her heart stops.

There's a young woman, not the one she had expected to see, standing halfway behind it. The girl had instantly noticed how stunning this young woman was, and tan as well, making her unbelieving of her bring from Ohio and not some big city like Los Angelas or Miami Beach. But there were also bags under her eyes, like she hasn't had more than a few hours of sleep for weeks.

The stranger straightened her glasses, gritted her teeth, and reluctantly stuck out her hand. " Hi...Uhm, you don't know me but my name—" The girl's sentence was cut short when she saw the woman's face twist slightly, squinting her eyes in the darkness of the porch.

When she began to withdraw her hand, the girl found that there was a hand—the woman's hand—holding her forearm and gently pulling her into the light eminating from inside the house. It was when the woman pulled her nearly all of the way through the door frame and could properly see the girl's face that the woman gasped.

"No way," She murmured to herself, completely aghast. The girl had never been so confused as she was being scrutinized by the stranger. "You...you're the—"

Just like that the woman's body drops to the floor in a loud thud.

"Oh my god, oh my god," the girl mumbles to herself, throwing herself at the unconcious woman in a panic. " Jesus christ, I think I killed her."

She leans over the woman, checking her pulse, and internally grateful that she didn't kill her...just made her faint. She leans into the house and saw that no one else seemed to be in range, so she did the thing her mind thought of.

The girl took a deep breath, hovering over the woman's face and screamed:" FIRE!"

The woman's body twitched instantly, her eyes fluttering open. "Ughhh...argh." An arm flew to hold the back of her head as she cringed. "Fuck me that hurts..."

The girl ignored her unusual comment, but still fought a small smile as she looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Um, I think so," she answered, opening her eyes slowly, before focusing on the girl's face in awe once more."It's- It's you..."

"You said that already." The girl's eyes narrowed, reaching out a hand as the girl struggled to stand up. "Here, let me help you up."

_Still creepily staring_, she thought as the awkwardness of the situation set in.

Eyes finally broke contact and glanced toward the stares. "Um, thanks."

"I can't believe I made you faint." The girl let out an uneasy chuckle, crossing her arms. "I feel like a Jonas brother or something..."

"Or something," the woman murmured to herself, shaking her head. "I mean, I didn't expect to, well...You see we've just—"

"Ashley?" A guys voice had yelled from somewhere else inside the house. "Ash, was that you?"

Not even a minute later, a man sprinted down the stairs and over to the woman. His eyes had matching bags under them, his hair was unkept and a scruffy beard. "Hey, I heard you scream..." His eyes landed on the girl's suspiciously, yet, they held the same confusion as Ashley as well. "I'm sorry, who are...?"

"I'm Darion." She reached out her hand again toward the man, taking in a deep breath as she locked eyes with him. "Darion Maxwell."

But instead of shaking it like she had hoped, the man's face drained of color, his big blue eyes widening in suprise. "Holy shit."

"Glenn—", was all Ashley could get out before there was another thud vibrating the floor beneath her.

He passed out.

He seriously passed out.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Darion thought as she rolled her eyes at the now unconcious man at their feet.

She threw up her hands. "Why does everyone keep fainting when they see me?"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Tada. Hoped you enjoyed that. :) Now, I gotta tell you guys something. I'm kind of a nerd...aaannd I was assigned AP English work this summer: to read Huckleberry Finn and do a didactic journal, and also, do five editorial repsonses. But I'm only worrying about the book thing right now, but I gotta read it first. So, I'm going to start tomorrow and its going to take probably a few days. Or five. Tops. I hope. So, the next chapter is probably going to be written and up sometime near the end of next week. I'm sooo sorry. :( But hey, look at it this way. The faster I get all that mess finished the faster I'll be able to update. Yay?...Maybe? Okay, well, I guess I'll catch you later. :D**


	33. Chapter 32 : Turn Right

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine. Seriously. Like at all. No Ownage.**

_**Previously:**"I'm Darion." She reached out her hand again toward the man, taking in a deep breath as she locked eyes with him. "Darion Maxwell."_

_But instead of shaking it like she had hoped, the man's face drained of color, his big blue eyes widening in surprise. "Holy shit."_

_"Glenn—", was all Ashley could get out before there was another thud vibrating the floor beneath her._

_He passed out._

_He seriously passed out._

_You've got to be kidding me, Darion thought as she rolled her eyes at the now unconscious man at their feet._

_She threw up her hands. "Why does everyone keep fainting when they see me?"_

**Author's Note: I like this one. :) I mean, I really _really_ like it...maybe it's because it involves some Spashley fighting which is kind of refreshing to me. Hmm. Anyway, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. ANDDD, THANK YOU SOO MUCCHH to those who review'd and took the time to actually read this story. I know there's alot of you out there who don't review and I still love you, but to those who did, I LOVE YOU MORE lol :P**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two : Turn Right**

**Two Days Later...**

**(Glen POV)**

So, you could say the past few days haven't been the best.

And neither was Spencer waking up the next morning to some stranger thumb-wrestling with her wife at the kitchen table. Now, I've seen Spencer's crazy face plenty of times, trust me, but when she saw that?

Man, I almost choked on my cereal running out of that kitchen.

Now, Spencer, she was never the one to take surprises well in our family. Like, this one time when we were kids, I didn't have a present for Spencer's birthday yet. But then I got this great idea to dye her dog pink, one of her favorite colors at the time. I mean, I put a big freaking frilly bow on it and everything. Yeah, well, it turns out that wasn't the best way to go. Especially when the dog died of an unexplained skin alergy two days later. I was totally screwed.

Okay, give me a break, I'm was a boy for christs sake. I didn't know diddly-squat about girls until two years later when the hot blonde with pigtails moved in next door and opened my little pubecent eyes. Good times, good times.

But never mind that, back to the present crisis. Darion.

Or, more correctly: Darion, our half sister.

I know right? It's still freaking me out.

Honestly, I don't know what I think about her. She's just a kid, you know? But she's my dad's kid...We can't just kick her out and leave it at that. We've only got a few more days here in Ohio, then we're going back to our lives.

But I can't help but wonder. What will she go back to her life with or what she'll take from this? Maybe by coming here, by meeting us, she'll find her father in some weird way and she will have her closure.

Maybe.

"Glen?"

I was slapped out of my internal theory by Ashley's voice behind me, almost knocking the beer out of my hand. "What, why, what?"

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked, with Darion walking up to her side, giving me a wave. "You look like were having a stroke over here."

"What? Psh, no," I cleared my throat, stumbling to my feet. "I was just, you know, thinking."

Ashley just stands there, unbelieving. She probably thinks I was really thinking about porn or something. And I wasn't...this time, I swear. _Shut up._

"Yeah...Maybe, you should ease up on that dude," She says finally, patting my shoulder before walking away from me. I can hear them laughing and I roll my eyes, throwing myself at the couch. "Might pass out or something."

I grunted, unamused. "Hilarious."

"I try," I hear her call out from the front door, along with more laughing which makes me want to throw this bowl of chips at her face. "Later Bro, we're going to the park. Try not to think yourself to death while we're out, okay?"

"Don't get raped," I scoffed to myself, before feeling something hard hit the back of my neck. Before I could see who threw it, I could hear Ashley's laughter and footsteps running away outside.

Oh, yeah. She's totally getting her bra put in the freezer tonight.

...

**(Ashley POV)**

As soon as Darion and I got back from the park, we arrive home to a dead quiet house which makes me suspicious. Before my hand could push the door closed, I heard Spencer's voice behind us.

"Where've you been?"

I turned around, witnessing a very, very bitter glare my wife was giving both me and Darion from the top of the staircase.

"We went to the park," I explained lamely, a little apprehensive about what might happen next. "I felt like walking around before the storm breaks and asked Darion to tag along."

Spencer's face reddens, apparently angry now, as she crosses her arms.

"You can't just go on a field trip in the middle of a storm without telling me, Ashley," She almost yells, nearly stomping down the stairs. "We're not in high school anymore. Something could've happened and—"

"What? Nothing happened, Spencer," I replied, trying to keep my voice indifferent, and staring into her cloudy eyes. This wasn't her, so worried and angry. But my mouth moves before I can stop it. "And I'm sorry for wanting to breathe the fresh air for once since I've been here."

Spencer just looks at me, eyes narrowing, and I immediately regretted everything I had just said. "Oh, well, if it pains you so much to be here why don't you just leave?"

I choked on my breath. _She did not just say that._

"You think I don't want to be here?" I barely whispered back, angry tears forming in my eyes. The reality of the situation becoming frightening, I shake my head, unbelieving of both her behavior and mine. My fists balled up tightly against my jeans; it took everything I had to look up at my wife in that moment.

"Spencer, _please_...I don't want to fight."

Spencer turns her head from me after a minute, eyes pooling, and I can tell she regrets what she said too.

"I guess I'll go upstairs now," Darion murmurs, interrupting the silence, and started toward the staircase.

Spencer watches her, voice almost threatening, "I think you should."

I flinched.

Darion hesitated only a moment before, _thankfully_, continuing up the stairs and closing the guest bedroom door behind her. As soon as I was sure Darion was out of range, I leveled a dark glance toward my wife.

"Spencer, you can't keep treating her like that," I pleaded, through my teeth, walking forward until we were standing aligned. "Like some piece of shit just because—"

"No." She says, pointing her finger at me in warning. "No, don't tell me what I can't do right now." Spencer scowled angrily at me, but the tears in her eyes told me differently. "Don't."

But I wouldn't push her anymore over the edge today, so I just shook my head in defeat, walking up the stairs of the house. When I reached the top, and I could still feel her standing there, watching me, my body stopped. I reluctantly turned around, clutching the banister in desperation.

"Darion is your sister, Spence," I whispered, staring into her wounded expression until it hurt. "Your Dad wouldn't want this."

I waited.

Spencer started to say something, but she stopped herself, took a breath, and turned away from me and out of the room.

...

**Later that day...**

The wind rattled the window shutters of the bedroom. She lay on top of the guest bed's worn quilt, absently flipping through what looked like one of those old horror comics Aiden had scattered in his closet.

Beyond the window, another gust of wind howled, shaking the shutters once more. Darion winced in reply.

"I take it you don't like thunderstorms?"

"Does anyone?" I fought urge to smile, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame, as Darion's eyes squinted curiously at my reaction before she hung her head. "Oh. You like them."

"S'okay," I murmured, crossing the wood floor and reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed." The rain, for Spencer and me...So much of the best moments of my life happened with the rain." I sighed, turning my head away. The words burned in my mouth. "With Spencer."

Darion nodded. "So, it's like your good luck charm?"

"Well, not really." I think for a minute, uncrossing my arms. "It's more of a warning, you know, before something big happens. Good or bad. Like the storm a few days ago, for example. It wasn't suppose to rain for weeks...yet, that today and every day since, there's a huge storm. You could feel it, something coming. I just never expected—"

"Me?" She guesses, smirking slightly, before her expression changes and she frowns down at her comic. "She hates me, you know."

"That's not true," I protested, ignoring her eye roll, before groaning. "Well, not entirely anyway, but I think she's more angry at herself than you...Arthur too, I guess, she feels betrayed, like he loved you more than he loved his kids."

She flipped her comic closed and tossed it aside. "So, she's jealous then."

"What?" I laughed to myself, amused by her quick assumption. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it, Ashley," She disagreed with a teasing grin,"and that's good enough for me."

I looked at her with a matching smile, ignoring how easily we seemed to lighten the mood so suddenly. My eyes wondered, focusing on her long, raven-black curls, silver eyes, and kind smile that all seemed too familiar and wonderfully alive. She was definitely Arthur's daughter, I knew that already, and I was grateful she came.

"You're impossible, you know that?" I said, before I meant to. "Much like someone else I know."

Darion ran a hand through her hair, reading my mind. "Yeah, right."

"Spencer has to be one of the most stubborn and free-spirited people I've ever met," I breathed out, reeling my voice to not break. "Just one of many reasons why I fell in love with her..."

Darion's eyes narrowed, as the comment was unweaved in her mind.

"I think you should talk to her," She replied, leaning back against the bed frame. "I don't want you guys fighting because of me."

"I will tonight," I promised, standing on my feet, and smiled politely as I walked toward the door. "Goodnight."

Before I could cross into the hallway, I heard Darion call out to me. "Ashley?"

I turned around, peeking back into the room. "Yes?"

"For what it's worth," She says, pursing her lips in thought, before they curved into a soft smirk. "I don't think I mind having you as my sister-in-law."

I smiled. "Me too."

...

**(Darion POV)**

It's kind of morbid, I guess, sitting alone in the cemetery painting your dead father's grave stone. But I don't care the slightest bit, though the occasional stares are really annoying. Since I arrived here in middle-of-nowhere-Ohio, I've made a personal routine of visiting his grave at least twice a day. What, I don't have that much time here, so I'm going to make it worth it. At least, technically, I get to talk to him so that's something right?

Okay, yes.

It's really morbid.

"You're going to get me arrested you know," I murmured to myself, letting my eyes glance up at the black granite stone in front of me before flickering back down at the sketch pad on my lap. "I probably seem like some creepy grave robber or something."

I smiled to myself, finishing up the sketched watercolor, and sat it against the gravestone along with another I had painted the morning earlier of a picture I found of him in his living room. My way of giving him flowers, I guess.

Suddenly, a familiar voice floated across the hills and grave stones of the cemetery.

"I didn't know you painted."

My body freezes, and my brush almost falls from my fingers.

I don't dare turn around, or at least not all the way, so I just crank my neck just enough, toward _her _voice. I mean, our last meeting didn't go very well, and I honestly didn't have the strength or patience this morning for history to repeat. So, I just nodded, too flustered by her even being there, talking to me, to do anything else.

Feet shuffled softly beside me, and I can't help myself, so I look up. Spencer's standing there, a pained expression on her face as she stared down at her father's grave stone. After a minute more, she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Hi Daddy," She whispers softly, a faint smile flits across her lips. Then, I hear her laugh and I look up to find her staring into the cloudless sky above us. "I bet you saw this day coming, huh?"

I watched her expression in complete bewilderment.

Time froze for a moment. Or, at least for me it did. Spencer was talking to her Dad...and she was smiling and seemed _happy_ for the first time since I've seen her.

But then Spencer's head turned down and I found those blue kaleidoscope eyes staring down at me. They weren't desperate and pleading and vulnerable at that moment, but showed understanding and clarity. They were also apologetic, which I was thankful for.

Her eyes were too intense to stare into for long, and yet, my eyes kept flitting back to her face. Her eyes, I thought, were like mine-unusual. Mine were this really cool gray with blue specks in them, and hers were a strong blue, with gray specks in the middle if you looked close enough. Like they were inversed. Weird.

"Hey," she exhales finally.

I gulped, trying to wet my throat enough to make it work. "Did your, um...your wife make you come talk to me?"

She breaks her gaze, eyes moving down to her fidgeting hands inside her pockets. Her head shakes, a soft giggle filling the silence. "It was either do this, or I'm sleeping on the couch again tonight."

I find myself smiling, surprising me.

"I don't hate you."

My eyes widened and my heart thumped. _Well_, that was unexpected.

"You sure have a funny way of showing—" I muttered through clenched teeth before a frustrated sigh and a hand rubbing against her forehead stopped me.

"I mean, I don't even know you and it was wrong to just..." She bites her lip, hands covering her temples in frustration. "You don't deserve the way I've been treating you since you got here."

I thought a minute, thinking over her words. "Apology accepated."

She stared hard at me, so hard. She thinks I'm not serious.

"Look, I know—I know I've been the biggest bitch in the entire world. I don't normally act like this, never like this, but—"

I watched in anticipation as she continued in a choked, wavering voice, and I knew she was on the edge of crying. _Ashley did say she was painfully sensitive_, I thought to myself as I focused on her words again.

"—and I don't expect you to forgive my stupid, stupid childish behavior, but—"

"Spencer, stop," I urged, my hand sweeping out and covering hers. The fact that this was the first time I had touched her or even spoken her name only made me more shocked by the act. I smiled slightly, as she took a deep breath and nodded. "Apology accepted, remember?"

Spencer just stares at me then before shifting herself onto the grass beside me. "Can we just...start over? I mean, is that okay?"

My brows furrowed in thought over her question as I continued to stare into her eyes. They were honestly sincere and I suddenly felt the need to never see them broken again. So, I took a deep breath, before reaching out my hand to Spencer.

"Hi, I'm Darion."

The relief in her expression exploded and she chuckles, taking her hand in my own. "Spencer."

I grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," She replies, releasing my hand, but stayed close.

Her hands find my picture of Arthur in front of us, eyes sweeping over the piece of paper as if it were a priceless painting. I watched silently as one of her fingers gently trailed over his face, smiling fondly, before placing it back against the gravestone. Then, her fingers are trailing across the smooth stone and tracing the letters of his name a few seconds later.

"Will you tell me about him?" I whispered, the words involuntarily spilling from my lips. "You know, about your Dad?"

She stops, turning her face to me.

"Our Dad," She corrects me, nudging my shoulder playfully with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	34. Chap33: We've Come A Long Way Pt 1

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine. At all. No ownage.**

**_Previously: _**_Spencer just stares at me then before shifting herself onto the grass beside me. "Can we just...start over? I mean, is that okay?"_

_My brows furrowed in thought over her question as I continued to stare into her eyes. They were honestly sincere and I suddenly felt the need to never see them broken again. So, I took a deep breath, before reaching out my hand to Spencer._

_"Hi, I'm Darion."_

_The relief in her expression exploded and she chuckles, taking her hand in my own. "Spencer."_

_I grinned. "It's nice to meet you."_

_"You too," She replies, releasing my hand, but stayed close._

_Her hands find my picture of Arthur in front of us, eyes sweeping over the piece of paper as if it were a priceless painting. I watched silently as one of her fingers gently trailed over his face, smiling fondly, before placing it back against the gravestone. Then, her fingers are trailing across the smooth stone and tracing the letters of his name a few seconds later._

_"Will you tell me about him?" I whispered, the words involuntarily spilling from my lips. "You know, about your Dad?"_

_She stops, turning her face to me._

_"Our Dad," She corrects me, nudging my shoulder playfully with a smile. "What do you want to know?"_

_"Everything."_

**Author's Note: Yes, it's getting closer you guys. The end is near...*clears throat*...Or well, you know, the end of this story at least. It's been a long, awesome ride and I'm glad I grew some gay balls and wrote it/put it out there. This story is my baby, you know? :'( I'm going to miss it, and miss the story line very much. But anyway, back to business, I'm going to round out the story in parts. They're basically going to be chapters, but it's going to have part 1/? instead. :) Don't know how many parts there will be yet though...maybe three. No more than three. Yeah, that's good, I'll go with that.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three : We've Come A Long Way (part 1)**

"Alright, bitches."

Ashley stretched her sore muscles and plopped down next to her wife on the dusty couch. The house was officially vacant now, given the exception of a few worn furniture.

"That's the last of the boxes."

"I can't believe we're going home," Spencer whispered wistfully. She reaches over to Darion who only nodded in agreement, squeezing her hand. The quiet girl looked up from her laptop and smiled solemnly at the girl. "And you too. Please, come visit us again soon."

Darion's eyes lit up at the invitation. "I will, I promise."

"Good," Spencer beamed, leaning into her wife's shoulder. Her eyebrows raised at an old book residing in the palm of her wife's right hand draped over the arm of the couch. "Hey Ash, what's in your hand?"

"Oh, right, almost forgot." Ashley smiled, wiggling the book in front of her face. "Remember this?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Spencer asked her, big blue eyes bulging out in excitement. Spencer reached out a hand and traced her fingers across the book's cracked cover. She giggled. "You were so corny."

"And gladly still am," Ashley admitted, leaning into her, and kissing her quietly as they settled into the pillows of the old ouch. When things got to be a little more heated a few seconds later, Ashley soon forgot that the pair were making out in front of her wife's sister a few feet away watching a movie on her laptop. And honestly, she didn't really pay any more attention than that. But, of course, Spencer had to remind her.

Spencer smacked the hand from underneath her shirt and pushed her wife away. "Ash, stop it, we're not alone, you know? I'm so sorry Darion. My wife just—"

"Loves you very, _very_ much," Ashley pouted, knowing Spencer couldn't resist, and before long they were kissing again.

"You gave her a book of poems?" Darion snorted, fighting the urge to vomit at all the love/hormones in the room, and chuckled. "Damn, how's that wip feel Ash?"

Ashley ignored the raven haired girl's comment, only laying her attention on kissing her wife, but still managed to flip the bird to the girl without Spencer noticing.

"You wish, Davies," Darion scoffed, throwing a pillow at her head.

"Oh, you little," She muttered, breaking the kiss to glare at Darion's amused smirk. "_Oh_, you better run."

Darion's smirk quickly faded at the intensity of Ashley's death glare and was soon tailing it out of the living room. Ashley soon followed suit, kissing her wife, leaping over the couch, and stumbling her way out of the room.

**(Spencer POV)**

"Whoa, what's with them?" Clay asked me just as Ashley shot past through the door frame and nearly knocking both him and Glenn over in the process.

"Just my wife and her bestest, bestest friend," I giggled, adjusting my shirt as they both sat down on each side of me.

"Hey, it could be worse," Clay suggested throwing an arm around my shoulders. "They could hate each other."

"Or even worse," Glen added, his eye brows raising with a pervish glint in his eyes. "They could love each other."

My jaw dropped and I glared over at Glenn's innocent face. "Dude. Not cool."

"What?" Glen gave us both a weird look. He obviously didn't catch onto the awkwardness of what he just said. "What?"

Clay shook his head, pulling his upper lip back in disgust, yet his eyes still held some humor in the situation. "Definitely not right either, I mean, she's our sister."

"As in, you just put_ our sister_, and _my wife _in one of your dirty little head fantasies," I scoffed, hating myself for smiling at his perviness, and throwing one of the push pillows at his face. "God, Glenn."

"Hey, I wasn't thinking about it like that!" Glenn defended, throwing his arms up as we shot him a disbelieving look. Then, he groaned and sunk back into the cushions of the couch. "Well, I wasn't...at first."

"Mhmm," I murmured, hearing laughter escaping my lips once more. "It's okay, Glenn, we still love you."

"Even if you've daydreamed about our sister," Clay commented, flinching a little. I sighed another laugh, leaning against his arm.

"I'm going to miss this," I whispered, ruffling Glen's curled mop of hair," and this house. This is our home, you know?"

"Me too," Clay breathed, and Glenn nodded in agreement. "Aunt Jill will find it a great family, I know she will...and it'll make new memories, great memories."

I smiled looking back on my own memories inside this house as a comfortable silence fell upon the three of us.

"Spence, Baby?" Ashley called out from outside a few minutes later before her beautiful face peeked out from the front door and smiled over at me.

"Yes, gorgeous," I teased, giggling as she stuck her tongue out at me. Ashley doesn't answer me right away, only taking a deep breath and walking over to the three of us. The helmet in her hands and the sad smile on her face said it all.

My smile dimmed slightly. "I guess it's time, huh?"

"If she wanted to make the train, she has to leave soon," Ashley says, holding out her hand to me. "She wanted to say goodbye first."

I nodded, taking her hand and pulling myself up. Apparently the boys had already said goodbye before they came in, only I was left now. Before walking out of the house, I glanced back at my brothers, now wrestling on the old couch and laughed.

Ashley gave me a confused grin at my behavior as we walked down the porch steps. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." I shook my head, and pulled her back as I turned to my best friend.

Her nose crinkled in the way I'd always loved and her mocha brown eyes glittered as the sun lowered against the horizon. I felt like I was a kid again, staring at her right then, and it made me feel so thankful to have been pushed by my brother that day in the park. Because I got to meet her, my best friend, my wife. And to me, in that moment of observation, life seemed to move with a languid grace.

I feel a warm hand began to softly move its way through the hairs behind my ear as she stared into my eyes curiously.

"What are you thinking?" She whispers, pressing her palm against the small of my back.

"Just of how much I love you." I grinned at her, leaning forward until our lips connected, loving the familiar shock zinging through me. I pulled away, squeezing her hand gently as she slowly came back to reality.

"Well, I love you too, Spence." Ashley cleared her throat, and I laughed, pulling her towards the parked moped at the end of the driveway.

The rider smirked. "Why do I get the feeling you guys are going to be the old horny couple making out on the couch?"

Ashley returned the smirk, purposely leaning into kiss my neck. "Sounds good to me."

I rolled my eyes and nudged Ashley's shoulder. "Don't hold your breath, _Horndog._"

"Oh, burn," Darion joked, laughing as Ashley tossed the helmet at her.

"Can I get a hug?" I asked, opening my arms as she sat down her helmet and walked into my embrace. I squeezed her tightly to my chest for only a second, feeling it too mom-ish to Darion if it were longer before pulling away.

"You get one too, Davies," Darion says, throwing an arm around a smiling Ashley before retrieving her helmet. She mounted her moped, glancing back at me a minute later. "I'll call you, all of you. If that's okay?"

"Ofcourse, we'd love to hear from you," I say, grinning like my answer was obvious. She nodded, pulling on her helmet and starting the engine.

Her gray eyes shined underneath the helmet and I knew she was smiling too. "Bye guys."

"Bye," I murmured, feeling Ashley's arm wrapping around my waist for support. With one last look, Darion hit the gas and sped out of the driveway and down the old road in seconds.

I stared after her for several minutes before Ashley's voice was in my ear. "She'll be okay, Spence."

"I know," I answered finally, giving her a sad smile as we turned back toward the house.

* * *

**Four months later**

**(Clay POV)**

"Hey, Baby, I'm home," I yelled into the vacant living room of our house. I shut the door and quickly threw off my jacket, tossing my bags aside.

Chelsea's smile is the first thing I see when I enter the fragrant kitchen. "You're just in time, the roast is ready."

"Smells amazing," I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. "How was you're day been?"

"Busy as always. That's the ER for you," She sighed, undoing her apron. "But the babies started giving me trouble and the supervisor sent me home three hours before my shift was over." I raised an eyebrow and she groaned adorably. "Okay, fine, I was already over working my hours these past few days anyway, so I guess it won't hurt me."

"You're so going to hate maternity leave. Ah, speaking of." I grinned, wrapping my arms around her growing stomach before lowering my hands to cover the bump. "How's my girls?"

"Destined soccer players apparently," Chelsea teased, giggling down at them. "Been kicking Mommy all day haven't you girls?"

I smiled, inhaling the savory smell coming from the oven beside. "So, any calls?"

"Yes, actually," She says, releasing herself from me to go grab the phone. "Spencer called once, and Glenn called three times. Also, mom called to check in and the doctor reminded us of our appointment Monday."

"Monday, sure, got it," I nodded, lifting myself onto the counter."What did Spence say?"

"Well, she misses her brother," She says, giving me a sad smile. "She wanted to know when your vacation time was, you know, maybe if you could visit."

"Yeah, I miss her too," I murmured, rubbing my temples. "Two weeks can't come fast enough."

Moving to Wisconsin, which was only twice as farther away from my siblings than my previous home near medical school, obviously wasn't easy. But I had to decide was what better for my family and being given this oppurtunity as a soon to be resident at one of the most well-established hospitals in the state wasn't something I could pass up. Luckily, Chelsea didn't have to give up everything, just transfered her services to the very hospital I reside in as the head nurse. She's a very compassionate person and everyone lovesw her there which I'm glad for because doing what she does makes her happy. Therefore, I'm happy. Stressed maybe and sometimes overworked to insure our bills are paid, but happy none the less. Which is the reason for my impatience being that my vacation is coming up and that leaves me with four whole weeks with my wife and my family.

After a minute of silence, I felt Chelsea's hands on my knees.

"We should throw a party."

I looked up at my fiance. "What?"

"For your friends and your family," She explained, with that god forsaken look in her eyes that I'd come to be apprehensive about over the years. Because it meant that she was planning something in her head, something she'd see to it happening. "My aunt and uncle have this great manor house in Pittsburgh. Oh, it's so beautiful there, Clay. It'd be perfect for everyone to meet half-way and reunite for Christmas."

"Chelsea, baby," I stopped her before she actually started inviting people."We don't even know if anyone would be available, we can't just—"

"Oh, not a problem there," She interrupted cheerfully, counting on her fingers."Spencer and Ashley are out of school and Glen is traveling with his band somewhere south of Toronto, which is perfect. And my mom and brother would be happy to see them again. This is the Holidays after all. Hello, everyone's on break!"

"Baby, Baby stop," I pleaded, slightly amused by her eagerness."Do you really want to do this? I mean, spending the holidays with everyone, you know. I don't want you to feel all—"

"Clay, sweetheart," Chelsea whispered, grinning lovingly at my thoughtfulness. Her hand trailed over my cheek, pulling my chin up to her eyes in seriousness. "You and I both need to relax on this vacation, and I honestly can't think of a better way to do that than being with our families."

I sighed. "You sure about this?"

"Absolutely," She beamed, slipping her hands into oven mitts and pulled the roast out. Her grin only grew as she looked down at her stomach. "You girls are going to be so spoiled tonight. I might eat all of this roast, it looks so good."

I chuckled, picking at a steamed carrot and popped it into my mouth. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh, shush," She scoffed, throwing one of the mitts at me. But the next thing she tossed in my direction shocked me as the phone fumbled into my hands. I looked up to her expectant eyes and my shoulders slouched.

"Okay, okay, I'll call them," I surrendered, already pounding the keys to the familiar number. Before I exited the kitchen, I turned around to her already fixing her a serving of roast and pouted. "Wanna save some for me this time?"

"Hey, I'm the pregnant one remember?" She smirked, but still nodded. "Of course babe, I'll put yours away for later. Now go, call your brother and sister."

"Yes ma'am," I teased, giving her a quick wink before walking into the living room.

I already felt my hands becoming clammy as I looked down at the dialed number, finally willing myself to push the call button.

After a few long rings, someone finally picks up. "This is Ashley."

"Ash, this is Clay," I replied, feeling almost too nervous to say the words. I've been so busy on building my vacation hours that I hadn't talked to Spencer or Glenn in almost a month. Which is way too long for us.

"Clay, my man. Where've you been dude?" She asked and I could see her grinning in my head.

"ER hell actually," I answered, laughing at the truth in the statement. It was chaos indeed. "Is Spence around? I kind of want both of you to hear this."

"Oh, yeah, hold on," She murmurs, before I hear muffled sounds of footsteps. "Spencer? Spence, Clay's on the phone!"

After a minute, I hear Spencer's voice talking in the background before I really hear it, loud and clear. "Clay?"

"Yeah, it's me." I grinned into the receiver, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry I wasn't home for your call earlier, I've been really beating the hours in."

"It's fine, I understand," She says and I mentally exhale, but I still feel guilty about it all. "But I'm really glad you called though, I miss talking to you."

"Me too, Spence," I tell her wholeheartedly, sitting down on the couch. "Listen, there's a reason I called. Well, an invitation actually."

"An invitation to...?" Ashley trailed off, slightly confused.

"Yeah, Chelsea and I," I started, feeling more hopeful by the minute. "We were thinking that maybe it'd be a great idea for us to meet up over Christmas break, you know, and talk. So, I was wondering if you guys were free this Christmas? Jamie and Aiden too, I think it'd be great if everyone was there."

"Actually, that doesn't sound bad," Ashley says in the background. "Aiden and Jamie would love that. They might spike the eggnog though."

I smiled because it was true. "Can you call Glenn for me, Spence? I can't seem to get through to him lately."

"He dropped his last phone in a cup of beer, should be getting another one soon," She told me, and I couldn't be more not surprised that he'd dropped it in an alcoholic beverage. Sounds like Glenn. "But I'll email him, okay?"

"Great, sounds good," I nodded, pleased that I was one step closer to seeing them again. "I'll call you tomorrow with the details okay?"

She's quiet for a minute. "Promise?"

"I promise," I vowed, making sure to stick to my promises from now on. "Alright, I have to go now alright? I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay Clay, and I'll hold you to that," She says sternly and I roll my eyes. There's a pause before I hear her again, her voice softer now. "Bye Clay, I love you."

"Bye Spence, love you too," I whispered, realizing how much I missed hearing my baby sister's voice. "Bye Ashley."

"Catch you later, Carlin," Ashley called out brightly as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I pushed the end button on the phone, taking in a deep breath.

Two weeks had never seemed so far away than it did at this moment.

* * *

**!Read and Review!**

**Bad? Good? Somewhere in between? Let me know what you guys think.**

**please and thank you :)**


	35. Chap34: We've Come A Long Way Pt2

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine. At all. Seriously. No ownage.**

_**Previously: **__"Great, sounds good," I nodded, pleased that I was one step closer to seeing them again. "I'll call you tomorrow with the details okay?"_

_She's quiet for a minute. "Promise?"_

_"I promise," I vowed, making sure to stick to my promises from now on. "Alright, I have to go now alright? I'll talk to you soon."_

_"Okay Clay, and I'll hold you to that," She says sternly and I roll my eyes. There's a pause before I hear her again, her voice softer now. "Bye Clay, I love you."_

_"Bye Spence, love you too," I whispered, realizing how much I missed hearing my baby sister's voice. "Bye Ashley."_

_"Catch you later, Carlin," Ashley called out brightly as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I pushed the end button on the phone, taking in a deep breath._

_Two weeks had never seemed so far away than it did at this moment._

**Authr's Note : Okay. ONE: It's not my fault that words/spaces/puncuations are missing in my past chapters, it's FF's fucking fault. When I write them, nothing's taken out or missing, but after I submit them in all that mess happens. I don't know why it decides to do that. I have a life and I'm not going to spend my entire day redueing my chapters just so people will stop whining. Get over it. And TWO: The story is nearly over anyway, so I'm not going to waste my time in pairing up with someone else to help me. It's not worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty - Four: We've Come A Long Way (part 2)**

**(Ashley POV)**

As we pulled up the winding driveway of Chelsea's manor, my eyes widened in awe some the snow coated house. It was at least three stories high with capped towers and several large arches framing the entrance. If this place was as amazingly stunning as it was during the winter, I can't even imagine what I'd find in the other seasons.

"Whoa, Clay's girl must be loaded," Jamie mumbled, practically pressing her nose against the frost covered window of the SUV as she took in the house's colossal appearance. Aiden would most likely be doing the same, but he and Rory were currently knocked out in the back seat.

"She's not really, just her father's side of the family,"Spencer informed us, eyes all lit up like Christmas was today instead of tomorrow. She cleared her throat after a second, glancing at Jamie's expectant glance. "Her dad, he died a few years ago. Her mom and brother should be here, along with her cousin Shay."

"Gotcha," Jamie quipped just as the SUV stopped in front of the house. Before Glenn could the park in park, Jamie was the first to jump out of the vehicle. The back door slammed open seconds later as she shuffled through the duffel bags for hers and tossed Aiden's at his sleeping form in the seat in front of her. "Wakey, wakey sunshine."

"Mmm, we there?" Aiden mumbled, nuzzling his face deeper into Rory's chest. It was only when a second duffel bag was thrown at his head, that he finally came out of it, almost breaking Rory's nose in the process. "What, what, I'm awake!"

Spencer giggled, gathering up her bags and followed close beside me toward the door. Reflexively, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked and kissed her cheek.

...

Spencer, Abigail and I are sitting with Clay and Chelsea in the parlor room, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Her mother hadn't arrived yet, but her cousin drove in just before we did. Aiden and Jamie should still be outside having snowball fights and making snow angels with Rory and Glenn taking pictures to document their shame.

"So, did you pick out names yet?" Abigail asked, sipping her eggnog. "If you mind me asking."

"No, no, it's fine," Chelsea says, patting Clay's knee. "Chloe and Connor."

"Nice," I said. "Personally, I'm happy you didn't pick popular names. It's so annoying not being the only Ashley in a room."

"It could've been worse, babe," Spencer pipes in, giggling away. I think someone spiked the eggnog. "You could've been a Jessica or...Oh, an Emily!"

"Okay, that's enough for you," I told her, taking the nearly empty glass from her hand. I kissed her forehead and placed it on the table. "Excuse me, I'm going to go give Glenn a swirly for getting my wife wasted."

"Anyone here?"

I took a double take at the voice before we heard the clank of the wind swinging the front door closed. Then the same voice curses and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. Spencer's going to love this.

"Darion?" I called back. "Hey, we're in here!"

There was a moment of silence before shuffling, a loud thud, followed by more cursing. "Where?"

"I'll go get her." I laughed, excusing myself from the group and sprinting out of the parlor. Once I rounded the corner, a flash of red and black hits my eyes first. Darion's there, smoothing out what I believe was the rug she tripped over.

I crossed my arms. "I swear, you're just like your sister."

Darion looks up at me and smirked. "You wish, Davies."

I smiled at the familiar comeback, realizing how much I'd enjoyed our banter over the months I'd known the young teenager.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Darion asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I reached out my hand and helped her up, still slightly struck by her now shorter hair cut. She caught me staring and smiled shyly, running a hand through her shorter black tresses which now had inner layers of crimson waving underneath.

"Bad?" She asked me timidly, biting her lip. _I almost awhh'd at the teenager, I really did._

I shook my head, fighting the grin on my lips. "No, no, it's kick-ass. I like it."

"Good," Darion sighed in relief, shoulders as close to her neck as possible as the door swung open again and another gust of wind blew back at us. I leaped toward the door, using all of my strength to close it once again and locked it.

"Freakin' demon door," I grumbled, blowing my bangs out of my eyes, and Darion chuckled. By instinct, I put an arm around her and bent down to slide her suitcase aside. "Come on, your wasted sister is going to freak when she sees you."

Darion's eyes narrowed but still let me lead her into the parlor.

"Guess who I found?" I announced as we entered the room. "Oh, Darion, I don't think you've met Chelsea or Abby yet."

"Nice to finally meet you," Chelsea says, shaking her hand. I removed myself from Darion and tended to her slightly dazed sister on the couch as she went to shake Abby's hand as well.

"I'm going to kill Glenn," Spencer grumbled, scrunching her face up like a pissed off toddler. "You know what, he's totally getting a mohawk tonight. Whether that means us having to spike _his_eggnog, have at it because-" Spencer stopped upon seeing Darion's smiling, yet cautious expression above her and leaped off the couch. "Darion, hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now," She chuckled, giving me a bemused glance. "Too much eggnog?"

"Only a little," Spencer waved off, before gasping and fingering the loose tresses hanging just above Darion's shoulders. "Oh my god, your hair! It's short!"

"Yeah, it's definitely shorter," Darion laughed, as Spencer pulled her in for what I could tell was tight enough to hurt. "Umphh, yeah, it's great to see you too, Spence."

Once I saw Darion's panicked eyes, I quickly pulled my wife off of her sister and lead her away from the group as we stumbled up the stairs and into the room we were staying in for the next two days.

**(Abigail POV)**

As I shut the enormous door of the manor house, I quickly made my way through the snow covered grass and towards Aiden, Jamie, Rory and Glenn still playing within it. Jamie smiled at me, nose and cheeks already pinked from the cold air. Not even a second later, a snow ball was splattering all over her cap. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as she stood there stunned for only a moment before tackling Aiden to the ground.

Glenn announced he was going in for the day, shaking the snow from his curled head.

"Hey, if you see Ashley or Spencer," I stopped him, "run in the other direction."

Glenn gave me a startled look. "What? Why?"

"You spiked the punch, didn't you?" I asked him and he shook his head at me.

"What, I didn't spike anything," He murmured to himself, scratching his scruffy chin. "Well, this time at least."

"If you didn't then who...?" I trailed off, my eyes wondering to the snickering pair a few feet away. I narrowed my eyes as Jamie and Aiden bumped fists with satisfied grins on their faces. I glared at my girlfriend as her eyes caught mine, smiling fading.

Jamie chuckled awkwardly. "Come on, babe, it's Christmas."

"Well, in that case," I said, stepping closer to Jamie and trailed a finger across her cheek. "In the spirit of Christmas, I think it's a good idea to refrain from sex this weekend. Play around with your friends, Jamie, I'm sure I can..._enjoy_ myself without you."

I let my suggesting words sink in for a minute, enjoying her shocked expression, before strutting away, making sure to put a little more swing in my hips to twist the knife a little more.

A door slamming to my left caught my attention, and I turned toward the noise. I smiled at the familiar candy-apple red Lexus was parked in the driveway as the passengers stepped out of the car.

"Pete!" I beamed, running around the car to wrap my arms around my brother before he could do anything else. I could see him smiling in his head as strong arms snaked around my waist, lifting me off my feet and tightened our embrace.

"Damn, I'm out ten bucks," Kyla grumbled from the passenger side of the car, but I could hear her smiling. I pulled away from my brother as we walked toward her side and hugged her as well.

"Told you," Peter whispered, his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead. Ashley was the first person to see the arriving couple as we entered the house, nearly knocking Kyla down in the process. It's been awhile since I've heard high pitched screaming like theirs, I've almost missed it.

"Hey, Pete, go put our bags in our room, okay?" Kyla had asked him, still close to Ashley's side. Her eyes stared into his for a moment, like they were telling him something which confused me to no end. "I'm just gonna hang with Ashley for a bit."

"Yeah, it's fine," Peter nodded, smiling nervously as he picked up their bags. I offered to help and walked him up the stairs to their room as Kyla and Ashley disappeared down the hallway.

**(Kyla POV)**

"Come on, there's a bowl of spiked eggnog with our names on it," Ashley whispered with a wicked smile, dragging me into what I presumed was the kitchen, though it looked like three kitchens in one.

"Well, maybe..." I took a breath and sat on one of the stools. "Maybe just regular eggnog for me."

Ashley gasped, laughing. "What, Kyla Woods is saying _no_ to spiked beverages?"

I rolled my eyes as I fiddled with a water bottle on the counter and popped open the lid.

"But seriously, usually you'd be jugging the bowl down by now," She continued, eyeing me. Which only made me drink my water faster. "What, are you pregnant or something?"

Before I could stop myself, I was choking and sputtering my water. When my coughing subsided, I looked up to Ashley's big grin.

"Kyyyyyyylllaaaaa," She cooed, getting all teary eyed, and hugged me until I had to pry her off. "I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"This is why I was afraid to tell you," I grumbled, straightening my jacket. "You'd go all proud mom on me."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months next week," I calculated, reluctantly. Ashley glared at me, probably angry I waited this long. "I was going to visit, but then we were invited to this thing, so we figured we'd just spill the beans here."

Right as Ashley is about to speak, a car honks outside the house.

"That must be Chelsea's mom and brother,"She informs, turning away from me. "I'm gonna go tell them, you go upstairs with your baby daddy."

"Ha, ha," I scoffed, already walking up the staircase. Just as I reached the top, Peter appears from around the corner.

"She took it well," He says with a smile, which told me he used his abilities to spy our conversation the whole time. I take a playful jab at his shoulder and pointed my finger at him in warning.

"That's cheating," I glared up at Peter's wide smile, hating myself seconds later for forgetting my annoyance against him. "And yeah, she did...It was awkward and I'm glad it's over with."

He laughed, leaning down, and kissed me quickly before the door opened. From the staircase, Peter and I stood there watching as an older woman, who looked much like Chelsea, stepped into the house. She looked like she was in her forties, while the young man didn't look a year over twenty. The woman's eyes found ours and we nodded politely, which from her expression told me that she wasn't expecting the kindness.

Peter's fingers laced with mine and I pulled my eyes up to his. His eyebrows are scrunched together in thought, giving the woman one last glance before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"The woman finds young people PDA disrespectful."

"Good to know," I shrugged, leading him farther into the upstairs hallway. "We've got a few hours before the dinnner starts, we can just take our PDA in our room."

I smirked back at Peter as we entered the room, throwing him onto the bed and locking the door behind me.

* * *

**!Read and Review!**

**One more part to go, then it's finito guys.**


	36. Chap35: We've Come A Long Way Pt3

**Disclaimer: South isn't mine. At all. Seriously. No ownage.**

_**Previously:**_ _He laughed, leaning down, and kissed me quickly before the door opened. From the staircase, Peter and I stood there watching as an older woman, who looked much like Chelsea, stepped into the house. She looked like she was in her forties, while the young man didn't look a year over twenty. The woman's eyes found ours and we nodded politely, which from her expression told me that she wasn't expecting the kindness._

_Peter's fingers laced with mine and I pulled my eyes up to his. His eyebrows are scrunched together in thought, giving the woman one last glance before leaning down to whisper in my ear._

_"The woman finds young people PDA disrespectful."_

_"Good to know," I shrugged, leading him farther into the upstairs hallway. "We've got a few hours before the dinner starts, we can just take our PDA in our room."_

_I smirked back at Peter as we entered the room, throwing him onto the bed and locking the door behind me._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Okay, keep in mind that everyone's around their mid-twenties now, so this isn't such a stretch. Trust me. And if you don't like the way it all wrapped up, well, too bad because it was the best I could muster given my shitty summer. Give me a break, eh?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty - Five : We've Come A Long Way (part 3)**

**(Spencer POV)**

I grumbled in pain as another wave of my spiked-eggnog hangover hit me.

Ashley laughed from the other end of the table as she set down the plates. "Still alive over there, Baby?"

I groaned, laying my head down on the cold surface and crossed my arms over my head. "I am going to_ kill _your best friends."

"By all means," Ashley says," But you might wanna wait until you're better first. Might miss and hit me."

"True," I murmured, raising my head to pout at my wife. Ashley's eyebrows raise and she snorted, resuming her duties at the other end of the table.

"I'm not gonna do it for you, Spence," She says sternly, but I could hearing her smiling through her words. My head falls back down in defeat.

A door slams and I almost scream, plugging my ears with my fingers. Hoping the coast was clear, I removed my fingers a few seconds later to find that other voices had joined Ashley's inside the dining room.

"She okay?" A familiar voice asked softly and my ears perk up.

Through squinted eyes, I lifted my head up toward the voice. "Mia, is that you?"

It was Mia, definitely, and as I focused harder, I could see Jen's smiling face smirking at me. She's laughing in her head, I know she is. As Ashley turned to finish putting all the cutlery in their rightful places on the table, Mia and Jen walked to my spot at the table. I managed the best smile I could give them, rubbing my temples.

"I'd hug you but my head hurts too much."

"Oh, well, I can totally fix that," Mia says, waving off my words, and skipped over to the fridge. I couldn't tell what things she pulled out but I swear I saw a mustard jar. More shuffling noises sounded off on the counter before she turned around holding a glass of...well, I don't really know what I'd call it.

Mia smiled in satisfaction. "Tada."

I gulped, fighting the urge to throw up. "What is _that_?"

"My Dad was a drunk remember?" Mia reminded me, pushing the glass of red clump closer. I stared down at the mixture in front of me begrudgingly, feeling the color drain from my face just looking at it. "Drink up, Sunshine, and you'll be back to normal before you know it."

I took a deep breath, just wanting to get it over with already, and lifted the edge of the cup to my lips-making sure to plug my nose with my free hand-as I painstakingly gulped down the smooth liquid.

I slammed down the glass, feeling like I'd just nawed on Glen's feet.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew."

"Well, what'd you expect? Peaches and cream?" Mia asked, cackling softly beside Jen who smacked her arm. My head resumed its spot against the table for the next few minutes as Mia and Jen talked about school and their new apartment.

As the seconds fell away, I could feel the pressure in my forehead becoming less apparent until it was only a minor sting now if I pinched my eyebrows together. For the first time since that horrid eggnog, I felt myself smile as I slowly regained my normal self.

I took a deep breath, leaning over to give Mia the biggest bear hug. "Thanks so much."

"Damn, how'd you do that?" Ashley asked her, eyes wide in shock. "Seriously, it's only been like five minutes."

Mia laughed, kicking up her feet on the table smugly. "It's because I'm awesome."

"And so full of yourself," Jen murmured, tipping the chair over, on purpose. Mia's wide eyes glared up at her girlfriend as she held up her hands innocently. "Oops."

You could've heard both Ashley and hers' snickering as her girlfriend stumbled backwards. I crossed my arms at Ashley as she high-fived Jen and poked down at Mia's groaning form on the floor.

* * *

**(Ashley POV)**

"Psst."

I threw back another mouthful of wine, ignoring the looming hangover I'd most likely succumb to in the morning.

"_Psst_."

I was in the middle of refilling my glass, when I felt a painful amount of pressure strike my right foot.

"Son of a—" Was all that slipped from my lips before I bit my lips closed and glared over at Darion's bemused face beside me.

"What?" I murmured, leaning toward her.

Darion whispers back, glancing at Spencer's laughing form on the other side of me. "Did you tell her yet?"

I rolled my eyes, motioning to the half empty wine bottle in front of me. "What do you think?"

"Ash, seriously," Darion threatens, with mock glare. "Or I will."

My jaw sets in halfhearted anger. "You wouldn't."

Darion's eye brow raises, before she rolls her eyes in defeat. "Fine, but only because I don't want to be slapped. By her."

I groaned. "Fine, but I'm not going to be the one bringing it up..." My eyes catch Chelsea's, who also knew of my intentions, and I through her my best puppy dog face. She gives me an incredulous look, knowing exactly what I wanted her to do, and took a deep breath.

"So, Spencer, Ashley tells me you're homesick," Chelsea says, trying to sound casual.

Spencer glances at me before nodding. "Yeah, a little bit. Just the country really, the trees. Our apartment isn't close to any parks or the pond by the college, but we take every chance we get to runaway."

"Yeah, you're Miss big time Fine Arts professor, must be pretty busy," Chelsea joked.

Spencer sighed. "I have to be."

"Look at this. You're one of the finest students in your class, with great recommendations, and you're fresh out of the gate. Just give it time, they'll be knocking down your door," Chelsea encouraged. "You've been looking for a new place too, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully a little more out of the city," Spencer says," But it depends on where my I want college courses to be based. It'd be a dream to work closer to my home town, I think I do more of my best work just being near Ohio."

"Is that so," She inquired, smiling a little, before crossing her arms seriously. "How much do you really miss home?"

Spencer's brow furrows. "Why?"

"You know how your uncle has been fixing up your house and trying to find another buyer?" Chelsea's smile catches mine and she continues. "Which brings me to this. Mom?"

A few seats down, the surly and spirited older woman who I had known to be Chelsea's mother, stood from her seat clutching her purse. Her steps are slow as she reaches Ashley and I, retrieving a folded envelope from her purse and handing it to Spencer.

"Consider this my very late wedding present to you both," She laughed, squeezing Spencer's hand then my own, before returning to her seat. "Better take good care of that deed, child, wouldn't want to lose it."

Spencer looked at the woman, before her eyes landed on mine again. "Deed?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Open it," I whispered, barely containing my excitement.

Spencer eyed me suspiciously, reluctantly fingering open the envelope and pulling out a packet of papers. As her eyes focused in on what information was typed within the packet, I watched anxiously as the expressions on her face changed from confusion to unbelieved astonishment.

I swear my smile was going to crack my face.

"Ash, what is this?" She inquired, breathlessly.

"It's the deed to your father's house," I explained, turning around in my chair to face her and took her hands. "I know how much you love that house, and I know you think about it every time we visit the lake. You always told me, when you were older and married, Columbus, Ohio is the only place you'd want to settle down and raise your kids."

My wife shakes her head and looked down into her lap at the folded envelope, comtemplating what we had just told her. Once her eyes returned to mine a few seconds later, all big and torn, I instantly knew where her thoughts were taking her. Before I knew it, soft hands held onto mine and pulled me from the dinner table, out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me that they didn't sell the house?"

"In my defense, I've only known for a few months," I protested, seeing my wife crossing her arms as a sign to continue. "Look, I was going to tell you sooner, I just...I wanted to wait until you got your degree and shuffled around a little, you know, explore all your options just incase you wanted to stay. But even then, like I expected, you still talked about home and how much you missed it...so, I called up Chelsea and got the paperwork together."

Spencer let out an exhausted breath, yet, I knew she wasn't mad at me, Just tooken by surprise. "I can't believe you did this."

"Yes, you can," I teased, giving her a small knowing grin, and took her hands in mine once more. "Just hear me out?"

My wife gives me a hesitant nod and I pulled her farther from the door frame, the hushed whispers telling me our privacy was decreasing by the minute.

"We're grown up now, Spence," I said, raising her hands to rest under my chin. "School's over. It's time to get jobs and settle down and have babies." Even now, as I said the words to my wife, I couldn't believe how content I had felt at the possibility of a family of my own. "Now, don't worry about me regretting leaving the city. I mean, I can be a police officer anywhere right? Plus, Papa C put a good word with the sheriff when I was seven so maybe I can cash in on that. And if this whole cop thing doesn't work out, my mom still owns the rights to that awesome vacant club a few miles into the city. You know I'd make one hell of a club owner, and hello, daddy's in the music bizz." I grinned at her. "Piece of cake."

Spencer laughed at my grinning face, rolling her eyes. She unweaved one of her hands from mine and placed the deed onto a shelf beside us before leaning into me and cradled my face. Beautiful blue eyes stared into mine without indecision or indifference, just like that, perfectly still.

"So, what do you say," I offered, the corners of my lips curving into a soft smirk as I leaned into her hand. "Wanna get knocked up and grow old with me?"

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Oh, when you put it like that," She scoffed, pushing me away playfully. Then her eyes narrowed at me, growing serious. "You really want to do this? I mean, just leave the apartment and the city just like that, and move to Ohio. You'd be okay with that?"

When it came down to it, I didn't even have to think about my answer. Not even for a second. Sure, it'd be tough in the beginning months, but hey, I'd have Spencer there. We can do this whole family thing. I know we can.

"I'm game if you are, Spence," I whispered. "Now, I'm not saying we have to up and leave tomorrow. When you're ready and I'm ready, is all I'm putting out there."

Spencer's face is unreadable for the next few moments as she looked down at me, tracing her thumb across my cheek. Blue eyes fluttering slightly, she steps forward and kissed me. That's was it. No words or looks holding us there. Just that kiss.

Then, my wife pulls herself away with a shaky breath. "Okay."

It took me a moment to fully absorb the word, still slightly dazed from her lips. I shook my head, finding her glittering blue eyes watching me. "Okay?"

Spencer nodded in finality, smiling her perfect smile. "Okay."

I cleared my throat, finding another cheesy grin on my face. We stepped apart from each other, but still stayed close, entangling our fingers. "Okay."

Spencer's giggling is the only thing I hear as we head back into the dining room, greateful to see that everyone hadn't been listening in on us for too long before resuming their previous conversations.

Darion bumps my shoulder as we took out seats, giving me a playful smirk. "Nicely done, Davies."

"Thanks." I smirked back, throwing my arm over her shoulders. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn...," She trailed off, unaware of where I was going with this.

"Ask her if it'd be alright," I whispered, softening my smile, " if you to stay the summer with us while your mom traveled to Paris with her fiance. You know, since your Aunt is the devil and staying with her would mean you whining to me more than you already do."

Darion beamed at me. "Really?"

"Really." I give her an expectant look, and she nearly whimpers.

"Ash, I don't think—I mean, what if she," She grumbles, words all jumbled together, "We've both witnessed the wrath of Spencer, okay? Especially when she's all sexually frustrated and me being in the house for the summer really isn't helping—"

My hand slaps against her mouth as I failed to stifle my laughter. "Oh my god, shut up, you're like a freaking babbling idiot."

"Why are you laugh...?" Darion's eyes creased in annoyance and I just laughed harder. "Son of a bitch, Davies, that wasn't funny."

"But it was," I managed, clearing my throat. "I talked to Spence about it a few days ago, you're cool."

Darion just stared at me, before throwing a punch to my arm. Then, she turned back to her plate with a satisfied grin as I rubbed my arm.

...

Clay stands up from his place at the head of the table, clinking his wine glass.

"Okay, settle down, settle down," He orders. "It's toast time."

Instantly, the conversations at the table died down and everyone's eyes were on him.

"I'd like to end with something my father used to say at these things," Clay adds softly. His glittering eyes flitted across the table to smile at his siblings before he looked down at his wife and kissed her hand.

"Another year has passed and another soon to be born on this Christmas day. We are here in honor of the treasure that is family and friends, and of love. We've been together through the lowest and highest of each others lives before this point...You know, because that's what families do, and my dear friends, we are all family. With this day, we remember happiness and give thanks to God for the gifts we've been given in our lives. With this day, God gives us grace to see the New Year and I am blessed to share it with you..."

For the first time, Clay's voice falters and his tear-brimmed eyes closed. Chelsea's there, kissing his strong hand and encouraging him to continue with his speech. Spencer's chin trembles beside me as a tear falls from her cloudy blue eyes. I leaned across the small distance and kissed away her tear, gently squeezing her hand under the table.

"So, my friends, let's raise our glasses." Clay raised his glass, a crooked smile forming on his lips. "In the words of my father, 'To all the days here and after, may they be filled with fond memories, happiness, and laughter.' "

Several 'cheers' and clinks of the wine glasses broke out around dinner table as he sat down next to Chelsea.

"Who knew your brother was such a tear jerker," I whispered, leaning against my wife's shoulder. Spencer smiled and clinked our glasses together.

"Or that you were such a softie for holiday speeches." She raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Hey, look who's talking." Spencer giggled.

"Well, I have a lot to be thankful for," She says after a minute of silence.

I pulled back to smile at my wife. "Me too."

This gets me one of Spencer's brightest smiles. She kissed me then, soft and slow, like there wasn't a crowed city or apartment we'd have to go back to in a few days. No classes or deadlines, just Spencer and I sitting here and doing just this, too entangled with each other to even notice the eye rolls and smirks of our friends and family around the table.

**THE END**

**:')**

* * *

**!Read and Review!**

**Oh and, something else I'd like to get off my chest:  
Dear Fanfiction, you can suck my dick. I'm never writing anything here again. If I decide to write any more stories after I finish U&U, it'll be on livejournal from now on. Atleast they won't fuck me over. To my readers, if I do decide to write another story in the future, I'll post links to them and to my profile if you would wish to read them.**


End file.
